


Альфа? Омега? Пиастры!!!

by Fridanes



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 75,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridanes/pseuds/Fridanes
Summary: Название:  Альфа? Омега? Пиастры!!!Автор: FridanesБета: Incognit@Фандом:  Сериал «Черные паруса» (Black Sails)Пейринг: Флинт/СильверРейтинг: NС-17Жанр: омегаверс.Размер: максиСтатус: законченСамарри: Как затащить в постель омегу чтоб не откусили голову до, в процессе или после.  В общем, это  история Джона Сильвера, альфы, чья любовь нашлась не сразу, не там и не так.Предупреждение: АУ, ООС. Никанон. Зато ХЭ.  Это омегаверс. К зверю обосную пришел  зверь пипец. Ещё раз. Это омегаверс. Нет тут историчности. Нет тут логики. Нет тут вообще какого-либо здравого смысла.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Если бы Джон Сильвер читал труды Экклезиаста, то согласился бы, что лучше быть живым псом, чем мертвым львом. Проблема была в том, если, конечно, это можно назвать проблемой, Экклезиаста – да и прочих философов – Джон Сильвер не читал. И не потому, что не мог. Жизнь не располагала. Все чаще приходилось выживать, чем предаваться приятным интеллектуальным развлечениям. Когда-нибудь, может быть, но точно не сегодня.

Сегодня, услышав вопль: «Пираты!» – и осознав, что боя не избежать, Джон заныкался в трюме.

– Трус!

Джон оглянулся и увидел Батлера – кока, чью стряпню он вынужден был жрать последние три месяца. Похоже, бравый повелитель котлов и сковородок сам решил переждать неприятности вдали от основных событий.

– Без меня справятся, – как можно ровнее ответил Джон.

– Тоже мне, альфа!

Джон пожал плечами. Да, альфа. И что? Подыхать, сражаясь из-за чужого груза?

– Думаешь, тебе это сойдет с рук? Трусов никто не любит. Я доложу капитану...

– А сам?

Кок прикоснулся к груди и горделиво задрал подбородок.

– У меня важное поручение.

– Ага. А если судно захватят?

Это был наиболее вероятный исход. Пока они шли из Плимута, Джон наслушался страшных историй о пиратах вообще и в частности о Флинте. Рассказывали, как этот пират заставил сожрать одного капитана его собственные уши. Или как он приказал перерезать всю команду и пассажиров. В общем, бывалые матросы старались, как могли, пугая салаг. Джон сам любил сказки, поэтому делил всё на три. Но и оставшегося хватило, чтоб понять, насколько неприятно оказаться в лапах команды Флинта, коего именовали не иначе как Чудовищем. Ведь именно его флаг – белый скелет с палашами на черном полотне – реял на догонявшем их судне.

– Хороший кок пригодится даже пиратам, – ответил кок.

– Ага. Па-а-аня-а-атно.

Джон уже знал, что надо делать.

 

Через полчаса он стоял на верхней палубе со своими новыми товарищами. Батлер оказался прав. После слов: «Я отличный кок и очень хочу к вам присоединиться», – пираты его приняли как родного. Негр даже хохотнул, когда на вопрос лысого толстяка по поводу заточки в спине Батлера Джон пояснил:

– Покончил с собой от страха.

Джон понимал, как это выглядит со стороны. Но хоть Батлер ему никогда не нравился, первым он не нападал. Джон всего лишь поинтересовался, что за пакет выронил раззява-кок, а тот вдруг решил защищать его ценою жизни. Ну и сам дурак.

На палубе между тем намечалось то, чего все боялись – пытки и казнь пленников в качестве развлечения. Капитана Перреша привязали к мачте, а Флинт – на редкость неприятный тип с рожей в шрамах – толкал речь о свободе и, угрожая пытками, призывал вступить в братство пиратов. Новые братья по оружию ожидающие гы-гыкали.

Джону претила подобная жестокость. Но лучше пусть капитан, на которого Джону плевать с самой высокой реи, чем он. Себя Джон любил и ценил свою шкуру. Ему двадцать и он слишком молод, чтоб умирать.

Лысый толстяк, которого все называли мистером Гейтсом, подвел Джона к покрытому кровью молодому здоровущему парню.

– Билли. Этот просится к нам. Говорит, что умеет стряпать.

Джон надел свою лучшую улыбочку. Однако здоровяк только скользнул по нему взглядом и, кивнув в сторону Флинта, сказал:

– После таких речей к нам запросится не только он.

 

Между тем Флинт все больше и больше входил в раж. Пираты уже порыкивали, требуя зрелища в виде содранной шкуры и выпущенных кишок. Походу, все поголовно альфы. Джон стискивал зубы. Его самого рвало на части. Кипела кровь. Он никогда, наверное, не сможет забыть ощущение, возникавшее от пронзания клинком живого тела. В тоже время он хорошо помнил страх за свою жизнь.

Будучи альфой острожным, Джон предпочел занять место рядом со здоровяком Билли. Он ему показался менее кровожадным и более здравомыслящим. Джон старался не привлекать к себе внимания. Он опустил взгляд и тут услышал властный голос:

– Мистер Сингалтон!

Из капитанской каюты Перриша вышел мужчина. Твою мать! Чисто лорд! Перреш, даже когда принимал какого-то важного перца, не выглядел так круто. Рыжий вроде не сильно наряженный, но, как говорится – всё при нём. И стать, и взгляд, и весь такой из себя, и рубашка белая, чистая, похоже, даже глаженая. Весткоут простой, а мужик его так на плечах нёс, как будто за него сто фунтов плачено. Джон понял, как он лоханулся, приняв неприятного орущего типа за Флинта. Вот кто здесь капитан – этот рыжий лощеный красавчик.

Хотя, конечно, с «красавчиком» Джон перебрал. Наверное. Просто мужик поприятнее остальных. Такие бабам нравятся до одури – высокие, статные, с военной выправкой, не безголовые юнцы, но и не старики – в самом соку, что называется. Но Джон-то не баба и даже не омега.

Рыжий окинул взглядом палубу и подошёл к привязанному Перрешу. Они о чем-то переговорили, и рыжий спустился, к нему подошли Гейтс и тот, кого Джон сперва принял за капитана – Сингалтон. О чем они базарили, слышно не было, но и так было ясно, что у настоящего Флинта терки с Сингалтоном, а Гейтс на стороне Красавчика. Тьфу. Флинта.

Сингалтону очень не нравилось, что ему говорили Флинт с Гейтсом, но видно пришлось засунуть свое мнение себе в жопу и отвять. Гейтс кивнул в сторону Джона. Флинт тоже посмотрел на него.

– Пойдем, – услышал Джон голос Билли.

Джон постарался не лыбиться и подошел ближе. Рассудок подсказывал, что такого альфу, как капитан Флинт, лучше не злить. Однако ж он же твердил, что неплохо было бы понравиться. Прям таки жизненно необходимо.

Это Джон умел. Предки, какими бы скотами они не были, бросив его в приюте, наградили недурной внешностью. Женщины млели от его черных кудрей и синих глаз. И, надо сказать, не только женщины. И не только омеги. К молодому смазливому парню альфы подкатывали не раз и не два. Иногда это доставляло неприятности, а иногда этим было не грех и воспользоваться. По крайней мере, Джон сейчас собрался произвести нужное впечатление. «Я не бешеный альфа. Я не буду претендовать на твое место. Мне можно доверять», – повторял про себя Джон, глядя ласковым взором на своего Капитана.

Флинт уставился в ответ, и Джон получил возможность разглядеть его поближе.

Рыжий. Точно рыжий. Часть коротко обрезанных волос была собрана на затылке в маленький хвостик. Среди других пиратов Флинт более других выделялся своей лощеностью. Видать, бороду с усами каждый день подбривал и воском укладывал. А главное - чистый. Ни крови на нём, ни копоти. Джон почему-то подумал, что было бы чертовски хорошо дернуть за этот ровнехонький ус, заставив приоткрыться тонкие бесцветные губы. То-то бы красавчик глазищи зеленые свои распялил.

Светлые брови на капитанском лице сошлись на переносице. Джон вспомнил, что перед ним, вообще-то, гроза Карибского моря и Антильских островов и мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Всё потом. Он всё обдумает потом. Однако непроизвольно втянул ноздрями воздух, надеясь уловить... Что? От кэпа пахло порохом, мылом и ромом. И только. Ничего. Или как раз то самое? Джон снова втянул воздух.

– Умеешь готовить? – услышал он.

– Да, капитан. Я...

Флинт не дослушал и, кивнув, повернулся спиной. Его более заботил Сингалтон. Такое пренебрежение Джона почему-то задело, хотя он обычно намного спокойнее относился к знакам внимания или отсутствию таковых.

– Капитан что, омега? – сорвалось с языка прежде, чем Джон додумался затолкать его себе в задницу.

Билли издал странный звук и вытаращился на удаляющуюся капитанскую спину. Потом перевел взгляд на Джона.

– Ты охуел?! Совсем нюх потерял?!

Своим нюхом, вообще-то, Джон гордился. Но тут ежу понятно, что ляпнул хрень. Джон состряпал покаянную мордашку.

– Три месяца в море...

Билли хмыкнул и затряс головой, всем видом говоря, как жалок оголодавший по ласке Джон Сильвер.

Перрешу и команде относительно повезло: на горизонте появился «Скарбаро» – военный фрегат, и Флинт приказал сматываться. Джону ничего не оставалось, как перейти на свой новый корабль.

 

****

Джон умел нравиться людям. Умел улыбаться одними глазами, умел вовремя замолчать, умел наблюдать. Лысый толстяк оказался квартирмейстером – мистером Гейтсом. Молодой крепкий блондин шести футов – Билли – был явно любимцем команды. По крайней мере, Джон не увидел ни одного враждебного взгляда. Нравился команде и старый сумасшедший Ренделл, который кошеварил за неимением лучшего. Билли так и сказал:

– Мы любим Ренделла. А ты... Посмотрим.

Билли познакомил его с порядками на корабле, показал, где брать припасы, и оставил их с Ренделлом вдвоем.

Бывший кок был недоволен таким поворотом. Хоть Билли и говорил с ним мягко, но Ренделл выглядел разозленным и подавленным. Оно и понятно. Скорее всего, его ожидало списание на берег.

Джону было плевать на чужие чувства и судьбу старого психа, чье место он собирался занять. Но было одно «но»: Джон Сильвер не умел готовить. Совсем. Что ж, значит, надо выкручиваться.

Джон взял на руки трущуюся у ног Ренделла кошку и почесал её за ушами.

– Ух ты, какая красавица! Тебя тут хорошо кормят?

Хвостатая тварь моментально прониклась и затарахтела. Ренделл нахмурился ещё больше, однако его недовольный взгляд был направлен на кошку.

– Это твоя?

Ренделл молча отобрал кошку и прижал к себе. Джон вздохнул, изображая, как сожалеет о расставании с тварью.

– Это Бетси, – наконец-то пробурчал Ренделл.

Джон тоскливо уставился в пространство, а потом выдал:

– А я капитана Флинт за омегу принял. И даже сказал это вслух.

– И ты все еще жив?!

– Он просто не слышал, так что мне недолго осталось. А я ещё и готовить не умею. Да-а-а...

 

Джон умел нравиться людям. Ренделлу он понравился. Решив, что если Ренделл псих, то от его признания беды не будет. Тем более Джон давал не более нескольких часов, чтоб о его эпичном конфузе стало известно всему кораблю. А вот узнать это из первых уст стоило дорогого. Джон расчетливо показал свою слабость. Заодно понял, что если Ренделл и псих, то хитрый. По крайней мере, он решил, что развлечение продлится дольше, если неумеху Джона не вздернут на рее после первого же обеда, и согласился помочь со стряпнёй.

 

Наверное, Ренделл планировал, что будет отдавать указания: чего, сколько, куда и как. Но быстро не выдержал. Джон так усердно хлопал глазами и молол языком, что оказалось проще делать основную работу самому, а «прохвоста» оставить на подай-принеси. Вдвоем все равно веселее.

Впрочем, Джон подозревал, что у подобного разделения обязанностей есть оборотная сторона. Ренндел опасался научить его готовить. Что ж, у Джона вообще другие планы. Пиратский корабль – всего лишь временная остановка. Он тут точно не собирался задерживаться. Дотянуть до какого-нибудь порта, а там - прости прощай, капитан Флинт, наша встреча была ошибкой.

Пакет убитого Батлера лежал за пазухой. Джону не терпелось изучить его содержимое. Судя по тому шороху, который навел Флинт, искали именно его, и там было что-то до жути важное. Но когда принялись обшаривать пленников, Джон уже был в команде победителей, и сия участь его миновала. Когда же он остался один на камбузе, то чуть не сдох от любопытства. Дрожащими руками он раскрыл пакет.

«Настоящим уведомляю...»

Читая донесение Перреша при неверном свете масляной лампы и очага, Джон чувствовал, как у него в животе заплясали бабочки. Там было подробное изложение совершенно нелепого случая. Какой-то подыхающий испанец Васкез от обиды на начальство изложил Перрешу план по перевозке... Пяти. Миллионов. Золотых. Долларов.

Джону захотелось заорать и забегать по всем палубам. Ворваться в капитанскую каюту. Поцеловать Флинта. Залезть на грот-мачту и поорать от всей души. Трахнуть Флинта. Сделать ещё один круг по палубе. Сплясать с Ренделлом и просто немножко повыть от восторга. Порядок действий не важен. В идеале хотелось все это провернуть одновременно. Но жизнь сурова. Джон просто икнул, закусил кулак, поправил крепко стоящий член и треснулся затылком о переборку.

Пять. Миллионов. Золотых. Долларов.

Джон хотел их все, но, будучи реалистом, он понимал, что неплохо было бы получить хотя бы часть – долю, положенную ему, как члену команды. Проблема была в том, что он не отдал пакет сразу, решив сначала узнать, что там. А теперь получается – он вор. И что делать? Ввалиться к капитану и закосить под идиота? Типа, не знал, простите меня, дурака грешного. Оно само завалилось за пазуху. А Флинт будет смотреть на него, как солдат на вошь. Хотя если до Флинта дойдет, как Джон его назвал, то мучиться капитанским презрением ему, скорее всего, очень недолго. В лучшем случае. А то еще из самого омегу сделают.

Некоторое время Джон размышлял о длине и толщине капитанского члена. Отдерет ли его капитан на сухую или хотя бы слюной воспользуется? Как Флинт отреагирует, если Джон предложит отсосать? До этого он брал в рот только у омег. Ничего так. Не умер. А если Флинт согласится на отсос, то может его в процессе удастся за задницу помацать?

Мысли о возможном трахе с капитаном отогнали страх перед вероятной расправой, и в перевозбужденном мозге родилась идея – подкинуть бумаги в капитанскую каюту. Он и так, и эдак крутил и чем дальше, тем больше Джону казалось, что это будет наилучшим выходом. Не пойман – не вор. А то, что кэпа обозвал... Ну, от недотраха. За это не вешают. Вот Билли рассказывал, что у них так просто нельзя и какой-никакой свой закон есть. Конечно, Флинт, скорее всего, на хую вертел все это, но... Перед глазами снова встал Капитан. Хорош, зараза! С этими светлыми мыслями Джон завалился спать в отведенный ему гамак. Судя по разговорам, у него было несколько дней для реализации своего гениального плана.

 

****

Джон был готов к насмешкам за свой конфуз. Однако, как ни странно, ни в первый, ни во второй день никто и слова не сказал. Походу, Билли оказался куда более порядочным, чем следовало быть пирату. Да и Ренделл умел держать язык за зубами. Очень хитрый псих. И псих ли?

Остальные матросы были попроще. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд. Кто-то добродушнее, как Малдун, поведшийся на обещание вкусно кормить, а может просто обрадовавшийся новому лицу. Кто-то высокомернее, как Логан. Впрочем, может были и те, кто сам себе на уме. Разве сразу влезешь всем в душу? Вот тот же Дюфрейн, у которого надлежало получать продукты. Вроде на первый взгляд – бета-ромашка, но затесался же он как-то на пиратский корабль. И кем? Счетоводом! Джон вообще не знал, что на судах, тем более пиратских, есть такая должность.

Впрочем, на «Морже» вообще всё сложно. Джон слышал, что капитанов на пиратских судах избирают. Но разве можно такого как Флинт вот так взять и скинуть? Оказалось реально. Тот покоцанный – Сингалтон, что понтовался на захваченном корабле, оказался боцманом. Он метил на капитанское место. Это было ясно как божий день. Обхаживал всех и каждого. Даже к Джону подкатывал. Рассказал, какой Флинт плохой. И команду-то он не ценит, и три месяца они в море болтаются почти без добычи. И еще Флинт – отмороженный на всю голову и может с нихуя даже члена команды в расход отправить. Ибо вот такой он мудак. Из чего Джон сделал вывод, что про испанское золото Сингалтон не в курсе. А Флинт вполне возможно действительно редкостный мудак, ибо довел же обаяшка-капитан команду до бунта.

Джон покивал головой, потрещал и не сказал ни «да», ни «нет». Ибо вопрос в том, что надо самому Джону. Флинт, насколько понял Джон, разбирался в том, как проложить курс и как выиграть бой. Он капитанил уже лет десять. Если отбросить то, что Флинт его прибьет за зажатое донесение, то за золотом лучше отправляться под предводительством Флинта. Сингалтон – просто боцман. Ни дальновидности, ни грандиозных планов, окромя захвата власти. Походу, это предел его стремлений. Оно может и неплохо, вот только это сейчас боцман всем готов задницы лизать, а что будет, когда станет капитаном? Фантазия быстро нарисовала вальяжно сидящего в капитанской каюте Сингалтона. Что-то не то. В любом случае, стоит подсунуть бумаги, пока не поздно. Этим Джон и решил заняться.

 

Ему повезло. Ну, как повезло... За два дня он изучил привычки Флинта. Тот, кроме того, что, как положено пиратскому капитану, ел вместе со всеми, довольно много времени проводил на шканцах. Особенно по вечерам. По крайней мере, Джон заметил, что Флинт встретил там оба заката. Вряд ли это имело какой-либо практический смысл. А может и имело. Джон был хреновым моряком, точнее - ему недоставало опыта. Он и в море-то оказался первый раз и то случайно. Зато у него были другие навыки, например, проникать в запертые помещения.

 

Дождавшись, когда Флинт уберется из своей каюты, Джон через ближайший порт по левому борту закинул канат с кошкой до кормового порта. Да-а-а. Джон не знал, чья эта была гениальная идея установить пушки на корме, но надо сказать ему спасибо. Ибо обе были установлены аккурат в капитанской каюте. Сам, что ли, он из них палил? В любом случае, это облегчило задачу. Относительно. Ползти по борту, цепляясь за канат, то еще удовольствие.

Оказавшись в каюте, Джон огляделся. Из роскоши тут были только секретер, ковер и кровать. Относительная такая роскошь. Кровать была не слишком широкой. Вдвоем на ней всласть не побесишься, но всяко лучше, чем в гамаке. Джон не выдержал и уткнулся носом в подушку. Разумеется, только с целью удовлетворить любопытство. Альфой не пахло. Все перебивал мятно-хвойный запах, который смешивался с запахом перегара и свежего рома. Кэп – не альфа! Это вдохновляло до поджавшихся яиц. Правда, оставался вариант беты. Они тоже служили во флоте и изредка даже становились капитанами, но гораздо приятнее думать, что Флинт – омега.

Джон с трудом оторвался от постели и привел её в порядок. Он снова огляделся в поисках новых доказательств. Теперь они буквально кричали о себе и лезли в глаза. Книги. Джон глянул. Ха! Да тут, кроме всякой философской чепухи, на полке стояли любовные романы! Обалдеть! Две тонких чайных чашки с блюдцами. Разве альфы из таких пьют? Ну, пьют, конечно, если лорды, но пиратский капитан? Порядок на столе. Нет, и среди альф есть аккуратисты, однако в данном случае это точно лишнее доказательство омежности Флинта. Куда команда смотрит?

– Это будет нашей маленькой тайной, – прошептал Джон, прикидывая, куда положить конверт.

Мысль об омеге-капитане пьянила не хуже вина или того самого рома, которым так притягательно пах капитан. Джон не удержался и взял чистый лист из стопки бумаги и перо.

«Возвращаю вам, капитан, то, что вы так усердно искали. Надеюсь на ваше милосердие и снисхождение...» Джон закусил кончик пера. Интересно, Флинт вычислит или нет? Может подписаться? Например: «С любовью, Джон Сильвер»? Джон сроду не писал любовных записок, это, конечно, тоже не совсем она, но всё-таки. Взбесится или посмеется? А Флинт вообще умеет улыбаться? Все два дня наблюдений у Флинта на лице было только одно выражение – суровое. Воспоминания о насупленных бровях вернули с небес на землю. Джон ограничился запиской без подписи. Подумал немного и сунул бумаги под карту на столе. С первого взгляда не видно, но если будет с ней работать, то тут же заметит.

Довольный своей проделкой, Джон убрался тем же путем. Сегодня-завтра Флинт найдет маршрут испанского галеона, и они отправятся за золотом. Восхитительную картину будущего портил только Сингалтон и его планы по свержению Флинта. Но даже если Флинта разжалуют, то Сингалтон же не полный идиот. Он тоже пойдет за золотом и всё будет хорошо. А если Флинт – омега, то сто пудов к Флинту-матросу подкатить легче. Главное, чтоб его не повесили.

 

Какую он сотворил херню, Джон понял только на следующий день.

С утра Сингалтон поднял всех на шкафут и принялся откровенно мутить народ.

Джон растерялся. Он ещё недостаточно хорошо знал команду и не представлял, сколько голосов получит Сингалтон. Меньше всего Джону хотелось оказаться с проигравшими. Так что остро стоял вопрос, как так вовремя поднять руку или крикнуть, чтоб не пролететь мимо цели. Но и победы Сингалтону он не желал. На всякий случай Джон старался не высовываться и ничего не упустить.

Вот Гейтс прошел в капитанскую каюту. Вот Билли посмотрел по сторонам. Тоже, походу, оценивает обстановку. Вот Ренделл снова включил идиота. Дюфрейн водил носом и поблескивал очками. Морли явно поддерживал Сингалтона. Логан с чувством превосходства выпятил грудь. Рядом с ним спокойно стоял пожилой де Грут – корабельный мастер. Он был скорее сосредоточен, просто ожидая развязки. Что-то подсказывало Джону, что это не первый бунт на корабле для него. Равно как и для корабельного врача – Хауэла. Тот вообще смотрел на все происходящее с отстраненным интересом. Ну да, не нужно большого ума, чтоб понять, что эти двое всегда будут на коне.

Шум усиливался. И когда Сингалтон уже был готов поставить вопрос на голосование, распахнулась дверь. Вышел Флинт. Твою мать! Джон чуть не ослеп от белоснежности холста рубашки, начищенных сапог и блеска бриллианта в ухе. Если б в капитаны выбирали по внешним данным, Флинт был бы адмиралом всего пиратского флота.

Флинт не стал задерживаться на шканцах. Он спустился на шкафут и показал судовой журнал. Народ притих.

– Тут сказали, что я вас не уважаю, – начал Флинт, обводя взглядом команду. – Но...

Джон охренел. Флинт буквально в пять минут размазал все возражения Сингалтона рассказом о Васкезе и золоте. Но самое главное - он сказал, что эта история была записана Перрешем в судовой журнал, из которого некий подлый негодяй вырвал страницу. Джон сначала не понял, что за бред Флинт несет. На кой записывать секретные сведения, которые Перреш хотел передать депешей, в судовой журнал? Перреш сам, что ли, собирался напасть на самый большой галеон, утыканный пушками, какой только можно вообразить? Однако подобная нелепость, походу, вызвала вопросы только у Джона. Остальные слушали и верили каждому слову. Оказалось, Флинт не просто так нес всю эту чушь. В краже страницы с расписанием галеона «Урка де Луна» он обвинил Сингалтона.

Понятное дело, что Сингалтон отверг возводимую на него напраслину. Гейтс предложил провести расследование. Джон поджал булки. Сингалтон предпочел поединок.

А потом случилось это.

Флинт сразился с Сингалтоном. Джон поджал булки ещё раз. Не в страхе за Флинта, хотя Сингалтон был явно крупнее. Джон испугался самого Флинта. Ибо дрались оба не просто до смерти. Сломав сабли, они схватились на кулаках. Но было страшно не это, а то, как озверевший в край Флинт колошматил уже мертвого Сингалтона, превращая его голову в кашу.

Джону стало абсолютно неважно, кто Флинт – альфа, омега или бета. Хоть эпсилон-дельта. Флинт – зверь. Монстр. Чудовище. Слухи не врут. И что важно, он - расчетливый зверь. Джон наверняка жив только потому, что до этого момента Сингалтон представлял собой большую угрозу, а Флинт не хотел усугублять свое положение расправой над новым членом команды.

Пока Джон все это соображал, покрытый кровью Флинт достал из кармана мертвого Сингалтона сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги и протянул его Билли. Тот подтвердил, что это та самая вырванная страница.

Значит, хороший мальчик Билли на стороне Флинта и даже готов соврать ради него всей команде – сделал вывод Джон.

В ужасе от того, что сделает с ним Флинт, когда найдет его записку, Джон на подгибающихся ногах отступил назад. Ясно одно – Флинт каким-то чудом не нашел послание, иначе бы они не стал устраивать представление с журналом. Надо действовать. Срочно.

Джон оценил обстановку. Команда прибывала в ахуе от произошедшего. К Флинту подошёл Хауэл и предложил пройти в лазарет. Гейтс принялся успокаивать народ и предложил Билли в боцманы. Все обсуждали планы похода за золотом и глумились над Сингалтоном.

Прикинув тапок к носу, Джон понял: вот он – идеальный момент. Флинт в лазарете, толпа занята. Воруй – не хочу! Пользуясь тем, что никому нет дела ни до самого Джона, ни до отпертой капитанской каюты, он просто туда вошел.

Сердце билось где-то у горла. Как-никак он в логове зверя. Такого милого цивильного зверя, который книжки читает, чаек пьёт из фарфоровых чашек и в любой момент порвет на ленточки. Просто потому, что так надо. На фиг! Ибо нефиг!

Джон огляделся и протопал к столу. Верно. Флинт, видимо, занятый разборками, а может знавший, как плыть к Насау без всяких карт, не видел милейшей, прости господи, «любовной записки». Не верящий ни в бога, ни в дьявола Джон перекрестился и, сцапав бумаги, поспешил убраться.

 

На палубе вроде как ничего не изменилось. В ожидании обещанного большого куша народ радостно гудел. Джон соскользнул со шканцев и нос к носу столкнулся Ренделлом.

– Мы не любим воров, – заявил он.

У Джона по спине потёк холодок.

– Ренделл, – пихнул Ренделла Малдун, – ты перепутал. Вор вот!

Джон и Ренндел уставились туда, куда ткнул пальцем Малдун. Двое матросов справляли нужду прямо на труп Сингалтона. М-дя.

Тут появился Флинт. Сердце ухнуло в пятки. Но Флинт не обращал на него никакого внимания, приказав прекратить измываться над мертвым телом. Не хмурился даже как обычно. Еще бы. Зверюга налопался кровушки. Можно и с де Грутом спокойно трындеть.

Вот кабы Джон лично не видел, на что способен Флинт, в жизни б не поверил. Даже несмотря на ссадины на лице и кулаках. Ну не мог человек с этим ясным взором с таким наслаждением крушить черепа. Вот. Век живи, век учись. Не доверяй зеленоглазым рыжим красавцам. Шею свернут, а потом будут обсуждать направление ветра.

Пользуясь тем, что в основном все торчали на верхней палубе, Джон устроился на камбузе. У него стучали зубы. Ему хоть несколько минут необходимо побыть наедине с собой. Встряхнуться, прийти в себя, чтоб и дальше изображать порядочного кока.

Пакет чувствовался сквозь подкладку куртки. Джон решил ещё раз взглянуть на то, что доставило ему столько неприятностей. Он сунул руку в карман и достал пакет. Один конверт. Без записки.

Джон в тупой надежде, что его записка завалилась за подкладку, обшарил куртку и даже заглянул себе в штаны. Увы, ничего кроме члена и яиц там не было. Джон огляделся. Он отлично помнил, как, оказавшись в каюте Флинта, подошел к столу, левой рукой приподнял карту, правой взял конверт и лежащую сверху записку и сунул их во внутренний карман куртки. Судя по всему, конверт попал в карман, а записка мимо. Трындец.

До Насау черт знает сколько миль. Флинт сейчас пойдет в свою каюту. Поймет, что кто-то там был и этот кто-то сейчас на корабле. Сколько ему понадобится времени сообразить, кто такой шустрый и красивый? По любому куда раньше, чем они дойдут до Насау. Перед глазами снова возникла картина: «Флинт, разрывающий врага на части». В роли врага был один незадачливый, хоть и дико симпатичный юноша. Ну уж нет. Джон вот так просто сдохнуть не согласен.

Когда послышались шаги и голос Билли, Джон почти спокойно смотрел на затухающие искры.

 

Флинт сидел за столом в своей каюте. Он успел отмыться от кровищи и переодеться. Такой весь чистенький, причесанный. Приличный джентльмен. Впечатление портили разве что потемневшие ссадины. И пистолет на столе. И стоящие сзади Билли с Гейтсом.

Джон состряпал умильную моську. Флинт ткнул в лежащую перед ним трижды клятую записку.

– Ты б ещё подписался.

– Ну, была такая светлая идея, но я решил сохранить интригу.

Флинт посмотрел... Странно.

– Ладно, ближе к делу. Мистер Сильвер, расписание. Где оно?

Джон облизал пересохшие губы.

– В данный момент вы на него смотрите.

Флинт недовольно поднял бровь.

– Все сведения тут, – Джон постучал себя по голове. – Я сжег депешу, но всё запомнил. До последней запятой.

Флинт затрепетал ноздрями и приказал:

– Обыщите!

Джон не растерялся. Стоило только Гейтсу с Билли потянуться к нему, он с апломбом заявил:

– Я сам. Не люблю, когда меня лапают те, с кем у меня нет серьезных отношений!

Билли быстро отдернул руки. Гейтса перекосило. Воспользовавшись моментом, Джон стал снимать куртку. Причем делал он это довольно медленно. Сначала с одного плеча, потом с другого. Он бы и дольше снимал, жаль, не додумался застегнуть. Как только куртка была снята, он, не отводя взгляда от Флинта, резко бросил её в сторону Билли. Тот добросовестно принялся выворачивать карманы. Взгляд Флинта стал пристальным. Джон вытащил подол рубашки из-за пояса и обнажил свой живот. Нет, стыдиться там было нечего. Все восемь кубиков, которые так любили перебирать любовники и любовницы и темная дорожка волос в наличии. Джон рискнул и не просто поднял рубашку вверх, а стащил и таким же эффектным жестом отбросил её. На этот раз в сторону Гейтса.

Гейтс что-то там крякнул. Кажется, даже в отмахнулся, и рубашка шлепнулась на пол. Джон не разобрал. Его больше интересовала реакция Флинта. Тот сидел с каменной мордой, словно слушал малозначительный скучнейший отчет. Только глаза потемнели. Кровь ударила Джону в голову и прилила к члену. Что ж, раз Флинт молчит, значит, ему нравится зрелище. Уже не особо ясно мысля, Джон положил руку на пояс штанов. Он готов показать больше. Гейтс хлопнул себя по лбу. Справа раздалось пыхтение Билли.

– Довольно. Садись и пиши, – приказал Флинт.

Причем приказал, сука, вполне обычным голосом. Ну и ладно! Джон не стал одеваться, а уселся напротив как есть и принялся писать, изредка поглядывая на Флинта и покусывая перо.

– Вот.

Флинт уткнулся в написанное. Джон закусил губу.

– А где место стоянки для пополнения запаса воды?

Джон хмыкнул:

– А это я скажу, когда будем на во-о-от тут. Мне кажется, я так дольше проживу.

Флинт умел улыбаться, но только криво и насмешливо.

– Давайте Йоджи позовем, – предложил Гейтс, – он ему живо язык развяжет.

Джон цокнул языком:

– Очень неудачная идея. Только без рук! Я – существо нежное, отвратительно переношу боль. Могу наплести что угодно, а потом брякнусь в обморок и буду там валяться, пока не сдохну. Таким образом, у вас на руках будут недостоверные сведения и труп.

– Сколько оно болтает, – вздохнул Флинт.

– И заметьте, джентльмены, только по делу. Возьмите меня в команду, дайте долю, и я покажу вам, где будет стоянка «Урки де Луна».

Флинт снова усмехнулся своей кривой ухмылочкой.

– А что помешает пристрелить тебя потом?

– О-у-у. Мы доберемся до золота через двадцать два дня. За это время мы можем подружиться. Просто знайте: пока мы на одной стороне, мне можно доверять безоговорочно.

 

Ему не разбили нос и не посадили под арест. Смысл привлекать внимание к его персоне? Хотя, кажется, он основательно достал Флинта. Джон прекрасно видел, на что способен этот человек. Но всё же надо было отдать должное – он умел думать и обладал гибким умом. Осталось только доказать ему, что Джон Сильвер – самый нужный человек на белом свете.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Оказавшись вновь у плиты, Джон задумался. Его не посадили под арест, не избили, хотя Билли по ходу припекло из-за маленького представления, устроенного Джоном для Флинта. А их с Гейтсом никто не звал. Джону начало казаться, если бы старшого с боцманом не было, Флинт мог бы себе позволить чуть больше внимания. Напрасно Джон напоминал себе, на что способен этот псих. Потом плюнул и решил, что его фантазии о Флинте-омеге просто помогают справляться со страхом.

Джон не раз и не два стучал себя по макушке за проёб с запиской. Но что сделано, то сделано. Он жив. Он цел. Если не будет идиотом, то, при благоприятном раскладе, может вскорости забить на всех пиратов мира и устроить себе персональный рай. Главное: разобраться кто, с кем, почём и сколько раз.

Джон не чурался остальных матросов. Напротив, он старался показать, что он за любой кипеш, кроме голодовки.

Под вечер, когда все, кроме вахтенных, спящих и, разумеется, Флинта кучковались в кают-компании, Джон обязательно присоединялся.

Самые горластые обычно занимали скамейки возле большого стола. Туда же затаскивали Билли. Во главе стола сидел Гейтс. Но по ходу он следил больше за порядком, чем развлекался. Дюфрейн старался забиться в угол и торчал оттуда, как таракан из щели. На лавке у переборки вольготно располагался молчаливый азиат – Йоджи – тот самый мастер развязывания языков. Палач. Такой невозмутимый и совсем не кровожадный. Малдун сказал, что у него есть какой-то Дзэн.

С Малдуном оказалось проще всего. Обычный канонир, сверкая остатками зубов и лысиной, просто порадовался новому лицу и веселому трёпу.

Оно и понятно. Заняться, в сущности, нечем. Джон искренне удивился, что на борту, оказывается, были запрещены азартные игры и пари. То есть карты и кости можно, но только без всяких ставок. Ну и смысл? Вот тебе и пиратская вольница. Напрасно Джон рассчитывал разжиться несколькими монетами. Он знал все уловки игроков, но пальцы шкуркой не чистил, и своих костей у него не было. Даже за карты садился с засученными до локтей рукавами. Просто у него была хорошая память, и он умел считать. Он был уверен, что через несколько дней, когда судно встанет в гавани Насау, ему не придется свистеть дырками в карманах. Увы и ах.

Зато пить было можно от пуза. Лучше б наоборот. Но кто бы его спрашивал.

– Это Карибы, Джонни, – лыбился Малдун. – Тут нельзя иначе. Хауэл строго приказал добавлять ром.

Джон и без корабельного врача знал, как быстро тухнет вода в этих широтах.

Ром. Ром. Ром. На корабле всегда должен быть ром. Флинт за этим следил.

Про самого Флинта говорили, что он может одним глотком выпить бутылку, за вечер выхлебать бочонок и будет трезв. Джон такой способностью не обладал, но около него всегда стояла кружка с ромом. Не будучи любителем терять голову, он не выпивал и половины.

Из всех развлечений, кроме рома и всяких там меряний узлами, типа «чья правая рука сильнее», оставался треп.

На прежнем судне любили рассказывать об омегах, морских чудовищах и страшных ужасных пиратах. Здесь в ходу были истории об омегах, морских чудовищах и страшных и ужасных охотниках за пиратами.

Правда, от косноязычности большинства у Джона уши в трубочки сворачивались. Ну как так путано и без огонька можно излагать? Не страшно. Не интересно. Не встает. И даже не смешно.

Джон честно молчал аж целый вечер и ещё немного. Он просто отвечал на расспросы. Но наконец, после очередного: «А вот... Это... Короч... Цыпа такая вся... Сиськи вот такенные! И полирует за недорого...» у Джона лопнула терпелка.

– Мистер Добс, ваше красноречие напомнило мне, почему я стал пиратом.

Слова Джона заставили чуток примолкнуть окружающих. Наверное, кое-кто задумался, как одно с другим вяжется. Да никак. Но если надо, Джон свяжет двойным морским и воровским узлами.

– Всем известно, что я вступил в ваше... в наше братство добровольно. За это право мне даже пришлось сразиться.

Все одобрительно загудели. Почти все.

– Но, джентльмены! Вы можете мне не верить, но... – Джон выдержал паузу. – Я не говорю, что с детства горел желанием плавать под черным флагом. Но! Помню, как сейчас. Мне пятнадцать. Я мечусь между плитой, погребом и столами. Хозяин орёт, словно ему скипидару под хвост налили. Посетители тоже не затыкаются. Каждый мнит себя морским волком. Нет, тигром. Бизоном. Медведем. В общем, звероферма «Дикий лес». Хотя сам трактир назывался «Адмирал Бенбоу». Но не об этом. Я туда-сюда. Нагибаюсь подбросить дров в плиту, и тут... Тишина. Поднимаю голову – в дверях... Вот такой вот шкаф! Ну, то есть, человек. Только головой балку сшибает и плечами дверные косяки сворачивает. Я выдохнул и как положено: «Чего изволите? Проходите!» А сам... Знаете, я не стесняюсь признаться, что хвост-то поджал. Если что, то не я один такой «храбрый» был.

– А чо он такой грозный-то? – спросил Малдун. – Мужиков, шоль, крупнее гномов не видали?

– Вот! Мистер Малдун, вы зрите в самый корень. Что в нём такого грозного, кроме размера? А то, что у него была одна нога! Вторая же деревянная. Одна рука! Вместо второй - железный крюк. И один глаз! А вместо него – ничего. Повязка. Черная!

За столом захохотали, обзывая посетителя «половиной», недокомплектом и «полным набором». Джон дождался, пока шум поутихнет, и продолжил.

– Да, это забавно. Мы б тоже, наверное, посмеялись. Но у мужика было четыре пистолета и одна сабля. А в «Адмирале» лучше всех был вооружен я – двумя столовыми ножами. И те были воткнуты в чурбак. Так что с судьбой спорить не стал. Засунул узел куда подальше. Мужика усадил. Стол накрыл. Ром, бренди. Всё как должно. Ну, мужик уселся. Ром кушает. Барашком закусывает. Тудым-сюдым. Вроде доволен. Ну и народ расслабил булки. Тут меня хозяин дёргает: «Иди, – говорит, – спроси, где он ногу потерял?».

– Чо, сам не пошёл?

– Пффф... Конечно нет. Он что, храбрый, что ли? Ну, а мне или поленом по спине от хозяина, или чем от этого прилетит. Ладно. Подхожу. Все ли понравилось уважаемому сэру? Тот головой кивает. Доволен. Я снова: «Вы, наверное, много плавали? А где ногу потеряли?». Мужик потребовал ещё рома и рассказал, что брали они возле Кубы фрегат. Вся команда на абордаж пошла! И он уже почти взошел на борт, когда… Ба-ба-бах! Ему ядром оторвало ногу.

– Стой-стой! Если он уже почти на палубе, – влез Малдун, размахивая руками, – то вот где пушки-то стояли? Как они это...

– За что купил, за то продаю. Короче. Меня хозяин опять к себе зовет. «Иди, – говорит, – узнай, как он без руки остался». Я снова к мужику. Он рассказывает, что плавал возле Египта. Брали они галеру самого турецкого султана. Опять абордаж. Палуба в кровище. Головы летят. Турки мелко нашинкованы. А он сразу к турецким бабам в трюм. А там – красотища! – Джон прикрыл глаза и состряпал такую физиономию, словно сам в этом гареме наслаждался. – Турчанки все томные! Глаза с поволокой! Ресницы порхают. Груди под тонким шелком колышутся. Засмотрелся он на эту красоту и не заметил ихнего евнуха, что к гарему приставлен. Только руку протянул, а евнух ятаганом херакс! И нет руки. Ну, все повздыхали, посочувствовали мужику. А я не стал дожидаться хозяина и спрашиваю: «А глаз как же?». Мужик только крюком махнул и говорит: «Да полная хуйня. Чайка, сука, насрала». Да что ж за чайка-то такая была, что глаза не стало? А мужик помолчал так трагически и говорит: «Чайка насрала, а я забыл, что у меня крюк…»*

Судя по громогласному хохоту, народу понравилось. Правда, стоило веселью улечься, как Хауэл поинтересовался:

– Мистер Сильвер, так что из этого подвигло вас стать пиратом?

Зануда! Джон ухмыльнулся:

– Так это только начало истории. Мужик остановился у нас в трактире и на следующий день...

– Что?! – раздалось сразу несколько голосов.

– А вот это я расскажу вам завтра. Я так понимаю, скоро будет сигнал к тушению огней.

– Ну прям Шахерезада,– пробурчал под нос Хауэл.*

Джон понятия не имел, кто такая Шахерезада, но на всякий случай хмыкнул и больше ничего не сказал. Следующую охренительную историю ещё надо было придумать.

 

****

После разборки с Сингалтоном Флинта любить больше не стали. Бояться – да. Ненавидели? Трудно сказать. Открыто против вроде не выступали и вообще предпочитали Флинта не обсуждать. Джон не мог понять, радует его такое отношение к Флинту или бесит. Но вот что однозначно его бесило, так это Ренделл.

Старый псих принялся его третировать. Он постоянно бубнил себе под нос что-то про воров и мошенников. Потом и вовсе начал дурить, посылая его к Дюфрейну за всякой фигней. А вот это уже попахивало подставой.

Джон считал себя очень терпеливым, но ему не раз и не два хотелось взять большой черпак и треснуть вредного ебаната по черепу. Может тогда мозги на место встанут?

Апофигей случился на пятый день пути.

Джон вдохновенно рассказывал историю о воре, укравшем заколдованный кошелёк, когда Ренделл, глядя на Джона, принялся бубнить:

– Крыса-крыса-крыса...

Джона передернуло. Он прекрасно понимал, что старый ебанат обвинял его в воровстве у своих. Страшный грех и глупость. Джон сам таких не любил. Но когда Джон прибрал перрешевский конверт с маршрутом «Урки», то своим среди пиратов он не был. И у Флинта он конверт не воровал. Он забирал свое. Так какого черта Ренделл его доводит? Понятно какого. Но это пора прекратить.

Впрочем, остальные приняли выпад Ренделла за его очередной приступ. Кто захихикал, кто смущенно отвел глаза, словно чужое безумие было чем-то неприличным. Малдун смотрел с простодушным удивлением. Логан свысока. Он-то был уверен, что его минует участь сея. Де Грут грустно вздохнул. Взгляд Хауэла стал внимательным. Йоджи принципиально не замечал. Билли и Гейтс переглянулись. Ну, понятно. Эти-то в курсе. А вот знают ли они, что псих по ходу совсем не псих? Джон изобразил сочувственную улыбку:

– Что ты, Ренделл, не волнуйся. Бетси переловит всех крыс.

Ренделл уставился на него, ткнул пальцем и громко закричал:

– Краса-а-а!!!!

Джону захотелось заломить психу руку, прижать мордой к столу и подробно всё растолковать. Желательно при каждом слове стуча его башкой об стол. Однако ж пришлось изобразить печаль. Для пущей убедительности Джон трагически заломил брови. Смешки смолкли.

– Так что дальше-то было? – спросил Дули.

То ли его правда интересовал конец истории, то ли он хотел отвлечься от ренделловской выходки, которая вдруг перестала казаться забавной.

 

Из всех христианских добродетелей у Джона наличествовало лишь терпение, столь мало свойственное альфам, когда их задевают. Именно благодаря своему умению не срываться, он вчера не устроил разборки с Ренделлом, но следовало поговорить и расставить все точки. Тем более гнев вчера так клокотал у горла, что Джону едва удалось заснуть.

Утро не принесло успокоения. Джон не выспался и пребывал в дурном настроении, чем, кажется, забавлял Ренделла. Что ж, пришло время поговорить.

– Послушай, друг мой Ренделл...

– Мы не друзья.

– Н-да? – терпелка Джона трещала по швам. – Хорошо. Так какого же хрена ты позволяешь себе такие шуточки?

– Хе-хе-хе! – Ренделл невозмутимо шкрябал морковку

Джон вонзил нож в стол прямо перед собой.

– Слушай сюда. Ты очень лихо косишь под идиота перед всей командой. Но мы-то с тобой знаем... – Джон старался говорить спокойно. Получалось почти ласково. Только от сдерживаемой злости зачесались зубы. –...Что твое сумасшествие – сплошной фарс. Зачем тебе это, Ренделл?

Ренделл отложил нож и поднял голову.

– А вот я думаю затем, что ты, – Джон нехорошо прищурился, – как и я, не горишь желанием ходить на абордаж и подставляться по пули.

Ренделл не испугался, нет. Блеклые голубые глаза налились бешенством. К морде прилила кровь, от чего шрамы и оспины стали заметнее.

– Да, Ренделл! Это было умно. Ты и долю имеешь, и шкурой не рискуешь! Красавчик! Да ты такой же, как я!

Джон оскалился, даже не пытаясь изобразить подобие улыбки. Ренделл оскалился в ответ:

– Сам готовь! – рявкнул он и, бросив нож, развернулся и потопал на выход.

Джон победно ухмыльнулся. Он таки угадал. И будь он не Джон Сильвер, Ренделл не посмеет больше раззявить пасть. А то, что свалил, так похуй. За пять дней Джон овладел почти всеми премудростями.

Вот сейчас он вполне самостоятельно сварит похлебку. Порядок ему уже был известен. Сначала мясо. Поварить. Потом всякие луки, морковки, крупу какую-нибудь. Соль по вкусу. Да ни фига сложного! Вообще не понятно, почему он раньше не мог приготовить ничего сложнее яичницы.

Спустя полтора часа Джон с улыбкой разливал суп. Никто не возмущался. Разве что Ренделл кривил рожу.

Джон украдкой показал ему средний палец.

 

****

Наконец-то вперёдсмотрящий завопил: «Земля!». Джон бегом бросился на палубу. Там уже стояли Флинт с де Грутом и Гейтсом и по очереди пырились в подзорную трубу. Ну и остальные тоже там же отирались. Кто к борту прилип, кто на ванты взобрался.

Флинт опять был хорош до безобразия. Усы подкручены, хвостик на затылке торчит, рубашка наглажена. Пойди еще и мылся сегодня. Джон забыл, зачем выскочил. Какая земля? Какой порт? Какой форт? Джона гораздо больше взволновало, что вырез рубашки был достаточно глубок, чтоб разглядеть чуть больше, чем ключицы. Радовало что шемиз** Кэп, как и остальные пираты, не признавал принципиально. Оно и понятно в такой-то жаре. Ну и молодец. Обзора больше.

Джон так и пялился, пока Малдун не огрел по спине и не спросил:

– Хочешь с нами в первой лодке?

– Э... Да. А можно?

Малдун подошёл к Билли и принялся что-то объяснять. Билли время от времени поглядывал на Джона. Потом сказал:

– Мистер Сильвер! На берег пойдете со мной. В первой лодке. Дело есть.

Флинт наконец-то что-то там рассмотрел и приказал поднять флаг.

Джон осклабился во все тридцать два. Только бы пристать к берегу. Кэп Кэпом, а яйца уже звенят. Джон не собирался быть особо переборчивым. Он вообще не верил, что ему разрешат сойти на берег.

Рано радовался. Его припахали к погрузке захваченного табака и сахара. Мог бы, конечно, свинтить, но Малдун на вопрос: «Чья эта земля?» восторженно заорал:

– Наша!

То есть, тут нет властей, а пиратские капитаны – если не цари и боги, то уж точно имеют неограниченное влияние. Можно, конечно, бодро поскакать в неизвестном направлении и поискать другого кэпа. Только не ясно в каком, кого и зачем. Тем более что к Флинту он уже более или менее привык. Вдобавок Билли то и дело на него поглядывал. Догляделся до того, что Малдун похабно заржал и выдал:

– Джон, по ходу наш Билли на тебя запал. Шлюхам опять облом.

– Я, парни, вас всех люблю, но исключительно как братьев по оружию.

Джон, конечно, прекрасно знал, откуда растут ноги у внимания Билли. Но вот словечко «опять» навело его на размышление. Впрочем, Джон решил не забивать пока голову. Земная твердь под ногами вместо покачивающейся палубы, простор по сравнению с кораблем и омеги, которые не притворяются альфами. Правда, Малдун толковал о шлюхах, чьи принципы, как известно, просты и незамысловаты: нет денег – нет любви.

В карманах у Джона лежал только презерватив, выданный Хауэлом. Эти кишки овцы Джон терпеть не мог. Но куда деваться? Хауэл пригрозил, что не будет лечить и расписал в подробностях, как от срамных болезней проваливается нос, да пригрозил, что ссать Джон будет так, словно у него в моче битое стекло. Убедительно. Осталось решить вопрос с применением этой кишки без привлечения денег. Тут Джон надеялся на свое обаяние. Мысленно он уже был в нежных объятьях. Главное – отвязаться от Малдуна с Билли и очкарика Дюфрейнена.

Облом. Ромашка-Дюфрейн изображал главного и велел ему и Билли идти вместе с ним. Груз надо сдать. Ну, пошли сдавать. Раз уж без Джона они не в состоянии справиться.

 

Груз сдавали негру, которого все дружно именовали мистером Скоттом, и хорошенькой блондинке мисс Гатри.

Блондинка явно альфа. Против женщин-альф Джон ничего не имел. Он даже с одной такой крутил довольно долгий роман. Аж месяца два. Норов у неё – не приведи господь, но в койке – просто огонь. Вот и эта, наверное, такая же. С характером. Джон не ошибся. Как он ни строил глазки, ему достался лишь один быстрый оценивающий взгляд.

Девица Гатри была недовольна, что груз ей сдавал Дюфрейн. Ой, ну говорила бы прямо: «Какой-то сраный счетовод!». Мисс всё спрашивала, где Флинт. Дюфрейн заверил её, что Флинт обязательно засвидетельствует свое почтение. Только позже. «Когда нарядится», – мысленно добавил Джон, и мисс почему-то ему начала нравиться меньше. Она не стала симпатичнее, даже когда рассчиталась на месте. Зато Дюфрейн рассыпался в благодарностях. Тьфу.

 

Дюфрейн отсчитал часть денег и вручил их Малдуну. Тот издал победный клич. Но Дюфрейн его одернул, и они о чем-то принялись препираться. Словно рожая ежа, Дюфрейн добавил ещё несколько монет.

– Джон! А теперь ты идешь с нами! – с улыбкой до ушей сказал Малдун.

Джон понимал, что они собрались по бабам и...

– Капитан сказал закупить ром и провизию. Кок идет с нами.

– Билли, ты чо?! – возмутился Малдун.

Билли отвел Малдуна в сторону и долго что-то ему втолковывал. Малдун чесал лысину, тряс головой, в конце концов, показал два больших пальца и ускакал резвым козликом. А они втроем пошли закупаться.

 

По Насау часа три мотались. Затарились всем, чем можно и главное ромом. Из хорошего. Джон узнал, как тут все устроено. Убедился, что Флинта побаиваются. Сам Джон теперь был: «Это наш кок с «Моржа». Дюфрейн любезно пояснил:

– Надо просто говорить, что ты с Флинтом, и к тебе не будет вопросов. Ну и сам не нарывайся...

Что ж, это объясняло, почему такая ромашка, как Дюфрейн, чувствовал себя уверенно. Хотя рядом с Билли, наверное, и без Флинта за спиной в любой дыре не страшно. Оказалось хрен там.

–...Но с парнями Чарльза Вейна лучше не обострять. Он чокнутый. И команда такая же.

Ага, значит, у этого Чокнутого тёрки с Флинтом.

Дюфрейн видно любил попонтоваться и в кои-то веки дорвался до командования. Правда, командовал он одним Джоном, и это бесило неимоверно. Утешала мысль, что Джон, подобно Ренделлу, всегда может плюнуть в миску очкастого счетовода. Ага, была у Психа такая милая привычка. То-то народ радовался, когда на раздаче стоял всегда приветливый Джон.

 

Дюфрейн с Билли точно заслужили не только плевок в суп, но и ещё какую-нибудь пакость. Ром, зерно и ещё кучу всего, включая кур со свиньями, было велено отправить на борт. Нет, Джону помогли погрузить запасы и на веслах он не сидел. Но на борт! Опять на борт! А там уже Гейтс:

– Мистер Сильвер, приготовьте к вечеру хороший ужин. Праздничный. Это приказ.

Джон только надеялся, что у него на физиономии не отразилось, куда Гейтс должен засунуть себе эти приказы и вообще все идеи его происхождения, а так же способы безвременной кончины. Поиздевались над ним знатно.

Билли же только хмыкнул. По ходу засранец всё отлично знал. А пока они таскались по Насау, Флинт уже свинтил, и Джон не увидел его при полном параде. Обидно. Ни шлюх потискать, ни наряженного капитана посмотреть.

 

– Вот тебе, Дюфрейн! Сдохни, сука! Вот тебе, Гейтс! Получай! А это тебе, Билли Бонс! Получай! О! Ренделл! Привет. Поможешь ощипать птицу?

Ренделл скептически взглянул на обезглавленные куриные тушки и уселся на чурбак. После вчерашней ссоры старый псих предпочитал только наблюдать, ожидая пока Джон сотворит что-нибудь совсем непотребное. Джон напротив, сдал назад и общался с ним как обычно. Правда, теперь он решал, что и когда класть в котел. Но и упахиваться приходилось вдвое больше.

– Знаешь, Ренделл, можешь сколько угодно на меня злиться и сидеть сложа руки, но Гейтс распорядился сделать все по высшему разряду. Если я облажаюсь – мне, конечно, будет пиздец. Базара нет. Распнут, выпотрошат и высушат. Но парням праздник будет испорчен. Так, Бетси? – Джон отрезал шейку и швырнул её кошке. Ренделловская скотина уже слопала две и третью жрать не торопилась. – Заелась ты, красавица. Так как? Месть или праздник?

Ренделл молчал. И тут до Джона дошло.

– Да ты не на меня злишься! Ты злишься на остальных! Вот я болван! Хах!

Ренделл презрительно фыркнул.

– Ну да, да. Не только на меня. И таким образом ты убьёшь двух зайцев. И меня изживешь, и команду проучишь.

Ренделл ухмыльнулся самодовольно. Джон перестал притворяться добродушным малым.

– Вот только без меня ни черта не выйдет. Ни черта. И ты, наверное, уже знаешь, почему.

Самодовольство пропало, Ренделл внимательно смотрел. Джон понял, что если тот о чем-то догадывается, то точно не знает. Сказать или нет?

– Вор! – наконец-то соизволил раскрыть рот старый псих.

– Возмущено сказал пират, участвующий в грабежах. – Джон хорошо знал, что воровать у своих – страшный грех, но не мог не подковырнуть.

– Крыса!

– Киса, я похож на крысу? – обратился Джон к кошке.

Бетси оторвалась от шейки, которую она грызла весьма лениво, и уставилась на Джона. Потом вновь вернулась к курятине.

– Во-о-от. Ваши наблюдения, мистер Ренделл, ошибочны. Бетси – свидетель. Не был. Не виноват. Не участвовал. И вообще! Я – котик!

– Ты свернешь себе шею.

– Ну, ты же не хочешь, чтоб всё закончилось сегодня вечером? Я, между прочим, тебя не стал закладывать.

Взгляд психа стал острым.

– Ты ещё не понял? Мы с тобой охуенная команда. Смотри. Оба при деле. Вдвоем не надрываемся. И будем очень скоро при деньгах...

Ренделл всхрапнул, взялся за нож и попер на Джона. На секунду Джону показалось, что сейчас старый ебантяй перережет ему глотку, но тот схватил куриную тушку и со всей дури хряпнул по ней своим тесаком.

 

Они вдвоем действительно управились до срока. Время от времени к ним заглядывал то один, то другой «счастливчик» из оставшихся на борту. Ренделл бурчал что-то свое про каждого. Винсента он обозвал прохвостом. Николаса лентяем. Джон, напротив, был со всеми любезен. Так он узнал, что они немного отошли на север.

– Такая бухточка! Ну прям, – Николас выразительно причмокнул. – Ты там не был? Хотя откуда. Кароч! С тебя закусь! Я люблю пожирнее и понежнее, – добавил он совсем уж похабно.

Винсент же рассказал, что Флинт поскакал к мисс Гатри.

– Натянет эту стерву пару раз, глядишь, мудачить меньше будет.

Джон натужно рассмеялся. Он не ревновал. Ни капельки. С чего бы? Джон и слова-то такого не знал.

 

****

Бухта и в самом деле была что надо. «Морж» встал почти вплотную к берегу. При этом тут же была небольшая песчаная коса и две мелких лагуны.

Правда, к тому времени, как под чутким руководством Билли еду сгрузили на берег, солнце предпочло слинять за горизонт. Никак не ожидало увидеть ничего путного. Но да кому какое дело? Матросы разожгли костры и даже поставили с десяток палаток. Самая большая, наверное, должна была достаться Финту. Пришлось хорошенько напрячься, чтоб разглядеть его фигуру в темноте.

Флинт пристроил свою задницу на камне поодаль. Лица Джон не видел и опознал его только по фигуре. Но был уверен, что капитанская физиономия не выражала ничего, кроме бесконечной невозмутимости.

Зато Гейтс был в центре движухи. Вот уж кто понимал толк в веселье. И командовал он лихо, Джону нравилось.

– Шевелите своими булками, мистер Джошуа. Куда свои барабаны прёте? Кол этот себе в жопу засуньте, мистер Бинс. Палатка не хуй, её не надо дрочить, чтоб поставить.

Джона и Ренделла, отпахавших свое на кухне, оставили в покое.

Джон впервые видел, как отрываются пираты на празднике. Ром и еда оказались всего лишь частью. Главным развлечением были пляски и женщины.

Целая толпа шлюх!

Их привезли в двух повозках. Поднявшийся ор заставил вздрогнуть даже звезды.

Не успевший разглядеть ни одну из них, не учуяв запаха, который перебивался царящими ароматами жареного мяса, выпивки, моря, дыма и черт знает чего, Джон почувствовал, как у него встал. Просто от осознания, что наконец-то! То, что он урвет себе хоть одну омегу или бету, Джон не сомневался. Зубами выгрызет.

– Джон! – заорали в две глотки Малдун с Добсом. – Дуй сюда!

Они стояли возле самой большой палатки. Джон посмотрел туда, где сидел Флинт. Никого. Не понимая, зачем Флинт мог звать его в палатку, где он со шлюхами, Джон всё же подошел. А куда деваться? Впрочем, мысль застать полуголого, а может и совсем голого Флинта воодушевила и немного отвлекла от готовности сразиться за женщину. Он подошел к палатке. Дыхание сбилось. Запах женщин ощущался сквозь ткань. Оттуда, из глубины, доносились игривые смешки. Кровь прилила к голове. Членом давно можно было забивать гвозди.

– Тебе! – объявил Малдун.

– Как самому голодному! – подергал бровями Добс.

– От всей команды! – добавили они хором и, подобно двум служителям театра, распахнули полог.

Джон замер.

В свете масляных ламп он увидел пять женщин. Пять красивых молодых женщин-омег. Не иначе как специально подбирали разных. Блондинка, брюнетка, рыжая, азитка и мулатка. Они манили, хихикали. Их глаза и губы блестели. Груди вздымались. Подкрашенные соски призывно торчали. Тонкие пальцы ласкали нежную кожу. Пять женщин, готовых к случке.

Джон замер, не в силах сдвинуться от вида такого великолепия.

– Иди к нам, красавчик, – проворковала рыжая.

– Не бойся, не укусим, – добавила мулатка.

– Если сам не попросишь!

Джон шагнул вперед. Полог упал. Из-за него донеслось:

– Не справишься – зови. Поможем!

 

Про остальной мир и Флинта Джон вспомнил только на рассвете. Когда он, покачиваясь, почти выполз из палатки. Пять омег! Твою ж мать! Это перебор. Зато будет, что вспомнить. В три горла Джону ещё не отсасывали ни разу.

Он огляделся. Обычное утро после попойки в борделе. Только вместо кроватей песок, вместо стен - несколько пальм вдалеке, а вместо крыши - начинающее розоветь на востоке небо.

Тела, дрыхнувшие в самых разнообразных позах. Впрочем, не все. Двое вахтенных, не разглядеть кто, торчали на борту. Правда, Джон не поручился бы, что те не спали стоя. Да еще Билли ткал палкой угли в затухающем костре.

Утренний бриз, дувший с берега, бодрил мало. Джон побрел к морю. После морской воды, конечно, все будет чесаться, но сейчас ему нужно смыть следы безумной ночи. То, что совсем недавно приводило в восторг и возбуждало до безумия, теперь стало всего лишь липкими пятнами.

Раздеваться Джон не стал. Сбросил только куртку и сапоги. Лучше пару часов походить в мокром, чем потом на относительно чистое тело натягивать провонявшие вещи. Мыла не было, но ничего. Он и песочком отскребётся. С блаженной улыбкой Джон погрузился в теплую воду и барахтался там, пока его не позвал Билли:

– Идиот! Тебя унесет отливом!

Джон фыркнул. Плавал он отлично. Море почти спокойно. Но оглянувшись понял, что всего лишь за несколько гребков его отнесло на пол сотни ярдов. Он развернулся и попытался плыть обратно. Несмотря на мощные рывки, берег почти не приближался. Джон удвоил усилия. Суша была рядом, но расстояние до неё уменьшилось на совсем ничего.

– В сторону греби! – крикнул Билли.

Джон не понял, зачем, и упрямо плыл вперед. Но после бурной ночи он не мог справиться с морем. Билли, видя его полную беспомощность, пошёл вперед. «Как глупо, – мелькнуло в голове. – Оба сдохнем...» Но Билли упрямо шёл. Не желая расстаться с жизнью, Джон грёб. Закрыл глаза и грёб. И вот когда, казалось, оставалось только булькать, его за плечо ухватила сильная рука.

– Попробуй достать до дна.

Джон достал. Вода доходила до подбородка. Но Билли его держал.

– Спасибо, – пробулькал Джон, когда Билли помог ему выйти на берег.

– Идиот.

Джон не стал спорить.

 

Как ни странно, но происшествие и геройского поступка Билли никто не заметил. Джонни, конечно, было обидно. Он, понимаешь, чуть не погиб, а ни одна собака не шевельнулась. С другой стороны, судя по тому, что сказал Билли, его бы вряд ли пожалели. Глупость не внушает сочувствия. Да и самому стрёмно было, что он чуть не утонул так нелепо.

Они устроились у остатков костра, и Джон понял, что никогда еще не пил такого вкусного грога.

– Шпашибо, – он второй раз поблагодарил Билли. Правда, с набитым ртом. Есть хотелось зверски.

Били только фыркнул:

– Не стоит. Я не тебя спасал.

– Понял. Понял. Не дурак.

Джон не обиделся. Только мысленно погладил себя по голове. Вот для одного он уже сумел стать очень ценным. А теперь еще ценнее будет. В случае чего, Билли будет жаль приложенных усилий. Интересно, а Флинт бросился бы за ним в воду?

– Слушай, Билли, а где капитана носит? Я думал, большая палатка для него...

– Не... Это для самых озабоченных. Капитан ещё с вечера уехал.

– А? Куда?

Билли долго смотрел вдаль. Джон не прерывал молчание. Что-то ему подсказывало, что ответ, если таковой будет, ему не понравится. И верно:

– Женщина у него есть.

Хотелось расспросить: «Кто такая, как зовут, альфа или омега, а может быть бета?». Но Сильвер молчал. Билли тоже примолк и только пил неразбавленный ром. Потом вдруг спросил:

– А ты зачем к капитану влез?

– Билли, ты пойми. – Джон на всякий случай понизил голос, – депеша была у меня до того, как я присоединился...

– Да я это я понял. И почему первый раз влез, понял. Даже записку понять могу...

Джон почти смутился.

– …Второй-то раз на кой?

– Испугался. Просто испугался. Флинт он такой... такой...

Билли фыркнул:

– Мудак? Гейтс говорит, что если капитана перестают называть мудаком, то его пора менять.

«Флинт – мудак» - это было абсолютной и бесспорной аксиомой. При этом его поддерживало большинство. Ну ещё бы! Пять миллионов золотых. К тому же его считали справедливым. На его стороне был Гейтс, а вот Гейтса любили. Но то большинство. У Сингалтона оставались сторонники. Все же Флинт, несмотря на все его обаяние, умел допечь. Джона эта рыжая бестия чуть ли не с первого взгляда допекла.

– Ну-у-у... Флинту это не грозит. Билли... Просто... Ты сам видел, как он уделал Сингалтона. И я прекрасно понимаю, что такой как Флинт, – Джон замолк со значением, – любого пустит в расход во имя своих планов. Так вот...

Джон хотел добавить, что, несмотря на свой страх, сейчас он всё равно предпочел бы видеть кэпом Флинта. Ибо по здравому размышлению он решил, что такой как он - из любой жопы найдет выход, но сзади послышалась возня. Из-под полога показался Морли. Джон благоразумно замолк.

 

****

С Билли после того случая он вроде как даже подружился. Правда, о кэпе больше не болтали. Рядом постоянно кто-то грел уши. Но да Джон сам их не дурак погреть. Он и до этого вынюхивал, выглядывал и пытался разговорить всех, кто попадался.

Малдун рад был потрепаться. Он был прост, как четверть пенни. Да и такие парни как Добс с Ирвингом и Николсом тоже не блистали умом. Больше всех, конечно, отличился Тёрк. Стоило Джону высказать сомнение относительно капитанских методов поддержания дисциплины, как этот болван доверительно сообщил ему, что Флинт – вампир и служит ведьме, что живет в глубине острова.

– Видел, какой он бледный? – прошептал Тёрк.

Джон состроил перепуганную моську. Мд-я уж. Офигеть, какие важные сведения. Если только вдруг кому-то будет интересно, что Кэпа не все готовы носить на руках.

 

К сожалению, Джон снова разругался с Ренделлом. Причем практически на ровном месте. Вот совершенно с ни фига старый псих опять взбрыкнул. А Джон всего ничего поинтересовался некоторыми моментами.

Джону не давали покоя слова Билли о некой женщине, к которой мотался Флинт, пренебрегая шлюхами. Может, она альфа? Гатри?

– Слушай, Ренделл, – Джон покрутил головой, убедился, что рядом с импровизированной на берегу кухней никого, – говорят, у Флинта где-то на острове зазноба есть. Это про малышку Гатри?

Ренделл, разумеется, раскололся не сразу. Но не мог не посмеяться над наивностью Джона. По словам старого психа... Да какой он, к чертовой матери, псих? Элеонор Гатри мутила ни с кем-нибудь, а с Чарлзом Вейном, но вот уже три месяца как не дает ему наводок. Тут Джон вообще офигел. Оказалось, пиратят не абы как, а по указке этой девицы. Флинт у неё в фаворе, но только как самый удачливый капитан.

– Да не, можно и без неё, – пояснил Ренддел, – вот только откуда ты будешь знать - кто, что и когда везет?

Джон почесал маковку и признал, что это сложно. Что ж, следовало признать – девица Гатри не такая уж неприятная особа, как показалось сначала.

– А если не она, тогда кто?

– Вот же тебе неймется-то! Ты вчера пятерых омег заебал в доску. Жить надоело?

– Да я так... Исключительно в целях поддержания разговора.

Ренделла опять пришлось долго уговаривать и наконец он разродился:

– Ведьма она.

– Ну, спасибо, теперь все ясно, – не без скепсиса отозвался Джон.

Ренделл издал мерзкий кекающий звук, который он, наверное, считал презрительным смешком.

В общем, Ренделл больше ничего не сказал. Только обозвал Джона идиотом. Ничего, Джон и сам узнает. Как – неизвестно, но узнает. На кой – вопрос почему-то не стоял.

Случай представился в следующую же ночь.

Капитан к вечеру вернулся на борт. Потолковал у себя в каюте с Билли, де Грутом и Дюфрейном, а потом вышел весь такой наряженный, оставил на вахте Билли и свалил, как только стемнело. А Джону опять кулак любить? Те омеги были аж два дня назад. В кармане пусто. Жопа жаждет приключений.

Злой, как черт и измученный любопытством Джон решил проследить за Флинтом. Как он это собирался сделать, Джон сам не знал. Но вместо того чтоб завалиться спать, притаился за лодками, рассчитывая, как только Билли отойдет или отвлечется, тихонько спуститься за борт, доплыть до берега, пуститься следом и таки разузнать, что за Ведьма такая у Флинта завелась.

В колдовство Джон не верил с тех самых пор, как познакомился поближе с одной «ведьмой» и даже чуть-чуть поработал на неё. Хотя это было весело.

Не веря в магию и прочую байду, Джон горел желанием узнать. Однако Билли нес вахту так добросовестно, что лишенный возможности незаметно плюхнуться в воду Джон решил сам подойти и поболтать с парнем. Тем более что после длительного сидения пыл и желание идти по следу Флинта как-то под угасли. Ещё дурацкие мысли полезли, что неплохо бы сначала направление узнать и лошадью обзавестись. Так как флинтова зазноба скорее всего жила где-то в глубине острова. В общем, всякая чушь в голову лезла и заставляла оставаться на месте. И даже забрела шальная мысль – плюнуть на всё и идти спать. Джон уже хотел вылезти из укрытия, когда к Билли подошел Морли. Джону было, в общем-то, уже пофиг, но Морли, постояв молча, довольно быстро перешел к делу.

– Билли, я давно хотел тебя спросить, что было на той странице, которую Флинт якобы нашел у Сингалтона?

Билли промедлил лишь секунду перед ответом:

– Там был маршрут «Урки де Луна».

– Правда? Сингалтон был кем угодно, но не вором.

У Джона екнуло.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что я вру? – спросил Билли.

Морли по ходу смутился, но ненадолго:

– Я верю тебе, иначе бы не разговаривал. Может, я ошибаюсь в Сингалтоне, но я не ошибаюсь во Флинте. Просто ты не знаешь о миссис Барлоу.

У Джона екнуло второй раз, а уши встали торчком, хоть он и не был ни зайцем, ни котом и вообще не обладал способностью шевелить ушами.

– Это было за несколько лет до того, как Гейтс привел тебя на борт...

Морли поведал о том, как Флинт пообещал команде невиданную добычу и заставил их гоняться за каким-то фрегатом. Однако всё это нужно было лишь для того, чтобы перерезать каких-то знатных пассажиров. Причем втихушку от команды.

– Мы потеряли хороших людей. Отличных парней. Они погибли лишь для того, чтобы Флинт мог убить тех аристократиков. А они ведь предлагали выкуп!

– Ты кому-нибудь рассказал об этом? – в голосе Билли слышалась тревога и удивление.

– Гейтсу. Он и бровью не повел. Сказал лишь: «Парой богатых ублюдков стало меньше». И я с ним согласился. Но вскоре мы пристали к берегу. Флинта ждала какая-то расфранченная пуританка. И знаешь, что он ей сказал? Он сказал ей всего два слова: «Они мертвы». Представляешь? Погоня в несколько месяцев, гибель наших братьев и все это не ради денег, а ради казни. Все это, чтобы Флинт и эта женщина могли отомстить. Понимаешь? С ним, с Флитом, хорошие люди могут умереть непонятно за что. Только потому, что этого захочет миссис Барлоу. И вот опять! Мы гонимся за несметными сокровищами! Всё повторятся!

Короче, Морли выеб мозги Билли и свалил, а Джону пришлось еще хрен знает сколько сидеть, чтоб не выдать того, что он подслушал такой интересный разговор. Разумеется, утром он был не выспавшийся. Хорошего настроения совершенно не прибавлял тот факт, что у Флинта серьезные отношения, а еще он может в любой момент послать всех и вся. Правда, уж кому-кому, а Джону точно было известно, что в этот раз они идут за золотом. Но если Морли будет мутить народ, то шансы на успешность похода снижаются. Хорошо, если он один такой. Но Джон знал еще как минимум одного недовольного – Тёрка. И каково же было его удивление, когда он увидел, как этот Тёрк присел на уши Ренделлу. Джон решил еще раз потолковать со старым психом.

Ну что? Слово за слово. Хуем по столу. В результате Ренделл метнул свой тесак в переборку всего лишь в локте от головы Джона, сплюнул и выдал свое коронное:

– Сам готовь!

Честно говоря, Джон так и не понял, то ли Ренделл сам настроен против Флинта, то ли ему не по нутру был сам факт «расследования» Джона и его любопытство, то ли просто опять воспользовался возможность повесить на Джона все хлопоты на кухне.

Джон выдернул тесак из дерева и пожал плечами. Псих. Что с него взять? Да и справится Джон без него, а вот Ренделл со своими выходками может оказаться не удел. Уверенный в своих силах и удаче, Джон принялся за чистку овощей.

 

 

\-----

* Сильвер рассказал древний, как отрыжка трелобита анекдот.

**В Европе впервые цикл «1001 ночь» получил известность благодаря неполному французскому переводу Антуана Галлана. Этот перевод был издан в 1704 – 1717 годах. Чисто теоретически есть бесконечно малая вероятность, что Док где-то что-то слышал.

***Шемиз(а) – нижняя узкая рубашка одевалась под свободную широкую – камиз(у).

 


	3. Chapter 3

С утра пораньше Джон придирчиво изучал свою самую приличную рубашку, перепавшую ему от щедрот дядюшки Гейтса.

Надо отдать должное, ни Гейтс, ни Флинт не мелочились, когда речь шла о нуждах команды. Что бы там Морли не пищал. Да такого кэпа на руках носить надо. Джон бы и понес. У него бы хватило сил дотащить куда угодно выёбистую хитрожопую капитанскую тушку.

Хитрожопость Флинта шла отдельным пунктом в списке привлекательных черт.

Вчера Джон просто охренел, когда узнал, что Флинт выцыганил «Скиталец» Чарльза Вейна. Того самого Вейна, у которого, по словам Дюфрейна, с Флинтом вражда. Мало того, что фрегат, по быстроходности и вооружению превосходивший «Морж», получил почти задарма, так ещё и капитанить туда поставил Гейтса. Это ж уметь надо!

Правда остальные, по ходу, не оценили сей замечательный финт ушами. Команда была недовольна, что придется килеваться. Да ещё де Грут вылез со своими возражениями. И понеслось.

Корабельного мастера поддержал Морли. Он напирал на то, что де Грут – мастер, значит знает, как лучше. Надо делать, как он скажет, или не делать вообще. Матросы задумались.

– А килеваться на хрена, если мистер де Грут против?

Тут на середину вышел Флинт. Народ притих. По ходу, одного вида капитана было достаточно, чтоб все прикусили языки, а Джон захлебнулся слюной.

– Безусловно, мистер де Грут знает, как следует лучше, чем кто бы то ни был...

Джон облизал пересохшие губы. Уж слишком хорошо смотрелся Кэп, а его голос продирал до самого копчика.

– …Но подходящие место мы будем искать недели две, если не больше. Это будет стоить нам очень дорого. Пять миллионов.

Пять миллионов волновали не хуже голоса и блеска капитанских глаз. И уж точно были куда убедительнее.

– Чистый корпус «Моржа» - это скорость на узел, а то и два больше. И лишних пять градусов при смене галса, – Флинт говорил спокойно. – Мне не нужно объяснять, насколько это нам важно. Нам придется брать не обычный английский торговый фрегат или барк. Мы будем брать хорошо вооруженный испанский галеон. Наша жизнь, наша удача будут зависть от маневра и скорости.

Флинт не орал. Флинт не рычал. Флинт просто говорил. И все возражения волшебным образом отваливались, кроме одного:

– Ну, палатки-то со шлюхами будут?

Нет, двух. Морли с де Грутом так и остались при своем мнении. На что Флинт сказал:

– Возражения мистера де Грута и мистера Морли приняты к сведению.

Джон восхитился таким изящным посылом на хуй.

 

Так что сегодня Джон собрался поразить Флинта своей красотой, ну или просто опрятностью на общем фоне остальных, раз ничем другим его поразить пока не удалось.

– Моешься? Мойся, мойся. Черному кобелю всё рано не отмыться до бела, – съехидничал Ренделл.

Джон не стал огрызаться и портить себе настроение, тем самым радуя своим бешенством старого психа, а спокойно пояснил:

– Я не собираюсь менять цвет. Я просто собираюсь готовить. Понимаешь, друг, это ж странно, если свинья будет жарить свинью. Каннибализм какой-то. Свинский. Повар, он же кок, должен быть чистым, когда встает к плите. Ты не знал?

Ренделл сплюнул, надулся и отвалил. Джон взялся за бритву. Нет предела совершенству.

 

Настоящее совершенство сидело в палатке из парусины, палок и пальмовых листьев. Сидело и не обращало внимания на все потуги Джона по привлечению этого самого внимания. Занималось своими важными капитанскими делами. Джон старался не пускать слюни. По крайней мере, не делать этого уж слишком откровенно. Он хотел произвести нужное впечатление.

Однако напрасно Джон улыбался, показывая крепкие и главное целые зубы, расправлял плечи и складывал руки на груди, напрягая мускулы. Флинт бросил на него лишь один короткий взгляд. Впрочем, скоро пришлось отвлечься от потуг соблазнения Флинта. Ренделл с Тёрком принесли зарезанную свинью и бросили ее прямо на песок.

– Ренделл, ну зря ты так, – подчеркнуто мягко упрекнул Джон.

Ренделл опять издал этот мерзкий кекекающий звук. Тёрк, разумеется, ни хрена не понял. Только покрутил головой, глядя то на свинью, то на Джона. Джон заверил его, что всё будет нормально. Он и правда не видел трудностей, с прошлого раза запомнив, как жарить на костре кур. Ведь нет же особой разницы? Мясо оно и в Африке мясо. Главное, чтоб свежее. А парни слопают и ромом заполируют.

 

На всем небе ни единого облачка. Под ногами белый песок. Со свиньями возни оказалось меньше, чем с курами. Перьев нет. Шкура снята. И даже потрошеные. Так что, не мудрствуя лукаво, Джон просто насадил натертые солью и перцем туши на вертел и жарил их до появления румяной корочки. А потом, под радостный крик Добса: «Горячее сырым не бывает!», щедро раздавал куски страждущим.

От углей шёл такой жар, что пропадал всякий аппетит. Но Джон собирался есть не раньше, чем всех накормит всех остальных и искупается сам. Мяса было вдоволь. Флинту открыли неограниченный кредит. Не было никакой нужды следить, чтоб всем досталось поровну. Даже был снят запрет на дополнительные порции. В общем, все было хорошо. Кроме одного – полного игнорирования капитаном стараний своего кока. Даже носом в сторону жарящегося мяса не повел.

– Наверное, у своей Барлоу натрескался, а теперь сидит, постника изображает, – ворчал про себя Джон.

Хотя, отнести тарелку Флинту лично будет неплохим поводом перемолвиться с ним парой слов. «Приятного аппетита, капитан. Я вот тоже ещё не ел. Пообедаем вместе? Кстати, я и ужины готовлю отменно. Зря вы свалили к свой женщине тогда. Знаете, курочки были такие нежные. Да, те, что в палатке, тоже. Но я не против омег пожёстче. Капитан, а вы любите ласковых альф? Давайте опустим полог. Я помогу вам раздеться. Отложите револьвер. У меня есть свой собственный ствол. О, капитан! Я сразу почувствовал ваши эманации...»

– Бля! Джон! Чо за хрень?

Джон ошалело похлопал глазами. Перед ним стоял возмущенный Малдун, тряс костью и попутно рассказывал, какой Джон нехороший. Об кость, что ли, зуб последний сломал?

– Тебе другой кусок?

Однако в ответ на любезное предложение всегда добродушный Малдун набычился и выдал:

– Сунь себе свой кусок в жопу! Ты чо сделал?! У ребят после твоей хавки днища посрывало! Есть невозможно! Ты всех потравил!

Джон уже хотел потребовать у Малдуна подробностей, как вдруг на несколько секунд его словно вынесло из реальности. В горле, в груди, в подвздошине образовался пульсирующий комок и потек вниз сладкой негой. Джону потребовалось усилие, чтоб проморгаться и взять себя в руки. Перед ним стоял перепуганный Малдун и таращился за спину. Нос чувствовал знакомый запах мыла, рома и мяты.

– Какого черта здесь происходит? – раздался голос Флинта.

Малдун растерялся. Видно, не хотел жаловаться, тем более в присутствии того, на кого жаловался. А может он считал Джона приятелем и не хотел сдавать его грозному капитану? Джон не знал, что именно слышал Флинт. Но он точно что-то слышал и всё равно узнает. Так что скрывать смысла не было. Так произведем же хорошее впечатление человека, готового взять на себя ответственность.

– Мистер Малдун утверждает, что свинина отвратительно приготовлена, от чего у части команды случился, простите капитан за подробности, понос.

Хотелось отвесить поклон, но вряд ли кэп оценит.

Флинт поднял бровь. Посмотрел на Малдуна, посмотрел на Джона. Джону захотелось облизать губы. Флинт взял лежащий рядом нож. Посмотрел на остатки жареной свиньи. Посмотрел на Джона. Джон таки облизнулся, понадеявшись, что Флинт не примет это на свой счет. А то таким ножом не только хрюшке брюхо вспороть можно. Но Флинт отрезал маленький кусочек жаркого и сунул его в рот.

– М-м-м-м... – выдал Флинт, тщательно жуя. Потом сглотнул и сказал: – Отличное мясо. Мистер Малдун, не ищите повод бездельничать. Парни что-то другое съели. Пусть обратятся к мистеру Хауэлу. Он им выпишет касторки. С гвоздями. А если мало будет – я добавлю.

Малдун смотрел на грозную, нежно зеленого цвета капитанскую физиономию раскрыв рот. Потом уставился на Джона. Потом снова вытаращился на Флинта. Кажется, в лысой голове мучительно шёл мыслительный процесс. Результатом стало:

– А-а-а... Понял. Не дурак. Дурак бы не понял. Я это... пойду.

Малдун отошёл странно – старясь не поворачиваться спиной, как от клетки с тигром. Флинт проводил его взглядом. И только когда Малдун скрылся выплюнул кусок. Джон прижал уши.

– Ты! Ты что сделал?! – Флинт умудрялся рычать, даже если в словах не было ни одного звука «р».

Джон поджал хвост, которого у него отродясь не имелось. Умом он конечно понимал, что раз Флинт его прикрыл, значит наказания не будет. Ну, по крайней мере пока. Спустит, как спустил проделку с запиской. Однако взгляд обещал самую страшную казнь, которую только можно вообразить. И что ужаснее – капитанскую немилость. Джон собрал морду в кучку. Раскаяние, а точнее огорчение, было искренним. И уж, чтоб два раза не вставать, признался:

– Я не умею готовить.

Флинт если удивился, то незаметно. Ибо он скривился так, словно ему выдрали все зубы и набили рот прокисшим творогом. Джон поспешил исправиться. В конце концов, кое чему он уже научился.

– Ну, по крайней мере, не свинину на костре. Была б нормальная плита и сковорода, я бы...

– Выбрось эту отраву и тащи новую тушу.

 

Следующие два часа прошли под бдительным капитанским оком и чутким руководством. Правда, Флинт не стоял над душой. Он давал указания и приглядывал, делая вид, что ему просто удобно наблюдать за действиями команды недалеко от импровизированного камбуза. Жаль, нельзя было опять показать Ренделлу средний палец.

 

****

Джон любил себя за умение схватывать все на лету. Флинт вроде тоже подавил вздох облегчения, убедившись, что прекрасному и полезному во всех отношениях коку, коего послали не иначе как в наказание за грехи, хотя Джон считал себя божьим даром, больше не требуются инструкции. Однако ж было печально.

На следующий день Флинт снова уселся в своей палатке и не обращал на юного и прекрасного альфу никакого внимания. А, между прочим, Джон рубашку не только постирал, но и умудрился погладить. Даже голову помыл. Платок синий повязал. Кудри из-под него выпустил. В общем, мечта любой омеги.

И почему же такое небрежение? Да потому что Билли... Чертов Билли Бонс снял рубашку, намотал её на башку и щеголял своими мускулами. А там было на что посмотреть. Не то чтоб Джона это заводило. Напротив, Билли казался ему мясом для разделки. «Профессиональное», – сказал сам себе Джон. Но вот для любой омеги это самое то. Молодой блондин. Здоровый, что твоя гротмачта. Интересно, чем его в детстве кормили? Пожалуй, на его фоне Джон смотрелся немного блекло. Самую капельку, конечно. И то только потому, что в отличие от некоторых обладает приличиями, природной скромностью, вкусом, в конце концов, и не стал снимать рубашку. Ну и здравым смыслом. Обгорать жуть как не хотелось.

Досады добавлял тот факт, что Билли теперь квартирмейстер.

Мдя-а-а... Уж-ж-ж. Гейтс лихо протащил на эту должность своего протеже. Объявил, что собирается быть капитаном «Скитальца» и тут же:

– А теперь, балбесы, знайте, заниматься мне вами будет некогда, вам нужен новый квартирмейстер. Есть кандидатуры? Нет? Предлагаю Билли.

Всё. Команда согласилась в пять секунд. Джон в принципе тоже был «за», Билли ему нравился. Простой хороший парень, спасший ему жизнь. Но как же трудно быть благодарным, когда красавчик капитан, этот альфа-омега, пялится на статного Бонса, как кот на пармскую ветчину!

Джон потрогал языком клыки. Тяпнуть бы кэпа пониже спины. А потом... Нет, в глотку он Билли не вцепится. Билли спас ему жизнь. Его нельзя убивать. Но по морде можно заехать, чтоб не тряс своими мускулами? Чисто по-дружески, раз-другой-десятый.

Не утешало даже то, что поговаривали, что Билли предпочитает альф. Причем мужчин-альф.

 

На корабле за три месяца плавания одуревшие от недотраха альфы к смазливому парню подкатывали не раз и не два. Хоть королевские указы за подобное грозили плетьми, а церковь страшным грехом. В отличие от цивильных людей, среди пиратов такие связи не считались порочными. Однако в команде не было никого, кого бы называли парой Билли. Или хотя бы тех, про кого говорили, что они с ним трахались.

То, что новоявленный квартирмейстер ещё ни разу не смотался в палатку со шлюхами, тоже ничего не говорило. Джон сам туда ещё не лазил и вряд ли полезет. Палатка с общими потаскушками не тоже самое, что та, где именно ему подогнали пять первосортных омег. Дело было не столько в брезгливости. Не хотелось опускаться в глазах Флинта. Шлюхи вряд ли вызовут ревность, а вот ту самую брезгливость у чистюли-Флинта возможно. У него вроде только одна женщина.

Очень уж хотелось посмотреть на неё. Джон гадал, как ловчее подкатить к Морли. Он ведь не Тёрк. Его не купишь на сказку про недовольство Джона убийством Сингалтона. Хотелось порасспросить про миссис Барлоу более подробно. Морли – один из самых старых членов команды и уж если у него на Флинта зуб, то наверняка знает, где обитает его женщина.

 

Команда была накормлена. Даже капитанская светлость соизволила попробовать стряпню Джона. Увы и ах, ни одного взгляда, даже грозного, Джон так и не получил. Даже когда снял рубашку. Ну вроде как купаться собрался. Но на него такого всего прекрасного так и не обратили внимания. Только Николас позвал к шлюхам в палатку.

– Пойду сначала искупаюсь, – отмазался Джон.

Николас пожал плечами и нырнул к девицам.

 

Хороший заплыв в теплой морской воде, благо больше никаких тягунов, успокоил, немного утомил и настроил на рациональный лад. Взяв свою порцию, Джон захотел устроиться в тени, но место было занято Ренделлом. Он сидел и тискал свою ненаглядную Бетси. Джон уже собирался выпереть его с насиженного места, как заметил Морли, топающего сюда явно стой же целью. Джон сделал вид, что самое интересное в мире - это горизонт, и бочком, бочком просочился за сваленные доски. И его не видно, и слышно хорошо.

– Ренделл, моя очередь сидеть в тени, – заявил Морли.

Начало было мало обнадеживающим. Но Ренделл так просто не сдался:

– А ты принес ракушку для Бетси?

– Вот черт! Забыл... Прости, друг, – голос Морли звучал по-настоящему огорченно. – Сейчас принесу. Ты покарауль моё место.

Морли смылся. Ренделл остался. А Джон, вгрызаясь в мясо по капитанскому рецепту, задумался, на хрена кошке ракушка? У неё же морда треснет скоро. Как доказать свою необходимость Флинту? И чем вообще занимается Ренделл?

Когда Ренделл «помогал» на камбузе при всеобщем попустительстве, вроде всё было понятно. А сейчас? Третий день хитровыебанный псих просто бездельничал. До Джона дошло – по ходу он тут не самый умный. От расстройства аж аппетит пропал. Правда, на пальмовом листе к тому времени от мяса остались лишь одни воспоминания.

Грустить Джону долго не дали.

– Какого черта?! – раздался возмущенный голос Билли.

– Да никакого! Сэр! – рявкнул Морли. – Работаю! Сэр!

Джон выглянул из укрытия. Вернувшийся с ракушкой Морли бычил против Билли.

– Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

Билли, напротив, говорил спокойно и выглядел скорее озабоченным. Это произвело впечатление, и Морли сменил тон.

– Ты подумал над тем, что я сказал?

– Подумал. Ты рассказал байку. С чего я должен тебе верить?

– С того, что это правда.

Билли поджал губы. Морли начал напирать.

– Ты слова не сказал против плана капитана. Хотя де Грут был против. А может, ты что-то знаешь и молчишь? Нас снова отправят умирать ради чьих-то планов. Так уже было! И ты... Я думал, что когда ушел этот лакей Гейтс, у нас наконец появится человек, который действительно будет думать о команде!

Морли выразительно сплюнул и развернулся к Ренделлу. Билли молчал. Джон торопливо скрылся в своем импровизированном укрытии. Он не видел, как Морли уселся в тени, и только услышал:

– Я принес ракушку.

– О! Бетси, будет тебе ожерелье.

Джон прекрасно понимал, что Ренделл слышал и видел всё, но его словно не замечали. Или Морли ему доверял? А Билли? Джон снова выглянул из укрытия.

Билли, как ни в чем не бывало, впрягся в работу.

 

Билли не только умело управлял людьми, но и сам не чурался тянуть канаты, заваливая судно на бок, скрести и смолить днище. Джон и не знал, что корабль может так обрасти всякой морской хренью. И все было бы ничего, если б не чертов капитан, который опять не сводил глаз со своего полуголого квартирмейстера.

Вот что на него Флинт пялится? Джонни же лучше!

«Флинт – омега. Флинт в душе – трепетная омежка, жаждущая, когда лучший в мире альфа Джонни будет ласкать её и утешать задорной вязкой, – мысленно говорил себе Джон, пытаясь угомонить свое раздражение. – Билли не интересуют текущие задницы. Билли нравятся крепкие узлы...» Не помогало. В голову все чаще забредали мысли, что Флинт вполне мог оказаться альфой, хотя тогда вообще полный пиздец мечтам, или бетой, что было бы не так печально. Но даже если он омега, то все равно похож на альфу настолько, что вполне возможно: помани он пальцем Билли - тот поскачет вприпрыжку. Джон бы точно поскакал. А там, ну такая уж будет большая разница для любителя альф? Ну не будет узла. Ну... можно и руками поработать.

Наконец его пиратское величество соизволило покинуть палатку и встать поближе. Правда, спиной к Джону. Ну и ладно. Зато можно вволю любоваться на капитанские тылы. Джон с чувством стиснул мясо. Член стоял. Зубы чесались.

Подошел де Грут, встал рядом с Флинтом и сказал:

– Билли отлично справляется. Команда его слушается и уважает. Глядишь, закончим за три дня.

– Да, хороший парень, – согласился Флинт. – Я рад, что команда выбрала его своим квартирмейстером.

Хрясть. Джон только что перегрыз кость. Сырую. Которую собирался выбросить.

Флинт в наглую любовался тем, как Билли, напрягая мускулы, тянет канат. Даже пальцем по усам провел. Разве что не облизывался.

Джон гордился, что не ввязывался в драки на потеху своему самолюбию, не действовал сгоряча. Вот и в этот раз он тоже считал свои действия на редкость взвешенными. Поэтому дождался, когда налюбовавшийся на кучу альф во главе с чертовым Билли омега вернется в палатку, и пошёл доказывать свою значимость.

План был прост. Сдать Морли, на которого ему плевать. Правда, возникал вопрос, как быть с Билли. Тот спас Джону жизнь и вообще. Но наверное... нет, точно, если сказать: «Билли послал Морли на хуй» или «Билли не выразил заинтересованности», то будет нормально. Второе даже лучше. Точнее ситуацию передает и звучит красивее. Флинт же романы читает. Значит, и разговаривать с ним нужно культурно.

Джон расправил воротник, распушил кудри, прикрыв оттопыренные уши, и, убедившись, что Флинт один, направился к капитанской палатке.

Флинт сосредоточенно измерял расстояние на карте циркулем и что-то высчитывал. Он даже не поднял головы, ограничившись лишь быстрым взглядом. Джон, немного потоптавшись рядом, решил начать издалека.

– Мистер Флинт, можете удовлетворить мое любопытство? Как это самый отважный капитан всех морей океанов научился так замечательно перчить и жарить свиней?

– Вы что-то хотели, мистер Сильвер? – весьма прохладно спросил Флинт.

– Ну... в общем, да. Просто подумал, что светская беседа не повредит серьезному разговору.

Джон, вообразив, что принесенные им сведения требуют некоторой осторожности, может быть даже интимности, подошёл ближе и склонился к сидящему Флинту.

Тот оказался совсем рядом. Глубокий вздох опять ничего не дал. Запах рома и мыла. Омегой не пахло от слова совсем. Джон слышал, что знатные омеги, особенно омеги вроде Флинта, иногда отмывались до почти полного отсутствия запаха или заглушали его духами. Но и тогда говорили, что омеги все равно притягивают к себе альф со страшной силой некими эманациями. Джон полагал, что дело тут не в запахе, а в смазливости омег и готовности любого здорового альфы к траху. Встает же иной раз даже на гравюру или картину. Какие там могут быть эманации? Хотя... Джон помнил, как его вело от близости капитана. Но, скорее всего, просто он запах носом чуял прежде, чем успевал сообразить. А на запах встает, потому что Флинт – омега. Ну, Джон так считал. Но ведь не на всякого омегу готов броситься, рискуя, что тот оторвет тебе голову. Так что такого во Флинте, если не считать вероятности его принадлежности к омегам?

Джон жадно разглядывал сидящего перед ним человека, пытаясь понять - как же так? Конопатый. Рыжие разнокалиберные точки покрывали бледное лицо, почти сливаясь на носу и щеках в одно большое золотистое пятно. Кто сказал, что это некрасиво? Главное, чтоб веснушки были на нужном носу. И светлые ресницы тоже ничего. Не в ресницах дело, а в выразительных зеленых глазах. Таких прозрачных, что до печенок продирали.

– Что мы будем делать с Морли и Билли?

Флинт удивился и от удивления чуть наклонился вперед, отчего вырез рубашки чуть отвис, и Джон мог заглянуть в затягивающую глубину. О да! Там было на что посмотреть. Грудь покрывали кроткие рыжеватые волоски. Эту короткую поросль можно пропускать сквозь пальцы и тереться об неё лицом. Джон представил, как запускает руки Флинту за пазуху. А там этот волоски и... сиськи! Да, у кэпа были сиськи. Пусть слишком маленькие для мужской ладони. Всего лишь крепкие, отлично развитые грудные мышцы. Их всё равно хотелось потискать. Сиськи, короче. А сиськи Джон любил.

Джон еще что-то говорил, честно пытаясь донести свои мысли по части возможной оппозиции или даже бунта среди команды, но в голове уже стоял туман. И тут издалека донеслось:

– Хватит нести чушь!

Джон поднял взгляд и уронил сердце в пятки. Флинт сверкнул очами, скрежетнул зубами и припечатал:

– Билли отличный квартирмейстер, которому я доверяю в тысячу раз больше, чем тебе! Крысе!

Джон только открыл рот, чтоб высказать очередную гениальную мысль о положении дел в команде и своих лучших намерениях, когда Флинт привстал и посмотрел в даль. Джон оглянулся. К палатке верхом на лошади приближалась Элеонор Гатри собственной персоной.

– Пошёл вон, – процедил Флинт.

Ничего не оставалось, как отвалить. Очередной провал. Да ещё и чувствовал себя полным обмудком по отношению к Билли. Хорошо хоть совесть и Джон Сильвер в жизни не пересекались и были вполне себе счастливы по-отдельности.

Оставалось только придумать, как жить дальше так, чтоб не убили недели через две.

 

То, что Флинт на просто симпатичные мордочки не кидается, это понятно. Не понятно только, как доказать, что юный и прекрасный альфа вполне достоин, если не составить счастье, то хотя бы быть допущенным к телу. Между прочим, если бы не приходилось все время изворачиваться в попытках сохранить себе шкуру, Джон лажал бы гораздо меньше. И почему прозорливый Флинт до сих пор не понял такой очевидной вещи?

Вот с этой мисс Гатри Флинт любезен. А все почему? Потому что женщина-альфа. Да-а-а. Для мужчины-омеги – идеальный вариант. Да ещё молодая, красивая и не какая-то там шлюха из борделя, а практически леди, насколько тут вообще возможно существование леди.

Джон навострил уши, но разобрал лишь отрывки разговора. Впрочем, судя по недовольной физиономии Флинта, эта Гатри привезла не очень хорошие новости. Что-то там про пушки. С ними проблемы. Джон сообразил – пушки нужны для захвата «Урки». Нет пушек – нет золота. К кислому настроению и тянущему ощущению в яйцах добавилась досада и беспокойство по поводу золота. Оставалось надеяться, что Флинт что-нибудь придумает. Не отступится же он из-за такой мелочи?

В раздражении Джон схватил топорик, которым было так удобно рубить кости, и хотел швырнуть его в дерево, потом вспомнил, что он - сдержанный альфа. А показывать свое недовольство вообще последнее дело. Так что, как хороший кок, Джон принялся этот самый топорик точить, испытывая от противного скрежещущего звука какое-то странное удовольствие. Мерзкий звук бесил не хуже Флинта, но в то же время позволял немного успокоиться.

Где-то вдали что-то хрустело. Кто-то что-то кричал. Ну да Джон не обращал внимания. Тут все орали. Черт и Билли Бонс с де Грутом точно знали, что они творили. Джон не вникал особо. У него другие заботы.

Вдруг Флинт вскочил и резвым козликом поскакал к «Моржу». Раздались вопли:

– Ренделл! – и все забегали.

Джон понял – дела пошли не по плану, и рванул следом, дабы не пропустить всё самое интересное.

Интересного было много. Джон таращился, постепенно осмысливая картину во всей полноте пиздеца. Ренделлу придавило ногу. Флинт лежал рядом с одной стороны, Морли с другой и оба пытались выдернуть старого идиота-кошатника из ловушки.

Судя по всему «Морж», уложенный набок на берегу, вдруг решил – нафиг ему надо это килевание и принялся вырывать пальмы, к которым был привязан, с корнями, попутно выбивая подпорки.

Ренделл с какого-то перепугу залез под днище «Моржа» и там застрял, прижимая кошку.

Морли захотел его вытащить, не смог и прилёг на песке рядом с ним.

Флинт отдал приказ рубить канаты, но тоже остался с Ренделлом.

– Убирайся! – приказал Флинт.

Джон хотел убежать, но просто не мог бросить своего капитана. Стоял и в ужасе смотрел на бесплодные попытки троих людей вырваться из ловушки. Если бы Флингт посчитал нужным – давно бы свинтил. Он был бледен настолько, что золотые веснушки казались темными пятнами, а в зеленых глазах читались отчаянная решимость и страх. Да, обычный человеческий страх. И желание жить. Да, его не прижало. Но Флинт – капитан и не мог проявить трусость. Команда его за это не простит, хотя никто кроме Морли не бросился на помощь.

– Проваливай! – снова приказывал Флинт.

– Тук-тук-тук! – стучали топоры.

– Хр-р-рая-асть! – надсадно скрипел «Морж»

Ренделл молча тискал кошку.

С каждой секундой положение становилось все хуже. Количество канатов, удерживающих «Морж» на боку, становилось все меньше. А значит, давление на ногу росло. Скорее всего, она уже раздавлена всмятку. Там уже нечего терять. Джон вспомнил про топор и бросился за ним.

Что надо делать, Флинт понял сразу. Он сунул Ренделлу щепку в зубы и сказал:

– Терпи! – и нырнул под днище.

У Джона сердце который раз за день грохнулось в пятки, а может и ниже. В общем, это уже не страх, это жуть. Зачем-то он вырвал Бетси из рук Ренделла и стиснул бедную кошатину со всей дури. Ренделл вопил, разгрызая щепку в крошку. Морли твердил: «Сейчас», - и все это под скрип, стук и крики.

Позже Джон прикидывал, а сколько длился этот кошмар? Выходило, что не больше минуты, но тогда казалось – вечность. Когда Флинт, перепачканный кровью, выполз и выволок за собой Ренделла, Джон отшвырнул кошку и подхватил старого долбоеба с другой стороны. Лишь отбежав, Джон оглянулся и понял, что Морли не с ними. Он остался. Застрял. Флинт глянул туда же, но не замедлил шаг. Еще через несколько мгновений всё было кончено. «Морж» всего лишь немного изменил угол, но этого хватило.

 

– Ты крут, Джонни! – обнял его Малдун. – Черт! Ты крут. Все сбежали, а ты остался! Ты прям как Морли. Он тоже за Ренделла и команду все время переживал. Только ты лучше.

 

Тело Морли забрали на «Скиталец», чтоб как положено похоронить его в море. Этим же вечером «Скиталец» вышел в море. Флинт на нем отправился за пушками. Джона под предлогом необходимости заботы о Ренделле оставили в Насау.

 

Неприятную возню с покалеченным Джон скрашивал поисками рационального объяснения, почему он не бросил Ренделла с Флинтом и не свалил на безопасное расстояние. Точно не из-за привязанности к Ренделлу. Себя Джонни любил намного больше. Не из-за героизма, который у Джона вызвал лишь недоумение, и уж тем паче не из-за, прости господи, галантности по отношению к омеге.

Так какого хуя Дейви Джонса и всех его Кракенов Джонни подверг свою драгоценную шкуру такой опасности?

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ещё с юности Джон разуверился и в боге, и в дьяволе. К судьбе отношение было столь же скептическим. Хотя закономерность: «лоханулся – огребаешь» можно считать её своеобразным эквивалентом. Вот только не ясно, в честь чего Джону прилетело в этот раз. На кой черт ему – удивительно мирному, рассудительному и осторожному альфе, тащиться куда-то в ночь и драться за чужие интересы?

А ведь как все хорошо начиналось.

Флинта не смутила такая мелочь, как облом с пушками. Не отдали? Сам возьмет. Команду погрузил на «Скиталец» и погнал.

Самое приятное – Джона избавили от участия в этой авантюре. Пусть героическая помощь в спасении Ренделла не произвела на Флинта должного эффекта, но всё сложилось неплохо. Официально Джону велели «присматривать за другом». Понятно, что Флинт не хотел, чтоб его грохнули раньше времени. Вот и оставил на попечение мисс Гатри. Причем ей очень четко объяснили, насколько ценен Джон Сильвер. О! Мисс наконец-то соизволила его заметить, а то только и облизывалась на Флинта.

В общем, Джон приготовился посвятить несколько дней на редкость неприятным, но мирным заботам о безногом Ренделле, его кошатине и сбору информации. Кто ж знал, что не пройдет и двух дней, как этой шальной девице стукнет в голову втравить его в свои разборки?

 

За эти два дня Джон уже понял, что мисс Гатри - самая натуральная альфа-стерва и достала здесь очень многих. Дошло до того, что некий капитан Лилиуайт вот уже которую неделю приходил на площадь и толкал речи о необходимости покончить с тиранией Гатри. Ну, прям второй Сингалтон. Мистер Скотт – доверенное лицо Гатри, тот самый негр, который всюду за ней таскался, сетовал, что у Лилиуайта каждый день прибавляется слушателей.

Кроме того в разговорах часто мелькало имя Вейна. Как понял Джон, команда этого чокнутого капитана распалась, а сам он в полной заднице. Капитан Лилиуайт винил в этом Гатри. Наверное, она бы составила Флинту отличную пару по части находить решения проблем в наживании врагов.

Джон бы с удовольствием позлорадствовал над проблемами этой любительницы пиратских капитанов, не будь та союзницей Флинта. Однако золото куда важнее всех альфо-омежьих брачных танцев. По крайней мере, когда вместо красавчика капитана перед глазами маячил покалеченный Ренделл, желание затащить кэпа в койку уже не казалось такой удачной идеей.

 

– Бетси... – просипел Ренделл и застонал.

Джон напоил старого кошатника и сунул ему в руки его любимый комок меха. Ренделл тут же вцепился в животинку и облегчено застонал. Джон снова ударился в размышления о своей судьбе, гадая, как на планах Флинта отразится ситуёвина в городе. Он почти заскучал, когда его мыслительный процесс был безжалостно прерван явлением хозяйки всея Насау.

Мисс Гатри возжелала помощи в убийстве людей Вейна. Всего лишь.

Естественно, Джон отбрыкивался от такой чести как мог. Его ценная голова могла пострадать. Не для того его тут оставили. И вообще, Ренделлу присмотр нужен. Вот, повязку пора менять.

Мисс не стала размениваться на попытки воззвать к его альфячей природе, а просто сказала:

– Знаете, мистер Сильвер, если вы не в курсе, то мое слово имеет вес для капитана Флинта. И если вы не полный идиот, то должны понимать, как оно вам потребуется, когда вы сообщите координаты «Урки де Луна».

Это было чертовски убедительно. Непонятно, правда, с чего мисс решила, что от него будет прок? Джон всегда считал себя хреновым бойцом.

– А вот уж постарайтесь не только остаться в живых, но и дело удачно завершить. А если откажитесь, я буду очень настоятельно рекомендовать от вас избавиться.

Ну стерва же!

 

История была прекрасна в свой идиотичности.

Если Флинт обладал репутацией дьявола, то Вейн считался конченым отморозком.

Джону хотелось постучаться головой обо что-нибудь твердое. Он бы так и сделал, не стой эта головушка так дорого.

Мисс Стерва крутила шуры-муры с Чарльзом Вейном. За что тот поддерживал её, как мог и за все места, а будучи её любимым капитаном – получал лучшие наводки. Такому положению дел не помешало даже то, что мисс Стерва завела шашни с омегой. Ну, понятно. Кто ж в здравом уме будет обращать внимание на такие мелочи? Тем более эта омега была просто-напросто шлюшкой в местном борделе. А к шлюхам, как известно, не ревнуют.

Но в один прекрасный момент они все-таки разругались. А тут Флинт со своим золотом. Естественно, все ставки на него. Вейн подтвердил свою репутацию чокнутого и не придумал ничего лучше, как взять шлюшку в заложницы. Это типа гарантия, что его не кинут окончательно.

Гатри решила, что с ней такой номер не пройдет и, потратив тридцать сребреников, добилась, чтобы Вейна поперли из капитанов.

Флинт не растерялся, потряс наличными, благо кредит у него был неограниченный, и за сущие гроши арендовал «Скитальца».

При чем тут шлюха? Да все просто: пока командовал Вейн, она сидела в относительной безопасности, но после того, как он срулил в неизвестном направлении, гнев команды обрушился на заложника. Почему? Да потому что деньги кончились, а кончились они очень быстро, так как бравым джентльменам удачи бесплатно не наливают и в долг ебаться не дают.

Джон выспросил все это у Гатри. Он отказывался во всем этом участвовать, не зная: что, куда, зачем и сколько там отмороженных.

Отмороженных оказалось восемь голов. Расположились головы в одном из домов Насау.

– Их нельзя убивать в городе, – авторитетно заявил мистер Скотт. Судя по всему, негр был единственным, у кого варила голова, не считая самого Джона. – Но неожиданное нападение – наше единственное преимущество. Нас всего четверо.

– Пятеро, я пойду с вами, – заявила мисс Гатри

– О! Я теперь даже не знаю, кого мне больше бояться, капитана Флинта или вас, мисс Гатри, – безбожно польстил Джон с полной серьезностью.

Он, разумеется, не страдал иллюзиями по поводу хрупкости и нежности женщин, когда дело касалось их интересов. Особенно таких женщин. Своё эта мисс Стерва вырвет из глотки с кровью. Но причина – любовные дрязги – сводила на нет все впечатление от грозной и решительной альфы. Куда больше его беспокоил расклад – пятеро против восьмерых.

Однако оказалось, что мисс хоть потеряла голову от недотраха, но план у нее имелся. Согласно ему Джон должен был выманить отморозков к месту, которое именовалось Кладбище кораблей под предлогом продажи сведений о маршруте «Урки де Луна».

– Если Флинт узнает, он меня грохнет.

Разумеется, Джона волновал не столько Флинт, сколько необходимость одному тащиться в логово враждебно настроенной банды. Командой, даже по пиратским меркам, назвать это сборище язык не поворачивался.

– Так всё ещё больше боишься Флинта? – Мисс вздернула подбородок и опасно сузила глаза.

Джон похлопал ресницами. Боялся ли он недовольства Флинта за то, что ввяжется в разборки? Бу-га-га-га. Свернуть шею своему коку у Флинта найдутся поводы посерьезнее. Достаточно вспомнить, как кэп аж взбледнул от злости, когда Джон пустил на него слюни.

– Мистер Сильвер! – Мисс явно была рассержена.

– Э? Я думаю. А что это я решил продать такие ценные сведения и так дешево? Знаете, мисс Гатри, мне нужен корабль.

– Что?!

– Я должен подкинуть им идею, куда они потом должны идти с этими сведениями. Ну сами посудите...

 

В общем, к отморозкам Джон топал с подробным планом, в котором были пункты, объяснявшие:

1\. Почему восемь отморозков более достойны доверия, чем Флинт и его команда?

2\. Где отморозки смогут достать деньги на оплату сведений Джона?

3\. Где отморозки возьмут судно?

4\. Как отморозки возьмут золото?

Чертовски не хватало пятого пункта, объясняющего, почему Джон, имея на руках такой охуенный план, вообще решил продать сведения, а не забрать себе всё, но это были уже детали.

 

****

Джон обнаружил Хаммонда – того, кто называл себя теперь капитаном отморозков, когда тот выходил из шалаша. Подчеркнуто грубый альфа, от которого кроме его собственного раздражающего запаха несло кровью и недавней случкой.

– Мистер Хаммонд, позвольте вас приветствовать и поздравить. Наконец-то у команды будет достойный капитан.

Хаммонд, уже готовый послать, остановился.

– Мистер Хаммонд, позвольте предложить вам одно чертовски выгодное дело. Так сказать, у меня есть товар. Побудьте же купцом. У меня есть план просто невероятно выгодного предприятия. А у вас – все средства его воплощения.

– Отвали, – Хаммонд явно не собирался контачить.

– Я знаю, за чем охотится Флинт и почему слили Вейна.

Хаммонд развернулся и подошёл достаточно близко, почти вплотную. Это можно было счесть угрозой и даже испугаться, но от него так несло, что Джону потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтоб не блевануть или просто не отпихнуть, и должного впечатления этот выпад не произвел.

Джон стиснул волю в кулак, собрался и тихо, старясь дышать через рот, сказал:

– Пять миллионов золотом. У меня в голове маршрут испанского галеона с индейским золотом.

Всё! Какие вопросы? Какие причины? Глазки потемнели, ноздри затрепетали. Может даже встал, как когда-то у самого Джона. Все-таки такое количество золота возбуждало не хуже самой течной омеги. Нет, на словах Хаммонд поверил не сразу, так что Джону пришлось отвести Хаммонда в кабак, где за чашечкой рома поведать историю испанца по имени Васкез. Хаммонд согласился прийти в назначенное место.

Какие-либо объяснения не потребовались. Хаммонд, наверное, ещё и порадовался, что встреча назначена в таком заброшенном месте. Уж очень он самодовольно хлопал Джона по плечу и обещал без проблем достать деньги.

Кажется, Джона просто собирались убить, как только он запишет расписание. А ведь какой чудесный план был! Ну и ладно. Зато совесть, если б она была, конечно, мучить не будет.

Мучило Джона другое. Он хреново стрелял и не владел ни шпагой, ни саблей. Мистер Скотт не стал стебать бравого пирата, только протянул топор.

– Держи. Многие, особенно джентльмены, недооценивают простые инструменты. Но ты ведь кок? Должен уметь обращаться.

Да-а-а. Джон кок, еще какой кок. С такими намеками мясо скоро в глотку не полезет. Сам мистер Скотт и остальные, включая мисс Стерву, вооружись до зубов.

 

Дальнейшие события оказались крайне поучительными и привнесли в житейскую мудрость Джона пару новых стратегий, а именно: прийти за два часа до назначенного времени – правильно; стрелять по противнику лучше из укрытия.

Пистолеты и ружья могут давать осечки, топор – никогда. Что лезвием прикладывать, что обухом. Исход один – только что стоял человек, тюк – и перед тобой готовая тушка для разделки.

Что еще? А, да – дубинкой по спине не так больно, как плетью, но с ног сшибает на раз, особенно если подстреленный нападающий валится сверху.

 

– Мистер Сильвер! Мистер Сильвер!

Захотелось зажмуриться и прикинуться дохлым. Из вредности.

– Здесь все восемь, – объявил О'Мэлли, пересчитав трупы.

Джон со стоном открыл один глаз. Раз все закончилось, можно и встать.

В город возвращались в полной темноте.

 

Джон и раньше чувствовал, как от Хаммонда и его людей несло случками и чужой кровью. Если честно, ему не хотелось тащиться в палатку Хаммонда почти так же сильно, как на разборку, но в город разумнее возвращаться вместе, да и пофиг. Возиться с Ределлом тоже так себе развлечение. На любителя.

Мисс, в отличие от Джона, была настроена решительно. К палатке подошли чуть ли не строевым шагом.

– Проверь, – приказала она, подняв факел повыше.

О'Мэлли послушно приподнял полог.

Джон пожалел, что огонь светил слишком ярко. Чувствительный нос лишний раз доказал свою правоту. В палатке валялась омега. Именно валялась. Избитая, скорее всего порванная, один черт ведает, после скольких случек. Сроду не будучи жалостливым и философски относясь к чужим страданиям, Джон сам не особо любил наблюдать чьи-то муки. Тем более омежьи.

– Мисс Макс, – позвал О'Мэлли.

В ответ раздался стон. Омега завозилась. Мисс Гатри тут же бросилась в палату и сжала омегу в объятьях:

– Всё закончилось! Они все мертвы. Больше никто...

Омега пискнула и обмякла. Походу потеряла сознание. Джон закатил глаза. Господи. Ну, Мисс! Ну, прости господи, альфа! Ей и правда, только всяких чокнутых тискать.

– Мисс Гатри, давайте положим её на полог.

Мисс альфа-бестолочь подняла голову. Джон продемонстрировал кусок парусины. Омегу в шесть рук с предосторожностями погрузили и понесли в дом Гатри.

А через два дня вернулся Флинт.

 

****

Участие в авантюре с выпиливанием Хаммонда и его отморозков дало свои плоды. Для начала Джону позволили присутствовать при разговоре Флинта и мисс Гатри.

Ну, как позволили – оно само собой получилось.

Мисс, конечно, большую часть времени проторчала у постели свой пассии, но потом видимо ей потребовалась некоторая смена компании. Джон оказался рядом. Не нужно иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы понять – альфу мучило то, как поступили с её омегой. Джону кололо во всех местах спросить, как так получилось, что омега подрабатывала в борделе. Уж если Гатри по каким-то причинам жало поставить на девушку свою метку, то почему она не могла просто взять её в дом? Однако помня, что мало кому из альф понравится, когда его тыкают носом в промахи, Джон благоразумно засовывал возникающие вопросы в задницу и больше слушал, отделываясь обтекаемыми фразами. Разве что поинтересовался:

– А хозяин борделя не возражал, что у него забрали ш... омегу?

– Мистер Нулан не проявил должной твердости в защите своих активов. Этот вопрос будет отдельно рассмотрен в ближайшее время, – заверила мисс Гатри.

Джон понял, что если, а точнее – как только получит свою долю, то свалит с Нью-Провиданс быстро и оперативно. Хорошеньких омег всегда можно найти. А если уж сильно приспичит, то, наверное, какого-нибудь статного красавчика тоже. А этих всех отмороженных, чокнутых, стерв и прочих рыжих дьяволов – на фиг! Но пока нужно быть паинькой.

 

Появившийся Флинт только бровь поднял, увидев вольготно расположившегося на козетке Джона. Правда, бровью дело и кончилось. Флинт полностью сосредоточился на планах. Планы радовали. Кроме того, Флинт отчихвостил Гатри за то, что при взятии «Андромахи» потерял шестерых людей. Джон не ожидал, что Флинт так будет переживать из-за этого.

– Это были мои парни. – Он не бесился, не рычал, но не было сомнений – кэп в ярости.

Но у Гатри тоже было, что предъявить Флинту.

– Возможно, капитан Брайсон проявил бы больше лояльности к моим приказам, если бы миссис Барлоу выполняла возложенные на неё обязательства и не позволяла бы моему отцу встречаться с капитаном Брайсоном.

О-о! Флинта одновременно перекосило от недоумения и возмущения. А Гатри уже почуяла слабину.

– Я не предпринимала никаких мер. Но, капитан Флинт, если бы не предательство мисс...

– Элеонор! Вы не имеете права бросать такие обвинения! Ваш отец мог просто сбежать! Я разберусь сам!

Гатри задрала подбородок, всем видом говоря, что сомневается.

В общем, как понял Джон, накосорезили оба. Правда, было непонятно, причем тут папаша Гатри, и откуда мисс все известно.

– Я. Разберусь. Сам, – очень раздельно повторил Флинт вставая, и наконец обратил внимание на Джона: – Мистер Сильвер, следуйте за мной.

Джон выразительно кашлянул с намеком. Гатри соизволила вспомнить о своем обещании:

– Капитан, хочу заметить, что мистер Сильвер оказал мне неоценимую услугу, и я буду очень огорчена, если с ним что-нибудь случится.

Да! Ради такого взгляда стоило рисковать шкурой! Вот теперь Флинт действительно по-настоящему его заметил! Можно ставить тельца против яйца, что всю дорогу до пристани Флинту очень хотелось спросить Джона, что за услугу тот оказал, но Флинт только молча хмурился.

 

****

Джону снова хотелось постучаться головой о ближайшую пальму, борт «Моржа», скалу - да что угодно, лишь бы потвёрже. Почему Дюфрейн?!

Естественно, новость о том, как этот очкарик перегрыз зубами глотку врагу во время абордажа «Адромахи», не могла не вызвать удивления. Это, конечно, круто, но всё же! Ох, не этого бету выбирать на должность квартирмейстера. Он же... Таракан какой-то!

Вообще, если рассуждать объективно, не обращая внимания на личное и неизвестно почему возникшее неприятие, то Дюфрейн был скромным, грамотным, внимательным и вот даже проявил храбрость. При этом при всём, если говорить об интересах команды, Джон предложил бы де Грута или Хауэла. Эти двое будут куда более стойки. Ибо Флинт, несмотря на всю свою омежью природу, мог прогибать под себя покруче любого альфы.

Увы, имена штурмана и врача скорее всего даже не звучали. Судя по всему, команда хотела только Дюфрейна и никого другого. Его выбрали единогласно. Обошлись без мудрого участия Джонни. Это не мешало бубнить на ухо Малдуну о своих сомнениях.

Малдун в ответ хитро хмыкал:

– Ты славный парень, Джонни. Тебе самому надо было выдвигаться в старшие. Я б поддержал, несмотря ни на что.

Репутацию «славного парня» Джон заработал, когда настоял, чтоб Ренделла не списывали на берег.

– Он поправится и будет полезен. Я буду о нем заботиться. И... – Джон выдвинул последний аргумент: – если что, я оплачу расходы из своей доли.

На Дюфрейна, как на бывшего счетовода, это произвело неизгладимое впечатление. Ренделл был оставлен.

Конечно, было бы куда легче обходиться без ебнутого калеки, но Джону наверняка потребуется поддержка такого уважаемого человека, когда в очередной раз всё пойдет наперекосяк, или Флинт решит забить на слова мисс альфа-стервы Гатри. Потому что...

Потому что Флинт потерял Билли.

 

Узнав об этом, Джон был потрясен. Нехорошие предчувствия заворочались где-то возле печенки. И верно, некоторые матросы в гибели Билли шёпотом обвиняли Флинта. Джон не знал, верить или нет. Он помнил, что сам рассказал Флинту о Морли. Морли раздавило буквально тут же. Мог Флинт вытащить Морли? Трудно сказать. Дорого было каждое мгновенье. Бросить Ренделла на Джона и самому попробовать выдернуть Морли? Могли быть оба раздавленными. Ну, ок. С Морли случайность. А с Билли? Говорили, тот полез отцеплять бушприт «Андромахи», и Флинт его не удержал.

– А что ж, кроме капитана никто Билли не мог руку протянуть?

Вопрос озадачил и Добса, и Малдуна. Хотелось бы, конечно, спросить об этом Гейтса, но не по чину. Говорили, что Гейтс считал Билли за сына. Из чего Джон сделал вывод, что раз тот не попер против Флинта, то, скорее всего, слухи о виновности кэпа несколько преувеличены. Хотя, если вспомнить, как Морли назвал Гейтса лакеем, то есть о чём задуматься. Может Гейтс неосознанно поддался обаянию омеги? А если они – пара? Это многое бы объясняло. Но такое на корабле хрен утаишь. Все бы знали.

Думал и наблюдал Джон много и упорно. Так упорно, что несколько раз чуть не нарвался на выволочку за подгоревшую кашу. Вот только что варилась и на тебе – подумал о Флинте, а она уже жарится.

 

«Морж» чистили и смолили, наверное, в два раза шустрее. Хотя вряд ли в этом была заслуга нового квартирмейстера. Командовали всем де Грут и дядюшка Гейтс. Последний весьма активно раздавал профилактические пиздюли. Даже Джону прилетало пару раз:

– Мистер Сильвер, я понимаю, что вы тот повар, что привык готовить исключительно лобстеров и фуагра, но если ещё раз пересолите мясо - будете кормить крыс в трюме своим филеем!

Дюфрейн же походу просто охренел от новой прически и свалившейся на него власти.

 

От самого Дюфрейна в роли квартирмейстера охренел выползший из опиумного угара Ренделл. Узнав от Джона, кто теперь будет старшим, он смачно сплюнул и возвел очи горе. Джон хмыкнул в кулак, уселся рядом и пихнул Ренделла локтем:

– А может, тебя в старшие?

– Да щас! Это ж команду надо на абордаж поднимать.

– М-дя?

– Хех. А ты думал. Чо? Сам хотел? Да. Надо не только с капитаном шушукаться, да сплетни собирать. Саблю в зубы и вперед – на пули!

Джон скривился. Не то чтобы хотел, но Малдун говорил, что поддержал бы. Опять же Флинт перестанет смотреть, как пустое место. Доля в два раза больше. Но абордаж!

– Да на хер надо. Нас и тут неплохо кормят. Тем более Дюфрейна оболванили! Ага! Прикинь, ему сказали, что это такой обычай. Гейтс лысый, Билли под ноль. Ну и его под это дело как барана обхрумкали. Одни клочки остались.

– Ке-ке-ке-ке.

– Угу. Полное ке-ке.

Видали бы остальные бывшего боцмана, которого они держали за идиота.

 

Через четыре дня вооруженные и упакованные по самое не балуйся «Скиталец» и «Морж» покинули Насау.

 

****

«Морж» вошел в шторм. По крайней мере, так казалось Джону. Бывалые моряки, несмотря на болтанку говорили, что это просто гроза и крепкий ветер. Однако полкоманды блевало, вторая половина тоже не пузырилась энтузиазмом, так что в ужине не было никакой необходимости. Джон бы порадовался возможности не стоять у плиты, если б его самого не мутило.

Ренделл подъебывал:

– Все блюют. Так что никто разницы не заметил – жрал он твою стряпню или нет.

Ему самому качка была по фигу. На четвертый день пути Ренделл уже был довольно бодр. Джон грозился пойти к Дюфрейну и напомнить про прохлаждающегося члена экипажа. Ренделл обзывал его кляузником и жалел свою кошку, которая валялась тряпочкой на его коленях.

Хауэл ещё вчера притащил Ренделлу ногу, но тот и не почесался её надеть, предпочитая или сидеть, или передвигаться при помощи Джона, что служило поводом для бесконечных разногласий.

 

Дождь поливал море не первый час, когда, светя мокрой лысиной, в кубрик спустился Малдун и, подойдя поближе к Джону, сказал:

– Там шлюпка со «Скитальца». Походу капитан Гейтс с визитом, прикинь.

Естественно, услышали остальные. Логан тут же вылез:

– Что за важность в такую погоду?

Важность могла быть одна. Походу они подошли к Флоридским островам – последней точке, указанной Джоном. Теперь нужна самая последняя – стоянка «Урки де Луна» для пополнения запасов пресной воды.

Светиться вызовом к кэпу перед всем кубриком было не разумно, так что Джон накинул куртку и направился к выходу.

– Ты куда? – спросил Малдун – Там просто...

– Отлить. Заодно и помоюсь, – отшутился Джон.

– Тогда тебе следует раздеться, – Логан нехорошо ухмыльнулся.

– Компанию хочешь составить?

– Такой красотке?

– Мистер Логан, вы чего? Джонни!– влез Малдун.

Логан даже не обратил внимания. Джону захотелось показать клыки. Кажется, назревала драка. Логан уже дергал верхней губой и щурил глаза, но тут раздалось:

– А-а-а-а-а-а-а!

Кричал Ренделл. Громко, на одной ноте. Все растерялись. Никто не знал, что ожидать от психа. Даже Логан забыл про желание меряться узлами.

– Ты! Ты обещал смотреть за ним, – сказал он почему-то шёпотом. Правда, этот шёпот был слышен, наверное, и на верхней палубе. Но тем не менее.

Джон оттер Логана и присел рядом со своим подопечным.

– Ну что ты, Ренделл, всё нормально. Всё хорошо. Мне надо сходить отлить, а то будет не очень. Тш-ш-ш-ш. Всё хорошо. Тш-ш-ш-ш.

Ренделл примолк и теперь просто раскачивался, сидя в гамаке и глядя в никуда. Джон провел по плечу. И повторил:

– Тш-ш-ш-ш. Все хорошо. Побудешь один?

Ренделл кивнул. Джон еще раз погладил его плечо и поторопился выйти, пока за ним не прислали.

 

В темноте не потребовалось много ума, чтоб остаться незамеченным. Куда сложнее было не поскользнуться на мокрой палубе, ходившей ходуном, и не полететь за борт. У двери каюты Джон замер. А может он зря? Может, Гейтс по другим делам припёрся? Джон для приличия стукнул и, не дожидаясь ответа, распахнул дверь.

– Я ж говорил – сам придет, – сказал Гейтсу сидевший за столом Флинт и взмахнул рукой, приглашая войти.

Джон ввалился в каюту и, стараясь не растянуться на полу, подошёл к столу. Гейтс любезно швырнул в него тряпкой. Джон вытерся. На палубе он промок буквально за минуту и даже пожалел, что надел куртку. Лучше б оставался в одной рубашке: и куртка сухая, и может облепившая тело рубашка отвелкла бы внимание от ушей торчавших сквозь мокрые волосы. К сожалению или к счастью Флинта мало интересовали его уши. Он выставил перед ним чернильницу с пером и листок бумаги:

– Пиши. Завтра мы должны подойти к берегу. Здесь десяток заливов, куда «Урка» может подойти за водой. Если твой курс ведет к одному из них, то может ты и не солгал.

– А если нет? – не мог смолчать Джон и пожалел.

Взгляд Флинта не обещал ничего хорошего. Джон оглянулся на Гейтса. Тот тоже пялился недобро. На Флинта. Ну да, кредиты, обманутые надежды. Джон принялся писать. Он был уверен в себе.

– Вот, – Джон, стараясь не скалиться, протянул листок.

Флинт принялся сверять написанное со своими картами. Через несколько мгновений его взгляд вспыхнул:

– Да! Вот! Залив Дивижн!

Гейтс пододвинулся поближе. Флинт потыкал рукой в свои записи:

– Смотри, отмель у восточного берега, но если с наветренной стороны, то мы займем выгодную позицию.

У Джона отлегло от сердца. Да, он знал, что помнил депешу слово в слово. Но точно ли Перреш записал? Кажется, Джону даже передалась радость омеги. Вон, Гейтс и тот ожил, а то сидел, как на похоронах.

Флинт выдохнул, дописал несколько слов, отдал Джону его записку и сказал:

– Иди, отдай мистеру де Груту. Скажи, пусть проложит курс так, чтоб утром мы вошли в этот залив.

Джон спрятал листок и замер. От горящих задором и бесшабашным весельем глаз уйти было не возможно.

– Ты что-то еще хотел?

Много чего. Например, усесться рядом хлопнуть по кружке рома и Флинта по коленке, запустить руки ему за пазуху – туда, где водятся лучшие в мире маленькие пушистые сиськи. А потом склониться к шее и, может быть, оставить метку. Флинт, конечно, потом его убьет, так что может всё-же тяпнуть пониже спины? Такой милый аккуратный укус на правом полупопии?

– К-хе, мистер Сильвер?

Упс. Тут же ещё Гейтс. Твою ж мать! Джон собрался и выдал:

– Господа. Я свою часть сделки выполнил. И... теперь думаю, что будет дальше?

И тут случилось это: Флинт рассмеялся, обнажая клыки. Небольшие такие, аккуратные, белые и острые клыки. И кто кого тяпнет – ещё ба-а-альшой вопрос. Впрочем, надо было раньше думать. Рычал Флинт вполне себе по альфячьи. Ну, когда был в гневе. Сейчас же кэп был в прекрасном расположении духа.

– Иди, думай дальше, – ответил он весело.

Да, весело. Джон ни разу не видел веселого Флинта. «Альфа! Он – альфа! Надо валить, пока живой!» Но ноги приросли к полу. В голове и ниже полный раздрай.

– Идите, мистер Сильвер. Идите, – напомнил о своем существовании Гейтс.

Джон счел за благо выместись вон.

 

****

«Урки» не было.

Было лазурное море, голубое солнце, довольно приветливый берег, но «Урка де Луна» – галеон с пятью миллионами золотом – возмутительно отсутствовал. А, между прочим, от его наличия, зависело не только благосостояние, но и жизнь Джона.

Флинт, однако, волнения не проявлял. Да, он толкнул очередную речугу, готовя команду к нападению. Но теперь, когда не надо было бросаться в бой, он вполне себе спокойно стоял на палубе и разговаривал с де Грутом. Правое яйцо Джон, конечно, был не готов отдать за то, чтоб подслушать, но ухо, там, или палец - можно. К сожалению, беседа велась тихо, а по губам читать Джон не умел.

Из кубрика поднялся Дюфрейн и стал объяснять Флинту, что команда недовольна. Флинт взошел на шканцы и сказал:

– Никто не обещал, что будет легко. У нас достаточно запасов воды и продовольствия. Мы шли через шторм. Так что возможно просто обогнали галеон, гружёный золотом. Сегодня. Сейчас. Мы поднимем испанский флаг и пошлем баркасы на разведку. Займем наивыгоднейшую позицию и встретим «Урку де Луна». Дадим ей бой на своих условиях!

Джон выдохнул. Всё-таки Флинт капитан. Нет, Флинт – Капитан с большой буквы. По крайней мере, вздергивание на рее самого Джона откладывалось на день другой. Он пытался поймать взгляд Флинта, но, увы.

Зато на него недобро поглядывал Дюфрейн.

Прибыл Гейтс. Они перетерли с Дюфрейном. Гейтс нахмурился и снова посмотрел на Джона, как вчера в каюте. Но не будет же он отдавать приказ о казни без ведома капитана? Гейтс и правда ничего не сказал по поводу Джона. Он только сделал знак головой Дюфрейну. Это можно было истолковать, как желание поговорить наедине. Джон подумал, если они спустятся в лазарет или к де Груту, то можно попробовать подслушать. Но Гейтс что-то сказал Дюфрейну, поправил пистолет за поясом и направился к капитанской каюте.

– Прыгай и плыви, мальчик. Если умеешь. До берега семьсот кабельтовых. Беги, – раздался тихий сиплый голос.

Ошарашенный Джон повернулся к Ределлу. Тот на него не смотрел, а пялился безумным взором.

– Беги, мальчик. Ныряй и плыви. Гейтс пошёл убивать Флинта. Тебя разорвут.

В голове вихрем пронеслось: «Откуда Ренделл знает? Наверное подслушал. Дюфрейн и остальные в сговоре. Мне хана. Почему Ренделл не сказал раньше? Флинту хана! Надо сваливать! Я сумею. На суше больше шансов!»

На палубе стоял гомон. Перед носом была дверь в капитанскую каюту. Не спрашивая, Джон вошел.

На полу сидел Флинт и плакал. В руках он держал мертвого Гейтса. Можно было подумать, что тот спал, если б не неестественно вывернутая шея.

 

Логичный, в общем-то, финал. На что, спрашивается, рассчитывал толстяк, когда попер против капитана? Того капитана, что забил альфу в полтора раза крупнее голыми руками. На неожиданность? На столе лежал пистолет Гейтса.

Флинт оставил труп и бросился к оружию. Джон поднял обе руки ладонями вверх.

– Капитан! Капитан. Я на вашей стороне. Я. На вашей. Стороне.

Флинт уронил руку. Кажется, он был по-настоящему расстроен и подавлен. Ну да. Гейтса же он вроде как считал другом. Флинт зажал себе рот ладонью и всхлипнул.

Он посочувствовал бы, честно. Горе Флинта было таким искренним. Но в уме защелкало: Гейтс был квартирмейстером и капитаном. Он был уважаем. Он был в сговоре с Дюфрейном и, возможно, с де Грутом. Наверняка его поддерживали и остальные. Возможно, он не простил Флинту Билли и слил Дюфрейну весь расклад с депешей. Столь явного убийства Флинту не простят. Хотелось заорать: «Флинт соберись! Придумай что-нибудь!» Джон уже раскрыл рот и даже потянулся, чтобы встряхнуть капитана, когда открылась дверь и вошел Дюфрейн.

– Это был сердечный приступ, – завил Джон.

– Что? – Дюфрейн таращился в четыре глаза и все никак не мог закрыть рот.

Джон сгреб его за грудки и припер к стенке.

– То! Я сказал: «разрыв сердца». Или ты хочешь заявить что-то другое? – рычал он на бету.

Джон редко давил на кого-то, но тут сам бог велел. Перед ним бета, чья суть должна подчиниться. Дюфрейн что-то пискнул. Джон встряхнул его еще раз и легонько стукнул о переборку. Хотелось колошматить клочковато стриженой башкой о все поверхности, объясняя кто тут главный.

– Я сказал: «разрыв сердца»! – повторял он чуть ли не по слогам. – Слушайте сюда, мистер Дюфрейн. Хотели убить капитана? Но так дела не делаются. Кто будет рулить и педалить решает команда, а не вы. Так? Так. А значит вы и кто там ещё? Вы пошли против всех. Ясно?

– Но ты...

– Что я?

– Мистер Сильвер, я точно знаю, вы украли...

Джон показал клыки:

– Что? Депешу? И ты знал и смолчал? Скрыл от команды? Да? Ты квартирмейстер и лгал команде.

Дюфрейн сглотнул. Страх на посеревшем лице читался столь явно, что Джон даже чуть отодвинулся, на тот случай, если бета упустит в штаны. Не поворачиваясь, он услышал, как встал Флинт.

– Сейчас ты выйдешь и скажешь, что у мистера Гейтса не выдержало сердце.

Дюфрейн побледнел, хотя куда уж больше.

– Если нет... – Джон клацнул зубами возле горла беты.

Он снова вздернул верхнюю губу.

– Мистер Сильвер, – раздался чуть глуховатый голос Флинта, – мистер Дюфрейн не идиот. Он понимает, насколько сейчас опасны разногласия в команде. Мы в трудном положении и должны действовать сообща. Верно, мистер Дюфрейн?

Тот кивнул. Джон разжал кулаки. Дюфрейн выскользнул из каюты. Джон повернулся и уставился в покрасневшие от слез глаза. На щеках еще не высохли следы соленой влаги, но во взгляде была решимость и настороженность. Запоздало накрыл страх. Джон подставил только что убившему своего друга, загонному в угол Флинту свою спину:

– Я на вашей стороне.

«Я буду тебя защищать, как последний идиот».

Впрочем, позже, когда в очередной раз Фортуна выписала крендель, Джон объяснял себе, что он не кэпа защищал, а свои интересы. Правда, до них было как до Китая.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Джон уже давно просек: если что-то может пойти не так, то оно обязательно пойдет не так. Причем, как правило, самым злоебучим способом. Номер с разрывом сердца проканал, но вот идея подождать «Урку» в засаде умерла не родившись.

Стоило объявить о внезапной кончине Гейтса, как раздался вопль: «Парус!», – к ним, точнее - к месту стоянки «Моржа» и «Скитальца», направлялись три испанских корабля.

Флинт захотел выяснить наличие среди них «Урки» опытным путем. Сведения Джона были не совсем верны, похоже, Перреш не упомянул, а может и не знал, что у «Урки» всё же будет сопровождение. Ну так Флинт предположил, увидев кресты на парусах.

В качестве проверки решили спровоцировать испанцев. Расчет был прост – если те поведутся, значит, они сами по себе и надо рвать когти. Сказано – сделано. Кто знает испанский? Джон знает. Упустить возможность быть полезным? Да ни за что на свете.

– Сан-Агюстин, мы везем табак, – орал он во всю глотку.

Испанцам было похер, что они везут и откуда. Флинт обрадовался и решил воевать. Он даже тут же выдал хитромудрый план по наебалову всех трех галеонов, на каждом из которых пушек, наверное, было больше, чем на всех кораблях пиратского братства.

А что Джон? А Джон, решив, что он сделал все, что мог, как порядочный кок позаботился о собственной шкуре. Он же не квартирмейстер какой, чтоб зубами глотки испанцам грызть. Так что, отойдя подальше, Джон приготовился нырнуть в трюм, как только начнется суматоха боя, и уже там дожидаться развязки. Это стало ошибкой.

Говорят, и у курицы есть сердце. Неизвестно, что за орган перекачивал кровь у Дюфрейна, но тот, наверное, гузкой почуял, как Джон перестал скалить зубы. Зарвавшийся счетовод достал пистолет и направил его на Флинта.

– Я обвиняю тебя Флинт, в убийстве Хэла Гейтса!

Джон вскинулся, но было поздно. Он проебал тот момент, когда возле Дюфрейна оказались де Грут и Хауэл.

– А этот, – Дюфрейн ткнул вторым пистолетом в Джона, – его соучастник.

 

Напрасно Флинт требовал открыть огонь. К троице мятежников тут же присоединился Логан. Он, будучи бомбардиром, запретил канонирам стрелять.

Команда орала кто что. Отчетливее всего раздавалось:

– Мы все погибнем ни за что! «Урки» нет!

Джон растерялся. Чутко улавливающий настроение толпы, он обычно быстро менял сторону и присоединялся к большинству или сваливал до того, как начиналась самая заварушка, но куда бежать с корабля и к кому присоединиться, когда ты – цель? Нескольких секунд промедления оказалась достаточно.

Дюфрейн воодушевился. Крики толпы его опьянили.

– Голосуем! Кто за то, чтобы вернуться живым? Пусть голосуют против Флинта.

Гул, пронесшийся над палубой, не оставлял сомнений в выборе. Надо отдать должное, Дюфрейн сумел воспользоваться моментом и предложил себя. Человека, посмевшего приставить пистолет к голове Флинта, тут же избрали капитаном.

– Мы идем домой! – было его первое решение.

Команда радовалась. Джон с ужасом посмотрел на Флинта, сжавшего губы в нитку. Им не выжить. Но тут раздался орудийный залп - это пальнул Ренделл. Все же он был сумасшедшим.

Начался бой. Бестолковый и беспощадный.

 

Против воли, вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться исключительно на спасении собственной драгоценной жизни, Джон выискивал взглядом Флинта. Этот дьявол просто выносил мозг. Сражением командовал Дюфрейн, но Флинт словно забыл и свою омежью природу, и то, что несколько минут назад команда была готова его разорвать. Он дрался так, словно вот эти вот все и правда были его братьями.

 

Всё произошло быстро. Выстрел. Серое сукно потемнело. Очередное ядро, прошившее борт, сотрясло палубу. Снесенная следующим ядром мачта не прибавила устойчивости. «Морж» начал крениться. Флинт неловко шагнул и, потеряв равновесие, полетел в воду.

«Ну и хрен с ним», – решил про себя Джон, прикидывая, а не занесло ли Флинта под киль.

«Своя шкура дороже», – убеждал себя Джон, ныряя в воду.

«Он не омега, чтоб таскать его в зубах!» – выдыхал Джон, высматривая сквозь толщу воду фигуру Флинта.

«Ладно, а вдруг пригодится», – отплевывался Джон, стаскивая мешавший весткоут с капитанских плеч.

«Вот, сука, тяжелый, как колода!» – пыхтел Джон, таща капитанскую тушку по песку.

«Не вздумай сдохнуть! Ну же!» – возмущенно тряс Джон бесчувственное тело.

Флинт дернулся, булькнул, и наконец из его рта с надсадным кашлем выплеснулась вода.

– Капитан!

Флинт открыл глаза. Ненадолго.

– Да, полежите немного. Сейчас.

Что именно сейчас, Джону нужно было еще сообразить. Он устроил голову Флинта на своем бедре и огляделся. Неровный берег. Песок. Невдалеке «Морж», завалившийся на правый борт. В охапке раненный Флинт. По мокрому холсту растекалась свежая кровь.

 

Медиком в своей жизни Джон ещё не работал, так что судить, насколько всё плохо, он не мог. Понятно одно – потеря крови не означает ничего хорошего, как и лишняя дырка в теле. Но дыхание Флинта было относительно ровное, кровью он не харкал, в судорогах не бился – может, обойдется? Никому на свете Джон так сильно не желал выжить, как этому человеку, которого считали чудовищем не только вся Европа, но и собственные люди.

Помня, что кровь обратно в тело не затолкаешь, Джон пожертвовал подолом своей рубахи. Мокрая, но это единственный доступный перевязочный материал.

Возня заставился Флинта открыть мутные глаза.

– Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш, лежите, капитан, лежите.

Флинт опустил веки. Судя по тому, как вмиг чуть потяжелело и расслабилось тело, он снова потерял сознание.

Джон невесомо провел ладонью по начавшим подсыхать рыжим волосам. Флинт не шевельнулся. Плохо понимая, что делает, Джон не удержался и попробовал его на вкус. Глупо, конечно. Если бы Кэп и был омегой, то вряд ли после такого купания да ещё в обмороке от потери крови будет какой-то запах. Но Джон наслаждался самой возможностью скользить языком по коже.

– Совсем ебнулся? – раздался рядом голос Малдуна.

Упс. Увлеченный своей добычей Джон совершенно перестал обращать внимание на окружающих и прошляпил момент, когда на берег выбрались остатки команды. Джон вдохнул, выдохнул, принял серьезный вид и, как будто не он только что облизывал полудохлое капитанской тело, заявил:

– Капитан ранен, но жив. Ему нужна помощь. Нас слишком мало для выяснений, кто тут больше прав.

Малдун думал недолго.

– Хауэл вроде спасся. Пойду поищу.

Он ушёл, а Джон остался сидеть на песке, прижимая к себе своего капитана. Было тошно. Джон огляделся. Малдун свалил на северо-восток. Туда тянулись, медленно ковыляя, выплывшие остатки команды. Джон осторожно переложил голову Флинта на песок и направился в ту же сторону.

 

Твою ж мать! Лучше бы он этого не видел и не расстраивался. Честно. Хоть иди и ищи самую прочную деревяшку или камень и стучись башкой.

Увы, судьба немилосердна. К «Моржу» подходить опасно. Там еще кучковались некоторые очкастые в компании всяких штурманов, а камней нигде не видно. Джон был готов разрыдаться от несправедливости жизни и обиды. Он даже всхлипнул, но памятуя, что слезами горю не поможешь, вернулся к своему кэпу. Тот все ещё лежал без сознания.

 

– Ты псих, – бормотал Джон. – Так подставиться. Вот если бы был на ногах... Они там все в разброде и в панике. Ты бы снова стал капитаном. Никто кроме тебя не сможет вытащить нас из этой задницы. Флинт! Слышишь? Омега ты моя рыжая. Да, я походу крышей поехал. Всё кажется и кажется. А ты кто на самом деле? Альфа? Не-е-е. У тебя глаза блестят. Кажется, холодные, а там есть что-то. И не бета. А может быть бета или альфа. Ты чистюля, каких свет не видел. А я – идиот. Нет, не идиот. Ты мне нужен. Дюфрейн всё проебал. Всё! Слышишь?! Золото. Оно так близко. «Урка». Она здесь! Не вздумай подохнуть, капитан!

– Он больше не капитан.

Джон понял голову – Дюфрейн. Господи. Черт его дери. Хотелось броситься на этого слизняка и выдрать глотку. С ним Джон бы справился, но за бывшим счетоводом стояло ещё человек тридцать. Да, Флинту бы это не помогло. А за последние час-два Джон окончательно убедил себя, что без Флинта ему не просто не увидеть золота, ему хана.

– Хорошо. Но, мистер Дюфрейн, – Джон состряпал самую искреннюю физиономию и даже постарался, чтоб она выглядела чуть ласково, – нас слишком мало, а испанцы враги нам всем. К чему нам терять одного из нас? Вот выберемся...

Хауэл оттер с пути Дюфрейна и склонился над Флинтом.

– Мистер Флинт? – Флинт был без сознания. Хауэла это не огорчило. – Подержите его на всякий случай, мистер Сильвер.

Флинта положили на песок. Джон ухватил его за плечи. Он далеко не был уверен, что сможет сдержать Флинта, если тот очнется, но на помощь неожиданно приковылял Ренделл. Он гыкнул и с безумной улыбкой придавил левое плечо. Может, не все так плохо?

Не плохо. Хауэл резко сорвал присохшую тряпку-повязку. Флинт дернулся, со стоном открыл мутные глаза и попытался сесть.

– Держите его!

Джон и Ренделл ухватились за капитанские плечи. Взгляд Флинта чуть прояснился. Видимо, сразу поняв обстановку, он стиснул зубы и откинулся на песок.

Смотреть не хотелось. Ковыряние в ране – не самое приятное зрелище. Особенно когда чувствуешь, как напряженно тело, в котором ковыряются. Старясь не показать свою слабость и испуг, Джон, вместо того чтобы таращиться на капитанское мясо, уставился Флинту в глаза. Вот если не думать, что его сейчас штопали – зрелище преувлекательнейшее. Ресницы белые. Сами глазищи распахнуты на пол лица. Зрачки настолько большущие, что зеленая как трава радужка казалась всего лишь окаемкой. Флинт часто дышал и стискивал зубы. У Джона мелькнула мысль его подбодрить, но тогда можно, наверное, своих клыков недосчитаться.

Холодно скрежетнул метал инструмента, более всего проходящего на ножницы. Увидев свежую кровь, Хауэл удовлетворено хмыкнул.

– Кость не задета. Ранение сквозное, – Хауэл достал ром. – Примите лекарство вовнутрь.

Флинт привстал и в три глотка ополовинил бутылку.

– И наружно.

Тут Джон все-таки не выдержал и на секунду зажмурился. Ибо безжалостный коновал Хауэл в этот момент от души плеснул ром прямо в открытую рану. Флинт, кажется, застонал, но это Джон скорее почувствовал, чем услышал.

– Всё. Пациент будет жить, – сообщил Хауэл, бинтуя плечо и, подумав, добавил: – По крайней мере, пока его не повесят.

Если у Джона и мелькало что-то, отдалённо напоминающее благодарность по отношению к судовому врачу, то очень и очень недолго. Хотя Хауэлу явно было наплевать. Он, сделав свое дело, отошёл к остальной команде.

Мысли метались испуганными поросятами. Если бежать, то куда? А главное - как быстро может драпать Флинт? Нет, если что, Джон не был готов сдыхать рядом с этим психом, даже если тот омега, даже если Флинт ему даст, даже если...

– Вот сухое, – Малдун протянул ворох какого-то тряпья и две пары башмаков.

Черт, чем опять голова занята? Джон хотел помочь Флинту, но тот сам натянул камиз, кривясь не то от боли, не от того, что никто предварительно не додумался его отгладить.

Дюфрейн присел рядом:

– Это твоя вина, Флинт!

В ответ на такое обвинение Флинт вздернул правую бровь. Дюфрейн задергал носом и поджал губешки. Флинт, вместо того чтоб поставить зарвавшегося счетовода на место, уставился в даль. Остальные, вымотанные боем и выживанием, может и хотели расправы, но как-то без огонька. Малдун уж точно не жаждал крови, да и Ренделл наверняка был на их стороне. Джон решил, что момент подходящий.

Но вот незадача, Флинт просто сидел и смотрел вдаль, явно не собираясь ни брать власть, ни даже спасать свою шкуру. А она у него хоть и чуток продырявленная, но все ещё пригодна для ношения и даже вполне ебабельна. Джон решился и набрал воздуху в грудь, правда, орать не стал, просто тихо заметил:

– А если вспомнить всю хронику событий и посмотреть на картину в целом? Обещанная «Урка» с золотом – вот. Здесь! За скалой. Разбитая. Да, у неё было сопровождение, но кто вам говорил, что галеон будет один? А то, что посреди боя кто-то...

– Довольно! – прервал его Дюфрейн, заметив, что к их разговору начали прислушиваться, – у тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи, Флинт?

Флинт посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Дюфрейн попробовал понтануться своим влиянием на команду, но был послан на хуй. И ладно бы только Дюфрейн.

Джону в который раз хотелось треснуться головой, правда, на этот раз не своей, а капитанской. Вместо того, чтоб впихнуть Дюфрейну чуток мозгов, попутно обвинив его в провале, и подать какую-нибудь гениальную идею по спасению, Флинт обозвал команду безголовыми баранами и неблагодарными свиньями.

Понятно, любовью после столь ласковых слов к нему никто не воспылал. Вдобавок Флинт наплевал с высокой колокольни на обещание Дюфрейна его повесить. По его словам – остальных ждала такая же участь, как только испанцы найдут останки «Моржа»

У Джона аж свело всё. Он слишком молод, чтобы умирать! И золото... оно же было тут! Рядом! Пять миллионов!

– Капитан, – тихонько позвал Джон.

– Он не капитан!

Флинт молчал. Дюфрейн гневно сверкнул треснутыми стеклами очков и, не дождавшись ответа, поднялся, что-то бубня про верёвку и мыло. До него наконец-то дошло – никто не будет за него решать проблемы.

– Стой, – неожиданно потребовал Флинт, даже не обернувшись.

Он протянул руку. Джон даже прикусил губу, чтоб не ржать, когда действующий кэп подал позорную трубу свергнутому фактически с поклоном. Ну да, Флинт сидел, и Дюфрейну пришлось чуть наклониться.

– Помоги ему встать, – распорядился Дюфрейн.

Джон бы с удовольствием, но Флинт отверг его помощь одним жестом.

 

Несмотря на то, что почти вся команда была настроена против Флинта, Джон даже сейчас не поставил бы на Дюфрейна и четверть пенни. Не Дюфрейн, а Флинт смотрел в подзорную трубу, прикидывая, что делать. Не Дюфрейн, а Флинт вел отряд среди скал и выбирал место для лагеря. Не от Дюфрейна, а от Флинта ждали плана спасения.

И таки план у Флинта был. Рискованный, как хождение по канатам с завязанными глазами и безумный, как пьяный Ренделл.

– …Шансов на удачу немного, но выбора нет. Опасность грозит только первым двоим. Я готов пойти. Кто будет вторым добровольцем? Кто пойдёт со мной?

Что ж, это было гениально. Вдвоем с Флинтом? Да хоть на край света. Джон немедленно поднял руку и шагнул вперед:

– Я пойду!

Все переглянулись. Желающих больше не нашлось. Их вооружили кинжалами и пожелали удачи.

– Даже если ваш план удастся, это ничего не изменит. Вас всё равно выгонят из команды, – напутствовал их гений мотивации Дюфрейн.

Флинт не обернулся. Джон, топавший за ним, с трудом удерживался, чтоб не показать язык и средний палец. На секунду стало жалко Ренделла и чуток Малдуна. Они не виноваты в ебанизме счетовода и штурмана. Но куда деваться? Жить хотелось больше. Впрочем, когда остатки команды скрылись из виду, Джон выбросил своих приятелей из головы. Каково же было удивление Джона, когда Флинт уселся на песок и принялся стаскивать башмаки. Что он задумал?

– Пиздец, – как-то подозрительно хладнокровно заметил Флинт.

Джон сглотнул. Он впервые слышал, чтоб Флинт выражался, а тот продолжил:

– Если б у меня был выбор, ты никогда бы не пошёл со мной.

А вот сейчас обидно стало!

– Мне нужен боец, а не мальчишка, – вздохнул Флинт. – Зачем ты вообще вызвался?

Джон растерялся:

– Как это зачем? Погодите. Капитан? Вы что? В самом деле собираетесь захватить галеон? Нет! Нет! Нет! Слушайте! Это же чистое безумие! Я думал, мы пойдем в Сан-Агюстин! Я думал, у нас другой план!

– Да нет никакого другого плана. Не хочешь – не ходи.

– Капитан! Вы спятили! Вы ранены! Самое разумное - это свалить отсюда подальше. Я знаю испанский. Вам даже говорить ничего не надо. Я обо всём позабочусь. Через день-другой будем в городе, а там уж...

Джон, пока они шли, уже мысленно прикинул возможности заработка на первое время. Можно играть. Карты не дадут им умереть с голоду. Потом набрать человек десять-двадцать или сколько там потребуется (должно же быть в Сан-Агюстине хоть несколько конченых?) и вернуться за золотом. Да, его охраняет сотня солдат, но Флинт что-нибудь придумает.

Флинт встал и пошел к морю. Он не слушал.

– Я не буду участвовать в этом сумасшествии! – заявил Джон.

У Джона, знаете ли, тоже характер есть и воля. Он встал и направился вдоль берега, когда в спину донеслось:

– Сан-Агюстин в другой стороне и идти до него не меньше недели. Кроме испанцев здесь земли Такеста. Ты не доживешь до вечера

Кто такой Такеста, Джон в душе не ебал. Но звучало как-то не слишком вдохновляюще. А стукнутый на всю башку омега был уже по пояс в воде и не собирался останавливаться. Подергавшись туда-сюда и рассудив, что если уж Флинт считает, что у него одного против целого экипажа шансов больше, чем у них вдвоем на суше, Джон от души выматерился и, проклиная Флинта, весь его род и собственную дурную голову, бросился в воду.

 

Плавать Джон любил и умел. Однако, несмотря на прострелянное плечо, Флинта удалось догнать только у самого борта. Он вцепился в свисающий конец и тяжело дышал. Джон пристроил свои хваталки рядом с ладонью капитана. Джон всегда полагал, что страстное волнение в момент соприкосновения рук и прочая томная романтика – удел глупцов, которым нечем заняться. Однако сейчас, по шею в соленой воде у борта вражеского судна, он мог думать только о том, что касается Флинта и как близко его лицо.

Флинт был преступно хорош. Пусть волосы намокли и потемнели, а сам немного бледнее обычного, но стекающие и дрожащие на ресницах капельки воды завораживали. Они изумительно блестели в лучах заката, делая прекрасной каждую веснушку. Джон тут не при чем. Как удержаться, когда этот конопатый нос так близко? Недолго думая, точнее - не думая совсем, Джон от всей души чмокнул Флинта в нос.

Флинт охренел и походу взбесился. Будь Джон поэтом, он бы точно что-нибудь выдал насчет бури в двух зеленых океанах. Правда, таковых Джон еще не видел. Но не с болотом же сравнивать глаза прекрасного омеги? Омега, кстати, даже рот открыл. Джон решил, что прежде чем его убить, кэп смешает его с дерьмом. Но тот только произнес одними губами:

– Хоть одно слово – и ты покойник.

Джон поверил и не произнес ни слова. Он кивнул и даже попробовал выдать покаянную мину, но, судя по перекошенной роже Флинта, ему по любому придется ответить за такую наглость. Да плевать! Они того и гляди сдохнут, так хоть будет, что вспомнить.

Флинт дернул головой, призывая следовать за ним. Ну, это всегда пожалуйста. За кэпом хоть в ад. До которого, впрочем, им, кажется, недолго осталось.

 

Испанский галеон был ста семидесяти футов в длину, и было на нем аж девяносто четыре пушки. Ну так Флинт сказал, когда они куковали, заныкавшись в трюме. Джон принюхивался. Никакого запаха, кроме мокрого дерева, тины и начинающей подтухать солонины из бочек. Ещё, наверное, морем пахло. Но этот запах в последнее время стал привычным настолько, что почти не ощущался. Да Джон и сам не пах после всех этих полосканий в воде. Впрочем, будь даже Флинт омегой, если Джон сейчас распустит руки, то ему точно не жить. Уж слишком красноречиво тот скалил зубы.

Нужно было дождаться, когда дневной караул сядет в лодки, ночной еще будет на суше, а оставшиеся, кроме вахтенных, будут дрыхнуть. Ждать Флинт умел. Но вот чего он не умел, так это сидеть в полусогнутом состоянии, тесно прижавшись к другому человеку. Оно и понятно с такими-то длиннющими ногами и привычкой ходить по палубе, широко расправив плечи. Флинт то и дело напрягал затекшие мускулы.

Интересно, а как он попал в пираты? Не было сомнений, Флинт образован, любит читать. Довольная редкая среди моряков склонность. В тоже время Джон не сомневался, что Флинт учился капитанить не на пиратском судне. Он слишком хорошо разбирался во всем этом. Служил? Омега? А что? Молодой высокий здоровый парень – лакомый кусок для любого рекрута. Джон живо представил, как юного Флинта окучивают. Сидит себе красавчик в пивной. К нему подваливают два ушлых уебка. То да сё. За здоровье её величества. И как только Флинт вырубается, его на плечо и в таратайку.

Каково омеге очнуться на борту? Догадались рекруты, что взяли не тот товар? Или знали с самого начала? В любом случае, если б дело вскрылось – наказали бы в первую очередь Флинта. Почему-то считалось, если омега оказался на борту, то он и виноват. Таких секли и выставляли с позором. Ибо примета дурная и от них один разврат. Да. Альфа с альфой тоже разврат и грех. А бет на флоте раз-два и нету. И что? В кулак свистеть?

Хотя, может, все было наоборот? Омега с крутым норовом и вздорным характером дуриком, под видом альфы, махнул за приключениями, так как дома ему ничего не светило или его не устраивало то, что светило. Один дьявол знает, какую судьбу готовили Флинту. Интересно, Флинт - его настоящая фамилия? Книжки читает, чай из фарфора пьет, может, дворянин, как Черный Сэм, царствие ему небесное? Говорили, тот сбежал от неудачного брака. По слухам, во имя подпорки семейного герба мешком с деньгами его – альфу – умудрились женить на склочной бете.

В любом случае Флинту пришлось несладко, даже если он как-то скрыл свою природу. Но как? Джон несмело коснулся плеча Флинта. Тот сразу дернулся. В полутьме блеснул настороженный взгляд.

– Вам бы поспать, – Джон вжался в щель между бочкой и переборкой в попытке освободить место. – Ждать долго. Несколько часов. Я не усну. Знаю, что такое быть на стреме.

Флинт некоторое время не мигая смотрел ему в лицо. Потом кивнул скорее самому себе, устроился поудобнее и затих. Уснул, наверное. Да уж, отдых раненому нужнее.

Джон, наверное, сам бы уснул, если б не неудобное положение и голод. Желудок, привыкший за несколько недель к регулярной жрачке, да ещё отменной в последние дни, неприятным тянущим чувством напоминал, что Джон не ел больше суток. Так что идея заснуть самому и проспать всё царство небесное вплоть до выхода галеона по своим делам, а потом сдаться в плен, была послана на фиг. Если ныкаться по углам можно (ну, предположим, что Флинт внемлет голосу разума и не свернет одну очень умную голову с плеч), то терпеть голод минимум дня два, а то и больше - сил ни каких не хватит. Их же покормят, когда захватят галеон? Так, страдая от всех напастей разом, к коим присоединился ещё и стояк, Джон таки дождался шестых склянок.

 

За пять часов, проведенных в трюме, они высохли. По крайней мере, с них не текло.

Флинт шёл так уверенно, словно знал этот корабль до последней доски. Вот только маршрут выбрал самый опасный – через кубрик, где спали матросы. Впрочем, как оказалось, красться Флинт тоже умел. Джону ничего не оставалось, как идти следом, стараясь ничего не задеть.

Матросы спали в своих гамаках. Флинт оказался прав. Народа на борту осталось немного. Джон приободрился. Шансы на удачу не такие уж и мизерные и они возросли, когда над одним из гамаков Джон заметил боцманский свисток. В голову тут же пришла идея – зачем лезть на марс, когда можно свистнуть – и вахтенный спустится сам? Стараясь не дышать, Джон протянул руку и осторожно снял свисток с гвоздя. Но то ли наверху решили, что все слишком гладко, то ли боцману кошмары снились, только когда вожделенная добыча оказалась в кулаке, боцман открыл глаза.

Нет, Джону всё-таки повезло. Спросонок мужик не понял, кто перед ним, и не стал сразу орать, а когда сообразил - стало поздно. Флинт зажал бедолаге рот и вонзил кортик в шею. Джон утешил себя тем, что смерть боцману досталась быстрая и легкая. Дальше Джон шел впереди под чутким руководством кэпа.

Стоило им оказаться вдвоем, оставив кубрик позади, как Джон с возмущением повернулся и был немедленно прижат к переборке капитанским телом. Это было бы здорово, если б Флинт не приставил лезвие к горлу. Да, Флинт опять взбесился. На этот раз совершенно не по делу. Джон, склонившись к уху, подробно и с чувством объяснял, как тот был неправ. И что Джон вообще единственный, кому Флинт может доверять. Из приятного – удалось «случайно» упереться рукой в капитанскую грудь. Ага, прям в сиськи. У Джона опять начало вставать.

К сожалению или счастью, на самом интересном месте пылкий монолог Джона прервали. Любителя шататься в три утра Флинт не задумываясь нанизал на свой кинжал.

Следующим стал вахтенный. Флинт посвистел и тот немедленно спустился, радуясь смене. Недолго. Флинт прирезал его, прежде чем тот ступил на палубу.

Джон не стал отвлекаться на раздумья о бренности бытия, шустро добрался до дозорной бочки, подал сигнал и глянул вниз.

Твою мать! Внизу Флинт стоял в окружении семи человек. Джон присел, ожидая, что вот сейчас Флинт опять лихо потыкает всех своим кортиком и тогда будет можно спуститься. Но нет, видно, одним кортиком против семи сабель и, кажется, четырех пистолетов даже Флинт бессилен. Ну и ладно. Через полчаса или чуть больше должны прийти ребята. Главное, чтоб Флинт не нарывался, А если сидеть тихо, то может быть испанцы не додумаются... Додумались. На Джона навели ствол. Два ствола.

 

«Не нарываться», – повторял про себя Джон, когда их привязывали к стульям.

Флинт уже нарвался раза три. Теперь он с трудом дышал, а его физиономию украшали ссадины. Впрочем, после четвертого удара под дых у кэпа поубавилось гонора. Джон изображал самого примерного пленника, которого можно вообразить. Нужно всего лишь потянуть время – полчаса, ну час.

– Я буду с вами честен, – сообщил некий хрен, который всеми командовал, – через полчаса проснется капитан. И к этому времени мне нужно решить вопрос.

Через полчаса. У Джона всё упало. А у кого бы нет, когда хрен начал раскладывать инструменты, предназначенные явно не для светских разговоров.

– Я могу предать вас пыткам.

Джону поплохело. Он не врал, что плохо переносит боль. Может, если орать громче и чаще падать в обморок удастся протянуть те самые полчаса? Джон покосился на Флинта. Дьявол! Он ни черта не понимает по-испански! Хотя тут не надо быть полиглотом, все наглядно.

– Но сегодня счастливый день, – продолжил Хрен и высыпал несколько серебряных монет, – по крайней мере, у одного из вас. В любом случае, через полчаса я буду знать кто вы, сколько вас и что вам нужно.

Флинт походу понял, что от них хотят, возмущенно рыкнул и получил очередную порцию успокоительного, на этот раз в виде оплеухи.

Джона рвало на части. Ему очень хотелось как следует пнуть урода, портившего капитанскую красоту, но в тоже время железки на столе приводили в ужас. Вдобавок, от альф разило. Если Хрен был собран и озабочен произошедшим, а стоящий рядом бета просто в напряжении, то парочка мудозвонов, пристроившаяся за спиной Флинта, явно хотела развлечений. Если Флинт взмокнет, а он взмокнет, когда начнутся пытки, то ему хана.

– Меня зовут Джон Сильвер, а это капитан Флинт, – протараторил Джон на испанском.

Свою историю он излагал с готовностью и всевозможными подробностями. На моменте переизбрания Флинта его развязали. А сам Флинт опять зарычал, словно понимал, о чем толкует Джон испанцам. Когда Джон каялся, что спер боцманский свисток, Хрен хмыкнул и спросил, как тот относится к службе испанской короне.

– Сеньор! Серебро вдохновляет, – Джон бочком-бочком просочился к столу и, дождавшись кивка, с видимым удовольствием сгреб монеты. – Мистер Флинт, ничего личного.

– Крыса! – прохрипел он. Все остальные проклятья и мат были написаны на лице крупными буквами.

Синьор Хрен заметно повеселел и взирал на Флинта с явным превосходством. Джон воспользовался тем, что внимание главгада сфокусировалось на другом пленнике, и занял место за спиной Хрена. Он весь свой рассказ гадал, настолько ли знаменит Флинт, что его знает каждая испанская собака? Если да, то у них есть шанс. Хрен захочет понтануться и передаст знаменитого пирата капитану, чтоб повесить его как можно более торжественно. Но это если. А если нет? Джон огляделся.

На другом столе стояла початая бутылка портвейна. Не топор, к сожалению. Однако, как только Хрен достал пистолет, Джон вспомнил буйную молодость и со всей дури ебнул его по голове. Бете достался классический кабацкий удар розочкой в шею, а Джону – пистолет из рук свалившегося под ноги Хрена. И вот тут встал вопрос: если пуля одна, а мудозвона два, то кого валить первым? Джон замер в нерешительности, понимая, что долго двоих под прицелом все равно не продержишь.

– Стреляй того, что в шрамах! – приказал Флинт, подпрыгивая на стуле.

Ага. А у второго сабля. Джон, конечно, мог подобрать шпагу Хрена, но толку от неё ноль.

– Раз шрамы, значит, был в бою много раз. Второй не так опытен, – продолжал прыгать на стуле Флинт. – Огонь!

Джон нажал на курок. Шрамы грохнулись. Тут сразу произошло две вещи. Стул таки не выдержал плясок кэпа и решил окончить свое бренное существование в виде обломков. Мудозвон номер два бросился на Джона, но был быстро перехвачен кэпом и успокоен им путём снесения башки одним ударом.

Не сговариваясь, они принялись заваливать дверь всем, чем можно. Осталось продержаться совсем чуть-чуть.

 

Дюфрейн и Ко успели вовремя.

Если бы Дюфрейн ещё и додумался промолчать... Но нет. Долбаный счетовод-бета не мог удержаться:

– Это ничего не меняет. В Насау вы будете списаны.

Флинт не стал спорить. По его лицу растеклась сероватая бледность. Он того и гляди в обморок брякнется.

– Нужен мистер Хауэл, – сказал Джон.

Дюфрейн, наверное, был бы рад. если б Флинт сейчас откинулся. Джон не смог сдержаться:

– Нужен мистер Хауэл, – повторил он и мстительно добавил: – Капитан ранен!

– Он больше не капитан!

Но Джону было плевать. Дюфрейн не посмеет при всей команде напасть на Флинта, только что добывшего испанский галеон. Бета – одно слово.

 

****

Разумеется, они быстро свалили из злополучного залива. И, разумеется, никто не подумал восстановить капитана в должности. Полный самодовольства Дюфрейн сообщил, что команда решила оставить их в живых, но по прибытии в Насау их просто вышвырнут с корабля. Типа - пусть радуются и этому. Спасибо, мистер Дюфрейн, за ваше бесконечное милосердие. Конечно, очкарик ни на секунду не поверил смиренной физиономии. Он же не полный идиот. А на невозмутимого Флинта так и вовсе косился с нескрываемым подозрением. Но Флинт молча свалил в кубрик и устроился в отведенном ему гамаке.

 

Сразу после этой безумной авантюры Джона доняли вопросами. Тем же вечером в офицерской кают-компании, которая теперь стала общей, он устроился возле Ренделла и Малдуна, который по-прежнему относился к нему по-дружески. Иногда Джону казалось, что тот к нему мог иметь и другие намерения, но дальше дружеского похлопывания по плечу дело не шло. Да и бог с ним.

В общем, Джон принялся лить в уши свою лучшую сказку, которая была тем ценнее, что в ней не было ни капли лжи. Главное, что кэп выглядел настоящим героем. Хороший рассказ заставит парней запомнить это получше.

Сам герой и зачинщик всех приключений отсутствовал, зато рожа Дюфрейна доставила немало приятных минут. Он, правда, пытался вставлять комментарии, но этим только раздражал ребят и веселил Джона. Дюфрейн обозвал его вором, когда всплыл поворот со свистком.

– Да, мистер Дюфрейн, – напыжился Джон, – я вор. Причем просто офигенный. Мы украли корабль! Целый галеон! Это вам не мелочь по карманам тырить.

Парни одобрительно загудели, а Джон продолжил свой рассказ.

– Предатель, – процедил Дюфрейн, когда Джон в красках расписывал допрос.

Джон только ухмыльнулся, поставив еще одну зарубку в памяти напротив имени Дюфрейна, а потом закончил повествование пафосным:

– Мне можно верить, даже когда я предаю.

Такая гибкая мораль пришлась по вкусу не всем. Вообще, если рассудить, его сейчас связывают с Флинтом. А на Флинта у парней ба-а-альшой зуб. Да еще этот, простигосподи, капитан их подзуживает. Джон был разочарован. Он, конечно, не ждал, что его тут же возлюбят и простят, но все же. Хотя, да, черт возьми, ждал! Ну, ничего. Ещё не вечер.

Когда все угомонились и рассосались по кучкам, а Джон остался в компании Ренделла, Малдуна, Добса и Никлоса с Винсентом, Малдун заметил:

– Бросил бы ты бесить капитана, Джонни.

– Ты про Флинта? Да я в его сторону дыхнуть боюсь.

Ренделл так и продолжил пялиться в никуда. Малдун состроил моську. Добс хлопнул себя по лбу. А Николас с Винсентом переглянулись в молчаливом диалоге:

\- «Он совсем ебнулся?»

\- «Похоже на то!»

\- «Жаль, таких людей теряем!»

– А! Так вы про Дюфрейна... Ну, тут как вам сказать… – Джон таинственно понизил голос. – Он, конечно, капитан, но лично я даже сейчас боюсь Флинта до усрачки. Не потому, что, как рассказывал Тёрк, Флинт – вампир. Не-е-ет. Ему это на фиг не сдалось, а потому что... – Джон замолк, выдержал паузу, а потом выдал шепотом: – Флинт – сын Дейви Джонса.

Ренделл все так же таращился в пустоту. Джону казалось, что тот вот-вот заржет. Малдун подарил взгляд, полный недоверия.

– Да ну! Брехня-а, – протянул Добс.

– Да! А где доказательства? – спросил Винсент.

– Господа, я расскажу, а уж вы думайте, верить или нет. Встречал я одного парня. Охерел, когда узнал, что ему всего двадцать. Седой как лунь. Губа тряслась и все рассказывал одно и то же. Старик стариком. Ходил он раньше на «Медузе», знаете такой корабль?

Парни затрясли головами.

– А вот он вас знал...

– Семь лет назад. Ночь, – выдал Ренделл.

– О! Ренделл помнит «Медузу», – обрадовался Джон. Хотя непонятно было, угадал ли он с названием, или старый прохиндей решил поддержать его историю. – Да. Вы брали «Медузу». И Флинт устроил там маленький беспредел. Но часть команды выжила – и этот мужик тоже. Флинта он запомнил хорошо. Молнии, говорит, сверкали как в аду, когда Флинт сам рубил головы. Кровищи было... Жуть!

Понятно, что слово «гуманизм» парни не слышали, но чуток напряглись. К ним присоединился Джошуа.

– Так вот, Флинт порубал головы и успокоился. Потом вернулся на «Морж» и ушёл. А выжившие остались. Только вот хоть и мачты были целы, и борта, и паруса – «Медуза» не вернулась в порт. – Джон помолчал. Но его никто не прерывал. – Днём «Медуза» вошла в туман. Такой плотный, что стоя на корме невозможно разглядеть не только нос, но даже грот. Весь день, пока они шли, из воды раздавались стоны. Неведомые голоса выкрикивали их имена и звали с собой.

Малдун сглотнул. Добс отпрянул. Винсент заерзал, Николас икнул, Джошуа облизал пересохшие губы, Ренделл продолжал смотреть в никуда.

– Вечером туман стал рассеиваться, и над морем взошла красная луна. Команда обрадовалась, что покинули страшный туман. Они радостно помахали ему, оставшемуся на горизонте. Но тут они увидели, как оттуда выплывает корабль. «Ещё один бедолага натерпелся ужаса», – решили они. Но по мере того, как луна всходила выше, а паруса фрегата становились всё ближе, их охватывал ужас. Ибо такого корабля они не видели ни разу. Он был огромен. В его борту зияла пробоина размером с городские ворота. Вместо парусов висели лохмотья. И огни! Огни были подобны тем, что видит заплутавший путник ночью на болоте. Да, те самые, что заводят в трясину. По всем божьим и человеческим законам корабль должен был идти ко дну. Но ни одна капля не попала в пробоину, ибо он шёл, не касаясь моря.

Ответом Джону была тишина. Нет, конечно, в кубрике велись разговоры, но только не среди его слушателей.

– Корабль их догонял. На «Медузе» все стали молится, но Призрак не сбавлял скорости. И вот они поравнялись борт о борт. Многие упали на колени и закрыли лица руками. Но не он. Он сказал, что рад бы последовать примеру, но что-то ему не давало. Он даже глаза не мог закрыть. Так и смотрел на Голландца. Но каково же было его удивление и ужас, когда он увидел на борту Флинта!

– Ох!

– И только присмотревшись он понял – то был не Флинт. Другая одежда, борода длиннее и шляпа с пером. Но чувак клялся, что у них было одно лицо. И те же зеленые глаза. Они, говорит, прямо светились в темноте, как у кошки. Голландец прошёл мимо, не задев «Медузу», но напрасно радовалась команда. В ту же ночь начался ужасный шторм. И мужик клялся, что вместо грома он слышал хохот. Они опять молились, но все напрасно. Очередная волна швырнула «Медузу» на скалы. Лишь очень немногим удалось попасть в спущенную на воду лодку. А выжить и того меньше – ему и ещё троим.

Тяжкий вздох свидетельствовал - слушатели догадывались, что подобная участь может настигнуть любого из них.

– Если оно и правда так, то ничего удивительного, что Флинта так просто не убьешь, и он из любой задницы найдет выход. Его не примет смерть.

Джошуа скептически фыркнул, разгоняя сгустившуюся мистическую атмосферу.

– Так вот я к чему. Помните, еще вчера где мы были? Правильно. В жопе. План Флинта совершенно безумный. Кто поверил, что это можно провернуть?

– Ну, ты поверил, – заметил Джошуа.

– Верно. А между прочим, я мог бы смыться в Сан-Агюстин. Присоединиться к испанцам. Они бы приняли меня за своего. Но я этого не сделал. Я пошёл за ним, потому что знал, кто такой Флинт. А вы уж как хотите. Мне рассказали. Я вам. В общем, за что купил, за то и продаю, – закончил Джон рассказ своей обычной присказкой.*

Парни поежились и расползлись по своим гамакам. Семена посеяны. Флинта не любили, так пусть хотя бы боятся. А то чего это один Джон от страха помирает?! Или недотраха? В общем, пусть мучаются. Довольный Джон тоже улегся. Групповая ебля в мозг окончена. Завтра будет индивидуальное мозгоебство. Джон собрался как следует поговорить с Флинтом. Или он его вдохновит на возврат власти, или склонит к разврату. А то от всей этой выдуманной истории он так возбудился, что с нетерпением ждал, когда все поутихнут, чтобы вздрочнуть.

 

****

На следующий день, улучив момент, когда большинство торчало на верхней палубе, Джон оставил Ренделла на камбузе и пробрался в кубрик.

Флинт лежал в гамаке. Насколько можно судить в полутьме, выглядел Флинт чуть получше, чем вчера. Так что Джон присел рядом.

– Капитан...

Светлые ресницы вздрогнули. В тоже мгновенье Джон почувствовал лезвие у своего горла.

– Я вот тут подумал, – Джон тихонько отвел нож, – что нам неплохо бы выработать совместный план действий.

Флинт поднял бровь. Джон пододвинулся поближе.

– Капитан, я ни за что не поверю, что вы рисковали жизнью и всё это провернули, только чтоб получить прощение. Или ради возвращения в Насау. О! Я более чем уверен, что вы намерены снова стать капитаном. Вы собираетесь вернуть власть на корабле. Ещё я думаю, вы вернетесь на тот берег, вооружившись до зубов, и заберете золото. Всё золото. А для этого вам понадобится моя помощь.

– Твоя помощь? – Флинт приподнялся и выдохнул прямо в губы: – Зачем ты мне вообще нужен?

«Я могу показать тебе небо в алмазах. Заласкать тебя до сорванного горла. Заставить тебя потерять рассудок от наслаждения. Заебать в лучшем смысле этого слова…» Однако, даже если Джону и не послышался игривый тон и двусмысленность вопроса, такой ответ равносилен самоубийству. Увы, остальные аргументы про то, что Джон единственный, кто его поддерживает, что он, в отличии от Флинта, уже завел себе приятелей и продолжает работать над расширением круга сторонников, что он чуть улучшает мнение команды о самом капитане, провалились в преисподнюю. Флинт находился слишком близко. Джон мог только сглотнуть, чтоб не залить слюной капитанскую рубашку.

– Ты подумай, зачем ты нужен команде. Да. Ты завел друзей, но большинство тебя считает крысой. Ты не нравишься Кофи, Алистеру Йоджи и де Груту. А Логан и Томпсон готовы тебя убить. Про Дюфрейна я даже не говорю. Тебе не доверяют. – Флинт с чуть слышным фырком откинулся обратно в гамак и не отводил смеющегося взгляда.

Гад забавлялся! Джон надулся. Но Дейви Джонсов сын был прав. А самое удивительное, он оказался намного внимательнее, чем думал он нем Джон, полагая, что высокомерный кэп не снисходит до наблюдениями за отношениями среди матросов.

– А как ко мне относится Хауэл?

– Уверен, что хочешь знать?

Хауэл оставался для Джона темной лошадкой. Судовой врач обладал влиянием, но держался в стороне. Джон подозревал, что тот по цинизму переплюнет его и Флинта вместе взятых.

– Нет.

Не очень-то хотелось слышать что-то вроде «как к насекомому».

Флинт негромко рассмеялся. Потом прикрыл глаза. Аудиенция у их светлости окончена. Джон Сильвер может убираться вон.

 

****

Флинт теперь спал в кубрике как все. Нелюбовь к опальному капитану выразилась в том, что место ему выделили подальше от остальных. Благо на новом корабле мест было предостаточно. Это было на руку и Джону, и самому Флинту, не рвавшемуся общаться. Зато Джон мог наблюдать за кэпом сколько душеньке угодно. Причем в самых разных ракурсах. Надо сказать, узнал много нового.

Он знал, что Флинт следит за собой. Джон сам по его примеру завел привычку обтираться хотя бы раз в день. Но капитан драил себя, как правоверный. Раз пять в день. Как только свои конопушки не стер. «Лорд», – сквозь зубы цедил в его сторону Логан. Да, аристократические замашки раздражали, но что мешало то же самое делать остальным? Воняло бы меньше. Джон стал чаще использовать мыло.

Капитан потреблял ром в неебических количествах. Но как оказалось, в основном наружно. Утро Флинт начинал с того, что полоскал бухлом рот. Джон сам так делал, но кэпу этого было мало. Отмывшись с мылом, он протирался им весь, а потом ещё полировал всё джином. Это объясняло хвойный аромат. По счастью, остальные не горели желанием подглядывать за доставшим их до печёнок Флинтом, иначе вряд ли оценили бы такой перевод любимого пойла.

Кэп умел не только готовить, но и стирать не хуже прачки. Джону, чтоб привести рубашку в божеское состояние, нужно было три часа. Кэп умудрился укладываться в час, причем за это время он расправлялся не только с рубашкой, но и кальсонами. И это при простреленном плече.

Кэп и правда вполне мог быть лордом, ибо у него были неплохие манеры. По крайней мере, он не клал локти на стол и чавкал, как большинство команды.

Кэп плохо мало спал. Даже несмотря на то, что в первые три дня Хауэл велел ему оставаться в гамаке.

Да. У Хауэла капитан был на особом счету. Нет, врач не был с ним особо нежен или снисходителен, но он наблюдал за ним столь же внимательно, как и сам Джон. И небольшие поблажки в виде настоятельных рекомендацией отдыхать побольше всё-таки были. Дюфрейн, жаждавший избавиться от Флинта под благовидным предлогом, и де Грут, не простивший Флинту потери «Моржа», не посмели возражать Хауэлу.

А ещё теперь Джон, если успевал, составлял компанию Флинту за столом. Раньше Флинт ел вместе Гейтсом. Потом к нему подсаживался де Грут. Иногда тот же Дюфрейн не брезговал капитанской компанией. Знал же про Сингалтона, но все равно. Садился с Флинтом за один стол и они обсуждали что-то безусловно важное. Однако после смещения никто к Флинту не подходил. Правда, одиночество Флинта выглядело так, словно никто недостоин присесть с ним рядом. Но Джон тонких намеков не понимал и топал прямо к своему капитану.

Что касаемо его положения в команде, всё-таки Флинт прав. Большинство Джону не доверяло. Пришлось напрячь мозги. Он мог сколько угодно развлекать их побасенками, но на него косились. Демонстративная поддержка Флинта тоже не добавила Джону популярности. Особенно это было заметно, когда Джон вновь встал на раздачу. Даже Ренделл не подъёбывал его по этому поводу. Походу Джон и в самом деле жалок. Ну и хрен бы с ним. Он готов унижаться ради своей цели. Увы, к сожалению, в данный момент это было совершенно бессмысленно.

Подошедший за своей порцией Тёрк потребовал, чтоб Джон быстрее шевелился и не забыл обозвать его трусом. Джон показал клыки. Правда, не раньше, чем Тёрк повернулся спиной.

– Плюнь ему в суп. Будет легче, – посоветовал Ренделл

– Фу-у-у.

Ренделл отобрал миску и плюнул туда сам.

– Ренделл! – возмутился Джон, – Ну... Это... Противно.

Рендел смерил его презрительным взглядом, плюнул еще раз и пояснил:

– Не люблю его. Тупой как пень и ленивый. Сегодня он проспал вахту.

– Да?

– Угу. У него ещё Рубен три монеты спер, когда тот дрых. Крыса, – Ренделл взял следующую миску и плюнул туда. – Это Рубену.

– Ренделл!

– Молчи, мальчишка.

– Сам раздавай.

Ренделл молча отобрал черпак и принялся разливать похлебку. Это была маленькая месть Джона команде. Сам бы он никогда не стал так делать, но если кто-нибудь другой, то почему бы и нет? Джон некоторое время наблюдал за старым ебнутым коком, стараясь заметить, какие именно миски будут отмечены ненавистью. Не любил Ренделл многих. Впрочем, команда – тот ещё гадюшник. Нет, есть простые парни без затей, но в основном отношения были так себе. Просто сейчас большинство ненавидело именно Джона и Флинта.

– Ренделл, ты будешь по мне скучать?

– Да, – Ренделл зыркнул по сторонам и, убедившись, что их не подслушивают, уточнил: – Ты так смешно волочишься за Флинтом.

Джон постарался не отвлекаться на мысли о всяких рыжих красавчиках и продолжил гнуть свое:

– А кто ещё сегодня что натворил? Понимаешь, есть одна идея. Тебе понравится.

 

Тем же вечером за ужином Джон долго смотрел на свою порцию, потом собрался духом, встал, вышел из-за стола и сказал:

– Сводка происшествий. День первый.

Флинт отложил ложку и коснулся своих усов. Хауэл взглянул изучающе, де Грут гневно, Дюфрейн испуганно, Малдун откровенно удивился, большинство демонстративно проигнорировало. Ренделл продолжил изображать идиота.

– Сегодня 13 июня 1715 года от рождества Христова, – Джон старался говорить погромче и даже дважды притопнул.

– Заткнись, мы едим, – пробурчал Логан.

– Погода ясная. Ветер норд-норд-ост. Пункт первый, – Джон снова притопнул.

У него получилось привлечь всеобщее внимание. Теперь все смотрели на него и ждали, что он скажет. Флинт даже покрутил ус.

– Один член экипажа, имени называть не будем, заснул во время вахты.

Тёрк дернулся.

– Другой вахтенный, чьё имя мы опять называть не будем, воспользовался случаем и спер у первого три монеты.

Рубен встал, подошёл и от души зарядил Джону под дых.

– Иди на хуй и дай пожрать, – сказал он.

Кто-то хохотнул. Малдун вскочил, но растянулся, споткнувшись о деревяшку Рендела. Флинт наконец-то окончательно растерял свою невозмутимость. Джону показалось, что тот сейчас засвистит, подбивая на драку.

 

Позже, когда Джон уныло сидел над свой тарелкой, пережевывая последствия удара и размышляя, сможет ли он сейчас впихнуть в себя хоть кусок, к нему подсел Флинт. Сам.

– Ну и что это было?

– Я делаю то, о чем мы говорили. Завоёвываю доверие команды.

О! Наконец-то! Флинт смотрел на него с интересом. Господи, Святая Дева! Джону даже показалось, что между узких губ под рыжими усами мелькнул кончик языка. Однако Флинт только хмыкнул:

– Таким идиотским образом?

«Ну да! Ты же вот уже уселся рядом. Твой локоть касается моего. Если ты чуть наклонишься, то я смогу тебя поцеловать…» Джон даже забыл про боль. Однако Флинт целоваться не спешил. И Джон рассказал о своем плане.

– Я рос в приюте Святого Иоанна...

Он поведал историю о довольно странном мальчишке-бете, который вот именно таким манером заставил к себе прислушиваться и смог выжить в том аду, коим должен был стать для него приют.

– Но ты понимаешь, что здесь не маленькие мальчики?

– Хех? Вы уверены, капитан? – по мнению Джона, Флинт переоценивал умственные способности этих взрослых. Джон кивнул в сторону Тёрка и Рубена, – они уже косо смотрят друг на друга. Рубен будет утверждать, что это была всего лишь шутка, чтоб Тёрк не спал в следующий раз.

Флинт все ещё в сомнениях покачал головой.

Джон задрал нос, всем видом говоря: «Я не стану тебя уговаривать и объяснять свою правоту. Докажу делом!» Флинт пожал плечами, явно собираясь уйти. Джону не хотелось его отпускать, да и следовало прояснить еще один вопрос.

– Капитан, а что предпринимаете вы? Через два дня мы будем в Насау... – Джон недоуменно смолк.

Кэп так выразительно прикрыл ладонью глаза, что сразу стало ясно – Джон сморозил хрень. Но он же точно знал, сколько дней они шли сюда. А галеон был быстроходнее «Моржа». Де Грут сказал, что у него скорость выше, и кэп что-то такое вроде говорил. Значит, как минимум через два дня они будут возле Нью-Проведенс. Должны быть!

– Мистер Сильвер, вы самый отвратительный моряк на этом корабле. Мы уже три дня как потеряли ветер. И сейчас... – Флинт убрал руку от лица, – самое подходящее время, чтобы поговорить с капитаном Дюфрейном. Я дам ему один очень хороший совет. Правда. Но если капитан Дюфрейн ему не последует, то... кто сможет меня упрекнуть?

У Джона встал. Потому что взгляд у Флинта подернулся поволокой. Да кэп, походу, просто поплыл от мыслей о предстоящей интриге. Джону даже показалось, что он уловил характерный для омеги запах. Флинт даст Дюфрейну?!

– Капитан!

Джон схватил Флинта за руку, но тот стряхнул чужую ладонь, как нечто незначительное, и устремился наверх.

 

Джон, притаившись за связкой канатов, не спускал глаз с двери капитанской каюты. Флинт торчал у Дюфрейна вечность, судя по ощущениям, или меньше получаса, если считать по судовым склянкам. Джон не раз и не два хотел ворваться и объяснить, что не такому задрипанному бете покрывать его омегу. Потом вспоминал, что этот омега, вообще-то, сам кому хочешь все объяснит и вообще не его. А уж куда он пошлёт Джона, если тот помешает, лучше не думать.

Наконец дверь распахнулась, и выкатился Флинт. Блаженство так и лоснилось на рыжей омежьей морде. Джон втянул воздух. Но несколько ярдов, наверное, были слишком большим расстоянием. Джон подошёл поближе и снова принюхался. Случкой не пахло. Запах мыла присутствовал, но слабый.

– Поговорили, капитан?

Флинт оглянулся.

– Идите спать, мистер Сильвер, – строго мурлыкнул он.

 

На следующее утро Ренделл пихнул под локоть:

– Вчера ночью Дюфрейн перетер с де Грутом, и судно сменило курс.

– Мы возвращаемся за золотом? – Джон так удивился, что сразу не понял, радоваться ему или начать паниковать.

Ренделл закатил глаза. Может он и объяснил бы, в чем дело, но на камбуз спустился Алистер, так что Джон услышал только заунывный вой психованного кока:

– Ве-е-етер! Ве-е-етер!

Новость была серьезная, и её обязательно следовало обсудить с Флинтом. Тот нашёлся на верхней палубе. Возился с канатами. Он вроде как последние два дня помогал такелажникам. Никому в голову не приходило приказать бывшему капитану чем-то заняться.

На борту, вообще, по мнению Джона, царил бардак. Все занимались всем. Однако складывалось впечатление, что каждый сам решал, в чем заключаются его обязанности. Часто вспыхивали скандалы, которые сами и разрешались, без участия Дюфрейна или кого-то из старших на корабле. Более или менее своих дрючил Логан. По крайней мере, Малдун был по большей части занят.

Какой парус поднять, какой убрать – указывал де Грут. Но вот кто чем конкретно будет заниматься, парни решали сами путем постоянных перебранок. Флинт, наверное, мог бы организовать работу, и тогда пришлось бы хорошенько подумать, прежде чем списывать его на берег. Но он не вмешивался, лишь изредка включаясь в общие задачи, черт знает по какому принципу. Вот сейчас он укладывал канаты штабелями.

– Капитан, знаете, а мы сменили курс.

Флинт покосился на надутый парус.

– Я заметил. Мы плывем в обход.

– И?

Судя по подчеркнуто невозмутимой физиономии, можно сказать безмятежной, Флинт приложил к этому лапу.

– И сейчас пересекаем торговые пути из Кингстона.

– И?

– И если нам повезет, мы встретим торговое судно.

– И?

Флинт ответил взглядом: «Что тебе надо? Я уже всё порешал». Поняв, что ни хрена больше не добьётся, Джон вернулся на камбуз. Следовало заняться готовкой и освободить Ренделла. Сводка сама себя не составит.

 

Вечером 14 июня 1715 года от рождества Христова при ясной погоде Джон прижимал кусок сырого мяса к челюсти и надеялся, что её не сломали.

– Вот на хрена ты так, Джонни? Ты зачем злишь ребят? – огорченно вопрошал Малдун.

Джон, кстати, и по нему сегодня прошелся, но добродушный лысик только подарил ему взгляд, полный упрека. Хоть защищать не бросился и на том спасибо. Объяснять «на хрена» не хотелось. Вряд ли приятель оценило бы тонкость замысла, так что Джон ограничился кратким:

– Я за правду. Имен же не называю. Вот у некоторых хватило ума не привлекать к себе внимания.

Малдун вздохнул. Джон покривился весьма натурально и завел разговор о наболевшем:

– Вот смотри, на борту бардак. А между тем мы уже... – он сделал вид что высчитывает, – пятый день без старшего. И никто не чешется. Дюфрейну хорошо капитанить, а ведь при Флинте такого не было. Кто будет защищать наши интересы? Хотя теперь только ваши.

– Я буду голосовать, чтоб ты остался, несмотря ни на что.

Джон поблагодарил. В последнее время Малдун его смущал всё больше и больше. Ну, понятно, что он хочет явно не хлеба. Слава всем святым, хоть не намекал ни на что. Мужик он, конечно, неплохой. Да что уж там, хороший мужик. Но даже по большой дружбе Джон к такому не готов. Не дай бог так оголодать. Это ж сколько надо в море торчать?! Пока хотелось Флинта. Ну или хотя бы золота. Джонни не жадный, но лучше и то, и другое. И можно без хлеба. Джонни всю оставшуюся жизнь согласен лопать вместо него исключительно сдобные булочки.

 

****

Они встретили торговый фрегат на следующий день. Джон, как и все услышав крик: «Парус справа по носу!» – поспешил на верхнюю палубу.

Там уже Дюфрейн с умным видом пялился в подзорную трубу. Стоявший рядом с ним де Грут провокационно поинтересовался:

– Интересно, как поведет себя английский барк, если его задержит испанский галеон?

– Есть только один способ узнать, – преувеличено серьёзно отозвался Дюфрейн и повернулся к команде: – Ну, кто желает поохотиться?!

Джон мог бы поклясться, что у того в голосе прорезалось рычание. Вот дерьмо!

Разумеется, предложение встречено было с полнейшим восторгом. Все радостно засуетились. Ну ещё бы. Купец против девяноста четырех пушек. Но, боже мой, это же был полный идиотизм. Их ждало пять миллионов, а они погонятся за мешками с мукой, сахаром или ещё какой мало стоящей хренью?!

Флинт в общей суматохе не участвовал. Командовал погоней де Грут. И, несмотря на нехватку людей, он и сейчас не торопился привлекать Флинта к общей работе. Бардак. Впрочем, предстоящая операция вроде заставила шевелиться. Ну, почти всех. Джон собирался только смотреть. Его вообще волновало совсем другое:

– Мистер Флинт, мне не надо вам объяснять, что будет, если мистер Дюфрейн захватит эту добычу.

Флинт занял место на ступенях квартердека и внимательно наблюдал за происходящим. Услышав беспокойство Джона, он лишь коснулся своих усов и пояснил:

– Я не сразу этому научился. Поднимешь черный флаг слишком рано - и добыча уйдет. А если опоздаешь, то вызовешь панику и сопротивление. Оно никому не нужно. Ни нам, не торговцам. Существуют неписанные правила. Если судно сдалось без боя, то мы просто забираем груз и уходим.

Джон скептически хмыкнул. Он помнил, что говорил Морли. Это не считая страшных рассказов матросов и обычных горожан. Флинт скепсис заметил.

– Ну, по большей части это и правда так. Мы же не поднимаем красный флаг. Знаете, что означает красный флаг, мистер Сильвер?

Джон кивнул, если флаг красный, то живых на захваченном судне не будет.

– Так вот, черный флаг – флаг простых парней с понятными условиями, но важно поднять его вовремя. Тем более мой флаг знаком очень многим.

Между тем паруса торгового корабля становились все ближе. Дюфрейн начинал нервничать. Но так как он не первый год ходил с Флинтом, то знал, что и когда надо делать. Стоило отдать команду поднять знаменитый флаг и выкатить пушки, как на торговце свой флаг спустили, показывая готовность к сдаче. Команда обрадовалась. Де Грут смотрел с превосходством. Дюфрейн облегченно выдохнул. Джон почувствовал разочарование. Флинт был невозмутим.

– Приготовится к взятию на абордаж, – командовал Дюфрейн.

Джон прикидывал, как незаметнее свалить, и поглядывал на Флинта. Неужели вот так просто всё и закончится?

Между тем команда торговца и правда не сопротивлялась. Не было ни боевых кличей, не выстрелов, ни отчаянной рубки. Никто не кидал кошки и не бросался в бой. Джон с сожалением вспомнил Перреша. У того были хоть какие-то яйца.

Стоило судам встать борт о борт, как перекинули сходни, по которым парни перебрались, практически мирно и буднично взяв торговую команду в плен. Следом за ними спустился Дюфрейн и, перетерев с капитаном, отдал команду осмотреть судно. Все было кончено. Дюфрейн взял судно. Он победитель.

– Это самая опасная часть, посмотри на него... – раздался над ухом негромкий голос Флинта.

Джон удивился. Это разве не конец?

– Его терзают вопросы: «А правильное ли решение я принял? Как я объясню владельцам, почему отдал груз без боя?»

Наверное, Джон тоже ебал бы себя в мозг, сдавшись такому, как Дюфрейн. Он сейчас, конечно, куда меньше напоминал счетовода, но эти очки...

– А ты надеешься, что у него есть ответы на эти вопросы. Что он убедил себя в верности своего решения. Что его сердце трясется от страха, глядя на этот флаг.

Капитан захваченного судна и правда уставился на потрепанный черный флаг. Флаг Флинта. Одного упоминания которого оказалось достаточно, чтоб в свое время Джон забил на возможное наказание и спрятался в попытке спасти свою жизнь.

На чужой палубе между тем разворачивалась напряженная сцена. Капитан покинул то место, где ему, видимо, велели оставаться, и вплотную подошел к Дюфрейну. Было ясно, капитан больше не испуган. Джон слышал голоса, но не мог разобрать слов их разговора. Впрочем, оно и не надо. Происходящее прекрасно озвучивал Флинт:

– Люди в этих водах крепкие. Их не испугаешь кораблями и пушками или саблями...

Флинт замолчал, кривясь в предвкушающем смешке. Джон молчать не мог:

– Чего они бояться? Или кого?

Флинт не ответил, полностью сосредоточившись на происходящем.

– Вас, капитан? – не унимался Джон.

Тут раздался свист. А дальше началась свалка, на которую уставился охреневший Дюфрейн, явно не ожидавший такой подставы. Флинт, не теряя времени, спустился к самому борту и пристрелил пару сопротивляющихся. Дюфрейн наконец-то отмер и взбежал по сходням на родной борт.

– Мушкеты! – заорал он. – Надо подавить их огнем!

Ему на встречу спешил де Грут, вопивший, что людей для этого нет и надо отступать. К ним подбежал Логан и начал орать, что нужно стрелять из пушек. Де Грут орал в ответ, что нужен приказ капитана. Молчал один Дюфрейн. Джон посмотрел на Флинта. Невозмутимого, сука, как кот на подоконнике Флинта, который прищурился и сунул пистолеты за пояс. Джону казалось, он сейчас подмигнет и скажет: «Вот он этот момент, детка. Учись, пока я жив».

Флинт, разумеется, ничего такого не сказал. И даже не подмигнул. Он подошел к спорящим штурману с бомбардиром и растерявшемуся Дюфрейну.

– Так уходить нельзя. Вы должны их потопить. Иначе... – Флинт сделал выразительную паузу, – никто и никогда больше не сдастся этому флагу.

Дюфрейн молчал, сколько бы де Грут с Логаном не требовали отдать приказ. Грохотали выстрелы. Свистели пули. Слышались отчаянные крики. По всем законам Джон должен уже где-то ныкаться. Это не его битва. Он не хотел в этом участвовать. Но Джон смотрел во все глаза, как происходит потеря авторитета и как берется власть. Ибо не Дюфрей, а Флинт приказал:

– Отступаем! Рубите канаты! Мы уходим! Пушки к бою!

И никто! Ни матрос, ни штурман, ни сам, простигосподи, «капитан Дюфрейн» не посмел сказать ни слова против. Наоборот, все дружно бросились по своим местам. Флинт взошёл на шканцы.

– Огонь!

Грянул залп. От торговца полетели щепки.

– Огонь! – вопил уже Логан.

Торговцу снесло мачты. Третий выстрел, наверное, попал в запасы пороха. Все было кончено.

Только когда Флинт убедился, что выживших не осталось, галеон поднял паруса. Джон лишний раз уяснил – Флинт умел быть безжалостным, но отнесся к этому философски, то есть с полным пофигизмом. Он не знал, кто эти люди. Ему плевать.

 

****

– Это фиаско, братаны! A me fanno cagare!**– патетически хватался за голову Манетти.

Из дальнейшего темпераментных причитаний итальянца Джон разобрал только «tre anni», ***, «fortuna»,**** «sette ragazzi» ***** и имя Флинта.

Сам Флинт стоял в сторонке и не вмешивался. Интересно, кто-нибудь из присутствующих помнит провалы самого Флинта? Вряд ли. Джон понял, если таковые и были, то давно и не правда. Апупею с Уркой нельзя было назвать настолько фееричным пиздецом, как то, что случилось. Все-таки три галеона против барка и фрегата. А тут! Пятимачтовый военный галеон против трехмачтового торгового фрегата. Конечно, мало кто понял, в чем истинная причина сегодняшнего поражения. Хотя нет. Турок тут же решил пояснить, где зарыта собака:

– Кисмет! Это все из-за того, что Харрис убил альбатроса. Дурная примета! Ему говорили...

Харриса Джон не застал. Из чего сделал вывод, что примета сработала как-то через чур криво. Впрочем, матросы всегда были на редкость суеверным народом. Однако впасть в мракобесие не дал де Грут.

– Джентльмены, как это ни прискорбно признать, сегодняшняя операция показала, что мистер Дюфрейн не способен в критических ситуациях исполнять обязанности капитана.

В общем, Дюфрейна сняли и, кривясь, выбрали капитаном Флинта. Единогласно. Что ж. Одно дело сделано. Но у Джона имелся еще один далеко идущий план.

– Джентльмены! Я хотел бы поднять ещё один вопрос.

Джон притопнул, чем вновь вызвал недовольство. Ну да. Он сегодня стоял в сторонке, и его пока большая часть команды не собиралась прощать. Однако на него обратили внимание и не торопились заткнуть:

– Вы опять забыли выбрать квартирмейстера. Человека, который будет представлять ваши интересы и защитит вас от тирании капитана.

Флинт поднял бровь и погладил бороду, пряча ухмылку. Де Грут посмотрел на него со злостью и недоумением, Хауэл с любопытством, Джошуа настороженно. Логан подергал губой. Добс внимательно. Малдун ободряюще и даже закивал. Ренделл пялился в никуда, достоверно изображая идиота.

– Нужен человек, который сможет противостоять такому альфе, как капитан Флинт. И на этом корабле есть один такой человек. Это… – Джон замолк только на секунду, – мистер Дюфрейн. Да, господа, да. Может он и не сможет привести вас к добыче, но он ведь справедливо занимался её дележкой не один год. Он грамотен. Отлично считает. А самое главное, он единственный, у кого хватило яиц возразить капитану.

Сказать, что команда охуела – это ничего не сказать. Де Грут неаристократично почесал в затылке. Хауэл хмурился, пытаясь понять, где наебка, Йоджи пытался держать лицо. Малдун челюсть. Даже у Флинта ухмылка сползла в бороду. И только Ренделл продолжал пялиться в неизведанное.

 

\-----

* Привет «Пираты Карибского Моря». Да, я в курсе что капитана Летучего Голландца звали Филипп Ван дер Деккен. Но где историчность и где Черные Паруса? Короче, я автор. Я так вижу.

**A me fanno cagare! – итал. Это полный пиздец!

***tre anni – итал. Три года.

****fortuna – итал. Удача.

*****sette ragazzi – итал. Семь парней.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Отходную по погибшим читал Дюфрейн. Их было всего двое. В основном большинство отделались ссадинами и порезами, лишь пятеро получили серьёзные ранения. Однако всё равно веселого было мало. Так что Джон решил сегодня забить на сводку.

В принципе, после переизбрания Флинта и Дюфрейна можно и остановиться. Джон копчиком чуял, что после такого фортеля его бы не выгнали из команды. Тот же Дюфрейн был поражен, когда узнал, что именно Джон его выдвинул в квартирмейстеры.

– Ты ждёшь, что я за тебя заступлюсь? – напрямик спросил он.

– Неплохо бы, конечно, но нет - не жду. Поступайте так, как считаете нужным, мистер Дюфрейн.

Вот пусть идёт и думает, как он будет выглядеть, если начнет гундеть насчет списания Джона.

У самого Джона имелись далеко идущие планы. В частности: доказать некоторым рыжим свою значимость. А куда деваться? Рыжие опять на коне, к ним на сраной козе не подъедешь.

 

Флинт после собрания как пошёл «радовать» Дюфрейна, так до ужина Джон его и не видел. В голове, как всегда более ясно мыслящей, когда капитан исчезал из поля зрения, крутился какой-то вопрос на его счет, но хлопоты по устройству на новом судне и приготовлении ужина здорово отвлекали. Зато за ужином Джон чуть лоб себе черпаком не расшиб. Это уже не лорд в изгнании, это его величество во всей своей капитанской красе. Опять белая рубашка, испанский весткоут на плечах, начищенные сапоги, вощеные закрученные усы и невозмутимая рожа. Хотя Джон мог бы поклясться, что кэпа просто распирает от самодовольства.

Флинт сидел один. Дюфрейн и де Грут только косились. Хауэл, наверное, мог бы подойти, и это не выглядело бы попыткой подольститься. Он всегда был в стороне от разборок. Но нет. Хауэл занял свое обычное место. И Джон рискнул.

– Приятного аппетита, капитан. Хочу вот подлизаться к новому начальству, – сказал он, усаживаясь рядом.

Флинт кивнул. Джон принюхался. Скорее по привычке. Ром, мыло, хвоя от джина и мята от какого-то полоскания. Джон смотрел, как двигаются губы, как дергается кадык, когда Флинт подносил к губам кружку с ромом и гадал, есть у него теперь хоть какой-нибудь шанс, или сначала стоит провернуть свой план. Похлебка была съедена в полнейшем молчании. Нет, Джону несложно молчать. Молчание – золото. Он в курсе. Но разве не принято скрашивать трапезу приятной беседой? С чего там принято светскую беседу начинать? С погоды?

– Ветер по-прежнему норд-норд-ост. Погода ясная...

Флинт посмотрел на него странно и уточнил:

– Сегодня будет сводка происшествий?

– Нет, на сегодня достаточно впечатлений. Но завтра я напомню, как они ненавидят друг друга. – Джон помолчал и добавил: – А меня они скоро полюбят.

– Вора? Лжеца? – скептически хмыкнул Флинт.

– Кому как ни вам знать, – Джон интимно понизил голос, – что мне можно доверять, особенно если наши цели совпадают.

– Ешьте, мистер Сильвер, – приказал Флинт.

Светская беседа не задалась. Джон подчинился. Он жевал, не чувствуя вкуса. Куда больший аппетит вызвали тонкие, чуть раскрасневшиеся губы. Но вот так сидеть и жевать, когда хотелось взвыть: «Флии-и-нт, пойдем трахнемся!» – Джон просто не мог. Чтоб не брякнуть такое, Джон предложил первое, что пришло в голову помимо ебли:

– Если хотите, я могу устроить драку прямо сейчас.

– Какой талантливый юноша…

Джон остался сидеть. Член стоять. Флинт невозмутимо есть.

Вот честно, проще пойти подраться. Получить несколько ударов, в конце концов, сломать кость. Чужую, конечно. Лишь бы только у рыжего чудовища опять заблестели глаза. Но вышеупомянутое чудовище сидело и изображало ледяную глыбу.

Джон не понимал. Какого черта? Сегодня была знатная заварушка, и Флинт снова стал капитаном. Джон, вообразивший себя знатоком таких неординарных омег, полагал, что у Флинта должно стоять от одной мысли, как он всех сегодня натянул. Трах с таким замечательным альфой как Джонни, который столько раз доказал, что ему можно доверять, стал бы прекрасным завершением этого ебнутого денёчка. Но Флинт, видимо, считал иначе и продолжал морозить взглядом. Джон вспомнил, что он сделал не так. И вспомнил – за ним был грех с точки зрения Флинта – выдвижение Дюфрейна.

Да-а-а у-у-уж. Джон покусал губы. Наверное, стоило объяснить – зачем. Может оно так даже лучше. Возможно, маленький заговор кока и капитана против собственного квартирмейстера их сблизит?

Флинт между тем закончил с мясом и взялся за кружку. Если он прольет хоть каплю, Джон не сможет устоять и слижет её прежде, чем она скатится в вырез. А потом Флинт его убьет. Пристрелит, как стреляют бешеных собак, чтоб не разносили безумие. Но до этого Джон, возможно, успеет облапить капитанские сиськи, а если повезет, то и задницу. Эх! Жаль, что у кэпа сейчас нет течки. Джон не сдержался и шумно повел носом, маскируя бесстыжий интерес под шумный вздох. Ром, мыло, хвоя, но все перешибали запахи камбуза и еды на столе. Джона опять начало уносить. Какая-то мысль, скрёбшаяся на краю сознания, благополучно сгинула в вырезе капитанской рубашки.

Можно было встать и пойти проветриться. Даже нужно. На них наверняка косились. Вместо этого Джон продолжал сидеть напротив Флинта. Ибо глас разума, обычно бойко подававший идеи и громко верещавший в случае опасности, в последнее время больше шептал, а сейчас и вовсе махнул рукой, уступив место вожделению.

Скорее всего, он даже с ним спелся, ибо вместо того чтобы напомнить о последствиях, как обычно бывало в случае, когда Джону хотелось пойти на поводу своих желаний, он предательски шептал совсем иное. Да, к гласу разума Джон прислушивался далеко не всегда, однако до этого момента Джону всегда удавалось смыться, как только начинало пахнуть жаренным. А сейчас? А сейчас голос нашептывал только, как будет замечательно влезть в капитанские штаны.

Бам. Кружка ударила о стол.

– Мистер Сильвер, вы закончили с ужином?

Джон поднял взгляд. Что собственно ответил Джон на вопрос капитана и отвел ли вообще - он не вспомнил бы даже под пытками. И хрен с ним. Куда важнее было созерцать, как весело блестели глаза Флинта. Что его так развеселило? Флинт встал.

– Мистер Сильвер, следуйте за мной, – как сквозь вату донесся до него приказ капитана.

 

Джон шёл за Флинтом, словно тот тащил его на веревочке. Казалось, захоти он становиться – не смог бы. В себя привел только звук захлопнувшейся двери капитанской каюты.

– Запри дверь. Раздевайся и ложись. Если наши цели вдруг перестанут совпадать...

Джон не верил своим ушам. Может, морок какой? Ром там не свежий. Траванулся - вот и глючится. Да и похер. Остатки здравого смысла при виде сброшенного капитанского весткоута моментально помахали ручкой и отправились в кругосветку.

– Понял. Не дурак.

Джон запер дверь и принялся стаскивать с себя одежду. Флинт, не опуская взгляда, достал из-за пояса пистолет и положил в изголовье кровати. Джону потом пустят пулю в голову, если не понравится? Несмотря на то, что Джон считал себя трусом, подобная идея его развеселила.

– Не скалься!

– Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Одна мысль о постели с вами, капитан, вызывает дикий восторг.

– Вот как...

– Да… – Джон сдёрнул с себя штаны, являя в качестве доказательства стоявший колом член.

Вот! Наконец-то! Взгляд Флинта стал тяжелым, глаза потемнели, дыхание участилось, рот слегка приоткрылся. Пока Джон выпутывался из штанов, Флинт уже разделся и лег на кровать. Он всё еще был в кальсонах. Но белая ткань не скрывала стояка.

– Скажешь кому-нибудь – убью.

Джон не сомневался. Но это уже было не важно. Его потряхивало от нетерпения. Не до конца веря в происходящее, он подошел к Флинту и лег сверху. Запах. Да. Только уткнувшись носом в шею, он наконец-то его учуял.

Всё-таки омега. Сознание этого шибануло по мозгам не хуже рома. Хотя собственно уже шибать было не по чему.

– Омега... – прошептал Джон, проводя губами по шее. – Омега...

– Заткнись. К делу.

Джон приподнялся на руках:

– Как прикажете, мой капитан.

Он потянулся к губам, но Флинт сжал их и отвернулся. Джон мазнул поцелуем по щеке.

– Как хочет мой капитан? Нежно или пожёстче?

Флинт не ответил. Он только прикрыл глаза. Джон понял: Флинт хотел нежно, но сказать об этом – недостойно грозы Антильтских островов. Что ж, гроза получит, что хочет. Джон ничего не имел против длительной возни. Тем более что бесконечное мытье Флинта имело свои прелести – свежий запах возбужденной омеги. Джон неторопливо ласкал сильное тело, скользя руками к паху, предвкушая, как вырвет стон наслаждения у упрямца, не желавшего признавать свою природу. Он обожал, когда омега хлюпала и текла. Ради этого он был готов целовать везде, где можно и нельзя, гладить, нажимать, тискать, если надо - пустить в ход зубы. Нет, не ради метки. Спаси господь нас от повязанных омег. Но вот чуть прикусить загривок, имитируя готовность пометить – это да. Безотказное средство. Стаскивая белье с капитанской задницы, Джон уткнулся носом в шею и даже попробовал её на вкус, как друг его волосы стиснули в кулаке и потянули, заставив поднять лицо.

– Никаких вязок. И меток! – рыкнул Флинт. – Пристрелю.

– Понял.

Он всё-таки трахнул Флинта, насладившись тем, как узкая влажная дырка жадно обхватывает член. Стиснув зубы, несколько минут наслаждался скольжением, а потом, подстроившись под ритм Флинта, заставил того стонать. И только отсутствие сомнений, что после (хорошо, если не в процессе) Флинт откусит ему башку, заставила Джона вытащить член в последний момент.

Кажется, Флинт скрипел зубами, глядя как белесое семя выплескивается ему на живот. «А вот нефиг. Сам хотел», – вертелось на языке. Однако Флинт решил своё получить так или иначе. Он стиснул руками член у самого корня, и Джон почувствовал, как начинает наливаться узел.

Не думая, Джон впихнул во Флинта сразу четыре пальца. До костяшек. Дальше было сложнее. То, что Флинта давно никто по-человечески не покрывал, было понятно сразу, но к такому сопротивлению мышц Джон готов не был.

– Расслабься. Ну же... – прошептал он, скорее всего самому себе.

– Повернись.

Джон не сразу сообразил, что хотел от него Флинт. Тому пришлось самому уложить не такого уж легкого любовника на себя так, чтоб его член оказался аккурат напротив лица. Флинт узел держал ладонями.

Джон блаженно раскрыл рот и сам почувствовал красную солоноватую головку Флинта на свое языке.

Сосать, одновременно протискиваясь внутрь даже просто рукой, оказалось непросто, но ласки сделали свое дело. Флинт окончательно расслабился. Пальцы легко скользили. Внутри было влажно и горячо. Увы, стоило протиснуть костяшки, как Флинт стиснул ладонь так, что едва не сломал кости. Даже его жопа походу была смертельным оружием.

– Капитан, руку больно.

Флинт замер. Видно осмысливал. Джон решился:

– Повернитесь... – Он вынул пальцы и лег рядом так, чтоб видеть лицо Флинта. – Я рукой сделаю.... всё.

Тот взглянул почти осмысленными глазами. А потом встал на четвереньки. Вот так просто.

Джон встал сзади и уткнулся носом в поясницу. Член снова встал. Джон едва себе зубы не сломал, как хотелось тяпнуть. Можно между лопаток или чуть ниже затылка. И, разумеется, крепкая задница безусловно лидировала среди мест, куда следовало запустить зубы.

– Когда-нибудь я тебя трахну с узлом, – шептал Джон, представляя в красках это будущее. Он просто не мог молчать и лишь надеялся, что Флинт не разберет его слов. – Я буду тебя иметь, пока не взвоешь. Ты будешь просить перестать, а я буду тебя трахать. Ты примешь узел. Весь, целиком. Я тебя до ушей спермой накачаю. Помечу тебя. Вот тут - на заднице. Чтоб ты садился и помнил. И шею твою рыжую раскрашу. И на скуле. Чтоб все видели. Мой.

Джон двигал рукой и всем телом. В ту секунду, когда костяшки ладони всё же с трудом, но протиснулись сквозь тугое кольцо, его накрыло второй раз. Узел набух без рук. Просто от того, что Флинт был под ним. Пусть не полностью. Не по-настоящему, но вот стоит, прогнувшись в пояснице, носом в подушке и не прерывает всю эту ахинею. Джон замер, переживая сладкий момент, а потом с трудом согнул пальцы. Было неудобно и немного больно. Ладонь втиснулась только до большого пальца, но как же при этом хорошо. Джон уже не понимал, что нёс:

– Сладкий, хороший омега. Я буду тебя трахать по пять раз в день. Во всех позах. Ты утро будешь встречать на члене и засыпать на нем. Будешь скулить и орать, пока глотку не сорвешь. Подушки у тебя только под задницей будут. Как я же я хочу услышать твой голос. До горла выебу. Спущу в тебя и заткну узлом. Разработаю твою задницу так, что можно будет им трахнуть. Ты у меня течь будешь беспрерывно...

Руку сдавило – Флинт кончил. То ли от его слов, то ли от действий. Не расцепляясь, они оба рухнули на постель. Джону было больно, но омеге надо было дать время и хоть какое-то подобие узла.

Джон погладил покрытое веснушками плечо, стараясь не касаться свежих шрамов и повязки. Если бы не боль в руке, то лежать было бы даже хорошо. Пусть и без полноценной сцепки. Очень скоро Флинт придет в себя и в лучшем случае вышвырнет его из койки. Но это будет потом, а сейчас у него есть эти мгновения.

В голову лезла всякая чушь, что неплохо бы поцеловаться, неважно, что без настоящей сцепки. Правда, чертовски неудобно. Да что там, практически невозможно изогнуться и дотянутся до строгого лица. Не говоря о кое-чьём скверном характере. Наверное, это было неосторожно, однако Джону хотелось целоваться до дури. Джон приподнялся. Тут Флинт повернулся и сам чмокнул Джона в лоб. В этот момент давление мышц ослабло и ладонь наконец-то с трудом, но удалось освободить.

Удовлетворенный Флинт дал перетрогать, пересчитать все шрамы. А их за свою богатую приключениями жизнь он собрал предостаточно. Джон коснулся повязки. Еще один след лихой пиратской жизни. Ну что за люди, такую красоту портить! Убедившись в омежьей природе Флинта и в том, что прямо сейчас тот его убивать не собирается, Джона чуток подотпустило, мозги включились и заработали. И Джон задал себе самый животрепещущий на данный момент вопрос: а как? Ну вот как выходил из положения Флинт, если припирало? Увы, успокоить себя древней мудростью прямой зависимости невежества и крепкого сна не получалось. Пистолет в изголовье тактично намекал на ответ.

О чем думал Флинт – неизвестно. Он позволял себя лапать, тискать, разглядывать и целовать. Дождавшись, пока возня и лапанье принесут результат в виде вставшего члена, он лег на спину, затащил Джона на себя и сказал:

– Так же. Только молча!

И тут удача Джона в очередной раз дала крен на все борта разом. Нет, Джон не пытался схватить револьвер и выстрелить первым. Ему такое в голову не пришло. Он вообще не понял, как оно случилось. Вроде бы, просто хотел чуток отодвинуть. Ну, чтоб не мельтешил перед глазами. Чтоб не падало. Настроение. Если что, то у Джона, кроме чуткого носа, были вполне приличные руки. Очень ловкие. В чем Джон был абсолютно уверен. До этого момента. Ибо стоило ловкую руку вытащить из-под лопатки Флинта и протянуть её к пистолету, как… Бдемс! Бах! Бдзэнь! Пистолет шлепнулся на пол. Вероятно, от удара кремень высек искру. Пистолет выстрелил и разбил стекло.

Джон с испугом вытаращился на Флинта. Флинт взирал в ответ с некоторым удивлением. Потом оба уставились на разбитое стекло.

– Упс. А у нас любовь с огоньком, да, капитан?

Флинт посмотрел налево, посмотрел направо, посмотрел в потолок и, наконец, приготовился сказать пару ласковых. В лучшем случае навсегда вышвырнуть Джона из постели, в худшем - разрешить ему самому выбрать способ казни. Но тут раздался топот, и в дверь ломанулись.

Будь они на «Морже» - дверь бы уже вынесли. Но это был испанский галеон, и капитанскую каюту надежно охранял кованный железом дуб. Наверное, дуб. Джон не разбирался. Главное - дверь устояла. Так как после второй бесплодной попытки вынести, в неё с воплем: «Капитан!» вежливо замолотили кулаком.

– Всё в порядке, – гаркнул Флинт.

Но за дверью не унимались.

Флинт нахмурился. У Джона упало сразу после выстрела, а теперь ещё и придавило осознанием пиздеца. В каюте стоял плотный запах случки. Причем случки альфы и омеги. Авторитет Флинта на соплях. Даже если Флинт останется капитаном, он сроду не просит такого разоблачения. Решение пришло мгновенно.

– Надо открыть.

Зрачки Флинта расширились, а глаза сузились. Джон начал объяснять, но слова путались. Флинт оскалился. Джон понял: чем объяснять, проще сделать, а потом огребать. Все равно пиздец. Он сунул ладонь между влажных половинок и успел порадоваться, что у Флинта в заднице только его собственная смазка. Мокрой рукой он провел себе по груди, подумал и воспользовался ещё раз источником смазки, на этот раз для шеи, поспешно натянул штаны и приказал:

– Лежите. Я всё решу.

Флинт по счастью так охренел, что забыл придушить обнаглевшего в край самоубийцу.

Впрочем, Джону некогда было бояться. Он уже вошел в образ и вихляющейся походкой направился к двери.

– Сейчас открою, – протянул он сладким голосом, – постарайтесь не соваться внутрь.

Спрятав клыки за соблазнительной улыбкой, Джон отодвинул засов. Дверь распахнулась. Несколько мгновений он имел возможность наслаждаться видами де Грута и Логана в полном ахуе. Из-за их спин выглядывал Дюфрейн. Где-то там дальше маячила фигура Хауэла.

Джон принял самую по его мнению подходящую позу для соблазнительного омеги.

– Вы что-то хотели, джентльмены? С капитаном и мной всё в порядке. Но думаю, к нему сейчас лучше не подходить. Эти альфы... – протянул Джон томным голосом.

Сзади раздался не то хрип, не то рык.

– …такие неудержимые, когда рядом... – Джон выразительно подергал бровями. – Когда рядом...

Джону хотелось, чтоб они сами сделали вывод. Но, наверное, он слишком много ждал от двух ошарашенных альф и одного беты в ступоре.

Логан открыл рот и попер вперед. Увы, туда же стремился и Де Грут. А поскольку договориться они не смогли, то Джон отступил, предоставив двум альфам благополучно пихаться и толкаться в дверном проеме. Дюфрейн вроде не лез, просто тянул шею и таращился.

– Омега, мать его женщина! – раздалось рычание Хауэла. Он принялся отдирать шокированных мужчин от двери. Наконец ему удалось отпихнуть де Грута. Дюфрейн отвалился сам и теперь просто сидел на заднице, Логан все ещё цеплялся за косяк. – Мистер Логан! Вы же... Заприте дверь, мистер Сильвер.

Джон находился в таком восторге от удачной шутки, что запах разгоряченных альф его не столько бесил, сколько подбивал на новые пакости. Ну как тут удержаться? Он встряхнул волосами, открывая шею.

– Джентльмены, вы понимаете... Я и капитан Флинт в ближайшее время вряд ли сможем покинуть сию обитель. Не будете ли вы столь любезны распорядится, чтобы какой-нибудь славный бета, – Джон подарил Дюфрейну взгляд, достойный любой одалиски турецкого султана или шлюшки из Ист-Энда, – принес пару ведер горячей воды?

Логан вцепился в косяк обеими руками. Де Грут вцепился в Хауэла.

– А ещё… Передайте мистеру Ренделлу... – Джон похлопал ресницами.

Хауэл заехал локтем де Груту в бок.

– …Что завтрак ему придется готовить одному.

Хауэл наступил Логану на ногу, чем вызвал довольно агрессивную реакцию в виде оскала и поворота всем корпусом. Хауэл этим немедленно воспользовался и захлопнул дверь. О том, что за ней происходило, можно было судить только по матам и глухим ударам. Кажется, кого-то били ногами. Может даже по лицу.

Джон задвинул засов и повернулся. Флинт - одновременно довольный, удивленный и настороженный - лежал на спине, заложив одну руку за голову.

– Омега, значит?

В ответ на вопрос Джон только пожал плечами.

– Мне кажется, они все равно бы не поверили, даже если бы вы сунули им под нос свою текущую задницу.

Флинт прищурился.

– Это комплимент вам как... капитану.

Флинт заржал. Вдруг его взгляд стал тяжелым.

– Подойдите сюда, мистер Сильвер, омега. – Он выразительно похлопал по постели.

Джон какой-то частью ливера чуял, что его ждет, но потемневшие глаза, влажный рот, тяжело вздымавшаяся грудь (о, эти пушистые сиськи!) и низкий зовущий голос сотворили то же самое, что Джон несколько минут назад с вломившимися альфами – заставили потерять всякое соображение.

– Вы редкостный прохвост, мистер Сильвер, – сладко урчал в ухо Флинт. – Свет не видел второго такого наглого, пронырливого, безбашенного, бесстыжего прохиндея.

Джон забыл свои опасения. Флинт не бесился. Не злился. Он лишь нежно прижимал к себе, ласково перебирал кудри и водил носом по шее. Когда горячие губы заскользили вдоль позвоночника, Джон дернулся, но Флинт почти без усилий умудрился перевернуть его и уткнулся носом в живот. Джон начал мечтать о минете в исполнении Флинта.

Рыжий гад не торопился. Он уже покрыл поцелуями весь живот и бока. Джон напрасно вскидывался, хоть так намекая, что неплохо бы заняться его членом. Схватить за маленький хвостик на затылке и притянуть капитанскую голову к паху Джон все же не рискнул.

Флинт нависал сверху. Этот взгляд… Если быть не особо придирчивым, то можно решить, что Флинт смотрит нежно. Джон снова потянулся к губам. Он уже коснулся усов, но коварный Флинт опять увернулся, лишь скользнул усами по щеке.

– Джеймс? – собственный голос показался чужим.

– Только наедине, Джон, – шепнул Флинт в ухо.

Хотя бы так. От маленькой победы по завоеванию рыжего мудака, от его тяжелого дыхания, в такт которому хотелось дышать самому, по спине прокатилась горячая волна. Джон положил руки на желанные ягодицы. Если Флинт хочет усесться верхом - Джон не против, а очень даже за. Флинт завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и уткнулся носом в шею. Взмученный ожиданием Джон в очередной раз вскинул бедра. И в этот момент, в месте стыка шеи плеча его прошила дикая боль.

– И-и-и-и! – раздался позорный визг. Джон даже не понял, что визжал именно он.

Острая боль пропала. На него смотрел Флинт в полном смятии. По бороде стекала капелька кровь.

– Ты...

– Это же просто метка, – растеряно пробормотал Флинт. – Для достоверности.

Джон прикоснулся к поврежденному месту и поморщился от вида испачканных кровью пальцев.

– Я не врал, когда сказал, что не переношу боли.

Флинт хотел сказать что-то, но Джон затряс головой:

– Я не знал, что это так больно. В жизни никого не метил. Как будто пальцы прищемили! А главное - это же бессмысленно, метка на мне долго не продержится. Заживет, как обычный укус. Это каждую неделю так? У-у-у…

Флинт встал. Джон не смотрел на него, прекрасно зная, что увидит лишь презрение.

– Обезболивающее.

Ром – лекарство капитана Флинта от всех болезней. Джон хлебнул от души, надеясь перебить саднящую боль и пульсацию.

– Неужели это больнее удара в челюсть? – поинтересовался Флинт.

Джон коснулся вчерашнего синяка.

«Сам попробуй и сравни. Помечу тебя во всех местах. Будешь знать. Хотя тебе, наверное, как укус комара».

– Да. Больно. Потому что неожиданно.

Джон снова потрогал метку и уставился на Флинта. Вопрос так и вертелся на языке. Джон искренне старался его удержать, но не смог:

– Дже-э-эймс. А вот между нами, омежками, как ты выкручивался с течками?

–Не твое дело, Джо-о-он. Еби пока дают!

Как есть мудак. Джон показал клыки. Не всерьез, просто так.

– Только попробуй. Вышибу, – с ласковой улыбкой пообещал Флинт.

Ну, кто бы сомневался. Но скалиться Флинт не запретил, и Джон снова игриво обнажил зубы.

– Тяпнуть бы тебя, Джеймс.

Флинт опрокинул его на спину и поцеловал. В щеку. Потом в метку. Джона снова прошило болью. Хотя нет. Это было нечто другое. Разве боль может быть возбуждающей?

Флинт все же его оседлал и попрыгал на нем всласть. Только причитания, что Джон вот-вот спустит, заставили его соскользнуть с члена, развернувшись на этот раз лицом. Джон снова болтал. Правда, в этот раз обошлось без обещаний разврата и извращений. Зато Джон руководил Флинтом, указывая, как лучше дрочить. Правда, Флинт походу знал лучше него, что надо делать. Так что почти все ценные руководящие указания свелись к вскрикам: «О да! Вот так! Еще немножко! Да! Да! Да!» Может Флинт и был мудаком, но трахаться он умел и любил. Когда-нибудь Джон узнает, как этот горячий омега умудрялся всех водить за нос.

 

Наконец-то Флинт угомонился и вытянулся. Места в койке осталось немного. Возможно, следовало уползти в кубрик. Тихо, на четвереньках, позевывая при каждом шаге. Но это ж надо встать с кровати или хотя бы свалиться. То есть, приложить какие-то усилия. Но туман голове пополам с усталостью после дикого дня и безумной ночи делали свое подлое дело.

Его разбудил тычок в бок. Джон не сразу понял, где он находится, но голый Флинт рядом не озадачил. Правда, он что-то хотел:

– Надень штаны и открой дверь.

Флинт впихнул ему в руки штаны. Джон натянул их и, шатаясь, поплелся открывать проклятую дверь. Нет хуже пытки, чем побудка, когда ты только что заснул после бурной ночи.

За дверью оказался Дюфрейн с двумя ведрами, от которых поднимался пар.

– Вот. Вы просили, мистер Сильвер.

Нужно было что-то ответить, но язык более напоминал сухую деревяшку, а мозги ворочались с изяществом мельничного жёрнова. Джон ограничился кивком, взял ведра и захлопнул дверь ногой.

– Там... Дюф... Дюф... Вот.

– Засов задвинь.

Джон встряхнул головой, разгоняя черных мух перед глазами, выполнил приказ и снова рухнул в койку. Флинта там уже не было.

– Подъём! Завтрак тебе сюда не принесут.

– Плевать. П-пристрели меня.

– Перебьешься. Ты истратил порох и пулю.

Флинт на некоторое время оставил мучавшегося недосыпом и похмельем Джона в покое. Джон задремал, не обращал внимания ни на шорохи, ни на запахи. Увы, счастье было недолгим.

– Это поможет тебе проснуться.

Флинт сунул под нос какое-то подозрительное варево. Пахло вкусно, но цвет! Бр-р-р!

– Пей.

Джон попробовал и скривился. Горячо, горько и противно. Но Флинт не спускал с него взгляда. Впрочем, в руках он держал такую же чашку. Пить получалось только маленькими глотками. Но чертов Флинт оказался прав: с каждым таким глотком сознание прояснялось. Ну или хотя бы язык перестал напоминать связку сушеных крысиных хвостов. Может через пять минут (лучше часов, конечно) Джон сможет встать.

Двужильный Флинт был уже вполне бодр.

– Кстати, о Дюф-Дюфе.

Джон не сразу сообразил, о ком толкует Флинт, а когда понял, захотел заржать, но голова отказывалась подвергаться таким испытаниям, и Джон ограничился легким фырком.

– Ты с чего это вдруг его пропихнул в квартирмейстеры? Почему не выдвинулся сам? Если б не ты, никто бы его больше не выбрал. Ты хотел заручиться его поддержкой?

Джон приободрился. Флинт наконец-то его оценил! В груди образовалось что-то горячее, словно Джон опять на пустой желудок хряпнул рома. А может ночная выпивка снова дала по мозгам. Джон не знал. Просто увидел шанс порисоваться. Объяснить, что у него есть амбиции и мозги. Альфа ведь не только узел, верно?

– Его поддержка стоит меньше битой посуды. Он отвратительный квартирмейстер. Может он не успеет накосячить до прихода в Насау, но в там, когда придется набирать недостающих людей, он провалится. И тогда...

Джон замолк, ожидая, что Флинт сам выскажет его мысль. Флинт молчал.

– И тогда я буду твоим квартирмейстером. К тому времени все поймут, что я – лучший вариант! – горделиво закончил Джон.

– Ты? – подозрительно ровно уточнил Флинт.

Джон кивнул:

– У меня всего шесть голосов. Пока шесть. – Вообще-то, он твердо мог рассчитывать только на Малдуна, но говорить, что у него всего один голос стрёмно, – Однако я уверен, что до Насау у меня будет большинство.

Джон твердо решил стать квартирмейстером – человеком, равным капитану. Пусть ему придется вести (ни дай бог) людей на абордаж, но это будет только один раз. Ему все равно не дадут отсидеться, когда все пойдут драться за золото. Флинту придется с ним считаться. Ну и золота, опять же, в два раза больше.

Флинт пакостно осклабился:

– Мне нравится твоя идея. С нетерпением жду, когда выберут квартирмейстером омегу.

– Блядь! – рухнул мордой в подушку Джон.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Хороший трах всегда вселял в Джона уверенность. Однако стоило оказаться за пределами капитанской каюты одному, как тот самый глас разума, который бессовестно дезертировал и бросил на произвол судьбы и капитанских сисек, вдруг вернулся. Озорная идея выдать себя за омегу и тем самым спасти Флинта от разоблачения, а себя - от лишней дырки в черепе, без любовной дымки в глазах выглядела полным бредом.

Волочась за Флинтом, Джон полагался на наплевательское отношение пиратов к связям между альфами. Здесь не было устава, не было церкви. Естественно, он не думал подрывать авторитет своего капитана. И если б не чертов выстрел!

Ну вот какая на фиг из Джона омега?! Ну да, Джонни – красавчик. Ну да, от него ночью несло омегой. Но Джона знали как альфу. У него был запах альфы. Он почти на глазах всей команды покрыл пять омег. Трое свидетелей, поначалу спятивших от запаха Флинта, опомнятся и сопоставят факты. Флинта вычислят. А потом Флинт его убьет. Потрясающий пиздец. Очередной. Такой случался всякий раз, когда Джонни думал яйцами. В результате предыдущего он и оказался на корабле, идущем в Южную Каролину. А здесь куда бежать?

Синее небо. Красное солнце на востоке. Вот он - последний восход в его жизни. Скорую смерть подтверждали взгляды отирающихся на верхней палубе. Но помирать лучше на сытый желудок, и Джон потопал на камбуз с тем же чувством, с каким приговоренные поднимаются на эшафот. Отступать поздно. Так что, увидев обращенные на него взгляды, Джон красивым жестом отбросил волосы и поднял голову повыше...

– Бля! – Дружно выдохнула команда.

– Mamma mia! Омега! – воскликнул Манетти.

– Омега на борту! К несчастью! – охнул Турок. – Мы все умрем!

Ренделл смерил его взглядом, полным недовольства.

– Омега! Твое место на кухне! – объявил он и бухнул полный черпак каши. С таким же показательным недовольством миска с кашей была впихнута в руки Джона. Ну, понятно. Отвык старый псих в одно рыло упахиваться.

Джон повернулся к сидящим. М-дя. Какое разнообразие: возмущение – презрение – обида – возмущение - обида. О! Еще один возмущенный взгляд. Единственным исключением был Малдун, рядом с которым Джон и уселся. Приятель долго вздыхал, а потом сказал:

– Я сразу понял, что ты омега.

– Да? А как?

– Ну так когда килевались. Капитан вон как тебя обхаживал. Что уж. Сразу было видно, что он на тебя запал. Всё время на тебя пялился. А как он тебя прикрывал! Я ту свинину и его рож... лицо никогда не забуду.

Малдун снова вздохнул. От воспоминания о дивном цвете капитанской физиономии, так прекрасно гармонировавшем с цветом глаз, и того, как ситуация была понята со стороны, Джона пробил нервный смешок.

– Даже за пушками не взял. Берег. Да и ты... Ну, капитан – мужик видный. Что уж... Ну, я ничего. – Малдун на этот раз вздохнул тише, но с таким чувством, что если б у Джона была совесть, то, может быть, он даже смутился бы.

– Мы всё ещё друзья?

– А как же! Друзья. Даже не сомневайся. Я это... За тебя...

Малдун поднял руку, собираясь как обычно хлопнуть Джона по плечу, но вместо этого скромненько положил её на колено. Своё.

 

Джон не знал, радоваться ему удачному обману или беситься. Его слова на счет капитанской задницы оказались пророческими. Все настолько уверены в альфовости Флинта, что им даже в голову не пришло усомниться. Даже гребаному Хауэлу.

Тот навис над Джоном в тот момент, когда он выскребал ложкой остатки каши, и тоном, не допускающим возражений, заявил:

– Вы закончили? Тогда в лазарет, мистер Сильвер, омега.

Выёбываться Джон не стал и без разговоров потопал за Хауэлом, прикидывая, что могло понадобиться корабельному врачу. Не профилактическую же беседу проводить?

До лазарета они не дошли. Стоило им оказаться один на один, Джона тут же приперли к стенке.

– Слушайте, мистер Сильвер, омега, – тихо прорычал обычно спокойный Хауэл, умудрившийся даже этой ночью, в отличие от Де Грута с Логаном, держать себя в руках. – Говорю один раз. Если вы. Заделаете нашему. Капитану Флинту. Альфе. Ребенка... Вы у меня собственный узел жрать будете. Вам ясно?

– Д-да.

Джон не дергался. Хауэл не представлял угрозы, просто хотел немножко подоминировать. Да ради бога. Если врач посвящен в некоторые капитанские особенности и хранил молчание, то с ним надо дружить. Хауэл на секунду замер и разжал кулаки.

– Вы пользовались презервативами, мистер Сильвер? – спросил он уже совершенно другим тоном.

– Конечно, – соврал Джон не моргнув. – Я уже большой мальчик.

– Отлично. Если надо – возьмите ещё. Нам нужен вменяемый капитан, который сможет добыть золото. А не... – Хауэл взмахнул рукой, описывая грандиозность возможной проблемы.

– Поверьте, мистер Хауэл, я люблю золото страстно и совершенно искренне. Так что наши цели совпадают. Как я уже сказал, будучи большим мальчиком, я могу делать детей, а могу не делать. И уж само собой не подставлю всё предприятие из-за такой мелочи. Можно считать меня трусом, предателем, но, черт возьми, я не идиот!

Потрепавшись минут пять и дождавшись, пока Хауэл сожмет переносицу, как знак, что его загрузили по полной, Джон свалил.

Он и сам основательно загрузился. Почесав тыковку, Джон вернулся на камбуз, где его встретил ворчащий Ренделл:

– Омега, твое место на кухне.

– Я так и понял, что ты по мне скучал.

Джон уселся рядом и почесал за ухом Бетси, крутившуюся у его ног. Кроме старого психа и его кошатины никого рядом не было. Народ расползся по своим делам. Можно и поговорить.

– Ренделл, друг мой, а что сегодня нового случилось?

– На борту обнаружился омега, который раньше был крысой.

– Про крысу это наговор.

– Только про крысу? Интересно. – Рендел позыркал по сторонам и понизил голос. – Помнится, ты сам капитана за омегу принял.

У Джона заныло все и сразу. Бетси потерлась мордой об его руку. Ренделл ревниво сгреб свою любимицу в охапку, потискал её за пузо и спросил:

– Что тебе неймется?! Пристроился, так сиди и не квакай.

– Команда должна знать, что происходит.

– Ке-ке-ке. Тебе мало? Или думаешь, за тебя теперь будет капитан заступаться?

– Надеюсь, что нет. Ну, Ренделл, разве это было скучно?

– Идиот!

– Ренделл!

Ренделл принялся наглаживать Бетси так, что та некоторое время таращила глаза, а потом вдруг извернулась змеей, выскользнула и, задрав хвост, унеслась прочь. Ренделл нагнулся к Джону:

– Тебе оно зачем?

Джон подумал и решил сказать правду:

– Хочу выдвинуться квартирмейстером.

 

****

Тем же вечером Джон вышел на середину и как обычно притопнул.

– Сегодня 16 июня 1715 года. Ветер норд-норд-тень ост. Погода ясная...

 

Утром в капитанской каюте Джон находился в полной уверенности, что ему жизненно необходимо прогнуть под себя весь мир, ну или хотя бы как следует вздрючить команду. Флинт, хоть он десять раз омега, мудаком быть не перестал и самым банальнейшим образом развел его на слабо. Всеми этими ухмылочками, выгнутой бровью и насмешками, маскирующимися под дружеские советы. Вот как так можно одновременно и издеваться, и обещать поддержку? И Джон повелся. Сказал, что добьется. Правда, потом энтузиазм резко подугас, но один разговор Хауэлом и два взгляда Флинта заставили вспомнить о грандиозных планах.

Услышав о планах Джона, Ренделл предположил, что Флинт его бил по голове вместо траха.

Наверное, старый псих где-то был прав. Статус капитанской подстилки не самое скверное, что может быть в жизни. В нем вполне можно просуществовать то время, пока Флинт доберется до золота. А там... А вот что там? Джону не хотелось себе признаваться даже в том, что его начинает беспокоить сам вопрос: «А что потом?» И уж конечно еще меньше хотелось думать о том, как будут строиться отношения с Флинтом. Какие такие отношения? Никаких отношений. Просто перепихон к взаимному удовольствию. Нет, Джон объяснял себе, что, назвавшись омегой, он прикрыл Флинта из тех же самых соображений, из-за которых Хауэл держал язык за зубами. Вот только Джон снова стоял под перекрёстными взглядами и готовился огрести люлей только потому, что Флинт не против видеть его в должности квартирмейстера.

 

– Пункт первый. Член экипажа, чье имя мы называть не будем, решил опростаться за борт, но промахнулся. Вместо того чтоб воспользоваться шваброй, этот член экипажа решил навести порядок собственными... ногами.

Алестер вскочил. Джон поторопился закончить отчет по первому пункту прежде, чем его прервет удар под ребра:

– Однако спихивая свое дерьмо за борт, он поскользнулся и растянулся...

Прервал Джона не удар, прервал Джона хохот. Алестер передумал разбираться и, взмахнув обеими руками, послал Джона на хуй. Правда, возмутился Турок:

– Мы едим!

Турка поддержали. Не особо убедительно. Из всех скорченных мин лишь флинтова брезгливость внушала доверие. И та – наполовину. Кэп давно закончил ужин, но остался послушать сортирные подробности приключений отдельных членов экипажа. Ну и сам виноват.

– Пункт следующий! – притопнул Джон. – Член третей вахты, имени называть не будем, поздно ночью, когда пробило три склянки, вошёл в хлев. И хотя никто не видел, что именно он там делал, осмотр показал, что задница дойной козы воспалена от чрезмерного употребления...

– Фу-у-у-у!

– Бе-е-е!

– Бля!

Отвращение большинства было неподдельным. Правда, не у всех хватило ума состроить рожу. Ренделл-то понятно. У него одна проблема – не ржать. Ну и сам козлоёб не видел большой беды. Возмущенный таким наглым вторжением в личную жизнь, он встал с твердым намерением расправиться с доносчиком. Однако Джон не успел получить полагающуюся ему плюху – вмешался Джошуа:

– Ты выебал дойную козу?

Козлоёб не понял, в чем проблема. Джошуа разъяснил, от души заехав козлоебу под дых. Козлоёб ответил. Началась потасовка. Остальные заулюлюкали.

Джон посмотрел на Флинта. Тому нравилось, что он видел. Походу стычки его заводили. И всё же разгореться полноценному мордобою он дал:

– Довольно! – капитанский голос перекрыл крики. – Поединки и драки на борту запрещены. Если у вас конфликт – обратитесь к мистеру Дюфрейну, как к квартирмейстеру.

Парни расцепились и со словами: «Да мы это... Шутим…» – заняли свои места. Ну кто-то трахал козу. Ну что такого? Дюф-Дюф так и остался сидеть. Ему, похоже, и в голову не пришло, что, вообще-то, это его обязанность – разруливать разборки, и Флинт только что ткнул команду в это носом.

 

****

Джон намылся и начистился ещё перед ужином, но он напрасно ждал, что Флинт позовет его с собой. Ни намека. Вообще. Совсем. Разумеется, по закону подлости сна ни в одном глазу, и нет покоя от мысли, что где-то там, всего лишь в футах тридцати-сорока, есть его омега. Рыжий, горячий с влажной дыркой и пистолетом в изголовье кровати. И что? Лежать, как дурак, с вымытой шеей? Джон почувствовал острую необходимость подышать свежим воздухом возле капитанской каюты. Ну, раз такая необходимость, то куда деваться. Большей частью матросы уже спали, так что Джон старался шуметь как можно меньше. В принципе, он вообще не издал ни звука.

– Куда собрался?

Джон обернулся. Стоящий посреди кубрика Логан скалился. На них косились.

 

Весь день прошел под знаком «Джон Сильвер – омега». Его положение стало не лучше, чем до захвата галеона. Однако особо озабоченные выражали свое раздражение лишь словесно. Приятного мало, но не смертельно. В принципе, по прикидкам Джона потребуется всего несколько дней, чтоб парни привыкли, что среди них есть омега. Пиратам же закон не писан. Нужно просто продолжать гнуть свою линию. Однако Логан сейчас именно скалился, показывая все четыре клыка. Мало того, он встал и уперся руками в балку, демонстрируя себя во все красе. То ли вызов, то ли приглашение. Интересно, он сам-то хоть понимал, что делал?

Как ни странно, если не считать двух зуботычин за доклады, Джону на «Морже» не приходилось драться. Гейтс, царство ему небесное, за порядком следил строго, благодаря авторитету затыкал самых буйных парой слов. Флинт мог убить, но кулаками не размахивал. Хотя Ренделл рассказал, что Логан при охоте на «Андромаху» огреб по полной именно от Флинта. Джон собирался стать квартирмейстером, значит Логана нужно ставить на место. Самому.

 

Можно препираться. Можно полезть в драку. А можно просто уйти, показав, что Логана никто спрашивать не собирается. Что собственно Джон и сделал. То есть, попробовал.

– Я спросил: куда собрался? – раздалось прямо за спиной.

Джон, не разворачиваясь, резко выбросил локоть, с удовлетворением почувствовав, как тот впечатался точно под ребра.

– К-фэх... Су.. Кх..

Джон задержался лишь на секунду. Может, следовало сказать нечто пафосное типа: «Не ваше дело, мистер Логан», но вспомнился Флинт с его «Оно слишком много болтает», так что Джон покинул кубрик с высоко поднятой головой и молча.

Только оказавшись на верхней палубе он с облегчением выдохнул и понял, как волновался. Логан не бежал за ним с желанием разобраться и накостылять, ограничившись лишь одним «сучка» вслед, когда смог ворочать языком. По идее надо вернуться и приложить Логана так, чтоб встать не смог. Но это дело рисковое, силозатратное, может даже дисциплинарно наказуемое. Дюф-Дюф мог вспомнить свои обязанности чисто из вредности. Вряд ли он простил, что его ночью заставили прислуживать.

В общем, ну его на фиг, Джона ждал Флинт. По крайней мере, Джон на это надеялся. Может кэп просто так тонко намекнул, что Джон не заметил. Нужно уточнить. Не зря же он с боем прорывался.

Джон прикинулся глухим и поспешил к своей омеге.

 

Джон слегка надавил на дверь – не заперто. Значит, Флинт не ложился. Возможно не один. Джон прислушался – тихо, вроде. Хотя за толстым дубом хрен разберешь. Вот если еще чу-уть-чуть...

В этой жизни до фига вопросов, на которые нет ответа. Пьют ли рыбы воду? Почему, когда в воду кидаешь прямоугольный кирпич, по воде расходятся круги? Почему, когда дело касалась Флинта, эта сучка Фортуна неизменно подкладывала ему свинью?

Ввалиться кубарем Джон, конечно, не ввалился, но вместо того чтоб открыть дверь и приосаниться в красивой позе, являя себя во всём альфячьем великолепии, он повис на распахнувшейся двери боком и чуть не пропахал носом пол.

– Вы что-то хотели, мистер Сильвер?

Такое впечатление, что Флинт прям ждал этого неловкого момента. Иначе чем объяснить полное отсутствие удивления и такой прекрасный вид? Капитан сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и держал в правой руке книгу. Хоть портрет пиши.

Джон встал и выдал первое, что пришло в голову помимо жалобного: «Вы же не оставите омегу на ночь среди трех десятков альф?»:

– Э... Мне надо обновить метку. Джеймс?

– Обновить метку? – Флинт окинул его внимательным взглядом.

– Да. Её прям совсем не видно. Легенда рухнет...

– Легенда?

Тут Джону показалось, что кто-то рассудительный, живущий где-то пониже копчика, пискнул, что, возможно, зря он пришел, и надо валить, пока не поздно. Ибо взгляд у Флинта стал не просто внимательный, а прям-таки пронизывающий. Бровка вздернулась. И улыбочка такая зубастая. Такая говорящая, что не только пометят, а сожрут вместе с сапогами и не подавятся.

– Ну, раз легенда рухнет, то раздевайся и ложись, Джон.

Глас разума может ещё что-нибудь и пискнул, но вставший в этот момент из кресла Флинт снял свой испанский кафтан. Джон осклабился не хуже Флинта и рванул к койке, попутно скидывая с себя одежду.

– Засов!

– А! Понял!

Джон попрыгал в одной штанине обратно к двери. Вспомнил, что он взрослый альфа, переимевший кучу омег. Остановился. Снял штаны. Подумал, что без штанов как-то дверь закрывать не того. Начал надевать. Решил, что это потеря времени. Бросил. Протопал к двери. Споткнулся, так как одну штанину все-таки натянул. Задвинул засов и наконец-то повернулся к Флинту, надеясь, что тот не будет ржать. Нет, ржач – не пистолет, от него настроение не падает. Но как бы хотелось, чтоб Флинт принимал его чуть более серьезно. А то по большей части Джон чувствовал бестолковым щенком, дергающим знатную даму за кружевной подол. И это несмотря на титанические усилия по сохранению хоть какого-то презентабельного вида.

Флинт не ржал. Он смотрел с вожделением и похотью. Скалился, проводя языком по зубам и касаясь кончиком клыков. Флинт раздевался. Причем не намного медленнее, зато куда более аккуратно. Весткоут уже висел на крючке. Штаны сложены. Рубашка и кальсоны с чулками убраны. Пистолет в изголовье.

– Иди сюда.

Джона пронизало от макушки до копчика. В одно мгновенье он оказался рядом и приник губами к шее. Не разрешают целоваться, так хоть оближет всё, что можно. Однако Флинт его удивил. Взяв Джона за шею, он сам притянул его своему рту.

Целовался Флинт охрененно. Может даже лучше, чем трахался. Иначе чем объяснить тот факт, что в кровать они просто рухнули. Причем рухнули оба, а носом в в подушку оказался почему-то Джон.

Можно, конечно, дальше врать себе, что Флинт просто хочет почесать зубы. Только оказавшись в захвате, объятьями это мог назвать только о-о-очень большой романтик – он же полный псих, сохранить веру в это было проблематично. Флинт пыхтел в затылок. Его член пристроился между ягодиц, четко обозначив намерения его обладателя.

Джон, когда встретил Флинта, не раз и не два думал о том, что его нагнут. Эта мысль даже где-то что-то приятно щекотала, как возможный вариант траха с красавчиком-кэпом. Однако уверившись в омежности своего любовника, куда больше опасался, что тот прострелит ему голову, как какая-то египетская царица, что каждое утро убивала своих любовников. Пистолет в изголовье намекал.

Джон дернулся. Флинт зарычал.

– Джеймс! Я не омега!

В ухо фыркнули.

– У меня там нет смазки.

– У меня есть.

В голове нарисовалась грязная картинка. Джон не знал, заводит она его или отталкивает. Хотя жар и возбуждение, накрывавшие с головой и заставлявшие возиться так, чтобы налившийся кровью член занял хоть какое-то удобное положение, говорили, что всё не так уж мерзко. Наоборот. Было в этом что-то интимное и сладкое. Нечто возможное только между ними двумя.

Флинт несильно прикусил шею. Совершенно не больно. Больше похоже на поцелуй зубами. Джон уже представил, как Флинт сунет пальцы в себя, но тот вместо этого разжал объятья и зашарил под подушкой. Не найдя искомого, Флинт тихо выругался и приказал:

– Лежи.

Лишившись желанной тяжести на спине (и когда это вдруг она стала желанной?) Джон поднял голову. Флинт шарился по карманам.

– А я думал, воспользуемся твоей собственной.

Флинт чуть не выронил найденный флакон.

– Я полагал, что вы приличный альфа, мистер Сильвер.

– С таким капитаном? Все мое приличие кончилось, когда я...

«Когда увидел тебя выходящим из каюты Перриша? Когда увидел белоснежный воротник и рыжие закрученные усы? Когда услышал, как ты нагло врешь во имя цели? Когда понял, что тебе по жизни без крыши не холодно? Когда почувствовал ужас от грозящей тебе смерти?» Губы неожиданно пересохли, и все эти замечательные «когда» Джон по счастью оставил при себе.

Флинт на секунду замер. Взгляд стал пронзительным, словно он хотел услышать, что там дальше. Джон чуть и вправду не прикусил себе язык от желания брякнуть какую-нибудь глупость. Флинт же его потом замучает издевками. Джон и так уже в незавидном положении.

Подкалывать, по крайней мере сейчас, его никто не стал. Флинт уселся рядом, погладил выставленную задницу. Потом наклонился и чмокнул прямо в копчик.

– Я помню. Ты у нас нежный, – сказал Флинт, укладываясь сверху. – И что-то подозрительно молчаливый.

Джон молчал. Не пискнул даже, когда длинные пальцы ввинтились в зад и начали аккуратно его растягивать. Молчал, когда измученный слишком долгой подготовкой сам стал незаметно вскидываться в попытках поймать странное тянущее удовольствие. Молчал, когда хотелось вопить: «Ну вставь уже! Прекрати измываться!» Молчал, когда твердокаменный член начал медленно протискиваться внутрь, распирая нутро до предела. Молчал, когда Флинт начал трахать. Сначала медленно, а затем все быстрее, так что шлепки и хлюпанье заглушали плеск волн и скрип дерева. Джон молчал даже, когда чувствовал, как запульсировал член в заднице, выплескивая сперму. И когда Флинт отдрачивал ему, тоже молчал.

– Уф. Ну ты громкий. Знаешь, нас если и повесят, то за то, что команде спать не даем, – сказал Флинт, падая рядом.

Джон хрипло гыгыкнул. Ну да. Молчание в его понимание – это значит не болтать лишнего. Про стоны, ахи и вздохи речи не было.

– Кстати, о команде. Как приняли новость о твоем... м... статусе?

– Нормально. Жить буду.

– Подробнее.

Джон вскинулся. Флинт ждал. Джон не продумал ответ заранее. Не решил, следует ли врать или называть имена и кто что именно сказал. Пришлось говорить правду.

– Убить никто не грозился, но презирают, наверное, больше, чем после крушения «Моржа». Да ты и сам видел. Они и друг друга бесят. Мне нужно время.

Какие выводы сделал Флинт из услышанного неясно. Не одобрил, не осудил, не выразил скепсис, просто принял к сведению. Джон закрыл глаза, полагая, что разговор окончен, но от расслабленности, накатившей после знатного траха, не осталось и следа. Зато проснулось любопытство. И раз Флинт сам завел разговор, то…

– Меня Хауэл к себе вызывал.

Джону показалось, что Флинт смутился.

– Сказал, что я свой узел жрать буду, если ты это самое...

Ну точно смутился.

– Презервативы выдал.

– На хер. За это самое я тебе сам всё оторву. Впрочем, – Флинт провел по позвоночнику и коснулся влажной ложбинки, – думаю, это самое нам не грозит. Спи.

Ну мудак же! Вопросы пришлось засунуть пока подальше.

 

****

Джон торчал на шкафуте уже битый час. На рассвете после взаимной дрочки Флинт вытолкал его со словами: «Потом зайдешь». Когда потом? Приходилось держать Флинта в поле зрения. А, между прочим, у Джона дела. Ренделл бухтел, что Джон бездельничает, пользуясь капитанской милостью.

Капитанская милость с умным видом пялилась в подзорную трубу, потом трепалась с де Грутом. Дюф-Дюф отирался рядом и недовольно поглядывал на Джона. Только пока Ренделл ворчит исключительно на камбузе, а котел кипит, то Джон клал на чужое недовольство с прихлопом. Куда важнее, что там капитан втирает. Этим двоим. Четверым. Еще Йоджи с Хауэлом подгребли. Никак совет намечается. Наконец Джон услышал громкое и разборчивое:

– Джентльмены, прошу в каюту.

Тут Флинт наконец-то заметил Джона, потом отвернулся и в сопровождении всей компании направился к себе. Джон понадеялся, что верно истолковал быстрый взгляд и проскользнул следом, стараясь как можно меньше привлекать к себе внимания. И если на палубе его маневр может и не заметили, то в тесной компании этот номер не прошел, хоть Джон скромненько устроился возле стены в самом тёмном углу.

Де Грут покосился возмущенно. Дюф-Дюф (со вчерашнего дня Джон не мог называть его иначе. Правда, только про себя, гадая, пускать ли кличку в народ или обождать) скорее растерянно. Хауэл ограничился внимательным взглядом. Йоджи старался вовсе не смотреть. Но у всех четверых даже на затылках был написано: «Какого черта?!». Однако поскольку сам Флинт не вышиб нахала, а влезать в альфо-омежьи дела, тем более в присутствии омеги – это как-то не по джентельменски, все возражения и вопросы были проглочены. А кто не проглотил, тот просто не успел. Ибо Флинт начал сходу, не дожидаясь, пока всё рассядутся.

– Через три часа мы должны подойти к Нассау. Однако. – Флинт выразительно замолк, – мы на испанском галеоне. Так что, джентльмены, – Флинт жестом пригласил всех к столу, где лежала карта острова, – я предлагаю зайти в этот залив. Очень не хотелось бы попасть под дружеский огонь. Сильно сомневаюсь, что Хорниголд долго будет разбираться.

– Но отсюда до города десять миль! – заметил де Грут. Такое расстояние явно не привело его в восторг.

– Да, команда не обрадуется, – сказал Дюф-Дюф.

Джон честно ждал, пока хоть кто-то скажет хоть слово, но то ли в столь приличном обществе не принято называть такую причину, то ли джентльмены и правда не догоняли. Стояли и куксились. Флинт же не хмыкал, не крутил ус, но вот это пакостно довольное выражение Джон знал хорошо. Ну и как промолчать?

– Шесть миль – это дополнительная преграда для тех, кого не удержит запрет покидать лагерь.

Все уставились на него. Джентльмены то ли правда не поняли, то ли офигели от наглости. Пришлось пояснить:

– Как только хоть один матрос попадет в бордель, он немедленно проболтается о золоте.

– Именно. И все корабли бросятся наперегонки к Флориде. А нам людей надо набрать, припасы пополнить, – подтвердил его слова Флинт.

– Команда не обрадуется, – повторил Дюф-Дюф.

– Потерпят.

– Это трудно будет объяснить, – кисло заметил Дюф-Дюф.

– Я думаю, мистер Сильвер найдет подходящие слова.

Дюф-Дюф посмотрел на Флинта. Тот состроил самую благопристойную рожу. Посмотрел на Джона. Тот с видом «мое дело телячье» пожал плечами. Возражений у Дюф-Дюфа не нашлось.

На том и порешили.

 

Джон торопился уйти. Нужно было первым поставить команду в известность о капитанских планах, закрепив тем самым за собой образ человека, словам которого можно верить. Того, кто всё объяснить и растолкует. Однако как только он вышел на палубу, его задержал Дюф-Дюф.

– Мистер Сильвер, вам не кажется, что вас используют, заставляя объявлять команде плохие новости?

– Думаете, мне не стоит сообщать нашим людям о планах? – Джон похлопал ресницами.

Растерянность и в самом деле имела место быть, но лишь потому, что Джон не понимал, чего хочет Дюф-Дюф. Он сообразил, что его задвинули, и теперь хочет отговорить Джона? Ну не может же он так топорно пытаться вбить клин между ним и Флинтом?

– Нет, капитан поручил это вам. Но, мистер Сильвер, вы подумайте, прежде чем делать такую неблагодарную работу.

Джону показалось, что Дюф-Дюф даже вздрогнул от мысли, что ему придется самому говорить с людьми на неприятную тему. А тот еще и добавил:

– Если что, я вас поддержу.

Джон хлопнул горе-квартирмейстера по плечу и серьезно сказал:

– Я знал, что вы надежный и храбрый человек.

Хотелось добавить что-нибудь такое пафосное про важность соблюдения интересов команды и достижение цели, но Дюф-Дюф пожал ему руку и поспешно свинтил. Джон остался один. Ну, как один... Оказалось, за ними наблюдали. Дюф-Дюф так торопился сказать гадость, настроить Джона против Флинта, что сам того не подозревая при всем честном народе и правда дал понять, что Джон Сильвер, омега – человек, достойный всяческой поддержки. А то, что смылся, да плевать! Джон дважды притопнул.

– Джентльмены! Внеочередной доклад! Кто свободен, прошу всех в кубрик! Это не займет много времени.

 

Джон и правда быстро изложил суть, но матросы в общей массе сообразительностью не отличались.

– А почему нельзя черный флаг поднять?

– Может потому, что маленький черный кусочек ткани не разглядят за огромным парусом с крестом? – растолковывал Джон. – Наша команда ходила на «Морже» сколько? Лет десять? Вот. Правильно. Барк был всем знаком. Его и ночью не спутаешь. А это галеон с девяноста четырьмя пушками. Вы хоть капитана Хорниголда пожалейте. Говорят, он уже в годах. Его же удар хватит. Народ попроще вообще обделаться может.

Так с шутками и прибаутками Джон объяснял, почему ну никак нельзя идти в Нассау. Правда, про возможный слив в борделе он не сказал, выдвинув другое объяснение:

– Все знают, что мы пошли за золотом. Пиратское братство не помешает удару в спину. Любой, кто будет один – рискует головой. Золото стоит того, чтоб потерпеть несколько дней. Мы столько вложили. Нельзя всё потерять!

 

За все время, проведенное в море, Джон так и не понял, в чем его прелесть. Хотя не раз слышал от моряков разного пошиба как прекрасны волны и необъятный простор. Но если судить по той страсти, с какой любая команда рвалась на берег – ему врали. Вот и сейчас, после крика впередсмотрящего: «Земля слева по носу!» – все высыпали на шкафут и ждали, когда галеон бросит якорь, чтоб как можно скорее оказаться на берегу. Галеон, как назло, шёл гораздо медленнее. Де Грут приказал убрать почти все паруса.

Джон прилип к бортику рядом с Джошуа, Малдуном и Винсентом и все дружно томились, скрашивая ожидание ленивым разговором.

Трепались, как ни странно, в основном Винсет с Малдуном. Винсент сожалел, что даже высадка на берег не позволит отправиться в бордель.

– Скажи, Джон, они там решили, что кто-нибудь обязательно проболтается про золото?

Джон покачал головой.

– Капитан так не сказал.

Винсент изобразил руками весы:

– И баб хочется, и денег хочется. И пизды получать не охота. Тебе проще.

Джон промолчал. Ему ещё не раз припомнят отношения с Флинтом. Винсент хоть не злобствовал.

– Слушай, Джон, – подал голос молчавший до этого Джошуа. – Тебя Дюфрейн просил объявить, что команда останется в лагере и не попадет в город?

Темнокожий Джошуа, покрытый странными шрамами явно ритуального происхождения, выглядел как настоящий дикарь. В принципе, он им и был. Но Джон заметил, что тот хоть и охотно слушал всякие россказни и бывало валял дурака, но в глупости и слепой вере всему, что скажут, замечен не был ни разу. Если Джон собирался быть квартирмейстером, то следовало прекратить врать команде. Но сначала надо им стать.

– Дюфрейн был согласен с Флинтом, но не хотел объявлять об этом команде.

– А ты говорил, что у него есть яйца, – заметил Джошуа.

– Одно дело, когда за тобой стоит разъяренная команда, а в руках пистолет. Другое дело - объявлять этой команде неприятные новости. Тут одних яиц и боевого запала мало, – с глубокомысленным видом протянул Джон.

Малдун переводил взгляд с одного на другого, затем покосился на Дюф-Дюфа и наконец сказал то, что Джон страстно хотел услышать еще не раз:

– Из тебя бы вышел отличный старшой.

Винсент с Джошуа недоуменно переглянулись. Им, похоже, такое в голову не приходило. Ну вот, теперь пусть подумают. Развить тему и понаблюдать за реакцией не получилось. Флинт наконец-то приказал бросить якорь.


	8. Chapter 8

Джон не любил работать. Тем более не любил надрываться. Вот когда он будет богатым, то сложит свои ручки на какие-нибудь сиськи, желательно мускулистые и пушистые, и будет просто сидеть. Или лучше даже лежать. Впрочем, даже не будучи настолько обеспеченным, Джон все равно находил возможность филонить и переложить часть работы на других. У него не было привычки рвать жилы, как у того же Билли. Однако сейчас Джон именно надрывался, работая веслами со всей дури. Потому что Флинт!

Да, Флинт. Всегда чертов ебучий Флинт!

 

С утра все было вполне хорошо. Они подошли к острову. Команда вроде как смирилась с тем, что среди них есть омега. Джону разрешили присутствовать на совете у начальства. Флинт задвинул Дюф-Дюфа. Мало того, Флинт именно Джона спросил, кого следует отправить следить за золотом.

Джон посоветовал Винсента и Николаса. Они не потребовали дополнительной платы и вроде неплохо ладили между собой. Следовательно, меньше шансов, что передерутся. К тому же Винсент казался сообразительным и дружелюбно настроенным к самому Джону. Слава богу, не настолько насколько Малдун. Но все же с Винсентом можно иметь дело. Разумеется, обо всем этом Джон Флинту не сказал, ограничившись только доводом про деньги. Но этого хватило. Баркас снарядили тут же.

На борту остался Дюф-Дюф. Ему предстояло следить, чтоб более ни одна душа после Флинта и Джона не покинула галеон.

Садясь в лодку, Джон уже предвкушал, как они вместе будут делать дела в Нассау, когда Флинт, словно спохватившись, вернулся в каюту и вышел оттуда с какой-то книжкой. На закономерное замечание Джона, что у них не будет времени на чтение, так как нужно как можно скорее решить все проблемы в Нассау, донабрать команду и возвращаться за золотом, Флинт нежно погладил обложку с золотым тиснением и сказал:

– Это не мне. Это в подарок.

Подарок предназначался явно не Хорниголду, к которому Флинт планировал обратиться. Что Джон и пробубнил под нос. На что услышал приказ:

– В лодку, мистер Сильвер, на весла.

Устраивать сцену при всей команде, как говорят лягушатники и де Грут – не комильфо. Но молча подчиниться никаких сил не было.

– Я тоже кое-что забыл, – сказал Джон и демонстративно пошёл в кубрик.

Зачем, он сам не понимал. Просто так, чуть успокоится. Знал же, что у Флинта омега есть. И книжка для неё. Нет, не ревновал. Ну какой идиот будет ревновать омегу к омеге? Джонни? Да никогда!

Раздался стук деревянной ноги и пыхтение Ренделла.

– Что рогом землю ковыряешь? Лучше шею прикрой, дурень.

Джон почесал репу. Совет дельный. Светить меткой в Нассау – вызывать вопросы. У омег-мужчин, кто попадал на этот остров (кроме тех, кто попадал туда в рабских кандалах) были такие же права, как и у всех прочих. Ибо в Нассау законов просто не было. Но предрассудки, притащенные из Старого Света, имели место быть. Так что, порывшись в рундуке, Джон достал платок, намотал его на шею и поспешил обратно.

 

Флинт сидел сзади. Джон его не видел, но хорошо представлял, как тот подставлял лицо солнцу и щурился в предвкушении встречи со своей мисс Барлоу. Налегая на весла, Джон мечтал, как ткнёт Флинта носом в песок, сдерёт с него штаны и сходу вставит. Вот прям без всяких нежностей, а потом ещё. Ещё! И вот так тоже! И задница Флинта почувствует каждый дюйм твёрдого как камень члена. А когда Флинт поймёт, кому он на самом деле принадлежит, то сам будет просить о метке. И Джонни её поставит именно в тот момент, когда узел разопрет натертую дырку, не позволяя вытечь сперме. Он так ясно это представлял, что аж поплыло перед глазами. Пришлось закусить губу чуть ли не до крови. Клыки уже не чесались – ныли, так хотелось запустить их кое-кому в шею или в плечо, или еще куда-нибудь.

Однако за час с лишним пыхтения, сопения и упражнений в гребле пыл несколько подугас. Зато взмокла спина и устали плечи. Опять же глас разума проснулся и начал бухтеть, что негоже залупаться на капитана (с двумя пистолетами за поясом), даже если тот омега и пойдет к своей женщине. Зубы пригодятся. Пожрать там. Покусать. Да и лишняя дырка в башке вряд ли украсит. И вообще, Флинт – не единственная омега на свете.

Весла плюхали так шустро, что лодка уперлась носом в берег куда раньше, чем планировалось. Флинт легко перепрыгнул через борт и, не замочив сапог, оказался на песке.

– Отлично, – сказал он, взглянув на солнце. – Держи, ты успеешь к мяснику и за мукой. Главное – купи ром.

Джон взвесил кошель в руке, сунул туда нос. Серебро. Взглянул на список. Впритык, если сторгуются.

– Тут не хватит на всё.

– В первую очередь – ром. Уж если парням нельзя сойти на берег, то путь хотя бы напьются в волю, – разглагольствовал Флинт, шагая в сторону города. – У нас очень мало времени. Не позже чем через три недели король Филипп приберет свое золото. Я договорюсь с капитаном Хорниголдом, чтоб галеон пустили в порт. Запасемся провизией, наберем людей и выйдем. Ну всё. Иди. Встретимся у мисс Гатри. – Флинт вдруг остановился и, глядя в глаза, произнес: – Джон, не делай глупостей. Ты мне ещё пригодишься.

Не будучи идиотом, Джон понимал, что его просто использовали. Нагло, грубо, откровенно. Но так хотелось верить что это – «Не делай глупостей. Ты мне ещё пригодишься» означало – «Береги себя. Ты мне дорог»…

 

Таскаясь по рынку, Джон с удовлетворением и некоторым удивлением отмечал, что, оказывается, он внушает уважение. Ему уступали дорогу. На него оглядывались женщины. Мальчишки норовили оказать услугу. И это не смотря на то, что он ни разу не упомянул, о своей принадлежности к комде «Моржа». Все-таки, хоть захват галеона и был всего лишь промежуточным пунктом, но команда неплохо прибарахлилась, не говоря уже о наличных, часть которых приятно тянула карман. Вдобавок, стараясь понравиться Флинту, Джон стал куда трепетнее относиться к уходу за собой. Может он и взмок сегодня на веслах, но бритая физиономия, расчесанные волосы и глаженная рубашка производили на обитателей Нассау впечатление.

Одна хорошенькая мулаточка, заметив его, всплеснула ладошками, смущенно запорхала ресницами и, опустив щедро подведенные глаза, сказала:

– Здравствуйте, мистер Сильвер.

Джон не поверил своим глазам. Та самая омежка, которую он отбил у отморозков Хаммонда. Однако. Затейливо уложенные локоны. Гладкая смуглая кожа без синяков. Гибкая точеная фигурка прикрыта нарядным платьем с дразнящим, чувственно вздымающимся в вырезе бюстом. Томящий аромат сандалового дерева, розы и мускуса. Пришлось подобрать слюни и на всякий случай убрать руки за спину.

– Рад вас видеть в добром здравии, мисс Макс.

Мулаточка окинула его одобрительным взглядом.

– Вижу, у вас тоже все в порядке. – Она проворно цапнула его за рукав и отвела в сторону от толкучки. – Как ваше предприятие? Всё прошло удачно?

Вот говорил ему Флинт: не делай глупостей! Но как же приятно, когда на тебя смотрят восторженными глазами. Когда при вздохе вздымается высоко стянутая корсетом грудь. Когда зовуще приоткрываются чувственные губы. Ничего не случится, если они чуток поболтают. Джон приосанился и, поправив платок, постарался перевести тему разговора:

– Ветер попутный, мисс Макс. И я вижу, что вы благополучны.

Макс стрельнула глазами. От неё не укрылось, какое впечатление она произвела.

– Да, мистер Сильвер. Я ведь вас так и не поблагодарила.

– Не стоит. – Джон уже вошёл в роль джентльмена и даже начал получать удовольствие от этого взаимного расшаркивания. Всё-таки омежка была прехорошенькой. – Мне было даже приятно оказать вам услугу.

– Я и девушки будем счастливы видеть вас в нашем заведении, – Макс сложила губки бантиком и вновь обещающе стрельнула глазами.

Макс – приятная девица, слов нет. Джон помнил, что среди тех пяти омег в палатке была одна мулатка. Правда, черты лица виденного им в полутьме не остались в памяти. Джон снова принюхался. Черт его знает. Запахи тогда были перемешаны так плотно, что трудно сказать. А сейчас всё перебивали духи. Так-то оно вроде и ничего, но несколько недель назад он видел полуметровое тельце при весьма пиздецовых обстоятельствах. Мисс альфа-Стерва вроде как всех порвать должна была на британский флаг, а вот гляди-ка. Метки как не было, так и нет. Ну, хрен с ней с меткой. Она в Нассау скорее дань традициям, чем защита. Но снова в бордель? Всё это немного коробило. Наверное, что-то такое отразилось на его лице. Макс пояснила:

– Ну, я сама больше не работаю с клиентами. Я помогаю с управлением хозяину.

– С повышением вас. Мистеру Нулану, надеюсь, сделано строгое внушение?

Макс едва уловимо дернулась.

– Мистер Нулан продал свое предприятие мистеру Рекхему.

Имя было знакомо.

– Это бывший квартирмейстер со «Скитальца» капитана Вейна.

Ого! Походу Гатри действительно разобралась с Нуланом. Согласно местным обычаям раз и навсегда. Джон вполне допускал мысль, что бывшего владельца по указке Гатри просто отправили в расход, чтоб не повадно было. А бордель послужил платой Рекхему, чтоб тот не предъявлял ей за убийство Хаммода и остальных бывших членов команды «Скитальца». Это было в духе Альф-Стервы. А теперь и её шлюшка-омежка при деле и она сама не при делах. С такими дамами следовало находиться ну в очень дружеских отношениях. Разговор становился всё интереснее и интереснее.

– Мисс Макс, вы, возможно, составите мне компанию?

Может Макс чувствовала себя обязанной, а может ей просто нравился Джонни. Так или иначе, она охотно согласилась прогуляться, когда Джон галантно предложил руку.

Однако через полчаса Джон бросил Макс без намека на куртуазность и рысью помчался в дом Гатри. Ибо, кроме бордельных новостей, Макс сказала, что отныне фортом правит Чарльз Вейн.

Добравшись до дома Гатри, Джон испытал желание резко повернуть обратно и драпать пешком, хоть до Бристоля, плюя на морские пучины. Он слышал, что Вейн конченный. Теперь убедился в этом воочию. Перед домом посреди улицы торчал шест с насаженной на него головой и прикрепленной запиской: «Я разгневал Чарльза Вейна».

Любой нормальный человек в здравом уме поймет, что на одном острове и даже в одном океане с подобным психом делать нечего и уберется отсюда подальше. Джон бы так и сделал. Увы. Это означало - бросить Флинта, который, как известно, нужен для обретения золота. Золота! Так что, икнув для бодрости, Джон по кривой обошел доказательство ебанутости Вейна и бочком-бочком просочился в парадный подъезд. Не далеко. Дорогу преградил ему здоровущий негр. Джон принял важный вид.

– Я к капитану Флинту и мисс Гатри.

Негр поправил пистолет, не подумав проявлять гостеприимство. Может, не понял?

– Топаешь, – Джон изобразил пальцами идущего человечка, – докладываешь, что пришел Джон Сильвер. Тебе говорят провести – и ты меня пропускаешь. Понял?

Не понял. Джон потребовал позвать О'Мейлли или Мистера Скотта. Ноль эмоций, фунт презрения. Да что тут творилось вообще? Джон сплюнул и решил подождать Флинта на улице. Главное на голову не смотреть.

Не смотреть не получалось. Шило в жопе требовало либо свалить куда подальше, либо немедленно найти своего капитана. Лучше всего свалить вместе с капитаном за золотом. Но золото требовалось еще достать, а кэп возможно торчал у Мисс. Так что, покрутившись в толпе минут пять, Джон не придумал ничего лучше, как обойти дом и влезть в окно. Благо это оказалось несложно. Оставалось только восхититься бдительной охраной парадного входа.

Он ничего не сломал, не упал и даже не споткнулся. Это немножко напрягло. Памятуя, как всё его прежние инициативы в присутствии Флинта выписывали кренделя, Джон предположил, что тот или не дошёл до Гатри, свалив к своей бабе, или пошёл разбираться с Вейном. Неизвестно, что предпочтительнее. В любом случае следовало узнать у самой хозяйки. А там уж как карта ляжет.

Перед дверью кабинета Джон остановился и прислушался. Не идиот же он какой, сразу с корабля на бал.

– У меня не было выбора, – едва разобрал Джон.

Убедившись, что хозяйка дома на месте, он вежливо треснул кулакам и вошёл.

Ну, да. Тут и спотыкаться не надо. В более глупом положении Джонни и до этого не оказывался ни разу. Чаще наоборот. Джон ставил людей в дурацкое положение своим присутствием в нужном месте в нужное время. Видать пришла пора расплачиваться. Правда, Джон не был настроен настолько философски. Да какая к чертовой матери философия, когда прям посреди кабинета стоял Флинт, а на нем висла Мисс Потерявшая-Всякий-Стыд-Альфа-Стерва-Гатри!

Его омегу тискала альфа. Джон хорошо рассмотрел тонкие белые пальчики, впиявившиеся в темную кожу испанского кафтана. Распахнувшиеся серые глаза, полные удивления, выглядывали из-за широкого плеча.

Джон захотел сказать что-нибудь приличествующее случаю, но из горла раздался рык.

Флинт развернулся в полном охренении. Впрочем, Флинт охреневал недолго. А Джон очень недолго рычал. Ибо через мгновенье капитанский кулак крепко сжал платок, превратив его в удавку, и Джона поволокли прочь.

– Ты что себе позволяешь?! – тряс Флинт брыкающегося Джона. Потом неожиданно отпустил и прикрыл рукой лицо: – Мальчишка... С кем я связался...

Именно это тихое и полное разочарования «мальчишка» окатило ледяной водой. Не то чтобы до этого Джону не приходилось краснеть. Благодаря своей неугомонной натуре, он умудрялся вляпываться регулярно. Не спасал ни пресловутый рассудок, ни тщательно пестуемая осторожность. Всегда находился тот, кто не вовремя возвращался. Но чтоб так позорно по собственной глупости – ещё ни разу. Если не считать совершенно идиотской истории с запиской. И со свиньей. И, возможно, Джону аукнется еще попытка выдать себя за омегу.

– Какого черта ты приперся? – раздалось над поникшей головой.

Джон вскинулся. Будучи всего на какой-то дюйм-другой-третий ниже, он почему-то сейчас смотрел на своего капитана снизу вверх. Это было невыносимо. Джон собрал лоб в кучку и, вспомнив, что вообще тут по делу, сказал:

– Вы сами велели прийти, капитан. Я как узнал, что вместо капитана Хорниголда...

– Вейн! В курсе! – Флинт раздул ноздри и покосился в сторону кабинета.

Джон понимал, насколько опозорился, подставив Флинта, что всерьёз рассматривал возможность пасть к его ногам и смиренно просить о прощении. От свернутой шеи это, конечно, не спасет, но хоть напоследок за задницу ухватит. Хотя можно и сигануть в окно. Интересно, Флинт сам бросится в погоню или просто объявит награду за его голову? Джон даже не сомневался, что не более чем за десять шиллингов найдется сотня человек, готовых угодить Флинту. Ему даже команду привлекать не потребуется.

Джон рискнул посмотреть Флинту в глаза. Ой, мама дорогая!

– Если ещё раз...

Джонни будет жить!

– …ты посмеешь рыкнуть...

Внизу раздался шум и вскрики. Кто-то основательно приложился об пол. Флинт схватился за пистолеты. Джон за первый попавшийся табурет и даже попытался прикрыть своего капитана. Щелкнули курки, раздался скрип лестницы, и Джон наконец увидел того, кто устроил переполох в Нассау.

Вошедший производил впечатление. Его принадлежность к альфам не вызывала сомнений. Брутален. Мускулист. Трехдневная щетина перемазана кровью. Впрочем, это и колтуны в волосах, позже оказавшиеся косичками, были сущей мелочью по сравнению с пронизывающим до костей взглядом узких серых глаз. Абсолютно безумных глаз. Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понимать – этот тип не остановится ни перед чем. Пройдет по трупам в прямом смысле слова. Джон от своих мыслей даже поперхнулся, но табурет не опустил. Как и Флинт пистолеты.

Вошедший только сузил глаза.

– Флинт.

– Вейн.

– Чарли! – воскликнула выпорхнувшая из кабинета Мисс Бесстыжая Стерва.

Вейн. Чарльз Вейн. Ну, понятно, почему его звали Чокнутым. Кто еще додумается повесить перед домом любовницы чужую голову?!

– Ты успела оценить мой подарок? – спросил Вейн, не сводя взгляда с Флинта.

Тут Мисс так призывно выдохнула: «Чарли», – что Чокнутого Вейна потащило к ней, как на аркане. Мисс отступила обратно в кабинет. Вейн шагнул туда же.

Флинт снова прикрыл ладонью лицо. Джону захотелось сделать то же самое. Правда, не от страха. Ни Мисс, ни Чокнутый уже не обращали на них никакого внимания. Идеальная пара. Он ей головы в подарок носит, а она на него слюни пускает. Судя по дальнейшим звукам, Мисс решила отблагодарить его за подарок тут же.

Флинт убрал руку от перекошенного досадой лица, втянул воздух через зубы и рыкнул:

– Идём отсюда.

Они прошли мимо прилегшего отдохнуть в отключке привратника и оказались на улице, где собиралась толпа. Флинт не стал задерживаться, а увлек Джона в безлюдное место.

Джону казалось, что капитану очень хочется треснуться головой обо что-нибудь потверже. Должен ли Джон в этом случае, как хороший подчиненный, принести чурбак или, как порядочный альфа, попробовать успокоить омегу? Пока он размышлял над этим, Флинт взял себя в руки.

– Так! То, что ты купил... Ты купил еду и ром?

– Мэ...

– Всё на хер! Брось! Да! И ром тоже! Всё! Скажешь, что провизию и ром отобрал Вейн. Ясно?!

– Соврать команде?

Флинт ответил таким взглядом, что у Джона отвалились все вопросы на год вперед.

– Команде. Начнёшь говорить это в городе. Скажешь, что Вейн потерял берега. Убил Неда Лоу. Тьфу. Отморозок. Напал на тебя. Мне нужна заварушка и команда, готовая разодрать Вейна в клочья.

– А...

– Что ещё?

– Мисс Гатри упоминать? – Вопрос пришлось заимствовать из лимита на следующий год.

Флинт несколько секунд поскрипел зубами в сторону особняка и сказал:

– Пока нет. Всё. Пошёл!

Джон ещё раз оглянулся на стены, за которыми наверняка жарко трахалась ебанутая парочка, и поспешил обратно. Карман приятно тянул кошелёк, из которого Джон не успел потратить ни пенни.

 

****

– Сегодня 18 июня 1715 года. Ветер норд-норд-ост. Погода ясная. Что, впрочем, не имеет никакого значения.

 

Дюф-Дюф встретил Джона вопросом, едва тот взобрался на борт:

– Где мука и ром?

– А нету! – зло рявкнул Джон и развел руками.

Дюф-Дюф поморщил нос:

– Сам будешь объяснять команде.

Джон даже не удивился тому, как этот, прости господи, квартирмейстер – равный капитану, представляющий команду, не поинтересовался тем, что случилось. А по идее мог отвести потолковать, выяснить, может даже использовать сведения в своих интересах. Например, запретив Джону злить ребят, самому попробовать договориться с Вейном, попутно узнав, что тот не при делах и все это выдумки. Флинта бы за такие выкрутасы точно грохнули, а заодно и Джона, как главного вруна. А сам Дюф-Дюф проявил бы себя как лидер, но пока есть такие, как Дюф-Дюф - можно врать, что хочешь. Джон и врал. Точнее – сочинял.

 

– Сегодня член команды чье имя... Джентльмены. Боюсь, сводка сегодня не так забавна, как обычно. Есть две новости. Хороша и плохая. С какой начинать?

– С хорошей! – крикнули Добс и Дули с Моретти.

– С плохой! – предложили Тёрк и Алистер.

– Не тяни кота за яйца, – просто сказал Логан.

Джон окинул взглядом команду. Он знал, что единства не будет, и можно рассказывать то, что считаешь нужным.

– Тогда по порядку. Как вы знаете, капитан поручил мне приобрести провизию и ром для нас. И даже дал на это денег. Вы не удивлены? Зря. С деньгами каждый дурак сможет. Вот без денег... Впрочем, извращаться и воровать муку мешками и кур курятниками мне не пришлось. Я, не теряя ни секунды, вот прям пулей, сначала к мельнику – мистеру Форбсу, потом рысью к мяснику – мистеру Литлу. И бегом к Брендану Говарду. Всё честь по чести. Строго по списку. Нигде не останавливался. Насчет баркаса договорился. Сижу на берегу и жду. Ну что. Люди уважаемые. Я вроде тоже как не с самого задрипанного судна. Все знают, что с ребятами с «Моржа» шутки шутить плохая примета. – Джон замолк, выдерживая паузу.

– Ближе к делу!

Да, голодный Логан – злой Логан. Джон на всякий случай расставил локти.

– Сижу. Жду. Жду! Понимаю, что-то не срастается. Иду к Говарду. Что за дела? Хочешь, чтоб у парней глотки пересохли? А тот: «Я всё отправил! Я всё-о отправил» Куда?! «Вам, мистер Сильвер!» Мне? Ну, я вот как бы тут. Там, – Джон ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину, изображая, как он допрашивал Говарда, – ни черта нет! И тут Говард так лапками разводит и снова: «Я вот Джеки послал. А он пришел битый!» Потому что приказ капитана Вейна. – Джон опять замолк.

– Что?! – не смог сдержаться Дюф-Дюф.

Впрочем, не он один. Де Грут таращился, как будто ему сказали о воскресшем покойнике. Йоджи крутил головой, словно попугай, выпрашивающий орешек. Джошуа приоткрыл рот. Малдун выглядел испуганным. Логан грозным. Даже Хауэл, которого Джон немного опасался, как слишком много знавшего и, следовательно, один черт ведавший до чего способного додуматься, выглядел пораженным без всякого скепсиса. Понятно. Кто ж мог предположить, что можно так нагло врать. И только Ренделл привычно пялился в никуда с отсутствующим видом.

Далее Джон изложил свою версию произошедшего в Нассау. По его словам окончательно съехавший с катушек Вейн набрал команду таких же отбитых и пошёл воевать с Хорниголодом. Захватил форт, а потом убил Неда Лоу – капитана.

– Без причины! В нарушение договоренностей! И никто не знает зачем! Он всё – совсем спятил. Он отбирает еду! Еду! Нашу еду! И ром! Наш ром!

Команда зароптала. Сразиться за добычу или власть, или в наказание за смерть члена команды – обычное дело. Ничего сверхординарного. Но вот отбирать еду и уж тем более ром – это, с точки любого порядочного пирата, просто скотство. Такое точно никто не станет выдумывать.

Довольный результатом, Джон состряпал самую суровую физиономию и уселся рядом Ренделлом. Его тут же обступили и посыпались вопросы. Джон бойко отвечал, сочиняя на ходу всякие подробности. Нед Лоу, о котором он слышал, что тот не поделил какой-то то ли сахар, то ли табак с Гатри, выступал у него новым светочем всего пиратского братства. И храбрый-то он, и бескомпромиссный, и команда на него чуть ли не молилась, и к Вейну он шёл с открытым сердцем. А этот самый Вейн вообще всю торговлю рушит. Того и гляди, что вот они золото добудут, а им, бедным, и голову преклонить негде будет. Последний кусок из глотки выдерет. А может, что похуже устроит. Псих же. Хотя его психом называть – обижать сумасшедших.

– Правда, Ренделл?

– Крыса! – завопил тот глядя на горизонт.

Джон чуть не подскочил. Потом вздохнул:

– Вот! Ренделл правду говорит. Точно.

– Крыса!

Все согласно закивали. А у Джона где-то засвербело - то ли в печенке, то ли в почках. Он точно не знал где что, но чуял его ливер, что Ренделл орал по его душу.

 

К появлению Флинта все бубнили, ворчали, рычали. Некоторые хоть сейчас были готовы пойти разбираться с Вейном и его людьми.

– Они в бешенстве, как вы и хотели, капитан. Злые, голодные, трезвые и готовые хоть сейчас идти убивать Вейна, – тихо сказал Джон, аккуратно переместившись за левое плечо Флинта.

Флинт ухмыльнулся своей злокозненной усмешкой. Джон не видел. Перед глазами маячили только капитанский затылок, ухо и часть щеки. Но Флинт просто обязан был хмыкнуть. Должен. Потому что сейчас этот Дейви Джонсов сын начнет своё бесподобное выступление. И верно. Флинт вышел в центр палубы. Обвел команду горящим взглядом, полным благородного возмущения и выдал:

– Мы всегда знали, что наше море – нас не предаст. Происходящее в Нассау нас беспокоило мало...

В сущности, он привел те же аргументы, что и Джон: нужно куда-нибудь бросить шляпу. Вейн слетел с катушек и мешает всем жить. Только Флинт сделал это до звезд пафосно, попутно отметив какую-то особую то ли роль, то ли независимость, то ли избранность команды, про которую Джон – да и остальные – не фига не понял. Но глаза горели у всех. Даже у Ренделла. Умел этот рыжий чёрт завести народ.

В общем, решено было завтра же утром идти в порт и навалять Вейну по самое не балуйся, даже если для этого придется сровнять форт с землей. Может Хорниголду такой план и не был сильно по душе, но кто ж его спрашивал? Однако по мнению Флинта остался ещё один архиважный вопрос.

– И последнее. Наш галеон носит имя «Великой Армады». Вы все знаете, что как назовешь судно, такая судьба его и будет ждать в море. – Флинт толкал речь с убийственно серьезным видом.

Джон неожиданно понял, что за семь дней на борту испанского корабля он так и не узнал его название. Это удивило его едва ли не больше, чем Флинт, верящий в приметы.

– И его судьба была оказаться в наших руках. Но дабы галеон не повторил путь той самой великой Армады Филиппа Испанского, считавшейся непобедимой, но так бесславно сгинувшей, я предлагаю дать нашему кораблю другое имя. То, что приведет к победе! Отныне, я нарекаю его...

Флинт делал паузы после каждого слова, подчеркивая значимость момента, заставляя Джона офигевать с каждой секундой все больше и больше.

– «Конем»!

Команда радостно завопила. Джон офигел окончательно. Может, если б не это состояние, он бы и промолчал. Да, Джон Сильвер мог молчать, чтоб там не говорили. Но не сейчас. Столько пафоса и такое имя. «Конь». Джон знал одного такого не убиваемого... коня, способного с простреленным плечом переть на испанский галеон в одно рыло.

— А почему конь? Потому что с яй... ядрами? – спросил он, имея в виду вполне конкретные «ядра».

– Ну да. С чугунными, – кивнул Флинт на пушки.

Джон чуть не покраснел, поняв, что думал опять не о том. Впрочем, взгляд Флинта, который тот наконец-то соизволил ему послать, сказал, что мыслил Джон в верном направлении. Возможно. Но это не точно.

 

****

– Крыса!

– Ренделл! Ты что? – дернулся Джон

– Крыса. Крыса-а-а! Крыса. Крыса. Крыса! – распевал на разные лады старый ебанат.

Джон закатил глаза.

– Крыса! Крыса!

– Что случилось? – опасливо спросил Моретти.

Джон состроил печальную моську:

– Опять заклинило.

Моретти отвалил. Джон прошипел:

– Какого хрена?!

Ренделл взглянул совершенно ясными глазами и спросил:

– Ты хоть что-нибудь купил?

– Всё отнял Вейн. Ты же слышал – он спятил.

– М-дя? Ке-ке. Ке.

– Ренделл, – Джон понизил голос до едва различимого шепота, – ну стал бы я воровать несколько шиллингов, когда на кону по сто тысяч золотых на рыло? Ну, Ренделл!

Псих взял черпак покрутил его в руках и вдруг чувствительно шмякнул Джона по макушке.

– Ты ебу дался?! – Джон схватился за голову. Он так удивился, что не успел рассердиться.

– Ну раз ты проебал деньги... Еду будешь готовить из того, что в наличии. Когда есть мясо и крупа с мукой и луком, сготовить может каждый. Ты вот из этого, – Ренделл кивнул на скромную кучку остатков запасов, – сумей приготовить на тридцать три рта.

 

Поздний ужин был на редкость уныл. Постная похлебка, щедро сдобренная приправами, и остатки рома, щедро разбавленные водой, не дали привычного ощущения сытости. Вроде и есть можно. Ренделл, проклиная крыс и гоняя Джона почем зря, сумел сварить довольно съедобное варево. Но команда, привыкшая к более сытной жратве, уныло водила ложками в мисках и морщась хлебала из кружек разбавленный ром. Флинт хотел злющих пиратов. Он их получил.

А что получил Джон? Правильно. Черпаком от Ренделла. «Ну и где справедливость?» – мысленно вопрошал Джон небеса, отмывая шею и прочие части тела. Чертов Флинт и тут подгадил. Всего несколько дней назад Джон сразу бухнулся бы в гамак. А сейчас? Третий раз за день приходится полоскаться, чтоб отбить запах. «Хауэл вместо кондома лучше б средство какое дал. Коновал хренов!»

Спросить сам Джон додумался только сейчас, но вины корабельного врача это не умаляло. Равно как и раздражения из-за скудности ужина и полного игнорирования его драгоценной персоны хитрожопым капитаном, затеявшим очередную разборку. Да, Джон сам, вместо того чтоб усесться рядом с Флинтом, предпочел компанию Малдуна и Ренделла. И что с того? Флинт мог бы пригласить к себе. Хотя ему, наверное, нафиг не сдалось. Сгонял к своей мисс Барлоу, там и пожрал, и потрахался, а теперь свалил к себе и носа не кажет.

Не поднял настроение и кошелёк, лежавший в кармане. Несколько серебряных монет. Ну, право слово – это ни о чём.

Лежа в гамаке, Джон бедром ощущал этот самый кошелёк. Нет, совесть не мучила. Такого органа у него отродясь не было. Совесть голодранцам и пиратам по штату не положена. Но серебро, вместо того чтоб радовать, бесило. Хорошо вот Ренделу, взял кусок меха под бок и дрыхнет.

Однако Джон ошибся. Ренделл повернулся к Джону и начал сверлить того сердитым взглядом. Следовало бы отвернуться и сделать вид, что давно уже в объятьях Морфия, но вместо этого Джон спросил:

– Что не спишь?

– Чем завтра команду будем кормить?

Джону следовало пожать плечами. Это не его головная боль. В крайнем случае, указать на Вейна, как на источник всех бед. Однако дурное настроение сыграло злую шутку:

– Флинта спроси.

Как ни странно, Ренделлу ответ понравился. Он подозрительно довольно ухмыльнулся.

– Ке-ке-ке. Сам спроси.

А вот и спросит! Джона кольнуло. Сразу во все места. Он вскочил и, подтянув штаны, бодро направился к выходу. Альфа он или где?! Ну задрало же, в самом деле!

Само собой, спрашивать про жратву Джон не собирался. Флинт всё объяснил ещё на берегу. Ему не нравился Вейн в качестве хозяина форта, и ложь команде в качестве мотивации – вполне оправданный способ. В первый раз, что ли?

Три проведенные вместе ночи, метка (по большому счету не стоившая фартинга) – вроде как официальный статус и совместные махинации придавали уверенности, что можно вот так, не стуча, ломануться в каюту.

С первых дней Джон усвоил – если капитан не спит, то каюта не запирается никогда. Сие обозначало, что каждый мог войти к капитану со своими вопросами. Демократия. На практике кроме Гейтса с Дюфрейном, которым по должности положено, никто капитана не беспокоил. Ну и Джона, конечно же, для которого влезть к Флинту – вопрос жизни и смерти. И не надо про наглость, Джонни скромен как монашка, ну почти. Так вот, никто не решался сунуть нос в обитель Грозы Антильских островов и возможного сына капитана Летучего Голландца, а может и самого Сатаны. Это сместить его можно, а вот соваться... Не-е-е-е. Желающих не было.

Дверь была открыта. Флинт не спал. Сидел себе за столом. Как всегда красивый, властный, серьезный и задал свой любимый вопрос:

– Что вы хотели, мистер Сильвер?

Вот только Флинт был не один. На рундуке пристроился Йоджи. Де Грут сидел напротив. Дюф-Дюф топтался рядом. И Хауэл, куда без него. Джон так и не мог понять, какого черта этот крендель все время участвует в совещаниях. Впрочем, не суть. Суть в том, что Джон опять лоханулся, появившись в нужном месте в неурочное время. Один дьявол и, возможно, Флинт знали, каких усилий стоило Джону не брякнуть: «Да я так. Мимо проходил. Зашёл потрахаться».

– Эм... Я хотел узнать, капитан, чем завтра утром кормить команду?

Некоторое время царило молчание. Флинт смотрел с каверзным интересом. Дюф-Дюф растеряно, он явно не ожидал, что кто-то вообще задаст такой вопрос. Йоджи скорее взирал на все философски. Де Грут чуть заметно вздохнул. Походу его это немного достало. Хауэл состроил серьезную мину и, убедившись, что никто не торопится отвечать на вопрос, сказал:

– С учетом возможного сражения завтра, отсутствие завтрака – положительный фактор в случае ранения в живот. Я бы вообще за сутки до любого боя объявлял бы строгий пост на одной воде.

Шутил ли врач или нет, Джон не понял. Остальные, если судить по взглядам, тоже. Хотя...

– А ведь это неплохая экономия, не правда ли, мистер Дюфрейн? – с такой же серьезной миной спросил Флинт.

– С учетом нынешнего состава – от пяти до десяти фунтов, – не подумав брякнул Дюфрейн, но тут же спохватившись добавил: – Команда не согласится!

Де Грут прикрыл лицо ладонью. Йоджи перевел взгляд с Флинта на Джона и сказал:

– Наверное, мы все обсудили?

Де Грут энергично кивнул.

– Значит, к восьмой склянке мы должны войти в залив, – подытожил Флинт.

Джон за время разговора потихоньку переместился подальше от двери и поближе к койке, чтоб не мешать. Как только за Хауэлом, уходящим последним, захлопнулась дверь, к нему немедленно развернулся Флинт.

– Так что вы на самом деле хотели, мистер Сильвер?

Флинт спрашивал его уже не первый раз. Джон понятия не имел, что он хотел услышать. Ну уж точно не любовное признание. Во-первых, это Флинт. Во-вторых, тогда б, наверное, обратился по имени. В-третьих, это Флинт. Ну, ничего, у Джона есть что сказать:

– Вот! – Джон выложил на стол тот самый кошелёк.

– Мдя-а-а-а. С деньгами ко мне любовники ещё ни разу не подкатывали.

Джон уже открыл рот, чтоб напомнить Флинту, что это за деньги, когда до него дошло – Флинт просто насмехался. Особенно если вспомнить «Коня» с чугунными яйцами. Джона прорвало. Он заржал, как тот самый конь. Флинт молча смотрел, как Джона трясло от хохота. Когда его немного попустило, Флинт заметил:

– И никто не смеялся.

Джон вытер выступившие слезы:

– Не верю! Ты ж такой смешной, Джеймс!

– Смешной?

Флинт выглядел пораженным до глубины души. Такое чистое, незамутненное обычной серьёзностью или стервозностью удивление Джон не видел на его лице ни разу. Как-то сразу вспомнилось, кто есть Флинт.

– Я хотел сказать – «забавный».

– Забавный?! – удивление Флинта стало угрожающим.

Джон сглотнул, вдохнул, выдохнул:

– Ваше бесподобное чувство юмора заставило меня потерять всяческое самообладание и забыть про субординацию.

Флинт нахмурился, но как-то не очень убедительно. Потому что следующими его словами были:

– Засов и в койку. Живо!

– А про «Коня» с чугунными яйцами ты шутил?

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Шесть дней. Вот уже шесть гребаных дней они торчали в Нассау вдали от вожделенного золота. Джон в жизни столько не работал языком. И нет, это были не минеты капитану и не жратва. Ну, что греха таить, Джон любил потрепаться, перетереть за жизнь, рассказать байку-другую, вспомнить забавные истории, навешать лапшу на уши, но ведь не с рассвета до заката на строго заданную тему?!

А всё Флинт. Всегда чертов Флинт! Ему нужен форт, чтобы привести туда золото. Иди, Джонни, объясни людям, что Флинт – зло меньшее, чем Вейн. И Джонни объяснял.

Впрочем, трепался не он один. Все только и занимались тем, что говорили, обсуждали, спорили, вносили предложения одно нелепее другого, ибо Флинт любой план, отличный от его собственного, разносил в пух и прах. Даже Мисс моталась туда-сюда, выступая в роли парламентера. Флинт каждый раз её тыкал носом в неспособность отделить личное от нужного. А в форте Вейн, наверное, упрекал её в прагматизме.

«Конь» мог разнести своими яйцами, то есть ядрами, форт за одно утро, Флинт даже разбомбил одну башню. Однако Вейн не сдался, и Флинт приказал прекратить огонь.

Хорниголд возмутился. Оказалось, он согласен сидеть на руинах, лишь бы форт числился за ним. Джон скептически отнесся к такому союзнику. Хорниголд действительно был стар. Впрочем, Джону все, кому больше сорока, казались стариками. Кроме Флинта. Этот красавчик, кажется, и в пятьдесят будет так же горяч. Хотя в случае с Хорниголдом дело было даже не в возрасте. Джон слышал о его подвигах. Говорили, что Хониголд ходил с самим Тичем – Черной Бородой. И прям были таким уж друзьями, что тушите свет. В спальне. Всякое говорили. Но сейчас этот некогда грозный капитан не внушал и сотой доли того трепета, какой можно было ожидать от бывшего соратника самого страшного пирата. Хорниголд был каким-то оплывшим и слишком самодовольным для того, кого вытурили из его собственной крепости «какие-то дикари».

 

Да, команда Вейна – отдельная песня.

Джон как-то зашёл к Макс перевести дух от бесконечного трепа, а заодно разнюхать обстановку. Была светлая идея завалиться в постель с какой-нибудь милой омежкой, которая любезно напомнит про презерватив, а не будет угрожать пистолетом, но не было лишней монеты, да и Флинт, если сваливал к своей Барлоу, хорошо давал потом – хватало за глаза и за уши. Так что уж лучше только разговоры разговаривать. Благо Макс умела слушать. Нет, она, конечно, радушно предложила ему лучшую девочку. В ответ Джон просто чуть отодвинул шейный платок, демонстрируя опечаток капитанских зубов. Взгляд Макс наполнился сочувствием.

– Кто ж тебя так?

Не желая верить, что его приняли за жертву насилия, Джон бодро ответил:

– Флинт.

– Ох, милый, – Макс ласково погладила Джона по плечу и взяла его за руку. – Ну, ты не переживай. В жизни всякое случается. А хочешь...

У Джона имелся целый список хотений, включая одно, о котором даже говорить было самоубийственно. К сожалению или к счастью, предложения Макс и желания Джона остались не озвученными. Разговор был прерван грубейшим:

– Хо! Девки!

В зал вошли, точнее, ввалились трое. Прежде чем Джон успел их разглядеть, Макс вскочила и заслонила его собой.

– День добрый, джентльмены, – сладко пропела она, одновременно давая знак одной из своих работниц. – Идель, прикрой его и уведи, – добавила едва слышно, как только девица подошла. И тут же громко возвестила: – Рада видеть вас.

Вышеназванная Идель немедленно уткнула лицо Джона в свой бюст, настолько обширный, что Джон там мог спрятаться, наверное, целиком. И он бы спрятался. Благо рассудок подсказывал – нужно делать ноги. Однако шило в заднице подзуживало узнать – от кого. Джон вылез из уютного убежища только в пол глаза глянуть, как был немедленно запихан обратно.

– Это люди Вейна, – прошептала на ухо Идель.

Джон успел разглядеть неприятного вида мужиков, одетых в рванье времен Кромвеля, украшенное богатейшей коллекцией пятен. Несло от них, как от душных козлов. Бррр. Глядя на них, Джон понял, насколько верна поговорка про попа и приход. На фоне «прихода» Вейна команда «Моржа», то есть, «Коня», была образцом цивилизации и благопристойности.

– Пойдем. Я тебя выведу. – Идель потащила Джона к выходу.

На его памяти это был самый приятный способ свалить из всех возможных. Носом в сиськах он еще ни разу не сбегал.

 

Забавное приключение лишний раз обозначило другую проблему. Это у Флинта голова болит, как получить форт. Вопрос: «а шо люди скажут?» – он целиком переложил на плечи Джона. И вот эти самые люди очень скоро могли начать болтать совсем не о моральных качествах и несгибаемости грозы Атлантики. Вдобавок Джон малость сам лоханулся на ровном месте.

Он не любил платки на шее. Даже в родной Англии зимой не торопился прикрывать горло. Лучше куртка потеплее, чем удавка. В общем, отпечаток капитанских зубов прикрывался платком, только когда Джон отправлялся на берег. На родном борту вроде как все привыкли. Джеймс оказался прав. Метка придавала достоверности. Ибо какой альфа в здравом уме и твердой памяти согласится на метку? Да и кто вообще будет ставить метку на альфу? Да зачем её вообще ставить? Метки ставятся на омег. Точка!

Запятая.

Желая быть в курсе в курсе событий, Джон по возможности не пропускал так называемых «переговоров». Особенно тех, где присутствовала Мисс Стерва, любящая припасть к сильному мужскому плечу. Так что Джон пристраивался в сторонке и бдил. А поскольку дело было на «Коне», то, соответственно, метку узрели все присутствующие. Хорниголду и Скотту хватило ума промолчать, ибо это просто неприлично – лезть в дела чужой команды. Ну, торчит какой-то милый юноша с меткой на шее у Флинта в каюте – значит можно. В конце концов, он не первая омега среди пиратов. О Бони Энн легенды ходили. И Мисс тоже молчала. Пока они не остались в каюте втроем. Вот тогда-то Мисс демонстративно и долго водила носом и всё-таки завернула:

– Мистер Сильвер, наверное, я должна принести вам свои извинения, что настояла на вашем участии в нашем предприятии. Если б я знала, что вы принадлежите к таким хрупким созданиям...

Мисс явно издевалась.

– …Я бы никогда не втянула вас в авантюру. И, наверное, мне следует вас поздравить?

– Довольно, Элеонор. Это моя омега. Всё. Твое любопытство удовлетворено? – Похоже, к Флинту не первый раз подкатывали с расспросами, и ему это осточертело.

– Вот как?! – Мисс вылупилась ну очень недоверчиво.

Уж ей-то не знать, что Джонни – самая натуральная альфа. Запашок-то он не маскировал в свое время. Джон не первый раз вляпывался в собственное вранье. Он знал, когда надо продолжать врать в наглую, а когда лучше сказать полуправду.

– Ему нравится меня так называть, – сказал Джон и осклабился, не забыв показать зубы. Типа Джонни – альфа, которая спит с альфой и ему не жмёт чужой узел.

Мисс вроде отвяла. Зато напрягся Флинт.

 

– Значит, ты всё-таки альфа? – спросил он после долго молчания, когда они остались наедине.

– Понимаете, капитан, мисс Гатри, у которой я провел дома несколько дней, альфа несколько иного склада, чем наши люди. Она не трепещет от ужаса при звуках вашего голоса и пока не знает, что вы – сын Дейви Джонса.

– Что?!

– Не важно. Главное – надо признать, мисс Гатри достаточно умна, чтобы сопоставить некоторые факты. Видите ли, мисс Гатри находится в отношениях с мисс Макс – девушкой из борделя Нулана. Я вам говорил, что теперь его хозяин Джек Рекхем? Ну вот. И вполне возможно я с Макс... Ну, того... И вообще, ну, сами знаете... Наиболее разумным выходом будет ну, такое...

Джон сроду бы не решился на подобные манипуляции в других обстоятельствах, но обстановка располагала. Флинт не мог его прибить. То есть, мог, конечно. И команда бы слова против не сказала. Списали бы все на альфо-омежьи дела. Но сейчас Флинту необходимо произвести хорошее впечатление на Нассау. А убийство любовника, кем бы он ни был, не лучший способ показать адекватность. К тому же, Флинт имел привычку сначала выслушивать собеседника, а потом уже отрывать голову.

– Короче! Рано или поздно девочки Макс и наши мальчики встретятся. Разумеется, они не будут обсуждать нас с вами, – Джон был в этом не уверен, но готов молиться всем богам и чертям, – но возможны упоминания. Те девочки, покатавшиеся на моем узле, и те, кто точно знают, что я альфа, пусть считают моё именование омегой вашими личными заёбами. А наша команда по-прежнему будет уверена, что я – самая настоящая омега, а за альфу принимали по ошибке... Знаете, капитан, люди склонны слушать, но не слышать друг друга. Менять уже сложившиеся представления им сложно. А я вроде как удачно изображаю омегу... А вы – альфу, которая вполне способна иметь альфу...

По мере объяснения выражение лица Флинта менялось от гневно удивленного через досадливо раздражённое до полностью загруженного.

– Так. Всё! Иди. Занимайся.

 

Флинт не уточнил чем. Так что Джон занялся наиболее привычным делом: трепался, собирал сплетни, сочинял свои. Камбуз и жратва снова перешли в ведение Ренделла. Старый псих, конечно, был возмущен до глубины души. У Джона имелся железный аргумент:

– Ну хочешь, иди сам рассказывай, какой Флинт белый и пушистый.

– Тьфу!

 

Тем же вечером Джон решил, что пора наглеть. Ну сколько можно изображать послушного хорошего мальчика? Он добросовестно отчитался о настроениях в городе. Потом подумал-подумал и сказал, что заглядывал к Макс.

– Поговорили о том о сём. Слухи разные циркулируют. Парней Вейна там не особо любят: грубоваты даже для пиратов, с деньгами у них не очень, но их боятся.

Флинт принял информацию к сведению. Ни тени недовольства. Ну, ещё бы, они же деловые люди свободных нравов. Хотим – в бордель ходим, хотим – к миссис Барлоу. Джона это начало подъзаёбывать.

– Капитан, а что по поводу в ситуации в Нассау думают землевладельцы?

Флинт озадачился.

– Полагаешь, я об этом должен знать?

– Ну да, вы же общаетесь с некоторыми из них.

– Это с кем же?

– Ну... говорят о некой миссис Барлоу.

Флинт некоторое время пялился молча. Да так, что Джон заёрзал – а не рано ли он начал наглеть? Флинт с серьезной рожей выдал:

– Ты не в её вкусе.

Оставалось только гадать, Флинт рассматривал возможность любви втроем или опять издевался?

 

****

Бесконечные таскания в город и трёп со всеми, кто не хотел прибить Джона, дали интересный результат. Его знала каждая собака.

Так что, когда на седьмой день он возвращался в лагерь, к нему подошел какой-то мужик и начал без обиняков:

– Ты этот... кок с «Моржа»? Парень Флинта?

Последний вопрос прозвучал двусмысленно. Хотя мужик был из простых и вряд ли заморачивался тонкостями. Джон кивнул, не отрицая очевидного. Тем более всё верно в обоих смыслах.

– Там вашего на берег выбросило.

Джон поспешил в указанную сторону, гадая, что могло случиться, и не влипнет ли он на этот раз. На берегу у кромки воды уже собралось несколько человек. Джон подошёл. Люди расступились. Лучше б влип!

На песке лежал Билли. Живой.

 

Поздний вечер. Луна. Звезды, море и молодой красивый альфа грустит на берегу, хотя ему давно уже положено греть бок своего омеги, если, конечно, тот не упорол к свой бабе. Джон даже не злился. Чего уж тут. Ну кому нужен такой альфа? Будь Джон омегой, он сам бы себя нафиг выгнал пинком под зад, если бы узнал, насколько он ничтожен. Вот на фига омеге альфа, который не смог? Не об этом, нет. Слава богу, узел наливался как надо. Пока ещё. Но вот все остальное... Ведь ясное дело, что альфа – это не только узел, но и яйца. Вон, у Флинта они чугунные. А Джон? А Джон сидит и гадает, как жить дальше. Потому что не смог перерезать глотку Билли.

Воскрешение Билли было дофига некстати. Флинт снова капитанил, ему простили смерть Гейтса из необходимости. Теперь появился тот, кто может обвинить Флинта ещё в одном убийстве или попытке – не важно. В своем собственном. И Билли поверят. А если Билли узнает, что Флинт убил Гейтса? А если он потребует переизбрания? А если он сможет сплотить команду? И это всё, не говоря о том, что планы самого Джона по избранию его сиятельной персоны квартирмейстером накрылись бордовой треуголкой с золотым плюмажем. А у него уже было семь голосов, а может и десять. Дюф-Дюфа Флинт задвигал при каждом удобном случае. Учет запасов и тот возложил на Джона. Парни с вопросами все чаще шли к нему. Даже Логан прекратил доёбки. Один удар в печень, а столько понимания.

Вот и тут. Нужно только раз перышком по горлышку – и свободен. Все проблемы решены. Но нет. Пришло время признать: Джонни – слабак. Можно, конечно, оправдаться, что Билли в своё время спас ему жизнь и вообще хороший парень. Но Джон всегда втайне гордился своим умением твердо идти к своей цели. А теперь? Максимум на что хватило Джона – это уволочь полумертвую тушку к кладбищу разбитых кораблей, соорудить подобие подстилки из жестких пальмовых листьев и навес.

Раздался хриплый стон. Джон внимательно вгляделся в осунувшееся лицо и снова поднес ковш с водой. Билли несколько раз ненадолго приходил в сознание. Он был истощен, обгорел на солнце и, судя по отметинам на руках, побывал в плену. Пришлось постараться, чтоб веревки, коими Джон связал его вновь, не нанесли ещё больше увечий и не причиняли страданий. Джона угнетали эти полумеры. Ему не хватало решительности или отнести Билли к лагерю, где Хауэл с его порошками-микстурами смог бы помочь, или грохнуть, тем самым прекратив мучения. Вместо этого Джон повздыхал о своей слабости и никчёмности и отправился за хавчиком.

 

Воровать еду у своих – лютый пиздец. В иерархии пиратских грехов это один из самых главных. Если судить по Флинту, даже хуже убийства члена команды. Но Джон пошёл на это, вместо того чтоб даже не убить, а просто дать Билли сдохнуть.

Лагерь спал. Джон передвигался бесшумно. Ничего не уронил, не разлил, никого не разбудил. В общем, молодец. Вопрос, можно ли считать наградой то, что Билли после скудной трапезы не сдох и даже смотрел относительно осознанным взором? Относительно, потому что, вместо того чтоб поинтересоваться – почему его связали, он только спросил:

– Омега?

Джон потер капитанский тяп на шее.

– Ну да. А в чём проблема?

Билли не ответил. Лишь молча вытянулся на подстилке. Утренний бриз заставил его поежиться, и Джон накрыл его своей курткой.

– Ну да. Омега. И что с того? Билли, ей богу, ты мне нравишься. Не в том смысле, конечно. Но я обещаю. Клянусь. Вот как только «Конь» будет отходить, я тебя отпущу. Мне всего лишь нужно, чтобы ты ничего не испортил. Пойми. Я не желаю тебе зла. Я буду заботиться о тебе, пока мы в бухте. А потом, вот чтоб я сдох, ты будешь свободен. Мне нужно только золото. Я поделюсь. Просто не мешай.

Билли смотрел нечитаемым взором из-под белых ресниц. Не похоже, что его успокоили обещания.

– Ты омега Флинта...

– Хочешь воды?

 

Вот что мешало Билли пусть не пообещать, не поверить, но хотя бы сделать вид, что поверил и согласился с тем, чтоб полежать в тенечке, пока Джонни пчелкой носился туда-сюда и кувшин под ссанье подставлял, чтоб кое-кто лежачий не вонял? Но нет, Билли смотрел остро и недоверчиво. Сразу ясно, как только встанет - пойдет причинять справедливость.

К полудню Билли уже ворочался. Того и гляди веревки на прочность проверять начнет. А Джон лично видел, на что способен этот молодец. С каждым вздохом оставалось все меньше надежд, что можно обойтись без кровопролития.

К вечеру Джон предпринял еще одну попытку уговоров. Он долго и пылко объяснял трудности текущего периода, на пальцах показывал, как важно именно сейчас не допустить раздоров в команде.

– …Ты пойми, Билли, всё на соплях. Дюф-Дюф пытался управлять. Это был фееричный провал. Прикинь, испанский галеон был готов удрать от торгового фрегата. Если б не Флинт, то был бы позор на всю Атлантику. Да хрен бы с ним, с позором. Ты бы видел, какой был бардак, Билли. А теперь и вовсе мы остались без форта. Дай нам сделать все по уму.

Билли пошевелил руками. Джон увидел, как напрягаются мускулы, и достал из сапога нож.

– Ты этого не сделаешь!

– Ебтвоюмать! Ренделл! – Джон чуть не проткнул себе пятку.

Ну да! Старый ебанат, у которого ума, наверное, больше, чем у всех остальных вместе взятых, стоял за спиной, опираясь на костыль. Хрен знает как, но он выследил их. У Джона аж затылок заныл от фантомного удара.

– Ты этого не сделаешь. Он нам нравится, – сказал Ренделл.

Джон уронил нож. Теоретически можно и Ренделла в расход пустить. Практически же Джон ничего подобного никогда не сделает. Джонни – тряпка, пора это признать. Осталось молча перерезать путы и освободить Билли руки. С верёвками на ногах он расправился сам.

Отобрав у Билли нож, Джон поторопился к Флинту. Надо хоть предупредить, какой нежданчик подкинула морская пучина.

 

****

Гасить надо было не Билли, гасить надо было Флинта. Или, по крайней мере, навешать ему профилактических пиздюлей. Хотя оба варианта из области «мечтать не вредно». А ведь на несколько минут показалось, что всё практически утряслось.

Джон нашёл малость покоцанного Флинта в палатке. Где красавчик огреб, можно только догадываться. Впрочем, ссадина на губе и синяки от чей-то лапы на шее не мешали ему промывать мозги Хорниголду, Дюф-Дюфу и Мисс Гатри. Срочное дело заставило Джона наплевать на субординацию, возмущенные взгляды и заявить без всяких церемоний:

– Капитан, нам надо поговорить, – и поволок, точнее, попытался оттащить Флинта в сторонку. Аккуратно, под локоток.

Флинт почему-то не высказал восторга от явления своего блудного кока. Зато высказал претензии:

– Ты где шлялся?!

Вопрос сопровождался отведением в сторонку уже самого Джона с явным намерением вытрясти из него душу. В тот момент казалось – вполне заслуженно. Так что Джон развел руками и покаянно выдал:

– Джеймс, прости. Я не смог...

Флинт удивился. Джон только набрал воздуха в грудь для объяснения, почему он так лоханулся, как Флинт уставился поверх его головы, потом отпихнул Джона и устремился из-под навеса. Хорниголд и Дюф-Дюф тоже. Джон выглянул следом. Он не успел предупредить – Билли уже приперся. Однако вместо того, чтоб на весь мир обвинить Флинта, Билли упал ему в объятья. Ну, не упал, конечно. Они торжественно обнялись и трижды поцеловались. Сие означало радостную встречу и отсутствие претензий.

Джон облегченно выдохнул и поверил, что удача вновь повернулась к нему в анфас. Минуты на три.

– Мистер Сильвер, вы просто обязаны со мной поговорить! – прошипела в ухо мисс Стерва.

Джон посмотрел на нее так же, как на него минутой ранее смотрел Флинт. Он даже приготовился сказать что-то вроде: «Весьма польщен, как только найду время – буду счастлив нанести вам визит». Однако Мисс цапнула его за плечо и оттащила в сторону.

– Капитан Флинт может совершить большую ошибку, и только вы можете его удержать от рокового шага. Вы – единственный, кого капитан Флинт станет слушать. Что бы ни говорили, но я знаю – вы умный и рассудительный человек. Джеймс не подпустил бы к себе пустого альфу, даже в качестве... случайного развлечения.

В общем, Мисс облизала его до самых пяток. Понятно, что за этим стояла исключительно попытка перетянуть его на свою сторону. Однако пока вся команда занималась расспросами Билли и переживала радость по поводу его возвращения, Мисс поведала интересную историю.

Пока Джон метался по Нассау и нянчил Билли, Мисс с Флинтом провернули интересное дело. Разнеженный Стервой и её обещаниями Вейн похвастался. Оказалось, он не просто так Лоу башку снёс. Он свою выгоду поимел. Вейн отнял у Лоу заложницу – знатную девушку. Очень знатную. Понятно, что денег собрались содрать за неё немерено. Команда Вейна возлюбила его и готова была стоять насмерть за своего капитана, форт и будущий куш.

– Представляешь, дочь Питера Эша.

Кто такой Питер Эш, Джон понятия не имел. На лице Мисс отразилось сомнение во всех ранее произнесенных ей похвалах уму Джона.

– Губернатор Южной Каролины!

Джон пожал плечами. Ну и что! Губернаторов много, а он один такой. А вот то! Этого Эша Флинт, оказывается, знал лично и был с ним в замечательных отношениях. Когда-то. Джону оставалось надеяться, что исключительно в приятельских. Ибо и без информации о похождениях Флинта в молодости Джонни чуток напрягся. Не зря. Ведь в голове Флинта родилась замечательная идея отдать девчонку без выкупа. Чисто по-дружески в знак добрых намерений.

– Он рассчитывает на всеобщее помилование для всех пиратов и создание независимого королевства.

С этой светлой идей Флинт через Элеонор обратился к Вейну. Тот запросто так, конечно, не отдал. Он же псих, а не идиот – менять реальную прибыль здесь и сейчас на фантастические прожекты. Стали договариваться, кто кому сколько должен – подрались. Ну, кто бы сомневался. Джон понадеялся, что Флинт прикончил соперника. Не зря ж он теперь такой «красивый». Однако Мисс обломала:

– Мне пришлось вмешаться.

Да, будучи истинной альфой-сукой, она не могла не настоять на своем. Развела их по углам. Но Флинт был так убедителен, что Мисс решилась. Выкрала заложницу и передала её Флинту. А тот, чтоб девчонка окончательно не рехнулась от бесконечных передач из рук в руки и пиратских рож, пригласил свою бабу. Баба приперлась в сопровождении папаши Гатри, с которым они поддерживали дружеские отношения.

– Мисс Гатри, ну вот просто так, прошу вас, удовлетворите мое любопытство. А как ваш отец связан с мисс Барлоу? – Это, конечно, неважно, но Джон так обалдел от свалившихся новостей и разного рода подробностей, что не спросить просто не мог. Для полноты картины.

Мисс на секунду замялась, но все же ответила:

– Мой отец, будучи раненным капитаном Хьюмом, был оставлен на попечение миссис Барлоу. У них установились дружеские отношения.

Будучи человеком циничным, Джон истолковал по-своему. В уме нарисовалась дивная картина. Джон спит с Флинтом аж до метки. Флинт трахается с мисс Барлоу. Та «дружит» организмами с папашей Гатри. Дочурка Гатри кувыркается с Чокнутым Вейном. Одна Большая Дружная семья. Джон непроизвольно схватил себя за подбородок и прикрыл пальцами рот, чтоб не хохотнуть. Мисс продолжала добавлять новые краски к картине семейного скандала.

– Понимаете, мистер Сильвер, я во многом не согласна со своим отцом. Мое дело основано на сотрудничестве с братством. Но, мистер Сильвер, мой отец никогда не был глупым человеком...

Мисс долго и подробно объясняла, почему этот фокус не прокатит. Её батюшка, с коим она находилась в сложных отношениях, ей все подробно объяснил. Тут и нетерпимость Испании к пиратству, и важность положения Нассау, как порта, и характер Эша, которого папаша Гатри лично знал, как человека жестокого и отвергающего любую поблажку для пиратов, даже тех, кто готов служить короне в качестве капера.

Джон уже слушал её вполуха. Не важно, какие аргументы были против. Флинт уже учуял запах власти, который для него – что веник валерьянки для кота. Всё. Флинт увидел возможность стать полноправным правителем острова. Его не оставишь. Проще кусок мяса из пасти льва выдрать. Джон вполне допускал, что есть шанс на удачу. Флинт убедителен. Дочь (если она и правда единственная) – вполне себе аргумент. Вот только походу Флинт собрался пустить золото по пизде. Вряд ли испанцы будут ждать, пока они скатаются в гости к своему другу Эшу.

– Мистер Сильвер! Вы должны убедить капитана Флинта в несостоятельности этого плана.

– Мисс Гатри, вам самой хоть раз удавалось переубедить его?

Мисс поджала губы, а потом сказала:

– В данном случае, у меня нет тех аргументов, которые есть у вас. И нет тех аргументов, которыми его убеждали в необходимости обратиться к лорду Эшу. – Мисс многозначительно замолкла, потом вздернула нос и просто прибила: – В данном случае, эту идею полностью разделает миссис Барлоу. Она поддерживает капитана и его решения.

Понимай как: «Это идея флинтовой омеги, которая вертит им как хочет». Джон стиснул зубы. Он любил манипулировать сам, но терпеть не мог, когда это делали другие. Тем более так грубо.

– Боюсь, вы переоцениваете мои возможности, мисс Гатри.

 

Джон не мог принимать участия в общем веселье по поводу возвращения Билли. Под сердцем ныла тоска об уплывающих миллионах. Ум бесплодно метался в поисках выхода. На одной чаше весов жажда власти Флинта и его баба, на другой Джон с… с чем? Флинт таких альф, как Джон на завтрак ест. Пришло время взглянуть правде в глаза. Джону и дали-то только потому, что Джон сам стелиться был готов и грудью вставал за капитанские интересы и тылы. А теперь, зачем ему Джон, когда вернулся Билли? Любимец команды. Красавец-альфа. На полголовы выше Джона и шире в плечах. Идейный вдобавок. Он уж точно поддержит план Флинта идти туда, не знаю куда и мутить свое королевство.

– Джонни! – раздался крик со стороны отмели.

Джон подскочил. Из темноты вывалились две заросшие рожи – Винсент и Николас.

После радостных приветствий и дружеских обнимашек парни рассказали много интересного. Вернулись они не просто так. Оказалось, что золото лежит на берегу и его почти никто не охраняет. Большинство испанских солдат и матросов выкосила какая-то болезнь.

– Но ты не подумай, мы к ним не приближались, – заверил Винсент.

– Хотя хотелось аж до трясучки. Их всего десяток. Ну, может два. Хрен их там полудохлых разберешь. Перестрелять - и золото наше. У-у-у! – вторил Николас.

– Сложить некуда только, – подтвердил Винсент.

Джон слушал рассказ, и ему становилось физически больно. Золото. Доллары. Пиастры. Пять миллионов. Они так легкодоступны. Нужен лишь корабль и тот, кто проложит курс. А Флинт уже увлечен новой идеей. Ему золото по барабану. Джон его где-то понимал. «Власть» – сладкое слово. Оно и его будоражило. Но Джон предпочитал нечто более осязаемое и весомое. Джон верил во власть денег.

– Джентльмены, пока вы выполняли свой долг, трудились на благо всех и каждого, тут произошли перемены. Вы хотите золота?

– Да! А...

– Парни, вы знаете - я никогда не врал. И сейчас я скажу вам правду. Флинт не хочет идти за золотом.

– Да нахуй его! Переизберем. Если мы...

– Нет. Если вы сейчас скажете, что золото получить проще простого - Флинта скинут, не вопрос. Вот только... А вы знаете своих братьев?

Винсент и Николас переглянулись.

– Вы понимаете, что начнётся без его капитанского мудачества? Нет? – Джон поцокал языком. – Забыли, как галеон не смог взять торговый фрегат? Вот. А тут мы на суше. Будет фиаско, возведенное в степень Нассау. Тут дофига капитанов с кораблями и каждый... Каждый! Не пойдет – полетит, даже не загрузившись.

– И чо делать?

– Сказать, что золота нет. Король Филлип прислал галеон. Нет, два. Золото погрузили и увезли.

На лицах приятелей отразился мыслительный процесс и сомнения. Джон продолжил:

– А я найду того, кто достаточно хитер, чтобы смотаться за золотом по-тихому, но достаточно честный, чтоб не надуть нас при дележке.

– Это кто?

– Есть один вариант, – Джон ухмыльнулся, – вам очень понравится. Но сначала я должен всё устроить. Узнаю. Договорюсь. Золото будет наше. Иначе я лично удавлюсь. А теперь, раз мы все решили, пошли в лагерь. «Порадуем» новостями.

 

Флинт был разочарован. Всё-таки власть без денег чуточку менее желанна и гораздо более проблематична, чем власть с деньгами. Джон от души позлорадствовал. Правда, про себя. С приличествующей случаю похоронной миной. Он даже слезу хотел пустить, но вовремя остановился. Перед парнями неудобно.

Однако Флинт недолго досадовал. Отправив дозорных прочь, он пригласил Джона за стол. Это удивило. Обычно Флинт звал сразу в койку, но в этот раз у капитана были другие планы:

– Может оно и к лучшему, – сказал он, разливая ром по кружкам, – Мы дадим нашим людям новую цель.

В общем, после кружки рома Флинт благословил Джона на донесение светлых идей о необходимости возврата леди Эш её отцу без всякого выкупа.

– Капитан, вы хотите, чтоб это сделал омега? – Джон потер метку.

Флинт усмехнулся так, как умел он один:

– Мой будущий квартирмейстер.

Джон знал, что над ним издевались и всё-таки верил. Наверное потому, что Флинт – омега, и эти омежьи эманации и вправду существуют. Он и командой так же вертел, как хотел. Те сами не понимали, на что велись. Может и своего приятеля обработает так, что тот сам ему и помилование с патентами выдаст, и губернатором Нассау назначит.

 

Джон убедил почти всех. Свою команду целиком, кроме Дюф-Дюфа. Даже де Грут согласился. Джону поверили люди Хорниголда. Сам капитан, разумеется, был возмущен и не велся на сладкие обещания о приобщении к остальному цивилизованному миру. Обвинил Флинта в нарушении договоренностей. В общем, глотку пришлось драть капитально, но оно того стоило. Дюф-Дюф свалил вместе с Хорниголдом, а люди остались. По расчетам Джона они не сильно-то и нужны. Но сам факт, что его послушали! А ведь Хорниголд, не найдя других аргументов, не преминул ткнуть:

– Вы слушаете какого-то омегу!

– И чо?! Это наша омега! – рыкнул Логан.

Его подержали. Так вопрос с половой принадлежностью был закрыт. Джон сомневался, что навсегда, но надеялся, что на подольше. В идеале – до получения золота. Войдут ли в джентльменский набор удачливого альфа-омеги капитанские сиськи – пока неясно.

Однако предстояло решить ещё один вопрос. Джон нашёл Билли и начал без прелюдий:

– Дюф-Дюф свалил.

– Я уже с ним поговорил. Не думаю, что мы его ещё увидим.

Билли и правда не выглядел огорченным. Впрочем, Билли вообще никаким не выглядел. Он был собран, серьёзен и практически не читаем. И говорил он удивительно ровным голосом, не меняя интонации. Джон не знал, что варится в этой белобрысой башке. Однако лучше он, чем непонятный конь в рединготе.

– Да? Ну тогда, думаю, пока все не разбрелись по омегам, нужно поднять вопрос о выборах квартирмейстера. Ты должен выдвинуть свою кандидатуру.

– Я? Почему не ты?

– Спятил? Я омега.

– И что с того? Для пиратов все равны. Ты хороший человек, Джон.

Джону очень захотелось брякнуться жопой на песок, чтоб за уроненной челюстью не нагибаться.

– Я тебя прирезать собирался. Не говори, что не помнишь.

Билли пожал плечами.

– Ну не прирезал же. Ты хороший человек, – повторил он. – Лучше, чем сам о себе думаешь. Выдвигайся. Я тебя поддержу.

Джону очень хотелось. Он даже прикрыл глаза и облизал губы. От мыслей о том, что, числясь омегой и, при живом Билли, он может стать для целой команды значимым человеком у него встало.

– Нет. Если бы не хорниголдовские, может быть. Но не сейчас. Их старшой тоже обязательно выдвинется. Все двадцать человек будут его, плюс несколько наших просто потому, что он альфа.

– Не любишь проигрывать?

– Не хочу в старших хорниголдовского парня. На фига нам чужой? Я ему не верю.

– Вот как? Хорошо.

Билли согласился так же спокойно, словно речь шла о выборе каши на завтрак.

«– Нет, Билли, мы не можем позволить себе пшённую. Только овсянку.

– Вот как? Хорошо».

Джон потом долго гадал, что такого сотворили с Билли? Чем загасили тот огонек, который горел в нем. Где его жажда деятельности и амбициозность? На черта это спокойствие, больше напоминавшее безразличие? Впрочем, выборам это не помешало.

 

– Ну ты прям у нас делатель старших, – подъебнул Ренделл. – Сам вот только никак.

Джон не ответил. Не спавший больше суток и уставший до дрожи, он мечтал только об одном – лечь и лежать.

 

****

Джон делал вид, что любуется на прозрачные зеленые волны. На самом деле он ожидал подходящего момента, чтоб подойти к Флинту, не привлекая внимания. По его расчетам этот момент настанет, когда леди выйдут на прогулку. Леди. У них на борту две самые настоящие леди.

Вчера наконец-то Джон увидел ту, мысль о ком все время скреблась, как голодная мышь в стене. Флинтова баба миссис Барлоу в сопровождении Флинта поднялась на борт, ведя за собой леди Эш. Она любезно улыбнулась команде и кивнула соломенной шляпкой. Джон мог бы поклясться своим узлом, что леди задержала взгляд на нем, словно узнала, хотя он был твердо уверен, что они не встречались.

Честно говоря, Джон до этого момента представлял миссис Барлоу не особо ясно. Морли упоминал о расфранченной пуританке. Это звучало забавно. Пуритане одеваются скромно, но тут именно что оно. Дорогая нарядная скромность. Платье из тускло-зеленого шелка с низким вырезом, целомудренно прикрытым батистовой косынкой с тонким кружевом, и небольшие по сравнению с украшениями кокеток Нассау бриллиантовые серьги. Джон прищурился, прикидывая цену камней. Ради такой пары, пожалуй, можно напасть на целый фрегат. Это Флинт её так обеспечил?

Тем удивительнее было, что мисс Барлоу оказалась вовсе не красавицей. Интересной, да. Большие темные глаза, выразительные брови, стройная шея, поистине королевская осанка. Но все портил длинноватый острый нос. По правде сказать, Джон полагал красотку посимпатичнее и уж точно не ожидал, что женщина Флинта окажется одного с ним возраста, а может и старше. Флинт же – красавец, первый капитан в Атлантике. Ладно, Джонни уже понял – миссис Барлоу неординарная омега и фору даст всем остальным мисс и миссис Нью-Провиденс.

В какой-то момент мисс Барлоу чуть наклонила голову к леди Эш, и Джон увидел мелькнувшую из-под косынки явно старую метку.

 

Турок потом ещё весь вечер ныл:

– Омега к несчастью. Верно вам говорю. Вот смотрите! Везли эту барышню и что? Её корабль затопил Лоу! Вот!

– Она бета, – лениво заметил Джошуа.

– И что?! А Миссис Барлоу? Она омега! – важно поднял палец Турок.

Нассау покинули совсем недавно. У команды сохранился еще слишком благодушный настрой, чтоб кто-то разделил нелепые опасения Турка. А чуть позже, если все пойдет по плану, всем будет плевать. Джон закусил кулак. Интересно, что стало бы с этим придурком, если бы он узнал секрет Флинта?

 

Наконец-то леди вышли на прогулку. Леди Эш – миленькая, скорее за счет своего юного возраста бета, бросала пугливые взгляды.

На камбузе, куда Флинт во имя соблюдения пиратских традиций водил трапезничать своих женщин, она, кажется, ни разу не подняла взгляда, разве что на Джона, когда он подал ей тарелку. Он улыбнулся ей как можно более ободряюще. В конце концов, ей пришлось хлебнуть дерьма полной ложкой.

Остальные пялились на женщин с откровенным любопытством. Вчера Флинт через Билли выдал указание вести себя прилично. Джон капитанского доверия не удостоился. Да он и сам не рвался.

Они вообще словечком не перемолвились с тех самых пор, как команда согласилась на очередную авантюру – девчонка за помилование, «открывающие широчайшие перспективы». Какие – каждый сам пусть рисует в своем воображении. Да. Обиделся на Флинта. Но обида вещь такая непрактичная. Так что, заметив, как Флинт позыркал на особо рьяных, предупреждая одним взглядом, и поколдовал на юте, Джон приготовился. Обычно после манипуляций с секстантом капитан шуровал к себе в каюту. В этот раз произошло то же самое.

Джон решил, что сейчас самый подходящий момент и сначала скрылся за чужими спинами, а потом вдоль борта проскользнул к заветной двери.

 

– Вы что-то хотели, мистер Сильвер?

Джону показалось, что Флинт самую капельку рад его видеть. По крайней мере, подняв голову от карты, он не высказал раздражения.

Джон запер дверь. Флинт дернул бровью. Джон прошел к столу и уселся напротив.

– Капитан, у меня к вам очень серьезный разговор.

– Слушаю вас, мистер Сильвер, – с предвкушающей ухмылкой Флинт откинулся на спинку стула.

На несколько мгновений Джону захотелось подойти к Флинту, встать между длиннущих ног, уткнуться носом в шею, запустить руки за пазуху и послать всё. Желание было таким сильным, что, облизнув губы, Джон почувствовал вкус Флинта. Это, разумеется, не укрылось от внимания самого Флинта и, кажется, доставляло удовольствие. Зеленые глаза заблестели куда ярче. Джон уже видел, как Флинт встает, сдергивает с плеч весткоут, и слышал приказ: «Раздевайся. Ложись». Джону потребовалось усилие прогнать морок.

– Капитан, пообещайте, что прежде чем убивать и калечить, вы меня выслушаете до конца.

Все благодушие и игривость мигом слетели с капитанской физиономии. Взгляд стал серьезным. Может быть, он был раздосадован? Не ясно. Да и не важно. Флинт кивнул, обещая сдержанность. Оставалось надеяться, что не солгал.

– По моим расчетам завтра капитан Джек Рекхем покинет Нассау и отправится в залив Дивижен за испанским золотом. О том, что золото потеряно, Винсент и Николас солгали по моему приказу. – Джон старался говорить спокойно, четко проговаривая каждое слово. – По последним сведениям, привезенным ими, золото не только по-прежнему на берегу, но и скверно охраняется, поскольку большинство солдат умерло от неизвестной болезни.

Флинт выполнил своё обещание – дослушал не прерывая, но как только Джон смолк, взвился, вытащил его из-за стола и впечатал в переборку со всей дури.

– Ты! Мне! Солгал! – рычал Флинт, с каждым словам выбивая дух из далеко не хрупкого Джона.

Оглушенный рыком и сожженный взглядом, едва не размазанный в кашу Джон понял, какую он совершил ошибку. Ему повезло только в том, что Флинт схватил его куртку, а не за горло. Иначе он был бы уже мертв. Как Гейтс.

– Вы не дослушали! – прохрипел Джон в отчаянной попытке. – Дослушайте!

Флинт разжал кулаки. Но взгляд! О! Тут было ясно без слов! Флинт выбирал место, куда ударить. Неясно только, с целью немедленно прибить или сделать смерть как можно мучительнее.

– Говори.

– Кроме меня, Винсента и Николаса о золоте знают еще несколько человек.

Флинт прищурился, мысленно вычисляя, кто.

– Вы не можете убить всех. Это гарантированный мятеж. Кроме того, когда вы вернётесь из Южной Каролины, в Нассау будет новый король. С золотом.

Флинта вздрогнул от бешенства.

– Можете убить меня, но это ничего не изменит. Да, я солгал и заставил солгать других, но ваша ложь не меньше! Вы обещали золото. Поставили на кон столько жизней! И всё пустили по ветру! Ради чего? Ради призрака...

Флинт отшатнулся.

– …власти?

Джону некогда было раздумывать, что так вздернуло Флинта. Достаточно того, что тот не отрывал одну отчаянную голову. Пока.

– Послушай, Джеймс. Можешь потом меня избить. Но только не по лицу или там, где будет видно. Я тебе не враг...

– Пока наши цели совпадают, – Флинт нехорошо улыбнулся.

– Они совпадают, Джеймс. Поверь. Просто... У тебя есть выпить? Ну, можно же перед смертью, да?

Флинт посмотрел со смесью ненависти и восхищения, потом отошёл, достал бутылку с кружкой, налил и сказал:

– Пей.

Ром привычно обжёг горло. Джон, наверное, впервые в жизни с трудом удерживался, чтоб не выхлебать всю кружку, да и бутылку заодно.

– Говори, – приказал Флинт.

– Джеймс. Капитан, – поправился Джон, видя, как бесит Флинта собственное имя в устах того, кому он доверял. – Я шёл за золотом, как все мы. Ты это знал. Не смей меня обвинять в предательстве. Хотел бы предать – сидел бы и молчал в тряпочку. Вернулся в Нассу. Взял бы свою долю у Рекхема. Двойную, между прочим, и свалил. Но я пришел к тебе...

– Я понял. Шантажист.

Джону показалось, что Флинт немного успокоился. Джон даже попробовал состроить умилительные глазки и уже открыл рот, чтоб выдать виноватое: «Ты, наверное, меня не простишь», как Флинт ухватил его за подбородок и уставился хищным взглядом. «Может, трахнет пожёстче и успокоится чуток?» – понадеялся Джон.

Флинт трахнул. Коротко, без замаха, кулаком под дых. Джон выронил кружку, согнулся, упал на колени и пару минут не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, созерцая капитанские сапоги и доски пола.

– Хорошо. Мы сменим курс, – Флинт собрал волосы в кулак и вздернул голову Джона, – а ты пойдешь и объяснишь людям, почему соврал мне и остальным. Я с удовольствием посмотрю, как ты вывернешься. Дрянь.

– Ахк... Кха... Пых, – Джон даже не пытался разогнуться. – Несложно. Я всё... продумал... Про пропавшее золото... было сказано... затем... что... чтоб... никто увязался следом... Бросившие команду – гнилье. Так им и надо.

– А Рекхем?

– Если мне не изменяет память, то нам не придется сильно менять курс. У нас сутки форы.

 

Команду о смене курса и планов Флинт уведомил сам. Парни немедленно пришли в состояние радостного охренения и огласили палубу восторженными воплями. Вопил даже забывший изображать психа Ренделл.

Речь капитана была настолько вдохновляющей, что Джон сам почти поверил, что идея сокрытием известий о золоте – необходимый и хитрый план, принадлежавший самому Флинту. Если б не боль при каждом вздохе. Походу, Джону прямая дорога к и так чересчур осведомленному Хауэлу.

 

Хауэл со значением оглядел начавшиеся наливаться синяки и спросил:

– Кроме того, что вас избили, мне надо знать что-то ещё как врачу? И подумайте хорошенько, прежде чем соврать.

Джон отрицательно покачал головой. Хаул потыкал пальцами везде, постучал по спине, велел пару раз согнуть ноги в коленях, послушал легкие и сердце, зачем-то изучил горло и наконец выдал заключение:

– Ребра целы, селезёнка не порвана, печень цела. Вроде бы. Рекомендую вам сегодня поменьше напрягаться. Лучше лежите. Сошлитесь на меня.

Джон неловко соскользнул со стола и одернул рубаху. Хауэл смерил его взглядом:

– Можете остаться на ночь в лазарете.

Джон удивился – Хауэл его пожалел?! Да он раненых выпихивал в кубрик, если те на ногах стоять могли больше трех секунд.

– Спасибо, мистер Хауэл. Всё не так плохо.

Хауэл поджал губы, а потом вдруг спросил:

– Это Флинт?

Джон растерялся от такой проницательности и даже смутился. Не потому, что его отколошматил омега. После Сингалтона, Гейтса, галеона и кучи трупов любому альфе на месте Джона вообще завидовать должны, что живой выполз. Просто дело всё больше и больше выглядело тем самым личным, в которое не хотелось посвящать чужих. Пусть даже этот чужой знал больше, чем надо.

– Мистер Сильвер, – прервал затянувшееся красноречивое молчание Хауэл, – я слышал, вы хотели выдвинуться в квартирмейстеры. У вас есть мой голос.

Удивленный Джон только кивнул и молча покинул неожиданного союзника.

Однако не успел он пройти и двух шагов, как был перехвачен сладкой парочкой – Винсентом и Николасом. Оба были взвинчены.

– Джонни, ты чего? Заболел? – спросил Николас.

– Да нет. Здоров как бык. Так... – Джон подергал бровями и сделал неопределенный жест рукой, намекая на хитро устроенный омежий организм.

– А-а-а-а... Это, – понимающе протянул Висент и понизил голос до шёпота. – Ну ладно. Мы чего. Мы же Флинту же сказали... Джонни, ты говорил, что найдешь нам... Ну того... Капитана же!

Джон с победной улыбкой закинул руки на плечи приятелям.

– Джентльмены, я вам обещал найти капитана, который приведет нас к золоту, добудет его и честно разделит? Я вам его нашёл. Самого удачливого и бесстрашного пиратского капитана во всей Атлантике!

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Как Флинт объяснил своим леди изменение маршрута – осталось неизвестным. По лицу миссис Барлоу не прочитать ни черта. Девчонка выглядела расстроенной. Оно и понятно. Обманули ребенка. Да, милая, вот такой Флинт пиратский капитан. Он и Джона хотел наебать.

По прошествии пары дней Джон окончательно убедил себя, что на шантаж его вынудил пойти сам Флинт. И, вот незадача, даже почти сочувствовал мелкой бете, отчего улыбался ей как можно ласковее, не показывая зубов. В какой-то момент мелкая перестала его дичиться и поглядывала с плохо скрытым любопытством.

Джон рассудил, что симпатия мелкой леди ему не помешает. Выгадав момент, пока Флинт занялся капитанскими делами, миссис Барлоу удалилась в каюту, а Билли что-то пытался втолковать Турку с Тёрком, Джон переместился поближе к оставшейся без присмотра мелкой. Та сначала напряглась, но видя, что страшный пират оказался знакомым коком с ласковой улыбкой, успокоилась.

– Леди. Нас официально не представили. Меня зовут Джон Сильвер.

– Абигаль Эш.

Мелкая дернулась, словно хотела присесть в реверансе. Наверное, няньки с гувернантками дрессировали на совесть. Однако обстановка не располагала. Джон не стал отвешивать поклон, ограничившись лишь кивком.

– Сегодня стоит прекрасная погода, – преувеличено светским тоном продолжил Джон, полагая, что мелкую позабавит пародия на джентльмена.

Однако Мелочь в ответ страдальчески сдвинула бровки. Джон поднял руку, чтоб поскрести в затылке, стимулируя умственный процесс. Мелочь испуганно вытаращилась. Джон с торжественным вздохом опустил руку и выдал заготовленную фразу:

– Леди Эш, не вините капитана Флинта. У него не было выбора.

Испуг сменился удивлением, а потом на лице Мелочи отразилось понимание и любопытство.

– Ну да, – продолжил Джон. В принципе, можно было обругать Флинта, посочувствовать Мелочи, но Джон предпочел иную стратегию. Он, защищая Флинта, в первую очередь рисовался сам, как человек, который не будет возводить хулу за спиной. – Капитан действительно хочет отвезти вас к отцу, и он это сделает. Капитан всегда выполняет то, что обещал. Просто всё сложно.

Джон пустился в запутанные рассуждения о пиратских обычаях и постепенно, увлекшись, перешел к наиболее приличным байкам.

– …Старый Хоран рассказывал, что в море живут такие существа: снизу рыбы, а сверху женщины. Поют как райские птицы. А меня волновал только один вопрос – если её на похлебку пустить, то похлебка будет рыбная или мясная?

Неискушенная Мелочь сначала похлопала глазками, а потом, прикрыв рот ладошкой, прыснула. Джон хранил серьёзность, не забывая стрелять глазами, как умел он один.

– Я русалок не видел, врать не буду. А вот дельфины, да. Есть такие. Умнейшие рыбы*. Я ещё в Бристоле встречал спасенных ими. Они выталкивают людей из пучины на поверхность и к берегу. Некоторые даже улыбаться могут. Главное – не перепутать их с акулами.

– С акулами?

– Ну да, это такие пираты среди рыб.

Мелочь похлопала ресницами, а потом вдруг зарделась и спросила:

– Мистер Сильвер, а вы правда омега?

Джон кивнул.

– А как вы стали пиратом?

Грохнул кока, запал на рыжего красавца, а главное – очень хотел золота.

– О, это немного грустная история. Был веселый субботний вечер. Я сидел за пивом, никого не трогал. Если что, я из простых парней, не из породистых. Да, наверное, вы, мисс, заметили: на омегу-то я мало похож. – Джон расправил плечи, – Так что и меня никто не трогает. И вот сижу с пивом. Подваливают двое. «Что, – говорят, – скучаешь?» Я: «Да нет, отдыхаю». «Хорошее дело, – говорят. – Мы тоже целый день на ногах. Пятки до самых коленок стерли». Вот не поверите, леди, я таких пиз... говорливых в жизни не слыхал. Ну, слово за слово. Они оказались из королевского флота. Как начали расписывать, куда плавали, да сколько золота получили на трофеях в последней войне, что сразу понятно – врут. Но врут интересно. Заслушаешься. Леди Эш! Я вам клянусь! Две кружки пива. Это ж Бристоль, а не Багамы. Там не нужно ром пить в таких количествах.

Мелочь поверила. Ей самой приходилось пить воду, разбавленную ромом.

– А дальше как отрезало. Тут помню: поднимаем кружки за здоровье его величества. А дальше темнота. Только глазки я открыл уже в трюме под боцманский ор. Мне кулак в бок и кричат, чтоб я пошевеливался. По словам боцмана, я подписался на службу. – Джон хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. – Леди, могу сказать одно. Вам повезло, что вы бета.

Мелочь, по ходу, просекла, о чем речь. Ну, ещё бы, после Лоу да Чокнутого. Джон подумал, а не перебрал ли он с драмой?

– В общем, я рассудил, что у пиратов хуже не будет. Хоть альфой прикидываться не надо. И, в общем, оно как бы и нормально.

– А беты бывают пиратами?

– О, да. – Джон понимал, куда Мелочь клонит, и у него уже была заготовлена история про пиратку-бету, благо про Энн Бони – омегу он наслушался достаточно. Но Джон знал, как удержать к себе интерес. – Но мне пора, так что эту историю я расскажу вам завтра.

После разговора Мелочь приободрилась.

 

****

Чисто теоретически, «Конь» мог скататься за золотом, а потом отвезти девчонку отцу, как собирались. Чисто практически могло произойти что угодно. Сам Флинт принципиально не замечал своего бывшего любовника. Джон же повторял себе, что главное – это золото. То, что между ними пробежала кошка, не заметил разве что слепой.

Первым подошёл Малдун. Самый преданный и самый давний поклонник спросил в лоб:

– Джонни, у меня есть шанс?

– Прости, я однолюб, – ответил Джон и, вспомнив пять омег, добавил: – В отношении альф.

Малдун вздохнул:

– Ну да... Метка же - это серьезно... Может он ещё одумается.

Ага. Три раза. Флинт прощающий сродни пасхальному зайцу – встречается так же редко, как честный катала или добрый людоед.

Подозрительно не подъёбывал Ренделл. Джон не удивился бы, узнав, что этому психу известна вся комбинация. Хотя, что знают двое – знает и свинья. А тут посвященных было как минимум четверо. Вдобавок что-то там предполагавший Хауэл, возможно поделившийся своими подозрениями с де Грутом. Тот внезапно перестал корчить брезгливую мину и даже сказал:

– Знаете, мистер Сильвер, я давно заметил за вами преданность общему делу.

Джона наконец-то оценили, а он считал дни, когда сможет убраться подальше и никого не видеть. Что важно – убраться с деньгами. Как он изначально и планировал.

 

Флинт был для него потерян, как только решил послушать свою Барлоу. А может и не был его никогда. Джон знал об этом, так почему же сей очевидный факт теперь вызывает такое раздражение? А потому что из-за финта Флинта все думают: «Джонни-омегу бортанули. Бросили. Променяли на другую омегу».

Джона в самом деле несколько раз подковырнули. Особо борзые из доставшихся в наследство от Хорниголда, полагавшие, что Джон – всего лишь красивый мальчик, даже решили попытать счастья.

Черт его знает, но метка на шее заставляла альф смотреть на него, словно через какое-то волшебное стекло. С тех самых пор, как Флинт его тяпнул, омежьи черты в Джоне стал замечать не один Малдун. Все кому не лень оценили не только смазливое личико и круглую попку, но и разглядели, прости господи, «тонкую шейку» и «хорошенькие ручки». Как? Где? За исключением каланчи-Билли, Джон не уступал в росте и ширине плеч остальным парням. Может он не разбирался в ветрах и течениях, но точно мог за себя постоять. Правда, пришлось применить типично омежий удар – коленом в пах. Ну так Джону теперь по штату положено. Зато потом, когда альфач загнулся буковкой зю, так легко и удобно бить по морде.

 

Вернувшись на камбуз со сбитыми костяшками и хмурой физиономией Джон услышал кеканье Ренделла:

– Что, теперь моя очередь тебя до гальюна провожать?

– Нет! Сам разберусь.

– А если будет двое?

Вопрос не праздный. Но Джона куда больше волновало другое – включать ли разборку в сводку происшествий? Поделился сомнениями с Ренделлом. Тот только хмыкнул:

– Вечно о какой-то хрени думаешь. Не громозди сложности. Вечером видно будет.

И верно. «Ухажёр» сам возмутился несговорчивостью омеги и был безжалостно осмеян остальными.

 

Чуть позже к Джону прилепились Винсент с Николасом.

– Держись нас. Мы прикроем, если что.

Черт знает, что творилась в их мозгах. Сам Джон скорее чувствовал, чем мог рационально объяснить, почему после истории с шантажом приятели готовы встать за него горой. Впрочем, дело скоро прояснилось.

Взвинченный Николас прискакал на камбуз и сходу выпалил:

– Джонни! Нас с Винсом капитан зовёт! Джонни!

– Бэ-э-э-э! – Ренделл высунул язык и уставился в стену.

Смешно ему. А Джону поздно в отказ идти. Того и гляди Николас вот-вот родит с перепугу.

На палубе их встретил Винсент.

– Джонни. Капитан зовет к себе. – Винсент говорил с обреченным спокойствием человека, постигнувшего всю глубину жопы, – Он Гейтсу шею свернул. Сингалтона забил. А нас он просто сожрёт.

– Не ссы в штаны, – приободрил Джон.

– Я уже в них насрал.

Джон сам постоянно ожидал от Флинта какой-нибудь пакости в виде несчастного случая а-la «погиб смертью храбрых при исполнении пиратского долга в попытке отцепить бушприт с падающего корабля». Ну да. Боялся. В смелость не играл. Однако двое откровенно перетрусивших и ждущих от него защиты приятелей придали духу. Джон расправил плечи и задрал нос повыше:

– Я с вами. Прорвёмся.

Так они пошли втроем. Мисс Барлоу с девчонкой гуляли на палубе. Так что экзекуция должна была стать приватной. Флинт сидел в каюте один. Он ничего не сказал по поводу явления Джона. Лишь смерил всех вошедших тяжелым взглядом и потребовал доложить, что те видели. Приятели обрадовались, что их вот прям щас убивать не будут и принялись рассказывать.

– Там испанцев человек десять-двадцать. Кто их разберет, болезных-то. – Николас от волнения потер бороду.

– Болезных?

– Да, капитан. Большинство копыта отбросило. Хворь какая-то.

– Но мы к ним не приближались и не трогали, – влез Винсент. – Они лагерь за косой разбили. Человека два на «Урке» осталось.

Флинт раскрыл журнал.

– Подойдите.

Парни подошли к столу. Джон вытянул шею и увидел из-за спин контуры карты.

– Можете сориентироваться? Откуда вы наблюдали?

– Во-от отсюда, – ткнул пальцем Винсент. – Вот здесь «Урка». А вот так идет коса. Вот здесь такая... как поляна. А тут холм. Они туда часового поставили. Здесь палатки. А здесь... – Винсент сделал глубокий вздох, – золото. Оно прям так лежит. Видать, сундуки разбились. Вот просто лежит. В насыпку.

Винсент забыл о страхе. Джон его отлично понимал. Обладая развитым воображением, он уже видел эту бесподобную картину – каменистая почва с редкими кустиками травы. Несколько палаток из сероватой парусины, не больше пяти, наверное. Худые оборванные солдаты, качающиеся от ветра, и куча золотых монет, ярко блестящих на солнце. Может, еще пара-тройка сундуков. Они тоже открыты. Приходи и бери.

– Значит, здесь часовой. – вернул Джона в реальность Флинт. – И несколько людей на борту. Остальные чем заняты?

– Они все время в лагере. В основном трупы закапывали. Здесь вот, – показал Николас.

– Высота этой скалы? – продолжал дотошно выспрашивать Флинт.

Заёб вопросами в край. Выставил из каюты не раньше, чем все мозги повыковыривал чайной ложкой. Но приятелям хоть бы хны. Они обрадовались, что ушли живыми и тут же принялись жамкать Джона:

– Ты наш талисман!

Джон растянул губы в улыбке. Радости ни на грош. За весь допрос, иначе этот разговор не назовешь, Флинт если смотрел на него, то совершенно равнодушно. Умеет же гад всё настроение испортить.

 

Однако что бы ни происходило между капитаном и его коком, среди команды настроение было приподнятым. Все ждали большой добычи.

– Куплю себе карету и две, нет, четыре лошади, – мечтал Дули.

– А я четыре омеги заведу, как положено. И дом, – делился Турок. – Они по нему ходить будут в муслине и шелке. Чтоб все видно было. И прислуживать мне.

– А ты, Джон, как потратишь свою долю? – спросил Джошуа.

– Её сначала получить надо, – ответил Джон.

Как только получит свою долю, он смоется нахер подальше и забудет всё, как страшный и одновременно прекрасный сон. Огорчил ли его разрыв с Флинтом? Наверное. Он не испытывал и сотой доли той предвкушающей радости, что остальные, хотя старательно делал вид. Жалел ли он о сделанном? Да ни секунды.

 

****

«Конь» шёл быстро. Ну, так казалось Джону, когда он стоял и смотрел, как галеон рассекает прозрачные волны. Однако они пятый день в пути, а никто с марса не орал: «Земля!» Зато в ухо пробухтели:

– Пойдём к капитану.

Джон озадачился, вспоминая свои косяки. Хотел уточнить, какого демона ждать, но Билли уже топал в направлении капитанской каюты.

Там собрался совет. Флинт развалился в своем кресле. Напротив, за столом что-то высчитывал де Грут, сверяясь с записями и картой залива Девижин. Йоджи сидел на сундуке с суровой физиономией. Ну и Хауэл рядом. Ну, без эскулапа никуда.

Джона заметили. Флинт недовольно сверкнул глазами и... опять не стал возражать. Он просто продолжил излагать свой план:

– Поднимаем испанский флаг. Подходим на три мили ближе. Встаем правым бортом. Высаживаемся в лодках. Пленных не берем. Живых не оставляем. – Флинт сделал паузу и покосился на Хауэла. – Меня беспокоят сведения о внезапной болезни. Если там и правда все полегли, то возможна какая-нибудь зараза.

– Не смотрите на меня, на расстоянии восьми или сколько там миль вам сам святой Косма** не сможет поставить диагноз.

Флинт раздул ноздри:

– Я этого и не просил! Нужно как-то избежать возможного заражения.

– Есть только один способ – не иметь дела с заражёнными. Разумеется, на месте я смогу сказать что-то более определенное.

– Тогда так. Никакого ближнего боя. В идеале хорошо бы всех перестрелять из лодок. Но вряд ли испанцы, сколько бы их там ни было, радостно встанут на берегу в шеренгу.

– Помнится, мистер Сильвер неплохо общался на испанском, – заметил де Грут. – Может он что-нибудь им скажет?

– Да. Прикажет испанцам построиться, – съязвил Флинт.

 

****

Испанцы построились сами. Ослабевшие и уставшие ждать люди, завидев родной флаг, забыв осторожность, высыпали на берег.

– Ружья! – скомандовал Билли сидящей в лодках команде.

Абордажная команда вскинула ружья.

– Целься! Пли!

Раздался дружный залп. Когда развеялся пороховой дым, Джон увидел только тела, лежащие на песке. Парни одобрительно загудели, считая дело сделанным. Однако это было только начало.

Следом за ружьями загрохотали пушки. Джон во все глаза смотрел, как ядра прошивают борта и без того разбитой «Урки». Одно попало по грот-мачте. Та с противным скрежетом переломилась у основания и, круша всё, что можно на своем пути, повалилась на палубу.

Обстрел останков галеона должен был вынудить выйти засевших там вахтенных. Однако ни один человек так и не показался. Могли погибнуть. Могли быть раненными, кто знает. Насколько понимал Джон, испанцы, обычно предпочитающие драться до последнего, могли доставить неприятности.

Тут Алистер вскинул ружье и выстрелил ещё раз.

– Мимо, – заметил сидевший рядом Хауэл.

Джон прищурился, но не разглядел ни одного живого противника.

 

Перед операцией Флинт произнес вдохновенную речь о великой цели, опять что-то там втирал об избранности и обещал процветание и мир у ног. Все уже готовы были пойти и рвать противника голыми зубами. Но затем Флинт вытащил на шканцы Хауэла, и тот вмиг испортил всем настроение, запугав возможной болезнью. Он добросовестно расписал опасности заражения. В этом он был мастер.

– А никто не говорил, что будет легко, – снова взял слово Флинт. – Ваша задача – чётко следовать приказам. А приказ такой. Никакой рукопашной. Никакого ближнего боя. Пленных не брать, даже если вам обещают корону Испании. И ничего не трогать! Вообще! Нарушившего этот приказ, – Флинт медленно обвел взглядом команду, – ожидает расстрел на месте. Билли. Йоджи. Контроль за исполнением на вас. В нарушителя стрелять без предупреждения. Труп оставлять на месте.

Джон поджал булки. Черт его знает зачем, но он вызвался сопровождать Хауэла. Конечно вовсе не для того, чтоб произвести впечатление на Флинта и доказать, что Джон не бесполезен. Нет, просто хотел золото первым увидеть. Наверное. У него, разумеется, хватит мозгов и терпения, чтоб не тянуть лапы, куда не надо. Он даже деньги трогать не будет, пока Хауэл отмашку не даст. Но что помешает Флинту послать пулю в спину, а потом сказать, что Джон-идиот нарушил запрет?

Впрочем, страхи по поводу подставы быстро развеялись. Флинт остался на борту, а Джон вместе с Хауэлом, Джошуа, Добсом, Винсентом и Николасом – как самые примерные и дисциплинированные сидели в лодке и ждали, пока абордажная команда расчистит им путь.

 

Первым высадился не Билли, а Йоджи. Он повел свой отряд в обход. Раздалось несколько выстрелов. Некоторое время со стороны берега было тихо. Потом Джон увидел на холме фигуру с поднятой рукой.

Билли крикнул:

– На воду!

Все, кто сидел на веслах, принялись грести. Лодки быстро достигли берега.

Хауэлу с отрядом под прикрытием Билли с моря и Йоджи с другой стороны предстояло высадиться и осмотреть трупы.

– Золото там, – показал Винсент на ближайший холм, как только их ноги коснулись песка.

– Мистер Ирвинг! – строго одернул Хауэл.

Винсент заткнулся и в доказательство своей серьезности щелкнул курком. Остальные тоже приготовили ружья и пистолеты. Джон не отстал от коллектива, хотя не был уверен, что не попадет себе в ногу. Сам врач был вооружен лишь саблей.

Памятуя о предостережениях, к золоту никто не рвался. Трупы не трогали. Бдили обстановку, прикрывая Хауэла, пока он осматривал трупы. Наконец док оторвался от своего занятия:

– У этих признаков чумы, оспы или холеры не наблюдается. Просто истощение. Нужно взглянуть на умерших. Так где, мистер Ирвинг, вы говорите были лежачие?

– Там...

 

Хауэл в принципе и без Винсента знал всю обстановку. Куда бежать и что в каком порядке смотреть, они с Флинтом обсудили подробно. «Урку» сначала, потом лагерь. Насчет осмотра Флинт ругался с корабельным врачом чуть ли не до драки. Хауэл настаивал на осмотре разбитого судна и лагеря, если по утверждению дозорных там до сих пор оставались люди. Флинт предлагал всё посолить и сжечь.

– Мистер Хауэл, разве огонь – не лучший способ борьбы с заразой?! – рычал Флинт, как истинный любитель радикальных решений проблем.

– А если это чума?! – заводился Хауэл. – А мы золото притащим и сдохнем на нём!

– Да какая чума?! На Ирвинге с Уэсли пахать можно!

– Тогда холера! – стоял на своем Хауэл.

 

Джону сдыхать от чумы или холеры не хотелось. И в «Урку» лезть не хотелось. Но куда деваться? Сам вызвался. Нет бы сидеть на камбузе, помогать Ренделлу кошку гладить. Нашёл себе работу. У отряда, сопровождающего корабельного врача, была задача обеспечить безопасность.

Карабкаться на борт разрушенного судна не пришлось. «Конь» своими яйцами изрядно расколошматил днище, и можно было сразу оказаться в трюме, где воняло гнилыми водорослями, деревом и протухшей рыбой. Стараясь дышать через рот, Джон насторожённо вглядывался в полумрак.

– Тела не трогаем. Вещи не трогаем. Ни к чему вообще не прикасаемся. Кто может – парит над землей, – напомнил идущий сзади Хауэл.

Ни над землей, ни над палубой парить не получалось. Максимум на что хватало возможностей – это отпихивать всякий мусор ногами. Джон насторожённо вглядывался в полумрак. Хотелось по примеру Хауэла завязать лицо платком. Но чертова метка почти зажила. Мысленно обматерив Флинта, чтоб ему об икалось, когда он на своей бабе будет лежать, Джон задышал через рот.

На первого вахтенного они наткнулись почти сразу. Мертвый тощий испанец лежал на обломках в неестественной позе. Хауэл ткнул его саблей и потребовал:

– Факел!

А где б его взять? Все стали оглядываться в попытках найти, что сможет его заменить. Но кроме запрета что либо трогать, ни у кого из присутствующих не нашлось огнива.

– Епрст! – откомментировал Хауэл ситуацию.

– Куда дальше, мистер Хауэл? – Джон сплюнул, чтоб не блевануть.

– Вперёд, мистер Сильвер, только вперёд.

С трудом пробираясь по разваливающемуся кораблю, они обошли почти две нижние палубы и уже были готовы выбраться наверх, когда из темноты на них напали. Точнее, попробовали напасть. Но неудачно. Испанец был слаб, возможно, ранен. Так что атака превратилась в падение на Николаса. Тот выстрелил и, помня о запрете прикасаться, отпрыгнул как можно дальше. Выстрел оказался неудачным, в отличие от прыжка. Нападавший упал прямо перед Джоном на колени.

«Пленных не брать», – прозвучал в голове голос Флинта. Впрочем, и без капитанского приказа испанец был всего лишь досадной помехой. Джон вместе с остальными поднял пистолет и выстрелил. Ему было безразлично – попала ли его пуля в грудь безоружного или нет. Он всё для себя решил, когда прочитал депешу Переша.

Они еще немного побродили по «Урке», но больше никого не нашли.

– Теперь в лагерь, – приказал Хауэл.

 

Сделав петлю ярдов двести, отряд встретился с отрядом Йоджи. Тот уже перебил всех, включая лежачих больных.

– В сущности, им сделали одолжение, – заключил Николас.

– Согласен, – поддержал его Винсент.

Джона чужие смерти волновали сейчас меньше всего. Он наконец увидел то, о чем грезил куда больше, чем о капитанских сиськах. Ими-то он бредил всего лишь пять недель, а золото жаждал всю жизнь.

Сердце от вожделенного блеска грохнуло в самое горло. Все было так, как он и представлял. И небо голубое. И каменистая земля. И оно. Прекрасное, как тысяча рассветов. Сверкающее под лучами полуденного солнца. Оно стоило всего, через что прошёл Джон. Больше всего ему хотелось броситься к нескольким уйелевшим сундукам. Погрузить в него руки до самых локтей. Зачерпнуть полные пригоршни монет и высыпать их на себя. Почувствовать, как они стучат по лицу. Джон такое часто представлял. Скептически настроенный глас рассудка в таких случаях замечал, что будет больно, ибо золотые монеты – не зефирки и даже не орехи. Обычно помогало. Когда не было такой кучи денег перед глазами. По счастью, на этот раз в роли гласа выступал Йоджи с пистолетом, и был он куда более убедителен.

Насколько мог судить Джон, Хауэл добросовестно осмотрел трупы и вынес вердикт:

– Больше похоже на отравление.

Подойдя к бочкам с водой, сунул туда нос:

– Вода с душком, а ром у них кончился. Это офицеры пили вино.

Одна из бочек стояла в сторонке. Хауэл поддел крышку саблей.

– Порченое мясо, – прогундосил он из-под платка.

Это было ясно без слов. Джон не удержался и, задержав дыхание, глянул. Мясо явно стухло, вдобавок по нему ползали противнейшего вида белые черви.

– Они его ели? – недоуменно спросил Джошуа.

Джон отошёл и только тогда смог говорить:

– Конечно, ели. По крайней мере, некоторые. Им больше ничего не оставалось. И оставить лагерь они не могли. Вон, смотри, – он махнул рукой в сторону пепелища, – готовить пытались...

– Вы правы, мистер Сильвер, – Хауэл ковырялся в углях, – Вероятно, у выживших желудки крепче. Ничего не трогаем.

– А если... – открыл рот Алистер.

Йоджи щёлкнул курком.

 

****

Человек может бесконечно смотреть на три вещи: горящий огонь, текущую воду и то, как работает другой. Джон добавил бы к этому четвертую вещь – деньги. И вот все эти замечательные вещи-зрелища были у него перед глазами.

Ренделл со словами: «Я не дам тебе испортить праздник», – освободил его от забот об ужине. То ли по доброте душевной, то ли и правда думал, что Джон может запороть простейшую жарку свинины. Так что, пользуясь возможностью, Джон пялился, как горит «Урка», плещутся о берег волны и вкалывают другие, перетаскивая деньги.

Надо сказать, зрелище было преинтереснейшее и даже завораживающее.

Началось все с того, что Билли посигналил, и Флинт самолично высадился на берег. Хауэл отчитался, что в сущности опасности никакой, если матросы не будут ничего трогать, кроме золота. Билли крикнул:

– Мы сделали это!

В ответ раздался восторженный вой пятидесяти глоток.

Николас вдруг схватил Джона за талию и, не без усилий приподняв его над землей, проорал:

– Джонни! Ты лучший! Я на тебе женюсь!

Он даже хотел его покружить, но тут Винсент толкнул Николаса в бок. Красный от натуги Николас, всё-таки Джонни не пушинка, немедленно поставил своего «жениха» обратно, расправил на нём рубашку и убрал руки за спину. Джон не торопясь обернулся, уже зная, кого он там увидит. Флинта, конечно. Его буравящий взгляд доставил удовольствия почти столько же сколько блеск золота.

 

Четыре целых сундука погрузили без проблем. А вот дальше... Дальше было интереснее. Рассыпанное золото, недолго думая, решили сложить в мешки из-под муки. Билли послал за ними Джона. Джон привез. Начали склабывать. Сладко облизнувшись Джон прикинул: ему лично полагался один такой целиком. Однако стоило попытаться этот самый мешок поднять, как он тут же треснул.

– Ткань непрочная. На муку рассчитана, – сделал совершенно гениальное заключение де Грут.

Билли обиженно комкал пустой мешок, словно тот его предал. Флинта эта мелочь вывела из себя. Он затрепетал ноздрями и рявкнул:

– Хватит бездельничать! Грузите так! В трюм!

– Но монеты мелкие они …

Но озвучить проблему де Грут не успел, ибо Флинт нашел её решение раньше:

– Постелить парус в грузовой трюм!

– Но у нас нет запасного, – уронил де Грут.

Все посмотрели на полыхающую «Урку».

– Мистер Сильвер! – Джону показалось, что Флинт хотел сказать «Хватит обжиматься!» но нет. Флинт ограничился только своим любимым: – Хватит прохлаждаться. Берите мешки, распорите их и выстелите ими грузовой трюм!

Джон спорить не стал. В конце концов, это не так сложно, как таскать носилки по два центнера *** и грести туда-сюда. Так что Джон собрал тряпки и отправился обратно, где принялся с увлечением пороть все пустые мешки. По окончании сего ответственного дела он уперся локтями в поручни, пристроил подбородок на кулаки и погрузился в благостное созерцание. «Урка» горит. Волны плещутся. Парни въёбывают. Золото грузится.

Настроение не портила даже флинтова баба, выгуливавшая мелкую леди на юте. Джон им даже все тридцать два зуба показал. По окончании совета перед началом операции Флинт загнал их в каюту. Они походу просидели там, пока Флинт не спустился на берег. А теперь, воспользовавшись затишьем, вышли проветриться.

– День добрый, леди Эш. Мое почтение, миссис Барлоу, – нарисовавшийся рядом Хауэл отсалютовал кружкой.

Эскулап был в приподнятом настроении. Полюбовавшись несколько секунд женщинами, он встряхнул головой и, видимо вспомнив, что Флинт эту самую голову может открутить, кашлянул и пристроился рядом с Джоном.

– Мы это сделали.

Судя по блеску глаз и расфокусированному взгляду, кружка была не первой.

– Да, мистер Хауэл.

– Вы не на камбузе, мистер Сильвер?

– Я там уже все сделал, а за котлами присмотрит Ренделл.

Хауэл собрал морду в кучку и как можно более значительным тоном сказал:

– Надеюсь, вы приняли меры предосторожности? Руки ромом вымыли?

– Разумеется, – соврал Джон, – как только взошел на борт.

– Пра-а-ально. Хорошо-то как… – Хауэл вновь покосился на женщин и то ли вздохнул, то ли принюхался, пытаясь уловить запах омеги.

Джон подумал, что неплохо бы и в самом деле отмыться. И, отговорившись делами на камбузе, слинял. А так и правда хорошо. «Урка» горит. Волны плещутся. Парни въёбывают. Золото грузится. Интересно, где притаился пиздец?

 

Солнце еще не зашло, а «Конь» изрядно осел под тяжестью груза. Золото перевезли без проблем. Билли лично таскал золото, не забывая повторять угрозу лично пристрелить любого, кто потянется за чем-то, кроме монет и нарушит указания Хауэла. Флинт такой подход не только одобрил, но, казалось, даже обрадовался, если кого-нибудь можно будет пустить в расход. Он то и дело поглядывал на Джона. Ждал повода, наверное. Ну-ну. Джон, памятуя, кого потом ебёт инициатива, проявлял её минимум – то есть никак, и делал ровным счетом ничего. Он с трепетом наблюдал, как последняя партия золотых монет скрылась в трюме. Стоило только всем подняться на борт, как Билли снова крикнул:

– Мы сделали это!

Флинт не собирался давать расслабляться:

– Поднять якорь. Убираемся отсюда. Живо.

Билли вопросительно развел руками. «Ну что так? Зачем? Дай нам порадоваться», – читалось на белобрысой физиономии. Однако, будучи хорошим мальчиком, возражать не стал. На палубе началась привычная суета.

Однако не все торопились так, как Флинт.

– Капитан. Нужно срочно принять дополнительные меры по предотвращению распространения инфекции, – авторитетно заявил датый Хауэл. – Рекомендую принять ром наружно и вовнутрь.

Говорил он громко, так что его услышали все, кто был на палубе. Идею профилактики поддержали. Флинта аж перекосило от радости.

– Не время, мистер Хаэул. Сюда могут прийти в любой момент.

До Джона дошло – Флинт скорее всего толковал о Рекхеме. По-хорошему, следовало молчать в тряпочку, заныкаться на камбузе и не попадаться ебучему Флинту на глаза до самой дележки. Зачем рисковать, когда успех на пороге? Но глас разума, столь нужный в этот момент, подумал и пробубнил: «Да пошло оно все на хуй», – и свинтил в неизвестном направлении. А шило в заднице, вечно толкавшее Джона на приключения сговорилось с приподнятым настроением, и вовсе потянуло туда, поближе к рыжему чудовищу.

– Никто не знает, что мы здесь и что здесь золото.

Опьяненный всеобщей эйфорией Джон хотел бы сказать это тихо, а потом пояснить Флинту на ушко, тем самым попробовав вновь завоевать его доверие. Ну, такая удача. Чем черти не шутят. Однако рядом торчали де Грут и Хауэл, так что вместо признания получились какие-то фиговые намёки.

– Что вы хотите сказать, мистер Сильвер? – строго спросил Флинт.

– Только то, что я сказал. Ни-и-и-кто сюда не придет. У меня предчувствие.

– Предчувствие?

– Угу. – Всё еще на что-то надеясь, Джон постарался как можно эффектнее откинуть волосы. – Клык даю, капитан.

– Вот как... Значит, у вас зубы лишние, мистер Сильвер.

Хауэл, обдав запахом рома, навалился на Джона и сказал:

– Капитан, а я м-м-м-м-м верю мистеру Сильверу. И как врач... На-сто-я-тель-но рекомендую пройти обработку ромом!

– Мистер Флинт, давайте выйдем в море и ляжем в дрейф, – предложил де Грут. – Такие трофеи.

Флинт продолжал сверлить Джона взглядом:

– Значит, за нами никто не гонится?

– Нет.

– Отлично.

Флинт наконец-то улыбнулся. Кажется, он понял, что Джон ничего не говорил Рекхэкму. И походу это разозлило его окончательно. Уж больно улыбка многообещающая и дико нехорошая. Джон всё-таки нарвался.

 

****

Доски-доски. Щели-щели. Пьянка-Пьянка. Ром-ром-ром. Как дожить до делёжки?

Били рынду, а Джон все никак не мог уснуть. Наверное, следовало напиться, но он боялся – вдруг его пьяного Флинт спихнет с палубы, а Джон пискнуть не успеет. Специально или нет, но сволочной сукин сын не поставил на вахту никого, кто бы относился к Джону хоть сколько-нибудь лояльно, или хотя бы у кого были мозги. Раззява Алистер, вечно спящий на вахте Тёрк и тупой как обух топора Турок должны этой ночью хранить покой вусмерть пьяной самой удачливой команды пиратов всех морей и океанов.

Весь вечер Джон старался держаться возле Билли, который казался наименее пьяным и меньше всего покушался на одинокую задницу Джона. Угу. Оказалось, что показалось. Вроде бы спокойно сидящий Билли, влив в себя очередную порцию рома, неожиданно сгреб Джона в охапку и нежно пробухтел на ухо:

– Я уже говорил, что ты мне нравишься?

Джон застыл испуганным зайцем и не дышал. Не мог. Ибо Билли хоть прозвали Бонсом, мяса на этих костях было немерено. Впрочем, пытка длилась недолго. Железная хватка разжалась, и новоявленный поклонник, соскользнув по телу, едва не уткнулся мордой в ширинку.

– Я до глубины души польщен, но не был готов к настолько близким отношениям с таким замечательным альфой, – кряхтел в ответ Джон, изо всех сил пытаясь придать двухсотфунтовой туше вертикальное положение.

Однако Билли, несмотря на все усилия по приведению его в вертикальное положение, упорно пытался съехать вниз. В результате все двести фунтов пришлось волочь на себе до гамака, а то как-то не того, что квартирмейстер вырубился на палубе.

– Какой ты sürtük****, Сильвер! – возмутился встреченный ими Турок.

Не хрена не понявший, при чем тут сюртук, Джон подпер норовившего улечься у его ног Билли. Наверное, удивление было столь откровенным, что Турок счел своим долгом пояснить:

– У тебя метка, негодная ты омега, а ведешь себя, как девка из борделя! Ты должен слушать своего альфу и рожать детей! А ты пьянствуешь, лезешь под пули и таскаешь к себе мужиков!

По идее, Турку следовало вмазать по его тупой роже. Но обвинения были столь нелепы, а гнев оставленного трезвым Турка так жалок, что Джона затрясло от смеха. Турок вошёл в раж:

– Блудливый омега! Ты будешь лакать кипяток в Джаханнаме*****!

Спорить с идиотами – занятие бесполезное. Но Турок загораживал проход, а Билли словно прибавлял по фунту с каждой секундой. Джон перестал ржать, крякнул, в очередной раз подтянул бесчувственное тело и с серьезной миной заявил:

– У меня на блуд разрешение самого Папы Римского.

Турку пришлось напрячь мозг или что у него там в черепе, чтобы переварить услышанное. Вообще, неизвестно, знал ли этот внезапный блюститель нравственности, кто есть Папа Римский. Главное, для Турка одновременно работать мозгом и делать что-то ещё – задача невыполнимая. Джон не без труда протиснулся мимо.

Уложив Билли, Джон не почувствовал никакого желания подниматься наверх и забрался в свой гамак.

Нелепые претензии Турка развеселили. Джон почувствовал, как его отпускает весь этот напряг с Флинтом. К чертовой матери Флинта с его бабами, прожектами, заёбами и прочей херней! Полный трюм золота! Пять миллионов золотых! Пять миллионов!

Джон в очередной раз прикинул свою долю: с учетом пополнившейся команды и отчислений в общак выходило около восемьдесят тысяч – нереальная сумма для того, кто два месяца назад был беглецом и голодранцем. Джон не засветился ни в одной пиратской охоте, кроме тех, где не осталось выживших. Это значит, он может вернуться в Англию. Или куда душа пожелает. Можно в Бразилии осесть. Купить плантацию. Растить сахарный тростник. Прибыли, говорят, там нереальные. Европа возлюбила сахар. Только деньги успевай считать.

Деньги. Золото. Фунты, гинеи, луидоры, марки, ливры, пиастры, эскудо, доллары, лиры, реалы, гульдены. И как удержаться? Тем более, еще не факт, что разозленный Флинт его все же не грохнет!

Джон представил, как запускает руку в… ларец? Мешок с деньгами? Не-не. Мешки не выдерживают такого количество денег. Рвутся. Джон хихикнул. Пусть будет сундук. И вот Джон погружает свои руки в золото... Он практически чувствовал тяжесть монет в своей ладони. Губы пересохли, сердце бухало о грудную клетку. Джон извертелся в своем гамаке, не в силах уснуть. Такое бывало, когда он предвкушал значительный заработок. Но прежние доходы меркли по сравнению с нынешней удачей. Казалось, вроде вот оно, сокровище! Считай уже твое. Но нет. Деньги не поделены и лежат кучкой в трюме. Но уже доступны. Но не поделены. Но рядом. Но заперты. А ключ от замка у Билли.

В сущности, можно и без ключа обойтись. Джон как-то дверь щепкой вскрыл. А тут гвозди, проволока, лезвия всех сортов. Но зря, что ли, Джон вот эти вот двести фунтов волок на себе? Да и в темноте отрывать замок не так интересно, как при свете. Тем более кубрик был пуст. Правда, ключ весел у Билли на шее. Можно было перерезать бечёвку, однако Джон собирался вернуть ключ на место. Кто знает, какие хитрые узлы завязал Билли. Хрен их в темноте разберешь. Ой. А сколько на этих узлах погорело! Джон до сих пор путал двойной морской с двойным воровским. В общем, не мудрствуя лукаво, Джон приподнял голову Билли и стащил веревку с шеи.

Билли что-то пробормотал и притянул Джона к себе за плечи.

– Спи, родной, я сейчас приду.

Мощные лапищи немедленно разжались, и Билли рухнул обратно.

Едва не приплясывая от радости, Джон схватил заныканную свечу и огниво и отправился в трюм. Хотелось прыгать, плясать и ходить колесом. Однако Джон крался он с ловкостью, достойной лучшего вора-домушника Ист-Энда.

Ему повезло. На палубе, судя по звукам, большинство уже отрубилось. Тёрк, сменивший Турка у люка, так и вовсе спал, сидя на лестнице. Джон хмыкнул и крался дальше. С каждым шагом настроение поднималось все выше и выше. У двери пришлось даже постоять, чтобы обрести хоть каплю спокойствия. Иначе просто руки тряслись от нетерпения. Наконец раздался сладостный щелчок, Джон откинул дужку замка и вошёл, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь. В полнейшей темноте он достал огниво и свечку. Через мгновение вспыхнул желтый огонек, и Джон увидел самую прекрасную картину которую мог себе вообразить.

Золото. Оно было всюду. Джон не торопился. Он пристроил свечу и сделал шаг. Монеты отозвались тихим звенящим шелестом. Джон часто представлял полные горсти денег, но даже зная об их количестве в трюме, ему не приходило в голову, что можно вот так ходить по ним. Хотелось упасть и зарыться в них. Хотя это и не пух, не осенние листья, но можно попробовать полежать. На золоте, как сказочный дракон. Джон не торопился. Даже получив целиком свою долю, он не сможет поваляться в деньгах с таким размахом. Следовало воспользоваться случаем и сделать всё с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой, взяв от этого момента по полной.

Для остроты ощущений Джон снял рубашку и потянул за завязки штанов. Увлеченный, он совершенно забыл обо всем на свете.

– Воруешь?! – раздался сзади голос Флинта.

Все еще плавая в золотом мареве, Джон повернулся и, глядя пьяными глазами, честно ответил:

– Дрочу. – В доказательство он повернулся и показал выпирающий стояк.

Флинт не шевельнулся, только приоткрыл рот. Джон наклонился, зачерпнул пригоршню монет и сделал то, о чем мечтал – осыпал ими себя. Флинт, тяжело дыша, оперся рукой на косяк.

– Ты пришел сюда за тем же самым? – спросил Джон, ни капли не удивляясь тому, насколько хрипл был его голос. – Или...

Или Флинт знал, что Джон будет здесь, и его можно будет обвинить в воровстве и наконец прострелить ему башку? Кто знает. Джон снова набрал полные руки золота и подошёл к Флинту, наслаждаясь непередаваемым ощущением монет под ногами.

– Не говори, что это недостаточно хорошо для тебя, – сказал Джон, раскрывая ладони над головой Флинта.

Монеты скатились по волосам, лицу и плечам. Часть упала за ворот белоснежного камиза и оттянула ткань у пояса.

– Почувствуй его... – пробормотал Джон заплетающимся языком и потащил весткоут с капитанских плеч.

В здравом уме он вряд ли бы проделал такое. Да и Флинт ни разу не стоял большой куклой. Но походу колдовской блеск сводил с ума. Джон снова осыпал Флинта золотом. Монет за пазухой скопилось еще больше. Флинт выдернул подол.

Бздань-дзань-зань-зань-зань. Джон рассмеялся, снова подхватил пиастры. На этот раз он не просто изобразил золотой дождь, он втирал их в плечи и грудь Флинта. Тот уже откровенно плыл. В неверном свете свечи и маслянистых отблесках ее огонька в золоте Джон видел зрачки, заполнившие радужку, кажущиеся темными глаза и тяжело вздымавшуюся грудь. Соски на пушистых сиськах манили. Пресс ходил ходуном. Джон провел ладонью по ширинке. Стояло крепко. Кто бы сомневался! Джон наклонился за следующей порцией. В этот момент Флинт схватил его за голову и прижал к своему паху. Джон потёрся лицом о сукно. Он уже хотел встать на колени, чтоб было удобнее сосать, когда услышал:

– Возьми весткоут. Ложись. На спину.

Джон согласился бы и на голом металле. Но кто он такой, чтоб спорить со своим капитаном? Особенно когда тот стаскивает сапоги. Штаны Флинт сдернул с себя вместе с кальсонами и уселся верхом. Да. Сразу. Джон только охнул, когда член протиснулся в тугую мокрую дырку. Флинт закусил губу и замер привыкая.

Он так торопился, что не потрудился снять чулки. Левый еще держался на подвязке, а правый соскользнул к щиколотке, обнажая волосатую коленку. Джон погладил короткие мягкие волоски, скользнул ладонью по бедру и сжал ягодицу.

– Джеймс... Если ты сейчас дёрнешься, я спущу.

Однако в ответ вместо ожидаемого «пристрелю» раздался только низкий стон. Флинт уперся руками в грудь и прикрыл глаза. Джон сделал то же самое, пытаясь хоть немного снизить возбуждение. Пристрелит или не пристрелит, но обидно будет не наладиться таким трахом как следует. Надо подумать о чем-то, на что не стоит. Только что может охладить пыл, когда тебе двадцать, ты на золоте и на хую у тебя самая обалденная омега Нового Света? Разве что долг выебать эту омегу так, чтоб небу стало жарко. Джон это сделал. Точнее попытался. Он только дважды вскинул бедра, как Флинт перехватил инициативу и задал бешеный темп.

Джона трахали. В принципе, он был не против. Единственное, что огорчало, так это малое количество рук. Хотелось и дрочить капитанский член, и лапать капитанскую задницу, и тискать капитанские сиськи, и скользить по шее, запихивая пальцы в жадный рот, лаская гибкий язык. Флинт походу завелся не на шутку и позволил то, что не разрешал раньше. Джон не сомневался, будь у него второй член, Флинт взял бы в рот. Не особо хорошо понимая, что делает, Джон сунул между губ Флинта три пальца, и тот не просто не отказался, а даже постарался втянуть их поглубже. Сейчас Флинт вел себя как натуральная омега, когда у неё срывает в течке все якоря. Джон понял, что сейчас сорвется сам и простонал:

– Флинт, я...

Закончить ему не дали. Флинт сгреб его волосы и подтянул к себе. Целовался он редко, и Джон не мог упустить такую возможность. Тем более новая не самая удобная поза – Джон, сидя без опоры для спины, Флинт на нём, – вроде как дала возможность попридержать коней. Джон снова отдался на милость разошедшегося омеги.

Дрочить Флинту не получалось, его член был плотно зажат между телами. Флинт весь сосредоточился на другом виде удовольствия. Вот только – о, ужас! – Джон не мог сказать ни слова. Он попытался промычать о грозящей опасности и даже хлопнул по одной очень жадной до удовольствий заднице, но этим только подстегнул Флинта. С мыслью: «Я покойник», – Джон чувствовал, как из его члена выплескивается семя прямо в горячее влажное нутро. А сволочной Флинт ещё и поерзал, поудобнее устраиваясь на начинающем набухать узле.

«Вот он, пиздец. Наконец-то нашёлся», – счастливо улыбался Джон, размазывая белесые капли по капитанской груди.

 

Флинт его не пристрелил. Напротив, Флинт с удовольствием трахнулся еще пару раз, даже не вспоминая о запрете на вязку. Джон уж вообразил, что у того течка. Он даже воплотил свою фантазию – трахнуть Флинта с узлом. Ну, почти. Несколько раз чуток приподнялся, чем вызвал блаженство на капитанской физиономии. И только мысль, что, возможно, Флинт сам принял какие-нибудь меры от залета, удержала Джона от желания запустить зубы в капитанское тело. Залета может и не быть, а вот метка точно останется. Но, кажется, все следовало списать на волшебный блеск золота или на омежий темперамент Флинта – своя баба под боком, но она вряд ли согласится поебстись, когда рядом мелкая бета. Леди, как-никак. Иначе не объяснить, что после сумасшедших скачек главный стервец Нового Света встал, вытерся чужой рубашкой, оделся и приказал:

– Выйдешь через полчаса после меня. И если хоть одна монета...

– Ха-х… – выдохнул Джон. – Я похож на идиота?

– Да.

– Мудак, – сообщил Джон закрывшейся двери.

 

\-----

* Дельфины – млекопитающие. Но Сильвер далек от изысканий биологии

** Святой Косма – покровитель врачей в христианстве.

*** Британский центнер – 50,6 кг.

**** Sürtük – сюртюк – турецкий шлюха.

***** Джаханнам – мусульманский ад.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Джон посмотрел на хлопающие паруса. Которую неделю ветер дул в любую сторону, кроме нужной. «Конь» шёл галсами, вихляясь, как пьяный матрос. И все бы ничего, Флинт, наверное, и в штиль нашёл бы способ переть в нужном направлении, но дело во времени. По словам Ренделла, при хорошей скорости они бы добрались до Чарльстауна за несколько дней, а теперь потребуется не меньше месяца. Так оно и вышло. Пятая неделя тянулась в бесплодных попытках поймать ветер, мечтах о способах потратить золото, досужей болтовне и наблюдении за Флинтом.

После той ночи, при одном воспоминании о которой поджимались яйца, вставал член и туман перед глазами, его капитанская Сволочужность перестал обращать на Джона хоть какое-то внимание. Мудак он и есть мудак. Нет, они не помирились. Жаркий трах – не повод для хороших отношений. Перестал смотреть, словно прицеливался, куда лучше пулю пустить – и то хлеб. Вообще, Флинт выглядел озабоченным какими-то своими проблемами, предпочитая больше времени проводить в каюте. Возможно, дело в его бабе.

Джон уже понял – леди-миссис-Барлоу-пуританка-омега была на голову выше всех омег и альф женского пола Насау. Не такая красивая и соблазнительная как Макс, не такая напористая как Мисс Стерва, она заставляла Флинта ей повиноваться. Самые отвязанные альфы, не без дополнительных пиздюлей, конечно, не только старались вести себя прилично в её присутствии, но даже не особо скабрезничали в её отсутствии. Что не мешало на неё передёргивать. Сама миссис Барлоу была сдержана и безукоризненно вежлива со всеми, включая Джона. Она никогда не забывала сказать «спасибо» за поданную тарелку и здоровалась с ним, благо возможности столкнуться в ограниченном пространстве даже такого большого корабля было предостаточно.

Омега Флинта. Настоящая, а не фальшивая, как Джон. Тьфу! Флинт сам омега. Вообще, странный союз. Две омеги. Так-то вроде почти нормально по сравнению с двумя мужиками альфами. Неизвестно, каковы пристрастия Барлоу, но Флинту точно нужен хуй с узлом. Джон прекрасно помнил его слова: «Ты не в её вкусе». Искали две омеги третьего? Или просто Флинт поставил свою даму перед фактом? Но уж точно не скрыл. Джон себе весь мозг сломал, пытаясь понять, с чем эту миссис есть. Но так ничего и не придумал.

В других обстоятельствах Джон может и порадовался такой неопределенности. Ибо он, положа ногу на печень, не был уверен, чего хочет: оставаться с Флинтом подольше или расстаться и забыть все к чертовой матери. Глас рассудка в голове убеждал – деньги в зубы и валить подобру-поздорову. Но всё, что ниже сладко замирало по стойке смирно, стоило рыжему красавчику мелькнуть перед глазами. И вот уже гребанный галеон и не менее гребанное море казались вполне себе уютными.

В отличие от Джона все остальные хотели только одного – на сушу, в порт, где наконец-то можно вкусить радости жизни без ограничений. То там, то сям вспыхивало недовольство. Билли увещевал:

– Мы всё решили! Пью! С хуя ли менять планы только потому, что у тебя зачесалось?! Швабру в зубы и вперед!

Когда не помогало – объяснял при помощи старинного метода кулаком в ухо. От чего даже у Турка наступало в голове просветление, ну или, по крайней мере, снимались все вопросы.

 

Самого Билли волновало другое. Своими сомнениями он поделился с Джоном:

– В Чальзтауне форт такой, что Насау перед ним просто хлев. Там военные корабли. А мы под завязку набиты золотом. О нашей удаче узнают. Неужто леди Эш не скажет своему отцу? Не думаю, что красноречия Флинта хватит, чтоб уболтать губернатора. Зачем это лорду, когда есть возможность повесить самого легендарного пирата и захватить нашу добычу. Золото, оно глаза застит. Эшу, наверное, тоже какой-то процент положен. Трофей же. Нам не уйти оттуда живыми.

– А какие у нас варианты? Вернуться в Насау? Там Вейн с Хорниголдом и бардак.

– Можно сгрузить золото где-то ещё.

– Угу. Где? Положим, Флинт бы нашёл место. Но! Билли, есть ещё одно, о чём такой как ты даже не думает.

– Это какой?

– Правильный! – Безбожно польстил Джон. Он-то прекрасно помнил, как хороший мальчик тянул к нему свои лапищи. Но протрезвевший Билли вроде как потом ни сном ни духом, Джон и забил. – Билли, мы в море второй месяц. Не понимаешь? Нет? В каюте у капитана привлекательная женщина-омега и симпатичная Мелочь... Тьфу! Девушка-бета. Снова менять курс и болтаться в море месяц-другой? Я тебе как омега говорю...

– Тебя кто-то тронул?

Джон закатил глаза. Он сам кого хочешь тронет. Хотя да. Приходилось быть осторожным, не нарываться и держаться поближе к приятелям.

– Не суть. Просто вообрази, что будет твориться через несколько недель.

– И как быть? – Билли почесал макушку.

– А хрен его знает. Флинт что-нибудь придумает. Я тебе рассказывал, как мы брали этот галеон всего в два рыла?

 

Едва успокоенный и подгруженный Билли свалил, Джон услышал кекеканье Ренделла. Старый прохиндей сидел рядом, но Билли, затеявший разговор, явно не предназначенный для посторонних ушей, не обратил на него никакого внимания. Хотя именно Билли утверждал, что Ренделл нравится команде. Джон задал давно мучивший его вопрос:

– Вот интересно, как можно быть всеобщим любимцем, одновременно оставаясь тем, кого не замечают?

– Ке-ке-ке. Десять лет в этом гадюшнике и двадцать в тюрьме, именуемой королевским флотом. Ты мне лучше скажи, что будешь делать, признанная капитанская омега?

– Ничего! Я уже сказал Флинт – большой мальчик. Сам разберется.

– У-у-у! Никак в этой кудрявой головушке завелся кусочек умишка?

 

Джон и правда полагал, что Флинт сам разрулит сложившуюся ситуацию. Надеялся. Хотя почему-то такие мысли совсем не успокаивали. Напротив. Было как-то неловко переваливать всё на омегу. Джон принимался чесать репу на тему – от чего так стрёмно, словно завелась совесть, но в голову ничего не приходило. Ибо Флинт, хоть и миллион раз омега, капитаном быть не переставал и разбираться с трудностями – его прямая обязанность. А трудности были. Джон жопой чуял, что ещё чуть-чуть, и команда пойдет в разнос, хотя месяц назад все дружно согласились продолжить путешествие. С похмелья не на то подпишешься.

Точнее по пьяни. Ибо утром попойка продолжилась. Тут-то его капитанская светлость явил команде свой прекрасный лик и начищенный весткоут с белоснежной рубашкой. Под звон бокалов, радостное бурчание (от криков уже охрипли глотки) и бульканье рома в головах Флинт Великолепный обнародовал свои грандиозные планы, приведя, как всегда, безупречные аргументы. «Мы получили добычу, о которой никто не смел мечтать. Бла-бла-бла. Довольно нам оставаться вне закона. Бла-бла-бла. Займем то место в мире, которое нам принадлежит по праву. Бла-бла-бла».

Джон сам вдохновился и громче других поддержал Флинта. А кто бы нет? После мозговыносящего траха с положенной сцепкой Флинт был убийственно хорош. Одного того, что он перестал смотреть волком, готовым вцепится в глотку, уже было достаточно. Но если к этому добавить взгляд с поволокой и намёк на сытую улыбку, то всё – тушите свет. Мозги стекают вниз, и Джон вместе со всей командой готов согласиться со всем, что скажет чёртов омега. Тем более Флинт пообещал море рома и кучу мяса.

Для пополнения запасов провизии пришлось зайти во Фрипорт, на Гранд Багаме. Как и в Насау, Флинт запретил команде сходить на берег, чем вызвал недовольное ворчание. Однако после захвата золота «Урки» прошло всего три дня, одна половина команды не протрезвела, другая страдала с похмелья. Поэтому недолгая стоянка обошлась без эксцессов.

Флинт сдержал свое обещание, скупив, наверное, всех телят со свиньями во Фрипорте. Парни пили лучшее бухло, которое Флинт и Билли смогли найти в этом забытом богом и чертями месте, ели на завтрак жаркое и маялись дурью. Все были довольны. Ну, почти все. Хауэл бубнил, что такая неумеренность вредит организму. Да Флинт жевал без аппетита. Вот сегодня почему-то тоже нос воротил. Хотя Джон мог присягнуть, что телятина удалась. Уж коли Ренделл, сняв пробу, показал большой палец, то какие могут быть вопросы?

 

Джон снова покосился на парус, потом на солнце. На палубу вышел Флинт. Джон старался не пялиться, лишь украдкой поглядывая, как тот треплется с де Грутом. Точнее трепался де Грут. Флинт же в основном молчал, поджав губы. Как только долбанули в рынду, он поднялся на ют и начал там колдовать с секстантом. Обычно через некоторое время выходили женщины, и если выглядывала одна Мелочь, то Джон развлекал её побасёнками, попутно расспрашивая о всяких мелочах, искренне наслаждаясь наивностью девчонки и её вниманием.

После обычных манипуляций Флинт спускался в каюту, и можно было не таясь проводить его взглядом. Однако вместо этого Флинт опустил руку с прибором и некоторое время таращился в небо. Потом подошёл к фальшборту и, опершись на него, принялся глазеть на воду. Джон вспомнил байку, что опытные моряки по вкусу воды могут определить место на карте. Может Флинт пытался сделать то же самое по цвету моря? Неожиданно Флинт перегнулся через бортик и его вырвало.

Джон вскочил. Флинт слишком свесился, словно хотел выброситься за борт. Беспокойство оказалось лишним. Флинт распрямился, вытер губы и, ни на кого не глядя, легко спустился по ступенькам и скрылся в каюте. Может сей случай и остался бы не замеченным. Ну перебрал кэп. Бывает. Пираты к такому относились снисходительно, хоть за Флинтом ранее подобного не водилось. Однако сидевший на рее Алистер с восторгом завопил:

– Пизда тебе, Сильвер! Ты чо, наготовил?! Капитана отравил!

Это было настолько бредово, что Джон взвился:

– Иди проспись, засранец!

Алистер в ответ победно заржал. И хрен бы с ним. Раззява Алистер Джона недолюбливал. Джон платил ему тем же. Но сам факт! Некстати вспомнилась первая попытка зажарить свинью, и позеленевший от одного кусочка Флинт. Свинья свиньей, но Флинта оглоблей не перешибешь. Он с дыркой в плече и разбитой башкой галеон брал. Хотя может Флинт лучше свинец переваривает, чем жареное мясо? Полное непонимание произошедшего не помешало Джону встать посреди палубы, упереть руки в бока и заявить:

– Что за бред?! Все ели. Все живы. Кому-то из вас плохо? Щас вылечу!

Алистер от удивления перестал ухмыляться. Ну, ещё бы. Джонни-омега вдруг показал зубки. Вообще-то, он регулярно мял бока то одному, то другому. Однако поскольку кулаки в ход шли исключительно в ответку, Джон имел репутацию мирного и доброго парня.

Подошедший Винсент положил руку на плечо:

– Джонни, ты б это... Затихарился, что ли.

На палубе стало тихо. Все переглядывались, гадая, что случилось. Тут до Джона дошло – скорее всего, дело не в телятине. Желудок неприятно свело дурным предчувствием. Каким - пока не ясно. И что-то подсказывало – отсидеться в этот раз не получится.

Четко печатая шаг и чувствуя спиной каждый взгляд, Джон направился к капитанской каюте. На секунду задержался. Вздохнул. Приличия ради – все-таки там женщины – треснул кулаком. И, готовый к самой серьезной головомойке, включая показательную порку, распахнул дверь.

Флинт, едва взглянув на вошедшего, сказал:

– Пошёл вон.

Джон закрыл дверь. Огляделся на ничего не понимающих парней, пожал плечами и отправился на камбуз подумать.

 

Ренделл не охреневал так со времен избрания страшим Дюф-Дюфа.

– Нор-р-рмальное жаркое было! – ворчал тайный повелитель камбуза, переставляя с места на место миски и перебирая ножи. – Пить ему меньше надо! И ром с джином не мешать!

Джон не знал, что и думать. Хотелось сказать, что Флинт употребляет внутрь гораздо меньше, чем о нём думают, расходуя ром и джин в основном наружно, но прикусил язык. Уж очень щекотливая причина такого нестандартного расхода спиртного была.

Ренделла, видать, задело конкретно. Он почему-то в этот раз разволновался из-за возможной кулинарной неудачи. С чего бы? Если что случись – получать люлей будет Джон. Может Ренделл воспринимал Джона как своего ученика, а его неудачу как собственную? Ренделл позыркал по сторонам и склонился к самому уху Джона:

– Слушай, мальчик! Тут дело нечисто. Всем ливером чую. Капитана многие не любят. Ненавидят. Может кто его и того... Отравить решил! За Гейтса. А может кто из хорниголдовских. Сиди как мышь. Я всё узнаю, что смогу.

Ренделл схватил костыль и поковылял наверх.

Джон в полной прострации уселся прямо на доски. Флинта отравили специально? Что за бред номер два? Это ж моряки. Матросы! Хотя если подумать, то не все из них были простыми парнями. В пираты идут не от хорошей жизни. Не все из них тупые и прям такие простые. Тот же Хауэл или де Грут. А кто знает, какими дикарскими тайнами владели Джошуа или Кофи? Джон схватился за голову. Кроме того в умной головушке юного альфы родилась вполне себе стройная теория. Согласно ей, самый что ни на есть убедительный мотив и самые шикарные возможности были у миссис Барлоу. В общем, когда снова застучал костыль возвращающегося Ренделла, в голове булькала уже не каша, а пудинг или даже рождественский кекс. С цукатами и черносливом. Оставалось только воззвать:

– Ренделл!

– Чо пищишь? Шестой десяток как Ренделл. Херово всё. Всем плевать. А Флинт у Хауэла.

У Джона сердце бухнулось в пятки. Флинт у Хауэла?! Видать, совсем плохо дело. Джон вцепился себе в волосы.

– Кончая истерить, – рявкнул Ренделл и занес воспитательный черпак для умиротворения.

Джон оказался ловчее. Отпихнув новоявленного гувернера, он вскочил и понесся прочь.

 

Всю сознательную жизнь Джон скептически относился к постулату «Да будет альфа защитником омеге своей». От такого, как Флинт (не меченный, если что) самого защищаться надо. Однако сейчас альфа-Джон хотел только одно – быть рядом. Остатков соображения хватило лишь на то, чтоб просочиться к лазарету, не привлекая внимания, и замереть, прислушиваясь к неразборчивым звукам, доносившимся из-за дощатой двери.

Кажется, Хауэл что-то втолковывал Флинту, а тот возражал. Джон втянул носом. Разнообразные запахи порошков, микстур и крепкий аромат рома, обычно витавшие в обители корабельного эскулапа и тянущиеся изо всех щелей, показались зловещими. Пока Джон гадал, насколько будет уместно ворваться с вопросами и правами на свою омегу, мерзкий скрип плохо смазанных петель возвестил, что базар окончен. Обдавая резким запахом какой-то мази, на пороге появился Флинт. В полутьме нижней палубы он казался бледнее обычного. От волнения пересохло горло.

– Капитан... Джеймс...

– Сгинь. – Флинт не глядя отпихнул незадачливого защитника и, слегка покачиваясь, прошёл мимо.

Джон замер только на мгновенье, давая дорогу и собираясь тащиться следом, даже с риском получить отборных капитанских пиздюлей в виде свинцовой конфетки. Однако секундного промедления оказалось достаточно, чтоб крепкая рука схватила его за шкиряк, втащила внутрь и припечатала к стене.

– Приперся, герой-любовник! – рыкнул Хауэл.

В другой раз Джон точно бы перепугался яростного взгляда, острых клыков и окровавленного скальпеля у горла. Но сейчас больше всех клыков и скальпелей мира пугал стол. Тот самый, на котором Хауэл после заварушек лихо кромсал конечности и зашивал лишнее дырки. Заварушек не было. Однако на поверхности расплывалось красное пятно. Через комок в горле Джон сделал вдох. В ноздри, перебивая все посторонние запахи снадобий и рома, ударил запах свежей крови. Картинка сложилась. Блядь!

– Блядь...

Потом Джон найдет себе кучу оправданий, но сейчас кровавое пятно с размытыми розовыми краями было ему и за судью, и за прокурора. Джон схватился за голову. Хауэл издал какой-то плюющий звук и выпустил Джона.

Джон никогда не хотел детей. Это обуза, хлопоты и расходы. Он слишком ленив и эгоистичен, чтоб вешать на себя кого-то мелкого и сопливого. Да просто содержать омегу с отпрыском не хотелось. Не умиляли вздутые животы беременных, раздражал детский плач. Однако красное пятно, свидетельствующее, что всё обошлось, пугало?.. Расстраивало? Чем? Флинт не первый и не последний, кто избавляется от нежеланного ребенка. Ему, можно сказать, повезло. Хауэл хотя бы врач, а не знахарка. Тем, что с Флинтом точно всё кончено? Так Джон и без этого знал. Однако все эти утешающие доводы, роящиеся в голове, не успокаивали. Напротив, от них становилось совсем тошно.

В себя привел тонкий металлический звон. Хауэл полоскал инструменты в тазике с ромом. Закончив, он вытер руки, снял кожаный фартук и повернулся к Джону и так спокойненько спросил:

– Мистер Сильвер, я велел вам пользоваться презервативами?

– Велел.

– А что с вами сделаю, если со своим узлом не справитесь, говорил?

– Говорил.

– Ну вот. Вы какую кастрацию предпочитаете? Обычную или emasculation – полное оскопление?

Джон сглотнул. Не то чтобы он не мог набить эскулапу морду. Джон сильнее. Однако, что гораздо важнее – у Хауэла был авторитет. Стоило только вспомнить, как он возражал Флинту. Бр-р-р. Вот просто пойдет и скажет: «Сильвера надо повесить», – и всё. Привет. Флинт после сегодняшнего вдобавок «спасибо» скажет, что напомнили, кто тут крайний. Джон сделал вдох:

– Мистер Хауэл. Я виноват. Мне нет оправданий. Если на этом корабле есть человек, осознающий всю глубину произошедшего, то это я. Я не знаю, как исправить случившееся. У меня нет возможности вернуться назад и надавать себе по шее, чтоб избежать произошедшего. Разумеется, чувства и натура альфы не извиняют моей ошибки. Господь свидетель, я сожалею, что вам пришлось переступить через свои убеждения и проделать богопротивную операцию. И мне жаль, что капитану прошлось пройти через это. Так жаль... Так жаль... – Джон сорвался на всхлип и замолк. Он сам от себя не ожидал готовности разрыдаться. Всё-таки хотел не разводить сопли, а умерить гнев и мстительные порывы Хауэла.

Однако по мере страстной и довольно искренней речи выражение лица Хауэла менялось. И – о, ужас! – совсем не так, как следовало. От тяжелого давящего гнева до очень нехорошей усмешки. Примерно так на Джона поглядывал Флинт, когда прикидывал, в каком виде отправить своего незадачливого любовника-шантажиста к праотцам. Джон сглотнул. Неужто и правда кастрирует?

– Мистер Сильвер, – Хауэл демонстративно провел языком по зубам и ухмыльнулся так, что у Джона зашевелились волосы, причем даже сбритые, – проблема не в этике. Я, мой дешевый и совершенно неуважаемый мистер Сильвер, атеист. Я считаю аборт благом, когда родитель не хочет иметь ребенка. В данном случае это было бы идеальным выходом из ситуации.

– «Было бы»? – Джону стало нехорошо. Хрен знает, какой раз по счету за сегодня.

– Было бы, было бы. Если бы… – Хуаэл многозначительно замолк и скривил рожу.

Флинт отказался? Но откуда тогда кровь? Передумал в процессе? Перед глазами возникла дичайшая картина – Флинт на столе в полном сознании, а внутри у него Хауэл копается своими скальпелями-ножами-крючками. Не раз присутствовавший на разных интересных казнях и лично поковырявшийся ножом и топором в человеческих тушках Джон зажмурился. Однако это не помогло. Жутковатые образы стали только яснее. Джон открыл глаза и наткнулся на презрительный взгляд.

– Он передумал? Я рад. – Джон не хера не был рад. Но так следовало сказать, чтоб не выглядеть конченой мразью, которую не жаль пустить в расход самым мучительным образом

– Нет. Капитан не передумал. Он настаивал на избавлении от плода. – Хауэл стиснул зубы.

– Но?

– Но. Вот именно – но. Оно самое. Флинт – мужчина-омега. Со всеми вытекающими.

Джон похлопал глазами и ушами. Ну, мужчина. Так омега же! Они могут рожать, значит, и аборт могут делать. Или что?

– Что?

– То! Ему проще родить, чем аборт сделать

– Как?

Хауэл возвел очи горе.

– Так! Вот так! Вы в курсе, что у мужчин-омег нет матки?

Джон и женскую-то анатомию представлял смутно. Он знал куда, как и когда хорошо вставить. Полизать, прикусить, погладить. Всё! Что там внутри за всеми этими складочками и дырочками – тёмный лес.

Хауэл сжал переносицу.

– Мистер Сильвер, вы когда-нибудь обращали внимание, как мало омег мужчин старше, скажем, тридцати лет?

Джон затряс головой. Он как-то больше по бабам. Хауэл вздохнул в очередной раз:

– У них нет матки, подобие «детского места» образуется после непосредственно вокруг плода. Поэтому при оплодотворении зародыш прикрепляется, куда распорядится его величество случай. В данном случае, ваше семя, как водится, смешалось с кровью* и, поднявшись вверх по брюшной полости, прикрепилось рядом с печенью. – Хауэл смотрел куда-то сквозь Джона. – Я вскрыл брюшную полость. Это не сложно. Вот только зародыш врос в truncus coeliacux – чревный ствол. Удалить его, не порвав артерию – невозможно. Даже если её перевязать хоть ненадолго – возникнет некроз печени.

«Некроз», «артерия» и прочая латынь были далеки от Джона, как Китай. Но даже дураку понятно, что Флинт просто умер бы от потери крови или другой гадости.

– Теоретически, через двенадцать недель должна сформироваться матка, которая отделит плод от артерии, и тогда можно попробовать сделать аборт. Однако к этому времени преформация** плода достигнет такой стадии, когда он будет связан с организмом родителя пуповиной. Это, конечно, меньший риск, чем отрезание артерии, но вероятность благоприятного исхода тоже невелика. В свою очередь, матка к тому времени будет опутана кровеносными сосудами. Оставлять её – гарантированная гангрена. Вырезать – риск кровотечения.

Джона замутило от подробностей, но он не мог не спросить, раз уж кто-то решил его просветить.

– А как же тогда рожать?

– По прошествии сорока недель беременности сосуды усыхают, поглощаясь маткой. Главное – не упустить момент. Я ж говорю: переживших беременность мужчин-омег мало.

Теперь Джон пялился сквозь Хауэла. Оставалось только дивиться, как Джон раз за разом вляпывается глубже и глубже.

– Смотрите, мистер Сильвер, – посвятивший неофита в тонкости строения омежьего организма Хауэл вернул себе самообладание, – у вас двенадцать недель, чтобы уговорить капитана Флинта не рисковать. Как вы это будете делать – ваши проблемы. Главное, помните: беременные омеги легко возбудимы и часто расстраиваются. Кстати, вам не приходило в голову, что при данных обстоятельствах идти в Южную Каролину – скверная идея?

– Сэр. Я об этом думал постоянно. Я совершенно с вами согласен. Но, мистер Хауэл, сомневаюсь, что за время, оставшееся до Чарльстауна, мне удастся снискать расположения капитана. Боюсь, после подобного, – Джон выразительно глянул на стол, – мне потребуется более длительный срок.

Хауэл недовольно прищурился. Джон развел руками:

– Мистер Хауэл. Уж если вы не смогли убедить Флинта в более бережном к себе отношении, вряд ли он будет слушать виновника его положения.

Хауэл открыл рот, наверное, в очередной раз хотел сказать, насколько Джон ничтожен, но почему-то передумал и только потер точку между бровями. Джон, не дождавшись отповеди, снова раз развел руками, помолчал, подождал и свалил. Подумать.

 

Обычно Джон без проблем переходил с языка матросов и простых парней из доков на правильную речь благородных. С каждым следовало толковать в понятной ему манере. Болтал Джон легко, как дышал. В этот раз разговор вымотал.

А ведь Хауэл прав. Нельзя Флинту тащиться на переговоры с губернатором. Его тошнит. Ему разрезали живот. Поговаривали, что некоторые альфы бесятся, когда чуют чужих беременных омег. Джон вспоминал все суеверия и приметы, которые раньше пропускал мимо ушей. И было их, наверное, на целую книгу. Одна чуднее другой. Флинту нельзя было пить, есть красное, вязать, читать, смотреть на какой-нибудь пиздец (Бу-га-га-га! Ему тогда за пределами каюты придется перемещаться с закрытыми глазами!) и вообще лежать на спине.

 

По рекомендации Ренделла Джон не отсвечивал. Ныкался вплоть до вечера. Он бы всю ночь прятался. Плевать, что голодный. Однако сводка сама себя не озвучит.

– Ренделл, друг. Что говорят? Что случилось?

– Да черт его знает. Флинт в основном в каюте торчит. Кажись, пронесло.

Если бы! Всё только начинается.

– Я не об этом. Я про остальные происшествия. Доклад-то надо делать.

– Ты об рею треснулся?

– Ренделл, друг, если я не сделаю доклад как обычно, парни будут волноваться. Подобное сейчас, на походе к Чарльстауна, недопустимо.

– М-м-м-м. Может ты и прав, мальчик. Ладно, слушай и запоминай. Первое. Мы поймали ветер...

 

Джон шустро отбарабанил сводку. Парни привычно ржали над тем, кто как дрочил, кто куда свалился и прочими мелкими неприятностями своих братьев. Флинт сидел на своем обычном месте, словно ничего не произошло. Поковырялся в тарелке. Несколько раз поднес к губам кружку с ромом. Джон следил из-под ресниц, как высоко Флинт её опрокинет. Будет пить или нет?

Казалось, что все только и должны думать о том, что случилось на юте. Но никто не косился и не переговаривался. На Флинта оглядывались не больше обычного. Походу всем плевать, а может вообще забыли.

Зато Джон помнил. Он, может, до самой смерти будет вспоминать, как стоял с беспечной физиономией, старясь не выдать царивший внутри полный раздрай. Натура требовала немедленных действий. Только не понятно – каких? Впрочем, была одна идея. Стоило только дождаться подходящего момента.

 

– Бдэмз! Бдэмз! Бдэмз! – возвестил судовой колокол о середине дня.

Флинт взошёл на ют. Джон шмыгнул в каюту.

– Мое почтение, дамы, – расшаркался он.

Мелочь приветливо заулыбалась:

– День добрый, мистер Сильвер.

Миссис Барлоу ограничилась сухим кивком. Джон предпочел бы поговорить с ней наедине. Ради этого он был готов некуртуазно выставить мелкую погулять. Однако недобрый взгляд темных глаз говорил, что не исключался вариант, когда инициативный мистер Сильвер вылетит следом.

– Миссис Барлоу, я к вам с очень серьезным разговором, – Джон пожалел, что не носит шляпу, сейчас бы можно было мять её в руках, но нет так нет. – Как бы вы не относились ко мне в частности и к команде в целом, могу сказать лишь одно – нет на этом судне человека более беспокоящегося о судьбе капитана Флинта, чем я. В свете последних событий, полагаю, сколь благородны не были бы мотивы капитана Флинта, ему чрезвычайно рискованно идти на переговоры с лордом Эшем.

Все это Джон старался проговорить как можно убедительнее, но при этом и как можно быстрее – пока не выперли. Стоило только ему замолкнуть, чтоб перевести дыхание, как в разговор встряла Мелочь:

– Вот! Я то же самое говорю! Видите, леди Миранда, даже мистер Сильвер со мной согласен! Мой отец очень строг и ненавидит пиратов.

– Абигаль, не желаешь ли сходить, подышать свежим воздухом?

Мелочь кротко вздохнула и, сделав реверанс, покинула каюту. Джон вдохновился и решил, что они договорятся. Однако стоило для создания более доверительной обстановки подойти ближе, как флинтова омега с размаху залепила ему пощечину. Маленькая ручка леди оказалась на диво тяжёлой. У Джона треснула губа.

– Заслужил. Не спорю, – сказал он, слизывая кровь. Вообще, если вспомнить, то это Джона выебли. Но разве скажешь так благородным омегам! Не поймут. – Сути это не меняет. Флинту нельзя идти на переговоры. Пусть леди Эш посадят в лодку. Ей здесь не место. Она умная и добрая девочка. Настроит отца. В Чарльстауна можно вернуться позже...

– Позже? Что вы несёте, мистер Сильвер?!

– Э... Ну да... Потом, когда леди Эш, которая не считает нас кончеными ублюдками.... простите леди, отъявленными негодяями, сможет убедить своего папеньку, с что капитаном Флинтом можно иметь дело. Естественно, следует предварительно разнюхать обстановку, прежде чем затевать переговоры...

Миссис Барлоу смотрела на него, как на идиота. Джон понял – его занесло куда-то не туда. Он больше не знал, что сказать. В отчаянье он заявил:

– Леди! Ну если Флинт вам хоть каплю не безразличен, нельзя подвергать его такой опасности! Леди Барлоу! На борту пятьдесят три пирата и пять миллионов искушений развернуть корабль и дать деру, пока Флинт будет на берегу! – Исчерпав все доводы, Джон зажмурился и выпалил последний: – Ну, хотите, я вам свою долю отдам!

Когда Джон раскрыл глаза, миссис Барлоу смотрела прямо перед собой. Недолго.

– Я услышала, что вы хотели сказать, мистер Сильвер.

Джон убрался прочь, искреннее надеясь, что благородная леди побрезгует его презренными деньгами и согласится убазарить Флинта исключительно по любви.

 

****

В Чарльстонскую бухту «Конь» вошёл ближе к полуночи. Большинство команды благополучно дрыхло.

Три часа назад Флинт собрал совет в каюте и заявил, что не собирается в этот раз идти на переговоры с Эшем. Де Грут недоуменно поднял брови. Его можно понять. Больше месяца тащились в этот Чарльзтаун. Флинт сам предложил. Билли щедро раздавал тумаки любому возражавшему. Джон соловьем заливался, рассказывая, как это важно. И вот здравствуйте. Планы меняются. Разбалованный пиратской вольницей и отвыкший от беспрекословного исполнения приказов Де Грут даже открыл рот, чтоб высказаться, но, получив тычок от Хауэла, оставил все вопросы при себе. Йоджи тоже, наверное, что-то хотел уточнить, но заткнулся совершенно самостоятельно.

Джон по своему обыкновению не отсвечивал. Он вообще предпочел бы отсидеться в кубрике или даже на гальюне. Да кто ж даст? Билли выковырял Джона из камбуза и поволок на совет:

– Джон! Ты должен с ним поговорить!

– Слушай. Я предпринял всё, что мог. Если я раскрою рот – будет только хуже. Пусти! Откормил на свою голову!

Походу блондинистая каланча даже не заметила попыток Джона вырваться.

 

Зато, вновь оказавшись на палубе после самого короткого совета, Билли развернул Джона к себе лицом:

– И что это было?

Рассказывать, тем более в присутствии остальных, что он чуть ли не в ногах валялся у флинтовой омеги, как-то не с руки. Джон скорчил моську:

– У чудес не спрашивают «откуда».

– И почему мне кажется, что здесь не обошлось без вас, мистер Сильвер? – с подозрительной миной спросил де Грут.

Йоджи просто поправил саблю.

– Простите, джентльмены, я осведомлен не больше вашего, – развел лапками Джон.

Кажется, ему не поверили. Но поскольку Хауэл уволок де Грута дегустировать ямайский ром, а Йоджи в принципе не лез без приказа со своими методами дознания, то Билли остался гордом одиночестве и, разумеется, ничего не добился от решившего прикинуться пеньком Джона.

Он собирался дождаться, когда Флинт немного отойдет и успокоится. Предположительно, Флинт должен беситься из-за срыва планов мирового господства. К тому же лишний раз не хотелось попадаться на глаза миссис Барлоу. Джон теперь ей должен всё, что нажито непосильным трудом. Вдобавок, опять прибег к шантажу. Пусть не такому откровенному как с Флинтом, но всё-таки. В общем, рассудок велел забиться под шконку и не отсвечивать. Однако стоило впередсмотрящему крикнуть «Земля!», как мудрый глас рассудка был заткнут шилом в заднице. Джон вместе с остальными бодрствующими понесся на палубу.

 

Ночь. Звезды. Лунная дорожка. Черная полоска берега на горизонте. Ворчание де Грута, что только самоубийцы заходят в бухту ночью без лоцмана. И Флинт, положивший болт на такие мелочи. Поставив лотового, Флинт вёл галеон, опираясь на ему одному ведомые расчеты. Джонни им гордился и мысленно показывал средний палец де Груту.

– Форт Самтер, – сказал Билли глядя в позорную трубу.

Прищурившийся Джон смог разглядеть только абрис крепости и несколько сигнальных огней.

На палубу выпорхнули леди. Точнее, выпорхнула Мелочь. Миссис вышла степенно, как подобает приличной даме. Джон ожидал что-то вроде напутственной речи для Мелкой. Будь он капитаном, точно бы сказал. За месяц с лишним он вроде как привык к девчонке. Не, не привязался. Что за вздор! Джон никогда в жизни ни к кому не привязывался. Но Мелочь не посвящали во всякие подковёрные игры и любовные дрязги. Благодаря этому, девчонка относилась к Джону непредвзято, с детским восторгом слушая его рассказы и видя в нем скорее друга. Отдельно льстило, что знатная девушка держалась с ним как с равным. Он оценил возможность почувствовать себя приличным человеком. А что теперь? Останется одна миссис Барлоу. Бр-р-р-р.

Мелочь нашла взглядом Джона среди остальных и кивнула. Джон ответил ей грустной улыбкой.

– Прощайте, маленькая леди Абигаль Эш, – произнес он одними губами, когда та, подобрав юбки, устроилась в шлюпке.

Однако каково же было его удивление, когда рядом с Мелочью уселась миссис Барлоу.

– Шлюпку на воду, – негромко приказал Флинт. – Счастливого пути, леди Эш, Миранда. Прощайте.

И таки лодку спустили на воду. Вот прям в месте с этой самой Мирандой Бралоу, флитовой омегой. Джон во все глаза глядел, как в неясном свете сигнального фонаря миссис Барлоу взялась за весла и с явным усилием принялась грести против течения. Джон был так поражен, что чуть не плюхнулся за борт. Подобрав челюсть, он оглянулся на Флинта. Тот с каменным лицом стоял и смотрел вслед своей уплывающей омеге. Потом повернулся и приказал:

– Право руля!

Галеон стал медленно разворачиваться.

 

Через час они вышли из бухты. Флинт велел поднять паруса и держать курс зюйд-зюйд-тень-ост и скрылся в каюте. Можно идти спать. Нужно. Флинт пусть переварит случившееся, а Джон выспится и начнет его обхаживать. Предстояло уговорить норовистую омегу выносить пиратёнка и проявить благосклонность к его отцу. Задача, достойная Геркулеса.

Разумеется, спать Джон не пошел. Как можно дрыхнуть, когда наконец-то Флинт один в своей каюте.

– Он спит. Он лёг спать и запер дверь. Я только проверю это и всё... – твердил себе Джон, надавливая плечом на окованный железом дуб.

Флинт не спал. И явно не собирался. Он сидел в своем капитанском кресле за своим капитанским столом в компании капитанской бутылки и капитанской кружки.

– Съеби.

Джон проскользнул внутрь, рассудив, что если кэпу так уж сильно неприятна его компания, то пусть потрудится достать пистолет или хотя бы рявкнуть с большим чувством. Задвинув засов, Джон подошёл к Флинту, сел у его ног, уткнулся носом в колени и замер.

Флинт даже не дернулся. Джону много хотелось сказать. Обычно слова лились из него фонтаном, текли рекой. В этот раз тоже проблем не было. Точнее - не было бы. Просто Флинт молчал, и все правильные слова и речи казались совершенно пустым сотрясанием воздуха. Оставалось просто сидеть, молча сложив голову на колени своей омеги.

– У меня никогда не было течек. Меня до пятнадцати лет за альфу держали, пока запах не попер и задница намокать не стала, – раздался негромкий голос Флинта.

Джон поднял голову. Флинт на него не смотрел. Он явно был там, в прошлом. Джон подтянулся чуть выше, не желая пропустить ни слова.

– Я не переживал по поводу своей особенности. Нет и не надо. Проблемой меньше. Трахаться это не мешало. Наоборот – голову не теряешь, ситуацию контролируешь. Желающих поставить метку сильно убавляется. На хуй пошлёшь – идут строго указанным маршрутом. За руку провожать не надо. Одни плюсы. А на флоте так вообще без проблем.

Если не считать постоянного мытья. Но походу Флинт так привык, что считал это естественным. Его опрятность, наверно, считали за добродетель. Может даже в пример ставили. Джон чуть привстал и теперь опирался на капитанские колени грудью, ненавязчиво сунув свою руку между бедром и подлокотником.

– Жил. Служил. Радовался жизни. Пускался во все тяжкие. Это сейчас голова на плечах есть, а тогда... Чудил. По молодости вообще отчаянный был.

Да уж! Если сейчас Флинт – образец благоразумия, что он творил в свои двадцать-двадцать пять? И сколько же у него было ебарей?! Кста-а-ати, Джонни, можно сказать, ему целочкой достался. Омежки не в счёт.

– Одно только правило соблюдал – никаких меток и вязок. Повитуха в деревне сказала, что и такие как я могут родить. Так что на хер. Ни с кем. – Флинт замолчал. Джон не шевелился, почти не дышал и когда уже был готов ползти дальше, услышал: – Даже с Томом.

А вот теперь ревность и правда тяпнула куда-то рядом с желудком.

– Когда Миранда начала выказывать мне знаки внимания, я сразу понял - она принимала меня за альфу. Но ты её видел. Женщина шикарная. Леди. А представь – она графиня. Я был ослеплён.

Флинта Джон понимал отлично. Он тоже в свое время был ошарашен лоском и статью омеги. Особенно если учесть, что встретил красавчика Флинта на пиратском судне.

– О! И да, я рискнул. Однако прежде, чем оказаться с ней в одной постели, она, как порядочная женщина, познакомила меня со своим мужем. Оказалось, он альфа и любил альф. Они были удивлены, но не разочарованы. Оба. Вот такой замечательный союз.

Ого! Веселая семейка. Походу Флинт кувыркался в койке с обоими супругами. Да-а-а. Интересно, кто кого развратил? Горячий моряк-омега или распутная парочка?

– Когда Миранда ввела меня в общество, я имел возможность сравнить её и Тома с остальными. Господи, как же сильно Том отличался от других. Если отбросить всю мишуру, то между аристократами и сбродом Нассау - никакой разницы. Разве что одни едят ножом и вилкой, а вторые руками. Суть та же. А Том другой. Я таких не видел ни до, ни после. Он был удивительный. Обладая острым умом, Том никогда не выказывал превосходства. При этом всегда держался с достоинством. Этому не научишься. Таким надо быть.

Джону было тошно выслушивать из уст любовника похвалу левому альфе. Утешало только словечко «был». С другой стороны, грусть Флинта по потерянному огорчала. Джону и правда было жаль, что Флинту пришлось пережить утрату. На всякий случай Джон переместился еще ближе и втиснул ладонь между поясницей Флинта и спинкой кресла.

– Знаешь, это Том придумал, как вернуть Багамы короне при помощи помилования. Да. Он предложил амнистию всем пиратам без исключения. Это было слишком радикально. Общество и адмиралтейство были скандализированы. Но Том был не только умным, он был упорным. Шаг шагом отвоевывал позиции и находил сторонников. Он сумел убедить в своих идеях леди Черчилль***, и королева Анна назначила его вице-королём Багамских островов. А что? Тут и сейчас на Англию плюют с высокой колокольни. Пятнадцать лет назад было ровно то же самое. Томаса благословили на это гиблое дело. Кто считал, что терять нечего. Кто ждал, что он свернет себе шею. Мы собирались в Нассау. Томас в качестве губернатора, Миранда как жена, а я как лейтенант его корабля.

Джон поднялся выше и втиснул плечо между Флинтом и креслом.

– Гром грянул за неделю до отправки. Пришла Миранда вся в слезах. Сказала, что Том арестован. За что – не ясно. Несколько дней мы собирали сведения. Оказалось, что его взяли за связь со мной, как с альфой. Иронично, не правда ли?

Ещё как! Джон уже поднялся на одно колено, обняв Флинта обеими руками. Было дико неудобно, но возможность положить свою голову на грудь омеги искупала любые сложности.

– Врать не буду. Испугался, как никогда в жизни. Чуть ли не до обморока. Но проблема решалась просто и стоила всего лишь похеренной карьеры. Ну, порки ещё и позора. Пошёл к отцу Томаса - Альфреду Гамельтону. Сказал как есть. Что готов свидетельствовать в суде, подвергнуться медицинскому осмотру.

Джон напрягся и наконец влез в кресло, усадив тяжеленного Флинта к себе на колени. Теперь, насколько позволял рост, буйную рыжую голову можно прижать к себе. Флинт долго молчал, и когда Джон, не выдержав, хотел задать вопрос: «И что?» - продолжил:

– Альфред Гамельтон проклял меня, сказав, что я опоздал. Сын скончался, не вынеся позора.

Джон недоуменно воззрился на Флинта.

– Да. Я так же смотрел. Когда я захотел вытрясти из старого графа правду, меня просто вышвырнули из дома. На улице меня уже ждал офицер с приказом. Граф не пожелал, чтоб меня арестовывали у него. Может чуть позже, когда осознал бы, что случилось, возможно, я бы сдался, но тут взбесился.

Ну ещё бы! Джон представил, как Флинта понесло вразнос.

– После первого убитого назад дороги не было. Миранда согласилась бежать со мной. Ей был противен Лондон и свет. Мы были вдвоем против целого мира...

Флинт слегка поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Джону захотелось постучаться головой о стену. Доступной стены не было. Прикушенная щека не помогала. Флинт смотрел на него глазами раненного оленя.

– Мне двадцать, – виновато начал Джон, – и у меня на руках омега. Я это не контролирую. Это не значит...

– Заткнись.

Джон заткнулся и притиснул Флинта сильнее.

 

«Если омега рыдает, – поучала юного Джона одна опытная куртизанка, – её нужно нежно взять и а-а-а-атлюбить. Запомни, Джонни, именно отлюбить. А не то, что ты делаешь сейчас».

 

Флинт не рыдал. Джон не был уверен, что тот вообще способен на подобное. Но в случае Флинта такие откровения с натяжкой можно приравнять к потоку слез любой другой нормальной омеги. Джон решился.

Он привлек к себе Флинта и поцеловал. Без напора, почти без страсти. Только обозначив касание. Скользнул губами по щеке, челюсти и уткнулся в шею, вжав в себя Флинта. А как иначе сказать: «Я хочу разделить с тобой твою боль, чтоб тебе стало легче»?

 

****

– Вставай и проваливай.

Джон открыл один глаз. Его Капитанская Стервозность стояла в почти полном облачении. Не хватало только весткоута.

– Ты мне мстишь за вчерашнюю слабость? – спросил Джон, подпирая голову рукой.

Спать хотелось зверски. Вчера они так и не перепихнулись. Дело ограничилось одними поцелуями и дрочкой с минетом. Может быть, если бы Джон проявил настойчивость, Флинт бы дал. Наверное.

Однако, сунув руку под рубашку, Джон наткнулся на повязку. Упало всё. Фигурально выражаясь. Так-то членом можно было стены прошибать. Джону показалось, что лучше всего уложить Флинта в постель, укрыть и оставить спать. Но Флинт уже завёлся. Нутром чуя, что обломать после всего случившегося и сказанного будет большим скотством, чем трах, Джон взял в рот, стараясь по максимуму проявлять осторожность.

Утомленные возней и переживаниями они отрубились едва кончив. Благо хоть разделись и в кровать залезли до того, как начали.

– На камбуз живо! Уже три склянки.

– Ёпт! – Джон скатился с кровати.

Лирика лирикой. Страсти страстями. А от обязанности жрать готовить его никто не освобождал. Ренделл почему-то не считал любовные переживания и трах поводом бездельничать. Однако ж был еще один вопрос:

– Капитан, а какие у нас планы?

Флинт нахмурился. Джон пожалел, что спросил. Сейчас ка-ак скажет: «Не его, мол, ума дело», или вообще что-нибудь про прострелянную черепушку завернёт. Однако Флинт накинул на плечи весткоут, поднял голову и провозгласил:

– Спрятать золото. Вернуться. Выбить Вейна из форта. Занять Нассау.

 

\-----

* Яйцеклетка млекопитающих была открыта и описана Э. К. М. Бэром только в 1827.

**Преформация – от лат. Praeformo – заранее образую, предобразую, предобразование, учение о наличии полностью сформированного зародыша или его частей в половых клетках организма господствовавшее до открытия Бэра.

*** леди Черчилль – Сара Черчилль, герцогиня Мальборо, одна из самых влиятельных женщин своей эпохи, фаворитка королевы Анны.


	12. Chapter 12

Хотелось лечь и лежать. Или набить кому-нибудь морду. Джон оперся на фальшборт и с чувством сплюнул.

– Хэй! Джонни, ты как? – спросил подошедший Малдун.

– А что мне сделается?

– Ну не знаю, в твоем-то положении всякое бывает, – Малдун взял Джона за руку. – Ты знаешь, я всегда рядом.

– Ка-аком «положении»? – спросил Джон, уже предчувствуя, что ответ ему не понравится.

– Ну… таком, – Малдун состроил умильную моську и добавил, понизив голос: – Я ж понимаю, не слепой. Джонни, смотри. Готовишь черте что. Сегодня опять мясо было сырое. Все время клюешь носом. Готов заснуть хоть стоя. Постоянно отираешься у Хауэла. А сегодня всё утро хватался за поясницу. И тебя тошнит. Ты в тягости, – заключил прозорливый друг.

Приплыли!

– Ты ведь никому не говорил о своих подозрениях?

– Не. Ты что! Ты ж мой друг. Да и нельзя – примета дурная. Хотя всё равно скоро все заметят.

– Мистер Малдун! – раздался рык Флинта. – Я вижу, вам нечем заняться? Вода в трюме вас ждет.

Малдун не огорчился, наоборот, подергал бровями: «Пронесло!» – и поскакал резвым козликом в трюм. В хрен его знает какой раз по счету за последний месяц. А что ему огорчаться? По роже не получил. В трюме в сущности ничего делать не надо. Ибо, с учетом того, как щедро ссылались туда провинившиеся, там царила засуха, достойная одиннадцатой египетской казни. Джон остался чесать репу и размышлять о своей судьбе.

Хотя вряд ли стоило удивляться. Вся команда по-прежнему уверена в альфовости Флинта. А Джон и правда, как на грех, сегодня маялся болями в пояснице. Полночи развлекал свое рыжие чудовище чтением вслух на испанском, а когда лёг рядом, Флинт недовольно заявил, что у Джона есть левый локоть. Да ладно?! Свалить в кубрик тоже не дал – скуксился. Пришлось устроиться рядом на полу и держать свою омегу за руку. Подъём, разумеется, был в положенное время. Как порядочный кок, Джон отправился на камбуз и вкалывал там весь день. Так что ничего удивительного, что ныла спина, и хотелось спать. Флинт же, Джон в этом был совершенно уверен, после обеда опять дрых как поросёнок. Непонятно с чего, правда, Малдун взял тошноту. Хотя, возможно, виновата появившаяся в последнее время привычка плевать за борт и стискивать зубы.

 

На счет еды Малдун и половины не знал.

Началось с мучений Флинта. Блевал он регулярно. По счастью, не на виду у команды. Джон, как человек ответственный, пристал к своему капитану с вопросом:

– Джеймс, ты скажи - что сготовить?

– Жареных гвоздей.

Джон решил, что его таким образом послали. Однако вечером он застал Флинта грызущим ржавый гвоздь. Не дожидаясь утра, Джон поскакал к Хауэлу. Тот сидел в кают-компании и был весьма недоволен, когда у него потребовали приватной беседы в лазарете.

– Ну, что вы хотите, мистер Сильвер? У капитана Флинт сложно протекающая беременность. Его вкусы несколько специфичны, – не без ленивого злорадства пояснял Хауэл, оказавшись подальше от лишних ушей. – Это состояние сопровождается изменчивым настроением, головокружениями, сонливостью, тошнотой...

– Вот-вот, насчет тошноты. Что делать-то?

– Если капитану Флинту что-то от меня требуется, то мы обойдёмся без вашего участия. Вы сделали всё, что могли.

– Он гвоздь ржавый ел.

– Чем кормить капитана – ваша забота.

 

Хауэл всё же расщедрился на сушеный имбирь. Джон бухал его почти во все блюда и чай. Правда, поскольку капитан по-прежнему ел и пил из общего котла, то пришлось поизвращаться, чтоб не делить снадобье на всех. Ренделл подумал, будто Джон кукушечкой поехал, когда увидел плавающий в большом котле маленький котелок с отдельным варевом, откуда наливается только капитану.

– Там успокоительный порошок. Хауэл втихушку рекомендовал, – оправдывался Джон, разводя руками. – А то - сам видишь.

Ренделл отстал. Флинт и правда срывался почем зря на всех, кто попадался ему на глаза. Из-за чего Джону не раз рекомендовали давать кэпу получше и почаще. Джон не против и был готов дать всё, лишь бы омега хоть чуть-чуть пришел в норму. Так, после заявления Флинта о подгорелом жарком, Джон забил на Ренделла и подал едва прихваченное на огне мясо. Наградой за такое безобразие послужил Флинт, с наслаждением запускавший зубы в полусырой кусок.

Скоро просто сырого мяса и гвоздей оказалось мало. Пришлось заморочиться с квашеньем капусты и засолкой огурцов. Благо в средствах команда была не ограничена. На верхней палубе выставили ящики с апельсинами и бананами, а на стол чуть ли не каждый день выставлялись ананасы, ешь – не хочу. Парни воротили носы и ныли: «Опять трава! Лучше б яблочка моченого!». Флинт же с аппетитом хрустел этой «травой». Иногда вместе с кожурой.

 

Постепенно степень идиотии нарастала.

Во-первых, никто, кроме Флинта не знал, куда «Конь» держал курс.

После очередного захода в Фрипорт Флинт провернул тот же номер. Напоил всех и принялся рассказывать о смене политической ситуации. А как он облизывал команду! И замечательные они. И исключительные. И храбрецы, каких свет не видел. Избранные богом, чтоб встряхнуть этот прогнивший мир. Про сплоченность и дружбу задвигал. Ну и свобода-равенство-братство, как аминь в церкви. Парни опять развесили уши и согласились идти за рыжим красавчиком. Некоторые типа Джошуа немного озадачились, но тут уже Джон влез. Аргументы у него были те же самые, разве что поданы попроще:

– Мы сейчас сами добыча. На нас охотиться будут все. Я б вообще где-нибудь залёг лет на пять-десять. Но надо верить капитану. Он что-нибудь придумает, чтоб не пришлось столько лет по углам прятаться.

Джошуа подумал-подумал и согласился.

С де Грутом было сложнее. Мастер, он же штурман, чуял наёбку, но не мог понять где. Однако Дюф-Дюфа (сковородку ему погорячее на том свете) рядом не было. Хауэл не поддержал, а Билли так и вовсе не спорил с капитаном.

По возможности Джон совал нос в карты и расчеты, пытаясь сообразить, куда их ведет Флинт. Понял только, что куда-то на восток плюс-минус хрен знает сколько румбов. То ли обратно в Европу, то ли в Африку. На прямой вопрос, куда их всех несет, в качестве ответа был послан. На камбуз. Обидно, честное слово!

 

Во-вторых, Флинт потихонечку зверел. Точнее, его настроение швыряло туда-сюда, как шлюпку в шторм. Всех этих исключительных храбрецов, избранных богом братьев и просто замечательных парней он гонял и в хвост, и в гриву. И ладно бы просто гонял. Заебать матроса в доску – дело привычное, может даже полезное. Однако очень скоро взвыл даже Билли. Флинт иногда отдавал совершенно противоречивые приказы, не забывая при этом добавлять: «Пристрелю». И ведь сомнений не было – пристрелит.

Сам Джон уже смирился с тем, что именно на него выплескивалась большая часть раздражения. Ну, так ему казалось. Хотя, справедливости ради, Флинт Джону кулаком в морду не совал. Так, попихивал, пока никто не видел, локтем в бок или плечом в грудь. Потому что, оказывается, это Джон был виноват не только в срыве переговоров с губернатором, но и в том, что Миранда Барлоу послала Флинта в дальнее путешествие. Кажется, Джон начал понимать, почему миссис так шустро свалила. Пожалуй, следовало удивляться, как она вообще Флинта столько лет терпела. Мдя-а-а. Любовь зла.

А потом Флинта внезапно заклинило в другую сторону.

– Джон, скажи, меня считают чудовищем?

И что на такое можно ответить, кроме: «Ты всех достал до печёнок, но тебя боятся, как самого Сатану»? Разве что:

– Твоя суровость – следствие ситуации, в которой мы все оказались. Большинство это понимает. К тому же, ты добыл золото.

Самочувствие Флинта было подстать его настроению. То он был полон энергии и жаждал деятельности. Прям аж кушать не мог, если хоть частичке «Коня» и его экипажу не достанется внимания и заботы. Галеон сиял. Со всех трех палуб можно было есть. Команда лишний раз вздохнуть боялась. А Билли тряс головой, пытаясь уложить в мозгах полученные знания. Ага, Флинту приспичило обучать Билли навигации.

Потом внезапно Флинту становилось дурно. Ученик, команда и дела слались подальше. Флинт валялся в каюте в полуобморочном состоянии. Поскольку от себя капитан не гнал только Джона, то есть гнал, но безуспешно, то парни делали вывод, что на капитана накатил любовный стих. Благо дубовая дверь надежно хранила капитанские недомогания от любопытных.

 

В-третьих, вслед за Малдуном команда решила, что беременный именно Джон. Причем он даже не пытался изобразить что-то.

Всё началось с того, что Флинт решил проконтролировать камбуз. Ренделл хотел возмутится столь вопиющему нарушению морских традиций, но живо просёк, что даже закос под идиота может не спасти от капитанских пиздюлей и свалил, предоставив Джону самому разбираться. Ну ладно. Джон взялся за дело, развлекая Флинта трепом. Когда похлебка была сварена, мясо пожарено (с кровью, как заказывали), а плита потушена, сбредившей омега сунулся в печь, достал уголёк и принялся его жевать.

– Вкусно? – спросил удивленный Джон.

Флинт схрупал второй, затем вытер почерневший рот и сказал:

– Очень.

Тем же вечером Джон приволок этого добра полную тарелку. Флинт уминал подношение с видимым удовольствием. На следующий день Джон долго думал и решил тоже попробовать – вдруг поймет, в чем соль. За этим его и застал Ренделл. Вывод однозначен:

– М-дя. А я всё гадал, чего это флинтова ведьма свалила. А оно вон чо.

– Чо? – Джон сплюнул остатки угля.

– Да ничо. Мешки и котлы не вздумай сам тягать! Вот чо! Скинешь ребенка – капитан вообще в разнос пойдет, а мне пожить охота.

– Да нет же! Я не...

– Ты да! Иначе бы у тебя давно течка была!

Джон с чувством приложился лбом к чурбаку.

Дальше оно само поползло. Джон отрицал. Ему никто не верил. Заскоки Флинта списывали на псих из-за отцовства и врожденный капитанский мудачизм. Разве что тот же Ренделл заметил в шутку:

– Я не понял, кто из вас беременный?

Смешно. Джон оценил иронию бытия.

 

Из хорошего – к Джону не пытались больше залезть в штаны и цапнуть за задницу. Беременный омега, из-за которого Флинт выставил свою давнюю пассию – самый неподходящий объект для домогательств.

Интересно, когда подойдет срок, Джону придется привязывать к животу подушку?

 

****

– Говорят, в этих водах корабли бесследно пропадают, – вещал Турок.

– А какие корабли оставляют следы, когда тонут где-нибудь посреди моря? – поинтересовался Джон.

Спорить с Турком бесполезно. Просто хотелось почесать языком и послушать очередную чушь.

– Ну, кто-нибудь выживает.

– А если нет?

– А вот тогда... Значит, они тут и сгинули! Здесь вход в Джаханнам.

Джон хохотнул. Однако в разговор влез Тёрк:

– Не в этот твой Джаханнам, а в царство Дейви Джонса. – Тёрк замер, уставившись в неведомое. На его лице отразился мыслительный процесс, плавно перетекавший в ужас. – Я понял!.. Флинт везет золото своему отцу!

– Мы все умрем! – запричитал Турок.

– Не золото, а нас, – с серьезной миной заявил Джошуа. – Едем мы к нему домой на свадьбу. Верно, Джон? Тебя хотят представить семье?

Джону очень хотелось поддержать Джошуа. Тем более Винсент еле сдерживался, чтоб не заржать. Однако кроме Тёрка с Турком насторожись ещё с десяток парней. Когда-то Джон сам запустил сплетню про родство Флинта с капитаном Летучего Голландца, но вот паника – последнее, что сейчас требовалось.

– Не мутите воду, мистер Тёрк. Если бы требовалось отдать наши души и галеон на милость Дейви Джонса, достаточно просто его потопить, а мы держимся, не булькаем. Всё будет нормально. Просто верьте в лучшее.

Джошуа и Винсент поскучнели.

 

Через два дня с марса раздался крик: «Туман слева по носу».

Джон тут же поднялся на палубу и увидел, как Флинт усердно таращится в подзорную трубу. Что он там разглядел – неизвестно, только приказал убрать все паруса, кроме стакселя и кливера. Галеон сбросил скорость. Народ заволновался. Джон развесил уши и, сжав покрепче на всякий случай прихваченный с камбуза тесак, перебрался поближе к Флинту.

– Кажется, мы достигли нужной цели? – поинтересовался вставший рядом де Грут.

Флинт сложил трубу.

– Почти. Туман всегда мешал ориентироваться.

– И как мы найдем в этом тумане хоть что-то?

– Как обычно.

– Если мы в него войдем, мы не сможем определить свои координаты. Мы сильно рискуем.

– Не более, чем обычно.

Джону показалось, что де Грут рыкнул в ответ. Старого пирата, прошедшего галеры, клыками и ножом не испугаешь, но Джон расправил плечи, всем видом говоря, на чьей он стороне.

– Убрать кливер, – приказал Флинт, не обращая внимания ни на того, ни другого.

 

«Конь» еле полз. Джон пожалел, что в свое время в сказке про Дейви Джонса помянул туман. На Флинта смотрели с опаской. Его довольная, прятавшаяся в бороде ухмылочка только нагоняла ужаса. Когда галеон окружила белёсая муть, Билли пришлось успокаивать Турка с Тёрком разговором по душам в ухо.

Выплывший навстречу берег, покрытый мрачным темным лесом, был неожиданностью для кого угодно, кроме Флинта. Удовлетворенно проведя по усам, он приказал:

– Убрать паруса. Отдать якорь.

– Ёпст! – раздался в ухо голос Ренделла, – так я и знал. Остров Скелета.

– И? – повернулся Джон к приятелю.

– П-ссс-шшш. Самое надежное место, чтоб спрятать деньги. Вот только что случись с капитаном, хрен мы их найдем. Никто не знает координат этого острова.

– Совсем никто?

– Да. Из живых походу только Флинт.

Джон усмехнулся – отличная гарантия. Если уж де Грут не мог сообразить, где они находятся, то чтоб найти это место, придется изрядно потрудиться. Главное, чтоб парни в панику не ударились.

 

****

Винсент с Николасом и де Грут остались на борту, чему последний явно не обрадовался. Джон тоже предпочел бы, чтоб вечно недовольный штурман был в пределах видимости и подальше от галеона с золотом. Но пара приятелей отличались силой, сообразительностью, а главное по-прежнему прислушивались к Джону. Вот и пусть приглядывают за этим умником. Остальные во главе с Флинтом сели в лодки и отправились на остров.

Они высадились на пологий берег, где ленивая речушка впадала в залив, образуя илистую отмель. Вдоль её берегов росли кусты и то ли камыш, то ли рогоз, то ли еще какая болотная хрень. А над ней стелился туман. Лес начинался дальше на небольшой возвышенности и стоял сплошной стеной.

Флинт по-хозяйски огляделся и приказал следовать за ним к месту будущего лагеря. Парни похватали пожитки. Джон только потянулся, как его остановил Ренделл:

– Куда?! Поставь, кому сказал! Пью! Хуйли зыркаешь! А ну взял мешок!

Малдуну дополнительное приглашение не требовалось. Джону не пришлось тащить даже собственную котомку. Ренделл тоже напрягся – нёс свою кошку. Джон посмотрел на Флинта. Тут можно быть спокойным. Абордажная сабля и пара пистолетов. Капитан - это вам не тягловая лошадь. Это лорд морей и океанов. Гроза Атлантики и просто красавец.

Любование Флинтом не мешало осматриваться. Странное местечко. Несмотря на тропики, вместо пальм здесь росли деревья, похожие на сосны с темными короткими иголками*. Они покрывали большую часть острова. Исключением были серые скалы и жёлтые полоски песка на отмели. Никакого буйства красок и бананов, фламинго и другой экзотики. И тишина.

Обычно на южных островах стоял птичий гомон. Нет, когда они высадились, над лесом и с берега взлетели какие-то птицы, но быстро угомонились и вновь принялись ковыряться в песке. Походу не сильно пуганые.

– Ренделл, – дернул Джон приятеля за рукав, едва они высадились, – а здесь попугаи есть?

– Крысы здесь есть!

Джон закатил глаза. Походу у приятеля прям пунктик. Шедший рядом Хауэл недовольно покрутил носом и сказал:

– Не знаю, водятся ли здесь попугаи, но лихорадка здесь точно есть.**

Флинт недовольно оглянулся на судового врача, но промолчал. Впрочем, фраза: «умникам слова не давали» и так прекрасно читалась на сердитой физиономии.

Надо отдать должное, Флинт выбрал отличное место для лагеря. Не на болотах, как, видимо, опасался Хауэл, не в лесу, как, видимо, опасалась большая часть команды, а на склоне холма, который прикрывал их от моря и был чуть менее заросшим.

Честно говоря, непонятно, зачем так основательно устраиваться. Можно за несколько часов перевезти на берег и зарыть деньги в землю. Джон хоть и поддерживал идею сгрузить где-нибудь добычу, но лишь рассудком. Сердце кровью обливалось от одной мысли, что золото будет лежать здесь. В одиночестве. Брошенное! Но куда деваться... Сам в уши всем вдувал, как это правильно. Потом запастись пресной водой и убраться отсюда к цивилизации или хотя бы в Нассау – разбираться с Вейном. Однако Флинт приказал расчищать местность и ставить палатки. Зачем - Джон узнал на следующий день. Ибо Джону поручили работу мечты всей его жизни – считать деньги. Всё добытое золото.

 

– И сколько тут должно быть? – спросил Джон Билли, когда Флинт указал место, где будет храниться золото.

В ответ Билли только похлопал глазами и пожал плечами.

– Ты не считал?! – принялся пускать пар ушами Джон. – Ты ж квартирмейстер! Ты ж за делёжку отвечаешь!

– Ну вот ты и посчитаешь.

Джон задрал нос и сложил руки на груди:

– То есть, я могу прибрать тысчонку-другую-десятую-сотую, а потом скажу, что так и было?

Билли сделал бровки домиком и взглянул с тем мягким упреком, каким смотрят родитель на любимое чадушко, если оно вдруг решило назло бабушке отморозить уши.

– Ну, чисто теоретически, – не желал сдаваться Джон. Мерзавец он или где?!

Голубые глаза говорили: «Джон! Ты не можешь сделать такого!» Конечно, не мог. Но только потому, что даже сраная тыща золотых была довольно объёмной вещью. Проволочь её в кубрик, да ещё заныкать под бдительным оком Ренделла – невыполнимая задача. А с меньшей суммой Джон связываться не собирался. Да и тысяча – слишком мелко. Вот бы...

– Я ж говорил, что старшим тебе надо быть. Ты ответственный.

– Нет. Не буду. Не хочу. Я омега.

– Кстати. Тебе все равно таскать тяжелое нельзя. Вот сиди и считай.

 

И Джон считал всю эту чертову кучу золота под бдительным оком Джошуа и Йоджи. Неясно только: Джона с золотом охраняли или золото от Джона? Впрочем, уже к вечеру ему было плевать. Каждую сотню монет требовалось пересчитать, завернуть в кусок просмолённой тряпки, перевязать бечёвкой и уложить. Только казначейской печати не хватало.

Так продолжалось три дня. За это время Джон понял несколько простых истин. Ценно не золото, а возможность его потратить. Раз. Три дня подряд золото считать не фига не интересно, даже если часть из него твоя. Два. Деньги лучше заныкать в каком-нибудь банке или вложить в акции, землю и недвижимость, ибо будь он проклят, но кажется, когда они вернутся за золотом, ему опять предстоит всё считать. Может, в следующий раз обойдутся пересчетом свертков?

А самое главное, Джон точно убедился что он – городской мальчик. К дикой природе не приспособлен. Даже заброшенный короной Нью-Провиденс, где от приличной жизни остались лишь деньги да ром, был желаннее этих диких зарослей. Вдобавок Хауэл предупредил о возможных змеях и прочих ядовитых тварях. Пока не встретилась ни одна. Возможно потому, что Джон особо никуда не лазил – некогда. Лагерь – схрон – лагерь.

Однако если Джона просто раздражала вся эта природа, то парни до смерти перепугали сами себя рассказами о страшных духах, живущих в глубине острова. Джон не видел ни одного. Туман, странный для этих широт, и безветрие были. Но Хауэл объяснил эту странность сочетанием скал и болота в центре острова. Джон поверил. Остальных разубеждать не стал. Сказки про духов – не такая уж плохая вещь. По крайней мере, лишние носы не торопились соваться к схрону. Может про проклятье сочинить? Очень уж душа болела оставлять столько золота и без присмотра. Хотя скажи об этом Флинту, ещё назначит кого-нибудь губернатором острова. Хорошо, если не советчика. С него станется.

 

– Двадцать. Двадцать один. Двадцать два. Двадцать три. Двадцать четыре. Двадцать пять.

Джон неверяще таращился на пустые носилки. Неужели все? Наконец можно разогнуться и поднять голову. Как же это нудно и утомительно!

В последнее время ему, не любившему напрягаться и гнуть спину, остро не хватало возможности приложить силу. Ренддел и правда озаботился избавлением Джона от любой тяжелой работы. Если не мог сделать сам, заставлял помогать всех, кто под руку подвернется. Когда не помогал воспитательный черпак, в ход шёл убедительный костыль. Если надо – привлекался Билли, которым одноногий псих крутил не хуже капитана. Оставалось удивляться, как никто до сих пор не раскусил притворства. Впрочем, поверили же парни что Джон – беременная омега.

Поспешно завернув последние монеты, Джон вскочил с места. Обратный путь до лагеря занял немного времени. Благо тропинка была протоптана многочисленными хождениями туда-сюда несколькими особо ответственными, кому доверили транспортировку сокровищ.

 

В лагере Флинт собачился с вернувшимся с галеона де Грутом. Точнее, де Грут что-то там бубнил про доски и смолу, а Флинт посылал его подальше:

– Я вас прекрасно понял и учёл ваше мнение, мистер де Грут.

Джон решил немного отвлечь Флинта и остальных от начинающегося скандала отчетом:

– Деньги сосчитаны. Четыре миллиона девятьсот девяносто пять тысяч триста двадцать пять золотых. Упакованы и уложены.

Флинт удовлетворенно кивнул.

– Отлично. Завтра погрузите четыре тысячи восемьсот для покрытия кредита и... десятку на расходы.

«А вот сразу нельзя было отсчитать на галеоне? Нет?! Теперь все обратно тащить? И мне считать?!» – мысленно взвыл Джон, храня на морде лица безмятежную улыбку.

– Капитан! – протянул Билли с намеком.

Хороший мальчик Билли считал, что часть денег все-таки следует отдать братьям на руки. Флинт отмахнулся:

– Не сейчас. Мы обсудим это позже, – Флинт развернулся к де Груту и, как-будто не его сейчас только что послал, сказал: – Мистер де Грут. Я думаю, на месте лагеря нужно возвести форт.

– Что?! – выпучил глаза де Грут.

Впрочем, охренел не только он, но все, кто слышал новый план, включая Ренделла. Джон понял: перетаскивание денег туда-сюда – вообще мелочи. Здесь явно затевалось нечто грандиозное. Походу Флинт решил устроить свое королевство прямо тут. Хотелось тихонько отползти в сторонку и немножко поскулить. Просто так.

Первым пришел в себя Хауэл. Склонив голову на бок и сложив руки на груди, он довольно таки спокойно спросил:

– Капитан, позвольте поинтересоваться: зачем нам здесь форт?

Флинт посмотрел на него, как на идиота, приосанился и:

– Эта земля не принадлежит ни одной короне мира...

В общем, как всегда. Команда избрана богом. Наша судьба в наших руках. Никто нам не указ. Короче, пятое действо, на которое можно смотреть бесконечно – Флинт, толкающий речь.

 

Все опять согласились. Идея иметь свою собственную крепость стала казаться настолько привлекательной, что после слов:

– Нам нужен форт – оплот нашей безопасности!

Де Грут только развел руками:

– Да я в своей жизни всего лишь один фрегат строил. И то под чутким руководством. Да, могу топором работать, но я штурман. Моряк. Могу баркас...

– Мистер де Грут, я не требую от вас возведения Тауэра, – отмел возражения Флинт. – Крепкий дом из бревен с узкими окнами, чтоб отстреливаться удобно, и частокол вокруг. Для этого не нужно инженерное образование. Дикари без него обходятся. Нам всего лишь нужно место, где бросить шляпу.

 

Но де Грут не был бы де Грутом, если бы не использовал все свои знания, подойдя к делу со всей ответственностью, и принялся чертить план по всем законам фортификационной науки. По крайней мере, картинка была красивая. Флинт важно кивал головой в ответ на все предложения и с внимательным видом выслушивал пояснения. К вечеру чертеж был готов. Де Грут заверил, что для возведения сего сооружения потребуется не больше недели.

– Если, конечно, вся команда примет участие.

– Конечно вся, – заверил Флинт. – Билли, проследи.

Джон уже готовился вздохнуть. Как он ни страдал от сидения на заднице, но вот плотничать ему точно не хотелось.

– Мистер Сильвер, разумеется, обеспечение команды едой на вас.

Все уставились на Джона. А что Джон? Джон как всегда:

– Да, капитан.

 

Флинт, как и обещал, привлёк к делу всю команду. Исключением стали: сам Флинт, ибо не царское это дело, Йоджи – его отослали на «Коня», Джон, как штатный кок, и Ренделл, потому что Ренделл.

Целый день парни валили «сосны». Обрубали ветки и тащили бревна на место будущего форта. Де Грут бурчал, что дерево сырое и вряд ли простоит дольше нескольких лет. Однако стоило Флинту предложить просушить дерево в течение положенного срока, как возражения испарились.

Впрочем, у занятой делом команды тоже было куда меньше желания бубнить, ворчать и заниматься пустыми препирательствами. Разве что то один, то другой брат вспоминал килевание и палатку, доставая Билли:

– Слушай, Билли. Ну, надо сюда омежек завести. Ты это, спроси де Грута, куда кровати ставить, чтоб на всех шлюх хватило.

 

Вечером намытый и набритый Джон устроился у костра рядом с Винсентом и Малдуном и тихо тянул грог, ожидая, когда лагерь затихнет, чтоб попробовать пробраться в капитанскую палатку под бок Флинту. Оставалось только гадать, в какое полупопие клюнет жареный петух ненормальную омегу – будет ли его капитанское величество в настроении или опять погонит прочь потому что. На настроение самого Джона Флинт давно клал с прихлопом. Это немножечко начинало доставать.

Джон отхлебнул из кружки и огляделся. Эйфория от выступления Флинта схлынула, и снова то там, то сям слышалось ворчание. С этим чертовым островом Джон совсем забросил доклады и даже байки не травил. Хотел завернуть про проклятье, но если парней напугать – психанут. Они и так не сильно-то довольны, услышав, что тут им предстоит торчать ещё неделю. Ладно. Завтра Билли загрузит их работой, к вечеру выдохнутся. Походу из них просто дурь прет от безделья. И да, нужно возобновить доклады.

Джон прикрыл глаза и не заметил Алистера.

– Это все ты виноват! – заявил тот.

От неожиданности Джон чуть не пролил грог. Винсент и Малдун подобрались. Николас, лежавший рядом, уселся на корточки. Джошуа просто повернулся и с интересом уставился в их сторону. Ренделл принялся шерудить палкой угли, делая вид, что вообще ничего не слышит.

– В чём и почему? – уточнил Джон.

– Ты! И этот форт! Всё из-за тебя!

– Мне интересен ход ваших мыслей, мистер Алистер, как они умудрились заблудиться в пустоте вашей черепной коробки?

– А? Слушай, Сильвер, форт – твоя прихоть. Всем известно, что ты из Флинта веревки вьёшь. Тебе нужен дом, вот он тебе его и строит.

Джон с удовольствием бы шлепнулся на задницу, если б уже не сидел на ней. Потому он просто подобрал челюсть и высказал свое удивление более банальным способом:

– Ты охуел?

Будь обвинение менее абсурдно, Джон, скорее всего, в очередной раз прикрыл бы Флинта, вывернулся как-нибудь. Но вот здесь-то Джон каким боком? Алистер прояснил:

– Ты беременный. Тебе дом нужен. Вот он и вьет тебе гнёздышко.

– Мистер Алистер, не следует повторять всё, что говорит мистер... – Джон на секунду запнулся, вспоминая фамилию Турка. Её не было. Хорошо, что в памяти осталось хотя бы имя, – Одзимир. У него весьма своеобразное мышление и оригинальный взгляд на реальность.

– Ты что несёшь?

– Тебе сказали, что ты вместе с Турком – идиоты, – перевёл Винсент. – И лично я с этим совершенно согласен.

Малдун и Джошуа с Николсом хмыкнули. Алистер отвалил. А Джон задумался: может, эти два придурка или три, если считать с Тёрком, не так уж и неправы. Может омега и правда, сам того не понимая, хочет дом? Надежный приют, где можно спокойно разрешиться от бремени. Правда, омега была особенная и «гнёздышко» соответствующим – с бойницами и частоколом. Так! С Флинтом нужен серьёзный разговор.

 

****

– Тук! Тук! Тук! Тук! Тук! – колошматили по мозгу топоры.

– Взз-взз! Взз-взз! Взз-взз! – жужжали пилы

Джон осмотрелся. Все при деле. Де Грут указывает, что куда. Билли вместе с парнями тягает брёвна. Ренделл кошку наглаживает. Даже Хауэл здесь с умным видом копошится в своих инструментах. Типа тоже занят. А Флинт опять куда-то делся.

Джон второй день не мог с ним потолковать. Ни ночью, ни днём. В постели, видите ли, Флинт о делах не говорит, и если уж Джону так пристало поработать языком, то есть дивное занятие. А-ха-ха-ха. Как остроумно. Да если б не чертова беременность, Джон бы драл чертова Флинта, как последнюю шлюху. Ну не как шлюху, но точно б выдрал. Если б дали. А так – приходилось давать самому, тихонько мыча в капитанскую ладонь.

Утром Флинт был не в настроении разговаривать, а днем свинчивал в неизвестном направлении. Вроде вот пришёл. Окинул всех грозным оком. Убедился – гнёздышко вьется, и опять усвистел. Орёл.

– Ренделл, слушай, а где капитан? Только не издевайся, по-человечески прошу.

– Да только... слышь, а ведь и правда, – Ренделл позыркал вокруг и задумчиво поскреб своей кошатине брюхо. – Может на борт свалил?

– Второй день подряд?

Ренделл задумчиво поковырялся языком в зубах.

– Если б были в Нассау, сказал бы, что к своей ведьме поехал. Может здесь кого нашёл? Ведьму острова. Ке-ке-ке.

Да. Просить Рендлла не издеваться – искать звезды в полдень. Ладно. Ренделл не всезнающ и не всевидящ. Следовательно, придется поднять задницу и выяснить, что затеял Флинт. Хотя может он просто нашёл какую-нибудь очередную пакость и лопает её втихаря, чтоб не шокировать общественность.

Последним гастрономическим извращением стала глина. Она потребовалась де Груту, чтоб укрепить фундамент. Парни нарыли, промыли, замесили. Кто-то налепил куличиков, Бинс попробовал сляпать горшок. Получилось криво и косо. Все поржали. Но ничего необычного, пока не подгреб Флинт и не сунул кусок глины в рот.

– Вкусно? – спросил отиравшийся рядом Джон.

Флинт выплюнул:

– Нет. Сырая очень.

– Посушить или пожарить?

– Посушить, – милостиво разрешил Флинт, не глядя на Джона.

Джон сушил глину. Флинт её ел.

 

– Ты куда? – спросил Ренделл и чуть тише уточнил: – Капитана искать?

– Вот ещё. Не пропадет. Я за дровами.

– Сколько тебе говорить! Не смей таскать! Ща найдем бездельника, – Ренделл привстал, высматривая подходящую жертву.

– Ренделл, ну прекрати, – взвился Джон. – Я принесу вязанку хвороста. Легонькую. Просто пройдусь.

– Ты это брось.

– Ренделл. С ума не сходи!

– Ладно. Иди. Только не далеко. Если с тобой что случится, и капитан взбесится, я тебя...

 

Иногда казалось, что Ренделл и правда поехал кукушечкой. По крайней мере, оберегал он Джона куда больше, чем Джон Флинта. Иногда Джон злился и вгорячах высказывался довольно резко. Но если раньше за дерзкий язык следовало немедленное наказание в виде перекладывания работы на Джона, то теперь Ренделл просто все взбрыки списывал на «беременность». Становилось неловко и смешно. «И что делать, когда обман выплывет наружу?» – размышлял Джон, бредя по знакомой тропинке.

Лучшим выходом было взять Флинта в охапку и свалить на полгодика или сколько там положено. А потом пофиг. Пусть все думают, что Джон родил. Интересно, как его капитанская светлость отнесется к такому плану? Они так и не обсудили, что делать. Точнее, что собирался делать Флинт. Вряд ли мнение Джона имело значение. Вновь прибегнуть к шантажу в таком деле не хватало духу. А чем подкупить – не приходило в голову. Титула нет. Каких-то талантов как у гребанного графа или его женушки нет. Про деньги вообще смешно. Нет, Джон по-прежнему не считал поговорку «не в деньгах счастье» полной чушью. Может быть, если бы у Джона денег было больше...

Джон застыл и ужасе уставился на схрон, к которому его по привычке привели ноги. Как хотелось, чтоб увиденное оказалось лишь кошмарным сном. Сделав глубокий вдох, чтоб унять бешено бьющееся сердце, и несколько раз моргнув, Джон оглянулся по сторонам и, убедившись, что рядом никого, нырнул в кусты.

Как только шок прошёл, Джоном овладела досада. Другой на его месте взбесился, но не он. Скорее уж следовало настучать себе по голове. Хотя, что ему-то? Кто точно заслуживал взбучки, так это Флинт. Это ж надо оставить золото без охраны и команду пиратов на одном острове. Не удивительно, что нашёлся шустрый малый, который решил перепрятать сокровища. Да и себе надо треснуть за то, что этот шустрый малый не Джон Сильвер. Ну так просто! Прям хоть плачь!

Разумеется, лить слёзы никто не собирался. Гораздо важнее сообразить, что делать. Схрон разорён не полностью. Можно выследить крысу. Но если вор не идиот, то он обвинит в краже Джона. А там что? Поединок? Джон вздрогул, вспоминая Сингалтона. Нет, это тебе не дружеская потасовка и даже не тумаки. Бьются до смерти, и богу плевать, кто прав, а кто виноват. Побеждает более злобный, отчаянный и умелый, коим Джон себя не считал.

Можно пойти в лагерь сейчас, сообщить о краже, вызвать переполох и кучу вопросов к самому Джону. А можно вернуться в лагерь. Взять свидетеля Винсента, лучше, конечно, Йоджи или Билли. Засесть в засаде, и если удача улыбнется, то Джонни – молодец. Найдя на свой взгляд толковое решение, Джон уже собрался последовать плану и покинуть убежище, как вдруг раздался шорох, выбивавшейся из привычного шелеста листьев на легком ветру.

Джон замер. На мягкой почве шагов почти неслышно. Оставалось молиться, чтоб неизвестный не принялся прежде проверять отсутствие слежки. Сердце гулко билось у горла. Слух обострился. Хлестнула ветка, мешавшаяся на пути. Похититель вышел к схрону.

Флинт. Первой мыслью было драпать, пока не застукали. Потому что хрен Джон отмажется, если его найдут здесь на месте преступления. Джон уже приготовился рвануть, как сообразил, что Флинт не просто так вышел погулять. У него довольно объемистая плетеная корзина в руках! Джон протер глаза.

Флинт осмотрелся, поставил корзину, снова осмотрелся. Переложил в корзину штук пятьдесят свертков и, тихо крякнув, взвалил её на плечи. Джону стало страшно. Не очень хорошо понимая, на кой он так рискует своей башкой, Джон сказал:

– Джеймс, я подниму руки и выйду, не стреляй!

Флинт поставил корзину и развернулся на голос.

– Сильвер? Ты один?

Самое разумное было бы сказать: «Нет, второй уже ускакал в лагерь. И если ты меня здесь пристрелишь, тебе хана».

– Да. Клянусь... своей долей и узлом.

Джон, как обещал, поднял руки, демонстрируя безоружность, и вышел.

– И? Какого черта ты приперся?

– Тебя искал.

– Зачем? Что случилось?

– Я волновался. Джеймс, послушай. Что бы ты ни задумал, тебе нельзя таскать тяжелое. Я понял. Ты хочешь перепрятать золото в другое место, чтоб даже если этот остров кто-то найдет, он все равно остался с носом. – Джон облизал губы. Долбежка Ренделла на мозг сделала свое дело, ни о чём другом Джон просто думать не мог. – Но, Джеймс, тебе не следует так напрягаться. Это вредно. Может быть... Давай я тебе помогу. Я сам всё отнесу, куда скажешь. А если хочешь, то можешь завязать мне глаза.

В доказательство своих намерений Джон стащил с шеи платок и протянул его Флинту, старясь не думать, что этим самым платком его сейчас и придушат.

Вероятно настроение и самочувствие Флинта совершили очередной скачок. Гнев и раздражение сменились удивлением и усталостью.

– Прекрати кудахтать. Я беременный, а не больной, – Флинт схватился за лицо: – Господи, с кем я связался!

Кажется, Джон это уже слышал.

 

Предлагая помощь, Джон был готов потрудиться. Прямо сейчас, вот хоть надорваться. Однако побледневший Флинт решил отдохнуть, и уж коли судьба послала ему помощь, тут же принялся командовать.

– Мистер Сильвер, приведите здесь всё в пристойный вид и удалите любые намеки нашего вмешательства.

– Да, мой капитан.

Джон закопал оставшееся золото. Затоптал следы, даже траву поправил. При этом его терзали вопросы, которые он не переставал задавать, раз уж появилась возможность поговорить:

– Джеймс, слушай. Насчёт форта. А он точно нам нужен? Ведь только лишнее время тратим. А если кто другой здесь остановится раньше нас и его займет? А ты не собираешься оставшееся золото перетаскивать в другое место? Это типа – не храните всё яйца в одной корзине? А как ты смотришь на то, чтоб... М-м-м... купить какой-нибудь форт в более уютном месте. Маленький такой. Чтоб там можно было перекантоваться спокойно, не привлекая внимания? Можно частокол там поставить. М?

Флинт сунул в зубы травинку и одним взглядом дал понять, что домик, даже в виде форта, ему не нужен. И тут до Джона дошло:

– Флинт! Сукин ты сын! Да тебе и этот форт нахрен не упал! Тебе просто время нужно было, чтоб золото перепрятать! Ты ж даже охрану не выставил!

Флинт погрыз травинку и совершенно безмятежно заметил:

– Можешь же думать, когда захочешь.

 

Они вернулись в лагерь вместе. Если кто и заметил их отсутствие, то подумали, разумеется, только об одном. Даже Ренделл не возмутился по поводу обещанных дров. Только проворчал:

– Успокоил свою душеньку?

– Угу, – ответил Джон, не зная, чего ещё ждать от своей омеги.

 

Ждать пришлось относительно не долго – до ночи. Джон выждал, когда лагерь затихнет, и прокрался к капитанской палатке. Флинт, увидев его, погасил свечку. Джон обрадовался, что его не послали, полез обниматься, но был остановлен.

– Ага, понял! Сейчас разденусь.

– Псс! Сильвер. Не надо.

– А?

– Тише.

– Я и так... – договорить Джону не дала рука, зажавшая рот.

– Заткнись. Все уснули?

– Мн-н.

– Выждем и пойдем.

– М?

– Не тупи.

– Ум-м-м.

Рука, зажимающая рот, исчезла. Джлон решил уточнить:

– Мы пойдем золото...

Ему снова зажали рот.

 

Флинт, одержимый подозрительностью и осторожностью, решил, что отсутствие Джона днем в лагере вызовет подозрения. Так что четыре ночи подряд Джон таскал золото, а днём с выпученными от недосыпа глазами едва не падал в котел. Флинт же днём дрых.

Так Джон Сильвер в очередной раз убедился, что инициатива имеет инициатора порой самым прихотливым образом.

\-----

* Предположительно Араукария, возможно Араукария Бидвилла.

** Да, очередная отсылка к «Острову сокровищ». В первоисточнике на о. Скелета есть утки, вечнозеленые дубы, и шум прибоя слышен через весь остров при безветрии. Так что претензии по поводу метеорологических и природных условий не принимаются. Да и по другим поводам тоже.


	13. Chapter 13

Джон молча смотрел на пенящиеся волны и начинающий темнеть горизонт. 

– Черт! Даже жалко оставлять! – сказал стоящий рядом Винсент.

Еще б не жалко. Золото осталось на острове одно одинёшенько. Когда они теперь свидятся? Хотя может Винсент толковал о свежепостроенном форте? Де Грут и парни могли гордиться плодами своих трудов.

Команда наверное, не против была бы задержаться на день-другой. Зерна и рома хватало. Свежее мясо чирикало на берегу. Крыша есть. С омегами, правда, напряг. Но всё лучше, чем опять в тесном кубрике толкаться. Увы. Столь обычная для острова тишина и туман сменились порывами крепкого ветра, который, как назло, задувал именно в бухту, заставляя галеон раскачиваться и натягивать якорную цепь. Пришлось срочно покидать райское местечко. Часть команды уже поднялась на борт, ждали только пятую лодку.

– Копуши хреновы, – ворчал Рендел. – Сказано же: «Шторм будет».

Задержка злила не только Рендела. Де Грут поджимал губы и поглядывал на темнеющее вдали небо. Билли гонял такелажников, чтоб не теряли время. Йоджи просто хмурился, всем видом показывая, что не одобряет разгильдяйства. Логан высокомерно морщил нос. Его канониры давно сидели на своих местах. Если пару часов назад у кого-то и были сомнения, то теперь ясно – нужно срочно уносить ноги. И только Флинт демонстрировал непрошибаемое спокойствие.

– Ну, ты его и раскормил, – заметил Николас, кивая на капитана.

Джон уставился на Флинта, словно видел его в первый раз. Тот стоял в распахнутом весткоуте, который вдобавок раздувало ветром. Широкий пояс, обычно плотно обхватывающий капитанскую талию, съехал вниз, и теперь над ним рубашку натягивало небольшое брюшко. Джон мог поклясться, что, высаживаясь на остров, кэп был строен аки кипарис. Неужели так быстро?

Николас пихнул плечом:

– Ты у нас когда толстеть начнешь?

Джон натужно рассмеялся.

Затраханный во всех смыслах, он только и мог, что считать недели и дни. Срок, установленный Хауэлом, приближался. Флинт не желал обсуждать этот вопрос. Стоило только намекнуть, как разговор сводился к положению в Нассау. 

Джон снова прикинул. Выходило –  на днях Флинт обратиться к Хауэлу. А это риск. Кроме всего прочего, чем дальше, тем больше Джона начал задевать сам факт того, что Флинт не желает ребёнка. Одно дело, когда ты не хочешь, а другое – когда всё решили без тебя. Это обидно, чёрт подери!

Стоило только пятой лодке пришвартоваться, как Флинт, не дожидаясь, пока парни поднимутся на борт,  отдал приказ:

– Всё. Снимаемся с якоря.

На судне началась привычная суета. Спешно поднимались якоря и разворачивались паруса. Галеон уходил прочь.

Джон в последний раз с тоской глянул на грозящий скрыться за горизонтом остров, где оставалось его золото, и хотел свалить на камбуз. Может даже заняться чем-нибудь полезным, дабы избавиться от переживаний об оставленных деньгах и придумать, чтобы такого сказать Флинту, как его внимание привлекла компания опоздунов. Они явно были чем-то недовольны. Джон вздохнул. Пью опять нарвется на выговор в ухо или в глаз от Билли. Бузотеры тем временем пытались поднять шум. Время для разборок адски не подходящее.

– Братья! Нас ограбили! – раздался вопль Пью.

Братья замерли лишь на секунду, а потом загомонили каждый на свой лад. Впрочем, общий смысл возгласов сводился к «Чо за нахуй?!». Шум стоял знатный, но не долго. Билли велел всем заткнуться и вывел Пью на середину.

– Говори четко, ясно и по существу.

– А чо? Я чо. Я... хочу сказать, что золота нет. Туда, куда мы его сложили – нет. Пусто!

Над палубой снова пронесся ропот. Особенно выделялся Турок со своим:

– Это проклятый остров его забрал!

– Духи острова! – вторил ему Тёрк. – Золото теперь проклято.

– Нужно сойти на берег и поискать, – предложил более здравомыслящий Логан. – Столько на борт незаметно не протащишь.

– Тихо!  – рявкнул Флинт. – Никто никуда не пойдет. Золото не пропало и не украдено. Оно надежно спрятано.

Команда охуела во второй раз за поселение пять минут. Флинт выдержал паузу, спустился на шкафут и продолжил:

– Это сделал я. Для сохранности и во избежание. – Флинт снова замолчал, обвел пронизывающим взором всех вокруг и уставился на Пью. – Во избежание подобного. Золото находится в сохранности.  Не пропадет ни фартинга. Мистер  Пью, потрудитесь объяснить, что выделали в тайнике?

– Я просто хотел убедиться, что оно там! Я не вор! 

Флинт нехорошо улыбнулся:

– Что ж. Вижу, моя предосторожность не была лишней. Итак, у нас в команде завелся проверяющий. Билли, что говорят обычаи о таких любителях контролировать?

– Я не вор! Золото украдено до меня!

– Что?! – взъярился Флинт и достал пистолет.

– Стойте, капитан!  – Билли вклинился между Пью и Флинтом. – Стойте! Пью не крал. Может быть, хотел. Но не крал. Можно даже допустить, что действительно просто проверял или хотел посмотреть. Но даже если он хотел украсть, то его нужно судить... 

– А меня волнует другое, – влез Логан. – Где золото?

– Да, капитан, – поддержал его де Грут, –  где наше золото?

Флинт наградил обоих высокомерным взглядом:

– В надежном месте. На острове. Здесь на борту деньги на покрытие кредита, на расходы и каждому по пятьсот золотых на пропой. Как только мы разберемся в Нассау...

В общем, Флинт завел свою привычную песню. Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так.  То ли усталость и бледность, вместо бьющих наотмашь металла и уверенности, то ли одутловатое лицо и недостаточно прямые плечи, то ли все это вместе не произвело  должного впечатления. То ли достал он всех... То ли пропажа золота была куда более весома, чем что-либо. А может, погода виновата, что омежьи эманации сбоили. Дудочка гамельнского крысолова не сработала. Первым развякался де Грут:

– Это все конечно прекрасно. И я бы даже согласился с доводами. Но! Есть одно огромное «НО»: перепрятывать золото не потребовалось бы, если б мы не стали строить форт!

– Со строительством форта согласились все, – парировал Флинт.

– Давайте уйдем от бури, а потом, если что, сможем вернуться и... – предложил Билли.

Флинт злобно щерился и тяжело дышал. Команда вопила. Билли требовал уняться. Особо одаренные умом и сообразительностью требовали вернуться прям щас.  Де Грут схватился за голову и прокричал:

– Мы не можем вернуться. Нас разобьет о скалы! Я не знаю эту лоцию!

– Бля!

– Хуй ли думать! Уходим и берем кэпа за жабры, вытрясаем из него координаты и место! – предложил Логан.

Флинт вытащил второй пистолет и даже его поднял. Парни чуть колыхнулись назад, но вместо выстрела раздался звук грохнувшегося тела. Флинт упал в обморок.

Пока остальные замерли в растерянности, гадая, что за фокус задумал хитромудрый капитан, Джон рванул вперед, расталкивая всех локтями. Он подхватил Флинта левой рукой,  правой пистолет.

– Пристрелю! Любого!

– А вот он должен знать, где золото, – предположил Логан. – Ща вытрясем.

У Джона замерло сердце. Ужас холодной липкой змеёй полз по позвоночнику и сдавил горло. Хотелось сжаться, забиться в любую щель. Провалиться хоть в преисподнюю. Его ж не просто вздернут. Его будут убивать медленно и жестоко, даже если он нарисует им карту.

 – Его нельзя трогать. Он беременный!

Малдун. Ну конечно. Его верный Малдун. Не валяйся сейчас Флинт в обмороке и не будь вокруг толпы разъяренных пиратов, Джон бы умилился. Может быть, даже пожалел о своем вранье.

– Беременный он, а в обморок падает Флинт, – заметил Йоджи.

– Да не беременный он, – выкрикнул Логан.

– Или беременный не он, – предположил ошарашенной собственной догадкой де Грут.

Над палубой повисло молчание. Слышался только плеск волн, скрип рей и хлопанье парусов. Кажется, до братьев начали доходить очевидные вещи. Сейчас они взбесятся ещё больше, если такое возможно. Джон ждать не стал. Он приставил пистолет к подбородку:

– Если хоть кто-то сделает шаг, я прострелю себе мозги. А капитан сдохнет раньше, чем вы приступите к пыткам. Он очень плох. Мистер Хауэл, подтвердите!

Все обернулись к Хауэлу.

Пользуясь моментом, Джон, не опуская пистолета, поволок капитанскую тушку в каюту. Оказавшись за дверью, он запер засов, положил Флинта на кровать и попробовал придвинуть комод. Тот оказался крепко прибит к полу. Впрочем, защита в любом случае символическая.  Тут нужно что-то другое.

Джон уселся рядом со своим капитаном.

– Флинт. Джеймс. Приди в себя. Ну, давай, – Джон легонько хлопнул Флинта по щеке. – Давай же. Очнись. Сейчас только ты способен придумать, как нам выбраться из этой жопы.

Флинт открыл мутные зеленые глазищи и облизал губы. Джон заметался по каюте. Нашлась только бутылка джина. Налив немного в кружку, он поднёс её к пересохшим губам:

– Мы живы? Что там? – спросил Флинт.

Джон прислушался. Болтанка усиливалась. Гомон разбавлялся истеричными криками Турка: «Омега на борту! Флинт – омега!». Кажется вопль: «Мы прокляты!» – принадлежал Тёрку. Однако, как ни странно, дверь не пытались выломать. Флинт откинулся на подушку и оскалившись уставился в потолок. Джон не знал, что придумать, чтоб унять бунт. Флинт, наверное, сумел бы, но он не мог даже встать. Его просто добьют, как раненного зверя. 

Тут раздался деликатный грохот в дверь:

– Мистер Сильвер, откройте, это Хауэл. Я к вам как врач.

Джон схватил пистолеты и подскочил к двери.

– Если кто-то кроме врача – застрелю! – заявил он.

– Я один.

Джон отодвинул засов. Рискованно. Но Флинт очень плох, а Хауэл это Хауэл. С ним можно договориться. Как только тот просочился в щель, Джон захлопнул дверь и навел на него пистолет. Тот благоразумно поднял руки и повторил:

– Я здесь как врач.

Джон кивнул. Хауэл подошёл к Флинту и принялся его осматривать. Сосчитал пульс, посмотрел зрачки. Самым бесцеремонным образом задрал рубашку и принялся ощупывать живот. Джон сжал зубы, старясь сдержаться и не наброситься на хренова эскулапа, если тот вздумает лезть Флинту в задницу. Но, видимо, этого не требовалось.

– Обычное переутомление на фоне потрясения и сложной беременности. Капитану всего лишь нужен покой и отдых.

Все трое, не сговариваясь, уставились на дверь, за которой бесились команда и море.

– Есть какой-нибудь способ меня поднять? Мистер Хауэл, тот порошок, который поднимает даже мертвого. Мне он нужен.

– Да, он поможет на несколько часов, но потом сердце просто не выдержат, и вас хватит апоплексический удар.

– Тогда вырежьте это из меня!

– Даже в лазарете с нужными инструментами и в более спокойной обстановке риск очень велик. И вам все равно потребовалось бы полежать хотя бы несколько часов. А здесь... Без опия. Давайте я вас просто пристрелю, дабы избавить от мучений.

В ответ на такое Флинт рыкнул и даже привстал, но обессиленный снова свалился.

– Хмм... То есть, инструментов и лекарств у вас с собой нет? – он внимательно обозрел разбитую губу и начинающий наливаться шикарнейший бланш судового врача. – Джон, мистер Хауэл здесь не ради моего драгоценного здоровья. Он просто прячется.

Джон чуть не подавился от возмущения. Какой-то коновал хотел отнять у него титул самого большого труса на этом корабле! Хауэл пожал плечами:

– Да. До некоторых дошло, что я пять лет хранил чью-то тайну и обманывал команду. И команда готова сменить судового врача. С учетом того, что потенциальных капитанов там я насчитал как минимум штуки три, а врачей ни одного, вы представляете степень их гнева? 

Флинт вздохнул. Судя по относительному спокойствию, у него не было сил даже злиться. Плохо дело. Хауэл выразительно посмотрел на Джона.

– С командой кто-то должен поговорить.

Джон сделал вид, что не понял.

– Мистер Сильвер, у вас отлично получается убеждать людей в своей правоте.

Джон сложил руки на груди и возмущенно втянул носом:

– У меня? Капитанской подстилки?

Флинт приоткрыл глаз. Один. 

– Тебя слушали, даже когда ты был омегой...

– Да-да-да. Пришло время доказать, что я настоящий альфа!

Всю жизнь скептически настроенный по поводу «настоящего альфы», Джон ждал, что Флинт ему хоть что-нибудь пообещает. Для вдохновения. Но Флинт молчал. Просто молчал, не обещая даже взглядом. Хауэл тоже не потрудился поддержать. И что? Идти без всякого поощрения на встречу с полусотней братьев, жаждущих его альфячей крови?!

Побледневший, а скорее посеревший Флинт закрыл глаза. Может даже снова потерял сознание. Хауэл опустил свои гляделки. Джон вздохнул, встал и направился к двери. Без всякой выгоды рискуя своей шкурой. В общем, как последний лох.

 

Оказавшись на палубе, Джон понял, почему до сих пор никто кроме Хауэла не попытался вынести дверь. Галеон подкидывало на волнах. Такелажники сидели на реях и вантах. Билли ухватился за найтовы. Де Грут вцепился в бортик. Йоджи обнимал рукой мачту, делая вид, что вполне уверенно стоит на своих двоих. Все были озабочены сохранением своих тел от полета за борт. Джон сглотнул, посмотрел на темнеющее небо, закрыл за собой дверь, вздохнул и оказался без опоры.

– Сегодня 15 сентября 1715 года от Рождества Христова.

Он притопнул, с трудом сохраняя вертикальное положение. А что делать? Нужно произвести впечатление.  Впечатление произвелось. Парни утихли и все как один уставились на Джона.

– Погода – пиздец. Нас нагоняет шторм.

Словно в  подтверждение этих слов на палубу упали первые капли начинающегося ливня. 

–  Кар-роче! – рявкнул Логан. Наверное, только качка мешала ему броситься на прекрасного бесстрашного альфу с кулаками и твердым намерением свернуть шею.

Джон в ответ состроил горделивую моську и патетически замолк, выдерживая паузу. Нужно же в конце концов придумать, что сказать. В прошлый раз было все легко и просто. Команде лишь нужно было дать новую цель. В этот раз такой номер не канал. Придётся извращаться.

– Пункт первый. Выяснилось, что вас десять лет дурили и вами командовал омега.

– Да!

– Ты нам пиздел!

– На рею его!

– За борт, чтоб время не тратить!

Джону требовались титанические усилия, чтоб не растянуться на досках. С трудом балансируя, он все же топнул ещё два раза.

– Первое. Я никогда не говорил что... простигосподи!.. я беременный. Вы решили сами! Я отрицал. Но нет! А потом я просто устал что-то доказывать.

Джон сознательно начал с омежье-альфьего вопроса, выставляя часть обвинителей дебилами. Джон припоминал особо смачные ситуации. Было немного стремно перед Ренделом с Малдуном, да и другими, кто пытался окружить его своей неуклюжей заботой. Но там, за дверью, валялся Флинт. Так что, затолкав подальше то, что можно было принять за остатки совести, Джон от души наехал на столь «любимых» им Турка с Тёрком.

–  Что вы хотите услышать? Что капитан – омега? Мне это было ясно с первого взгляда. Билли, скажи! Вот! Мистер Тёрк, вы всем рассказывали, что Флинт – вампир. Вампир! Тот, что по ночам должен пить кровь невинно убиенных младенцев. А теперь возмущаетесь, что он всего лишь омега. Мистер Одзимир, ваши бесконечные вопли «омега на борту – к несчастью» и прочие суеверия вообще не выдерживают критики. Вам было очень удобно, когда у вас был самый удачливый и хитрый капитан Атлантики. Вы сами не хотели ничего видеть. И вообще! С какого перепоя вас ебёт...

Тут «Конь», подобно норовистому жеребцу, взбрыкнул, и Джон таки пропахал носом палубу, заставив парней заржать. Однако Логан не разделил внезапного веселья:

– Да похер. Ебитесь как хотите. Золото где?!

Джон встал, откинул намокшие под дождем волосы.

– На острове! Где ж ещё! Вы опасаетесь, что не знаете, где наши деньги. И опасаетесь справедливо. Между прочим, чтоб узнать, что золота в первом схроне нет, его нужно было открыть. Да, Пью! Ты расскажи, зачем ты туда залез?

Галеон снова подкинуло. Джон, не желая биться о доски палубы или, чего доброго, нырять в море, ухватился за дверь и даже снова принял важную позу. Пью Джон тоже не любил и приготовился от души с ним пособачиться. В голове уже наметился план – обстебать самых-самых, кого остальные и так еле терпят, а потом плавно напомнить, что Флинт таки в тягости,  взятки с него гладки. Ибо обижать беременную омежку – это уж совсем зашквар даже для пиратов. Они ж типа хорошие люди. Флинт, конечно, когда встанет и узнает - уебёт такого защитника с ноги, но иного пути Джон сейчас не видел. Встанет – пусть сам придумает, как разбираться со злющими братьями. Но сначала надо донести, что план Флинта гениален. А в чём он заключался? В пиратском королевстве? Звучит! И Джона понесло. Под завывания шторма он вдохновенно рассказывал, как будет круто устроить собственное государство с ромом и омегами.

– Вы понимаете, это будет не просто Нассау – пиратский порт. Нас признают остальные. Мы будем... В законе!

– Это не возможно! – возразил де Грут.

– Да прям! – крикнул Винсент. – В мире нет ничего невозможного! У нас тут парень трахнул Флинта и выжил. 

Парни снова хохотнули. Не хотелось вызвать смех, однако лучше быть живым шутом, чем мертвым суровым джентльменом. Джон приободрился и приготовился продолжить. Тут дверь открылась, и Джон едва не растянулся.

– Мистер де Грут, – крикнул Хауэл.

Проворно вскочив, Джон попытался преградить путь де Груту и одновременно выдернуть Хауэла на палубу, за что получил не слабый тычок в грудь:

– Толпу держи, – прошипел ему в ухо Хауэл, – Мистер де Грут! Вас зовет капитан!

Де Грут таки отцепился от бортика и проковылял в каюту. Джон сунул голову туда же. Флинт сидел, опираясь на изголовье, и вроде как передумал лежать в обмороке. Успокоившись, что чертов проныра врач звал своего приятеля явно не для убийства (Флинт  в сознании сам кого хочешь убьет!), Джон повернулся к команде:

– Джентльмены, думаю, вашего терпения должно хватить еще на несколько минут.

И верно, парни только успели переглянуться, как де Грут вышел на палубу. Вид у него был, словно ему в жопу апельсин затолкали.

– Билли, за штурвал! –  приказал де Грут, и когда тот встал, скомандовал: – Лево руля!

«Конь» развернулся  бакштагом  и пошёл от шторма под углом. Скоро их всех окончательно накрыло бурей.

 

****

У судьбы Джона всегда было извращенное чувство юмора. Объявил себя омегой – и где? На пиратском судне, среди конченых головорезов! А через некоторое время его чуть ли не на руках носили. Снова стал альфой и храбро выступил перед всей командой, сказав правду – получи презрение, кривые рожи и обиды. Джону не сказал пару слов только ленивый. Ну, разве что Малдун дулся молча. Как ни странно, меньше всего претензий предъявлял де Грут. Видно, больше злился на Хауэла. И Билли. Тот и вовсе открыто поддержал Джона, сказав, что тот всего лишь исполнял приказ капитана. Ну и конечно Винсент с Николасом. Эти, походу, с самого начала были на его стороне. Может, всё не так уж скверно? 

То ли дело Флинт. Отвалялся ночку. Пережил бурю в теплой постельке. Утром вышел, дал всем пизды и снова на коне. Вот где справедливость?!

Справедливость была в том, что, по словам Хауэла, олуобморочный Флинт, в отличии от де Грута, озобоченного пропавшим золото, помнил как правильно уйти шторма. Элементарно. Вместо того чтоб пытаться бесполезно его обогнать, нужно было просто свернуть в сторону. Де Груту оставалось лишь досадовать на собственную несообразительность. Да, кстати, шторм обошел стороной и Хауэла.  Эскулап сослался на клятву какому-то древнему врачебному богу, прикрылся де Грутом и спрятался  в лазарете.

 

Иметь детей Флинт категорически не хотел. Однако после шторма Джона осенило:

– Джеймс, ты не можешь избавиться от ребенка прежде, чем мы закончим дело.

– Что?!

– То-о! Команда тебя терпит и прощает только потому, что...

Капитанская длань уже привычно вцепилась в кудри на затылке. Джон даже не поморщился.

– Джеймс. Ну будь благоразумным. Хауэла спроси.

Флинта перекосило. Но остатки рассудка, не сожранные сидевшим внутри пиратёнком, все-таки возобладали. Флинт согласился поносить их будущего ребёнка еще немного. Джон же был записан в разряд виноватых и отлучён от внимания его капитанской светлости.

Так они и жили. Флинт отращивал пузо, зверствовал над командой. Причем тем дальше, тем больше. Через неделю выли все. Однако после всех приключений у большинства в голове твердо отложилось, что с Флинтом спорить не только некрасиво, но и опасно. Оставалось сидеть в кубрике, дуть ром и рассуждать о вечном.

Хауэл ныкался в лазарете и потихоньку вёл профлинтовскую пропаганду, тем самым прикрывая свою задницу. Де Грут выглядел замотанным. Йоджи точил свою саблю. Билли умеренно дрючил команду. Ренделл ворчал, но потихоньку смирялся с тем, что Джона не повесят и не вышвырнут за борт. Малдун вроде снова садился рядом и слушал байки. Винсент и Николас доставали вопросами: «А что будет в Нассау?» На что Джон важно отвечал:

– Я работаю над этим.

 

 Доработался.

«Конь» вошёл в бухту на западе Нью-Провиденс, а в голове даже намека на план не было. Зато план имелся у Флинта. Как всегда простой и гениальный – сидеть всем на борту, пока Джон и Флинт отправятся в Нассау за едой, ромом и сведениями.

– Такое впечатление, что это всё уже было, – покривился де Грут.

– Ага, только вместо Дюф-Дюфа Билли, – брякнул Хауэл.

 

План был прост и естественен. Встать в той же бухте, что в прошлый раз. Отправиться на разведку в Нассау – узнать там расстановку сил. Действовать по обстоятельствам. Однако в этот раз быстро сесть в лодку и грести в Насау не получилось. У Флинта закружилась голова, и он велел разбивать лагерь, а сам  отправился в каюту.

Заглянувший туда через полчаса Джон увидел, как Флинт лежит на кровати, даже не сняв сапог. Джон хотел позвать Хауэла –  уж больно бледным показался Флинт. Но, прислушавшись к ровному глубокому дыханию, понял, что это просто сон.

Однако пока Флинт отлёживал бока, парни не только разбили лагерь, но и успели засветиться в городе. Иначе никак не объяснить неожиданного визита. К ним явился некий непонятный  перец и заявил:

– Я к капитану Флинту от капитана Вейна.

 Непонятный, потому что не ясно чей. На вейновского не похож –  слишком опрятен. Возможно, просто левый чувак, согласившийся быть посыльным за пару пенсов или просто чтоб не убили. Перца затащили на борт. Помятый со сна Флинт вышел на палубу. 

– Капитан Вейн просит вас прийти к нему сегодня для переговоров, – бодро заявил перец, словно стоял не перед ужасом Атлантического океана, а перед мирным рыбаком. – Можете взять с собой столько людей, сколько посчитаете нужным.

От благостного настроения выспавшегося Флинта не осталось и  следа. Перец давно свалил, а Билли и Джон с Хауэлом доказывали Флинту, взбешенному сомнением в его храбрости, необходимость охраны. 

Когда-нибудь, может быть, Джон сделает себе тату: «Он трахнул Флинта и выжил». Правда, тогда Флинт точно его грохнет. А может и нет. Вот в этот раз Кэп не просто выслушал Джона, он даже согласился с ним, хотя сначала был против. Джону пришлось немного поуговаривать своего беременного психованного омегу, что охрана в лице Билли будет весьма кстати и только подчеркнет его капитанский  статус. Флинт смотрел так, словно Джон ему тухлую селедку предлагал. Не поверил, что ли? Ну и ладно. Важно, что к Вейну Флинта сопровождали оба. Тут Джон сам уже был готов закатить истерику, лишь бы не отпускать свое чудо к Чокнутому. Уговорили.

Джон умотался за этот скандал куда больше, чем гребя десять миль до Нассау. 

Там их ждал сюрприз. Вейн больше не сидел в форте. Он таки вернул форт Хорниголду.

– Что за херня здесь творится? –  недоумевал Флинт.

Еще большее недоумение вызвал тот факт, что Вейн обитал теперь в губернаторской резиденции. Джон предложил зарулить в таверну, где будет можно выяснить, что по чём и кто кому. Но Флинт уже бил копытом и упирался рогом в землю.

– Лучше потолкуем с Вейном. Не фиг тратить время на сплетни!

 

В губернаторском доме их встретил негр вполне приличного вида.

–   День добрый, джентльмены, капитан Флинт.

Оставалось только надеяться, что это просто новый, еще не влившийся в коллектив член команды, а не какой-нибудь дворецкий-мажордом.

 – Прошу наверх. Мистер Вейн вас ожидает.

Вейна Джон видел только один раз. Однако он навсегда запомнил этого психа-дикаря. Мятая рубашка, потрепанные штаны, какие-то не то косички, не то колтуны в волосах и небритая физиономия. Сразу видно – человек клал на все цивильные примочки с прихлопом. Настоящий капитан пиратского корабля.

Однако встретивший их человек мало походил на того Вейна. Если б не выразительные черты лица и запомнившиеся узкие светлые глаза с пронзительным взглядом, Джон его бы не признал. То, что стоящий перед ними альфа был одет как приличный джентльмен – это полбеды. Пираты страсть как любили рядиться, если подворачивалась возможность. Но альфа был отмыт до скрипа и отсутствия запаха. Грива расчесана волосок к волоску и собрана в аккуратный хвост на затылке. Но главное - он не скалился! Где пронизывающий до холки взгляд и острые клыки?!

– Джеймс! – расплылся в улыбке Вейн, словно встретил старого друга, а не того, кто обманом увел у него пленницу. – Рад тебя видеть!

Флинт впал в ступор. Билли хлопал глазами и ушами. Джон забыл, как думать. Вейн продолжал:

– Билли! Рад, что именно ты сопровождаешь Флинта. А вы, наверное, Джон Сильвер – кок? – Вейн бросил взгляд на выпирающее капитанское пузо. – Однако же вы его раскормили. 

 Билли дернулся и уставился в потолок. Флинт задергал ноздрями. Джон стиснул зубы, чувствуя, что это только начало.

 Однако Вейн не дал гостям прийти в себя. 

– Прошу к столу. Говорят, рассуждать о делах на голодный желудок, да еще с такими уважаемыми людьми – дурной тон.

Стол стал следующим шоком. Мало того, что его накрыли белой скатертью,  так ещё и сервировали отнюдь не бутылкой рома и четырьмя кружками. Все как в лучших домах Лондона, включая ножи и вилки. Джона настолько потрясла ваза с цветами, водруженная в середине роскошного убранства, что он даже забыл состроить глазки прехорошенькой темнокожей служаночке. 

Гадая, сон ли это или кошмар, Джон прохлопал не только служаночку, но и подачу блюд на стол. Однако стоило определиться и решить для себя, что Вейн где-то урвал хороший куш и решил поиграть в благородного, как распахнулась дверь, а слева раздалась тихое капитанское:

– Бля!

И было от чего снова охренеть. В столовую вошла миссис Барлоу.

– День добрый, джентльмены. Джеймс, рада видеть тебя в добром здравии.

По идее, нужно было встать и поздороваться, но офигевший Флинт остался сидеть с очень сложным лицом. Джон тоже не стал утруждать себя поднятием задницы. Миссис Барлоу словно не заметила хамства. Ей было вполне достаточно, что Вейн лично подал ей руку и проводил к столу.

– Я рада, что вы приняли приглашение капитана Вейна. Нам нужно многое обсудить.

Джон не знал, от чего больше офигевать – от разительных перемен Вейна и присутствия флинтовой омеги, которую он рассчитывал больше никогда не видеть, или того факта, что они с Вейном объединились, да ещё Вейн разрешает ей фактически вести переговоры.

Да, это были именно переговоры. Оказалось, что посадив свою омегу и Абигайль в лодку, Флинт нечаянно передал их в руки Вейна, пришедшего к Чарльзтауну раньше и ныкавшемуся в тростниках. Но случилось страшное… Точнее, страшное так и не случилось. Хотя как посмотреть…

– Капитан Вейн был так любезен и внял моим доводам, – разливалась про историческую встречу миссис Барлоу.

Боже! Какая страшная женщина! Да, Вейн не только внял, но и воплотил план в жизнь. Барлоу при поддержке мелкой Эш убедили Питера Эша в рациональности амнистии.

– Я убедила его в том, что Нассау в настоящее время охотнее занялось бы торговлей, чем пиратством.

С другой стороны, каперство процветало и совершенно не мешало. Так что Вейн вернулся с пачкой патентов и поголовной амнистий за пазухой. Джон прикинул и решил, что понял, откуда все это благополучие. Патенты – куш куда лучше груза какого-нибудь табака или специй. Наверняка Вейн их продавал за хорошие деньги или долю в добыче. Джон бы сам  так сделал.

– Таким образом, Джеймс, ты и твои люди, не сходя с этого места, можете получить полное помилование.

На это заманчивое предложение Флинт ответил тяжелым молчанием. Он вообще не произнес ни слова за все время с момента появления миссис Барлоу. Только вздувшаяся на лбу вена и тяжелое дыхание говорили о его состоянии. До Джона дошло: если такое предложил Вейн, то они бы с Флинтом уже сцепились в драке.

– Билли, ты ведь квартирмейстер? – спросил не лезший до этого Вейн. – Как команда отнесется к такой перспективе?

Билли похлопал глазами. Он вообще себя странно вел. Таращился на Вейна, как на какую-то диковинку и поминутно облизывал губы. О нет! О да! Хриплый голос окончательно выдал причины такого странного поведения:

– Мне надо посоветоваться с командой.

Флинт покосился на Билли и рыкнул. Но тот походу окончательно поддался обаянию чёртового Вейна. Что он в нем нашел, хрен его знает. Ну, лощеный, ну, сильный молодой альфа и что теперь, все мозги надо в яйца складывать? Джон, вот, никогда так не делал! Тут снова заговорила миссис Барлоу:

– Джеймс. Мы планировали это вместе. Мы этого хотели...

Флинт скомкал вилку.

Вейн состроил осуждающую мину, но не стал лезть. Миссис Барлоу продолжила:

– Джеймс, ты попал в сложное положение…

Флинт снова тихо рыкнул. Билли дернулся и уставился в потолок. Джон уставился на миссис Барлоу с немым вопросом –  сказала ли она Вейну о золоте и о том, что Флинт омега или нет? Этот Новый Вейн вполне мог приберечь сию интересную информацию на потом. Миссис Барлоу улыбнулась своей нечитаемой улыбкой:

– Из которого лучшим выходом будет...

– Довольно. Я выслушал вас!

Прозвучало это довольно резко. Однако миссис это не смутило. 

– В таком случае, позвольте вас покинуть. 

Легкое шуршание юбок, и вот за столом снова остались одни пираты. Флинт скомкал бокал. Джон посмотрел на фарфоровые тарелки. Они не мнутся, наверное, бить будет. Тут не неожиданно рассмеялся Вейн:

– Джеймс! Флинт! Вот ты идиот! Такую бабу проебал!

– Ар-р-р! Ты! Ар-р-р!

 

Флинт чуть ли не за шкирку вытащил Билли из-за стола и поволок его прочь. Джону ничего не оставалось, как приподнять воображаемую шляпу и откланяться с извинениями. Без сомнений, каким бы нарядным и причесанным Вейн не был, психом, отрывающим головы, он быть не перестал. Однако Вейн весьма благосклонно принял извинения и даже сказал напоследок:

– Мистер Сильвер, вам следует подумать, с кем связывать свое будущее.

Джон обещал подумать и вылетел следом за Флинтом.

Тот  уже покинул дом и широким шагом чесал по улице в сопровождении Билли. Некоторое время шли в совершенном молчании. Вдруг Флинт остановился:

– Билли. На борт. Немедленно.

Билли, видимо, хотел что-то возразить. У Джона тоже были свои соображения. Однако Флинт придавил их тяжелым взглядом и прорычал, как умел только он один:

– На борт. Живо.

Джон переглянулся с Билли. Ясное дело, не подчинятся – пристрелит. Билли открыл рот, закрыл, набрал воздуха в грудь, выдохнул, бросил выразительный взгляд на Джона: «Сделай что-нибудь. Я бессилен», - и свалил. Джон остался с Флинтом наедине.

Молчание стало тяжелым. Не требовалось особой сообразительности, чтобы понять – чем больше Флинт молчит, тем больше он скажет или сделает. И хорошо, если его не хватит удар. Решив, что перед смертью не надышишься, Джон начал:

– Джеймс, я все понимаю...

– Р-р-р-р!

– Но возможно в данный момент…

– Слушай! Если ты слепой, то я тебе расскажу!

В общем, Вейн хочет отнять у Флинта всё, включая Билли. Он уже воплотил план Флинта в жизнь и занял его место. А теперь уведет лучшего члена команды. Тем самым эту самую команду развалит. При этом, по словам Флинта, Вейн пойдет на все, включая допуск к телу. Ибо Билли, если Джон не в курсе, не равнодушен к альфам. А Миранда найдет слова, способные убедить Вейна внести разнообразие в их постельные утехи.

–  Ты должен его остановить! Билли должен остаться с нами!

Джон был в курсе. И про способности миссис Бралоу тоже. Но:

– И как я это должен сделать? Сам, что ли, в койку затащить?

– Ах-р-р-р!!! Поблядствуй ещё у меня!  Значит так! Мне нахер не уперлись тут помилования от Вейна! Мне нужно, чтоб тут все поняли, что это... Р-р-р! Новое рабство! 

Джон чуть не сел на задницу от такой интерпретации. Флинт продолжал:

– Надо устроить пожар. Спалить порт. Вейн бросится искать виновных...

Воображение Джона уже нарисовало реки крови и горы трупов. Он буквально уже чувствовал замах дыма и обугленной плоти. Да. Флинту опять нужна заварушка, чтоб он явился весь нарядный и освободил Нассау от тирана Вейна, поставленного короной.

Снова сражения. Риски для жизни. Вместо веселой трепотни и сплетен придется доказывать, что слетевший с катушек беременный омега – спаситель Нассау. Джона аж перекосило от мыслей, сколько при этом будет желающих разбить ему рожу и потыкать ножом в живот. Главное – совершенно бессмысленно. Надо быть сумасшедшим Флинтом, чтоб всерьёз предполагать возможность противостоять Вейну. Ведь за ним теперь не только практически все капитаны Нассау, но и Британия. Дьявол! Только вот более-менее утряслось в команде. Как же надоело. А ведь Джон даже уйти не мог. Тот же Билли просто при встрече свернет ему шею, как Дюф-Дюфу.

– Ты рискуешь воцариться на руинах.  

– Чёр-р-р-рт! Надо было взять с собой хотя бы тысяч двести! Нет, пятьсот. Моему королевству нужна казна. Р-р-р-р! 

Флинт рванул куда-то, но не смог сделать и пары шагов. Сморщился, хватился за поясницу, сел на песок и снова рыкнул, походу уже от бессилия. Джон подошёл и сел рядом. Флинт закрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с взбунтовавшимся организмом. Джон выжидал.  Он никуда не торопился. Хватит с него. Когда вздувшиеся вены на лбу опали, сведенные брови разошлись, а Флинт перестал скалиться, Джон как можно спокойнее сказал:

– Я устал. Никогда не хотел плавать под парусом. Я не смог проникнуться морской романтикой. Я задолбался жить в кубрике и спать в гамаке. Я записался в матросы, чтоб не сесть в тюрьму. Теперь не уверен, что это было верным решением. Мне осточертело пиратство. Меня тошнит от братства, где каждый готов перегрызть другому глотку. Это было забавно только первые несколько недель. Достало. Я хотел всего лишь оторвать подвернувшийся кусок побольше. Но теперь мне и это пофиг. К чертовой матери это сокровище. Пусть себе лежит. Насрать на него.

Флинт повернул голову и потрясённо на него уставился. Даже на секунду показалось, что он сейчас всхлипнет или пустит слезу. Разумеется, ничего подобного быть не могло. Но Джон почувствовал: вот он, тот момент, и надо  косить сено, пока светит солнце. Джон подвинулся к своему солнышку поближе и вдохновенно начал:

– Джеймс. Ты мой капитан. Лучше тебя нет ни под Луной, ни под Солнцем. Давай пошлем всех к дьяволу в ад. Пусть творят, что хотят. А я не хочу тебя потерять. У нас ведь есть немного денег. Купим дом. Тебе нужен перерыв. Давай. У нас будет маленький …

Взгляд Флинта стал пронизывающим. Джон почувствовал – одно неверное слово, и результат будет совсем не тот. Но остановиться уже не мог.

– …пиратёнок. Мы его будем любить…

– Вот как?

– Да. Я точно буду! – заверил Джон и принялся канючить дальше. – Ну, давай. Ну, котик ты мой рыжий. Поверь, у тебя не будет более надежного и хорошего альфы, чем я. 

Джон еще много чего говорил. И солнышком Джеймса называл, и клялся, что будет лучшим отцом на всем белом свете. Обещал избавление от всех проблем, пусть Флинт только скажет. Тонко намекал, что лучший в мире капитан сейчас ну вот совсем не в том положении, чтоб саблей махать. Обещал кормить вкусными угольками, чистой глиной и замечательным белым мелом, а мясо так вообще можно есть сырым, и никто слова не скажет. Флинт молчал-молчал, слушал-слушал, а потом наконец-то выдал:

– Хорошо. Сам объяснишь команде, почему мы сваливаем, а золото остается лежать на острове.

– Ладно, – Джон широко улыбнулся. Придумает что-нибудь.

– Ребенком будешь заниматься ты. И стирать. И убираться.

– Понял. Буду твоей «женой». Это было ясно с самого начала.

Джон совершенно искренне считал, что с детьми хлопот меньше, чем с войной.

 

**Остров Большой Абако, 1716  год. Месяц и числе не известны.**

Если б Джона Сильвера спросили, какой сегодня день, то в ответ получили бы только безразличное пожимание плечами. Джону было плевать. Все дни слились в один бесконечный, утомительный, раздражающий ад. 

Джонатан, появившийся четыре месяца назад, принципиально отказался от кормилицы. Флинт, не скрывая злокозненной ухмылки, торжественно вручил свое чадо Джону, сказав только:

–  Занимайся.

Джон молча сграбастал пищащий кулёк. Так к его обязанностям по стирке пеленок, уборке и готовке прибавились попытки угодить привередливому мелкому чудовищу по части кормёжки, мытье его задницы и бесконечное укачивание. Чудовище орало. А если не орало, то дергало Джона за волосы и тыкало пальцами в нос, глаза и уши. Но главное не это. Стоило его спустить с рук, как  пиратёнок тут же находил приключения, сунув  куда-нибудь  свой нос и ручонки, или вообще ползком отправлялся в путешествие по одному ему ведомому курсу. 

Флинт мог бы решить проблему, так как на его руках Джонатан затыкался моментально. Но Флинт или дрых, или развлекался верховой ездой, или читал. Последнее было неплохо, если делалось вслух. Тогда можно было устроиться рядом и спокойно посидеть час-другой. Джонатан дивно засыпал под звуки бархатистого голоса. Увы. Это единственная помощь, которая перепадала от Флинта. По его мнению, он и так брал на себя лишнее – вставал к  мелкому тирану по ночам.

 

В общем, в какой-то июньский, или июльский, а может августовский день Джон держал свое наказание, варил манную кашу и размышлял, что возможно его родители были не так уж не правы, бросив маленького Джона на пороге приюта. Увы. На Нью-Провиденс, да и вообще ни на одном из островов, таких благословенных заведений не водилось, а то Джон, вполне возможно, не устоял бы перед искушением, несмотря на риск получить обещанную пулю в голову.

Чудовище выдирало некогда прекрасные кудри и балякало что-то на своём языке. Не орало и ладно. Уже удача. Если повезёт, то может пожрёт и уснёт. Тогда у Джона будет возможность спокойно постирать, приготовить,  может даже отмыться от детской отрыжки и побриться. 

Стук в дверь был чертовски некстати. Джонатан, услышав незнакомый звук, сжал кулачки, сморщился, скуксился и вроде как приготовился включить оралку, однако ограничился недовольным:

– Ня-ам-ля кам-ма?!

Причем таким тоном, что Джону показалось, что это точно должно значить: «Какого чёрта?!»

–  Сейчас узнаем, какого, – пробубнил Джон.

 

– Ой, какой славный! – умилился Билли вместо «здрасте». – На тебя похож!

Джон покосился на нос пумпочкой и слюнявый беззубый рот. Не дай бог! Ладно. Будем считать, что Билли хотел сказать комплимент. Джон состряпал любезную морду лица.

– Ты по делу или как?

– Я? Ну да. Мне капитан нужен.

– Ну, проходи. Что стоишь, как не родной.

Джон поудобнее перехватил Джонатана и уже хотел пойти позвать Флинта, как тот вышел из спальни сам.

– Билли! Рад тебя видеть,  – заявил он куда любезнее Джона.

Билли вытаращился. Ну ещё бы. Флинт отдохнул, красоту навёл, посвежел, так что, наверное, выглядел может даже моложе, чем когда Джон его встретил в первый раз. Впрочем, Билли недолго лупал глазками. Встал ровно и отчеканил:

– Рад вас видеть в добром здравии.

Флинт ответил кивком.

– Я ведь по делу.

Флинт выгнул бровь: «Да ладно? Какие могут быть дела в это прекрасное утро?» Билли в ответ насупился:

– Вейн хочет идти за нашим золотом.

– Попутного ветра.

– Капитан! Он подкатывал к де Груту и остальным, чтоб те хоть приблизительно сказали, в каком месте искать золото.

Флинт пожал плечами и взял Джонатана на руки.

– Капитан! Но как же команда?! – Билли не верил своим ушам.

Джон тоже не поверил бы, если б ему три месяца назад сказали, что гроза Атлантики будет сидеть с безмятежной физиономией с младенцем в охапке. Тогда гроза не выглядела такой безмятежной и клялась, что расколотит всем головы, вздернет на рее, пристрелит и лично вырвет сердце, печень и прочий ливер. Оно, конечно, хорошо, что Флинт умерил свои мстительные порывы. Ибо первым кандидатом для всех этих изумительных процедур без всякого сомнения стал бы Джон. Однако сейчас подобное не радовало. Там восемьдесят с лишним тысяч только его. Можно же няньку нанять! Пока все эти соображения ворочались в тяжелой от постоянных забот голове, Флинт, развалившись в кресле и довольно наблюдая, как малыш теребит его за палец, заявил:

– А мне какая печаль?

Билли открыл рот, но ничего не сказал. Флинт продолжил:

– У меня сын. Я занят.

Джон аж поперхнулся. Флинт занят?! Вот эта наглая ленивая рыжая морда?! Эта ебливая туша занята?! Чем?! Наблюдением за мучениями несчастного загнанного Джона?

– Джон? – Билли с удивлением и некоторой опаской уставился на него. Возможно, искал поддержки.

– Это твой долг, – безапелляционно заявил Джон. Впрочем, без особого успеха.

– По кредиту я рассчитался. Пусть ищут себе кого-нибудь...

– Флинт! Ты! Ты хочешь отдать золото этому чокнутому?!

Флинт пожал плечами, демонстрируя полное отсутствие амбиций. Джонатан протянул ручки к Джону.

– Он и так подмял под себя весь Нью-Провиденс. С золотом вполне возможно его сделают губернатором Багамских островов!

– Уа! Баля! – ответственно заявил Джонатан.

– М-м-м-м. А ты в курсе, что снова придется выходить в море? – мурлыкнул Флинт, покачивая обладателя ценного мнения.

– Да.

– Может ты снова хочешь стать пиратом?

– Да! – Джон был готов стать пиратом, разбойником, вором, солдатом, да хоть каторжником, лишь бы был законный повод слинять от горластого наказания.

– Не думаю, что все будет легко и просто. Ты готов к сражениям?

– Да!!!

– Опять гамак в кубрике и камбуз?

– Да-а-а!!!

– Ну, раз ты так настаиваешь... Билли. Собирай людей

Джон был готов пуститься в пляс. Может даже поцеловать сына. Ну а что?! Пусть порадуется за папочку! И вдруг услышал очередное мурлыканье своего рыжего котика:

– А ты, Джонни, собирай пеленки, бери колыбель. Джонатана придется взять с собой. Денег на няню нет. Да и не готов я к тому, что наш сын станет заложником. Тебя могут им потом шантажировать. Ты ж его так любишь.

Взор Флинта был по-прежнему ясен. Джон икнул, но не смог произнести ни слова. Его ждало море, кубрик, сражения… Но никто, никто не освободит его от бесконечного ора, капризов, грязных поп, отрыжки и огромной головной боли. Милые глазки, пока непонятно какого цвета, это обещали.

 


	14. Эпилог

**8 июля 1731 год. Сальвадор, Бразилия.**

Сквозь сон доносились голоса. Слов не разобрать, но властный рявк, от которого у Джона до сих пор сладко поджимались яйца и вставал член, несомненно принадлежал Флинту. Второй был менее разборчив, но виноватые интонации вкупе с тембром заставили член и настроение упасть ниже никуда. Сон как рукой сняло.

– Не-е-е-е-ет! – протянул Джон и обреченно накрыл голову подушкой.

Увы. Сколько не прячься – от судьбы не уйдешь. Особенно от такой доставучей, каверзной, всегда рвущейся навстречу приключениям.

Горестно повздыхав, Джон дернул за шнур. На зов никто не явился. Значит, Флинт уже услал куда-то слуг. Пришлось выползать из постели, одеваться и топать вниз ради чашки кофе.

В доме было подозрительно тихо.  Джеймс сидел в кабинете и, нацепив очки на нос, разбирал бумаги. Рядом валялся парик.

 

Когда рыжие волосы потускнели и в них начала пробиваться седина, Джеймс решил проблему кардинально – сбрил всю растительность и обзавелся набором париков на все случаи жизни. А потом появились очки. Впрочем, насколько ранее Флинт мало походил на пиратского капитана, настолько же сегодняшний Джеймс не был похож на мирного плантатора. Неизменные пистолеты за поясом, пренебрежение шемизом и камзолом, а главное - грозный взгляд и рык, которых было достаточно, чтоб самые завзятые распиздяи поджимали булки и неслись, куда послали.

Про себя Джон полагал, что он практически не изменился. Разве  что стал лучше одеваться, да с рук сошли мозоли, а с лица соленый морской загар.

 

– Ты один? Утро. Явно недоброе.

– Один. И сейчас уже день. 

– Я слышал голос.

– Рибейро приходил за доверенностью на сахар.

– А-а-а-а. И хорошо. То есть, мы одни?

– Да, одни.

Джон прикрыл глаза и прислушался к тишине. Абсолютно незамутненное счастье. И оно длилось недолго. Первым залаял Лаки. Потом Джон услышал звуки подъезжающей кареты. Он и пригладил волосы и потопал отрывать дверь. Каково же было его удивление, когда на пороге он увидел Макс и Гатри. Обе были взвинчены и затрещали разом:

– Джон, у нас проблема.

– Ты должен немедленно что-то предпринять.

– Где капитан?

– Ты даже не представляешь!

– Рано или поздно это должно было случиться! Кровь – не водица.

 

После того как Флинт с Джоном устроились в Бразилии, туда же перебралась большая часть команды. Кроме «предателя» Билли. Хороший мальчик честно честно смотался вместе со всеми еще раз за золотом. Потом, после делёжки оправдал худшие опасения Флинта, упав в объятья   Чокнутого Вена и коварной миссис Барлоу.  Следом принесло мисс Стерву, которая так и не смогла ужиться с Вейном на одном острове. Джон сильно подозревал, что идея насчет Бразилии принадлежала Макс, которая и здесь занималась любимым делом. Не подумайте плохого, всего лишь скупала недвижимость. Кто ж виноват, что среди домов оказался и дом терпимости? 

Обаятельное шило в заднице самым бесстыжим образом нашло подход к этой сладкой парочке чуть ли не с пелёнок. «Тетя Макс» и «тетя Элеонол» - и все. Крепости пали. По их мнению, от Джона и Флинта всё лучшее. Джон считал что дело обстоит ровно наоборот. Но не мешал «тётушкам» пребывать в заблуждении.

 

–  Элеонор. Мисс Макс. Хотите поделиться не самыми приятными новостями? – спросил Джеймс. – Прошу в кабинет.

Мамзели подобрали юбки и поспешили вверх по лестнице. Джон почувствовал, как начинает ныть не то затылок, не то копчик. Ну что ж. Дурные предчувствия его не обманули.

– Капитан, – начала Макс, – Джонатан  с вечера засел у меня с девочками...

– Джонни, ты ему презервативы выдал? – спросил Джеймс.

Джон возвел очи горе и вздохнул:

– Макс, скажи, что он просто обрюхатил всех твоих омег, и назови сумму.

– Не-е-ет... – протянула Макс.

Ну да, с младшим Флинтом это было бы слишком легко. 

– Мистер Сильвер, – Гатри нахмурилась, – дело серьёзное.

– Да. Джонатан, к сожалению, пренебрег моими девочками. Он предпочел омегу синьора да Коста.

Флинт вопросительно вздернул бровь.

– Это новый консул. Прибыл три дня назад, – пояснила Гатри.

– Ну, прости шалопая, – с притворным покаяниям вздохнул Джеймс. – Знатные омеги из метрополии ему в диковинку.

– Капитан! Вы не поняли. Джонатан не просто так влез в постель консульской омеги! Там он узнал, что испанскую инфанту повезут в Мексику.

–  Джеймс! Джонатан где-то нашел шаланду и собирает команду!

Джону показалось, что он ослышался. Этого просто не могло быть! После стольких лет! Чтобы сдержать рвущееся наружу сердце, он прижал руку к груди, прикрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Флинт отреагировал проще – достал ром и стаканы.

– Ура! – провозгласил Джон и с чувством приложился.

Гатри  и Макс переглянулись и хряпнули в лучших традициях Нассау. Однако вместо того, чтоб порадоваться вместе с двумя старыми пиратами, с чего-то начали ныть:

– Джеймс! Капитан! Джон! Мистер Сильвер! Вы не поняли. У него одна шаланда! А там инфанта. Её же будет сопровождать конвой!

Флинт снова разлил ром. Они с Джоном с удовольствием выпили. Джон даже притопнул по старой памяти. Наверное, после третьего стакана не удержится и будет отплясывать. Флинт тоже не желал понимать переживаний двух «тётушек». Однако тётушки были настроены серьезно.

– У вас нет сердца! Джонатан совсем юн. Испанцы могут захватить его в плен...

– Это будут проблемы испанцев, а не наши, – пожал плечами Флинт.

– Сами захватят, сами и расхлебывать будут, – добавил Джон.

Наконец-то теперь он сможет насладиться покоем, деньгами и обществом своего обожаемого Флинта. Может даже в любви ему признается. Только выпьет ещё для храбрости.

 

 


End file.
